Dissension and Punishment
by Scriitor Neautorizat
Summary: The young Saiyan Goten struggles to find his way in an ever changing Saiyan society. How will the arrival of the king's illegitimate, hybrid son as well as the king's new political decisions affect himself and his family? Learning the hard way what low classes get from messing with royalty. yaoi,dark, mentions of torture, . TrunksxGoten Re-edited!
1. A Newcomer

_**A Newcomer **_

The cheers could be heard from miles away and the smell of cerebration was in the air as they flew at top speed to be there on time and not give their father yet another reason to pick on them.

"To the left!" the youngest said to his brother and then turned off his scouter. The brother nodded and they soon had to find a place to land.

The central square was packed with tall dark figures, all standing in two opposing lines, making thus room for someone to pass between them. They were all doing the Saiyan salute and so far, waiting for something to happen.

"Here!" the older brother said, as he yanked his little brother by his left arm and dragged him to a certain spot, a bit further from where they had landed. They squeezed in between two tall seemingly identical men and breathed in relief. But only a second passed and they both felt two heavy slaps across their heads.

" Where the hell have you been?" Bardock snarled and quickly looked in his right to see if there was any sign of someone down the lane.

"We've been training!"Gohan, the older brother, snarled back as he rubbed the place of his head that'd been so harshly injured. "That's the only thing low-classes are good for, apparently..."

"Don't get your grandfather started on the ranking system..." Kakarot, Gohan's father said rolling his eyes. "We all know how it will end..."

"Yeah, with him getting drunk and threatening to kill uncle Raditz or the king" Goten said in a lowered voice. He was the youngest of this group of low-classes and usually the happier one. Everybody probably was that way when they were sixteen, but as they grew older, life proved to be quite a bitch, especially if you were a low-class.

Goten looked up and down the line he was in and then turned to his father, who was in his left. "Ne, where is uncle Raditz?"

"He's all puffed up and proud as a peacock in the front...with the _other_ elites." Bardock answered instead with disgust. Goten looked at his father, who only gritted his teeth, and then down. Bardock had a tensed relationship with his eldest son, Raditz, who was an elite, despite the fact that his father was a low-class. Although Bardock cared very much for his son, as time passed and as the kid grew, the two of them got into fights, mostly because of their opposing ranks. Being indoctrinated from school to despise low-classes, Raditz would then go home only to put into practice the things he learned. Another reason to fight was Raditz's power level, which was, according to Bardock, 'borderline elite'. Not few were the times when Bardock provoked his son to fight him and show him 'his staggering elite strength' only to beat him to a pulp and laugh of the criteria by which elites were chosen. Bardock never liked the fact that he was categorized as a low-class , although his power level increased a lot since his birth and he was now even beyond the level of a regular elite.

This was the reason his other son and his two grandsons had to avoid the subject about ranking systems, or else his mouth wouldn't shut up for the next hours and he would get so angry, they were barely able to stop him from doing something stupid.

"So, what's the occasion?"Gohan asked.

"Apparently the king destroyed another planet."Kakarot replied.

"And that's a reason to celebrate like this?" Gohan asked spitefully as he rolled his eyes.

"Actually," Bardock cut in, "I heard that the king will officially promulgate the Act of Succession today."

"Big deal, the next king will be prince Vegeta. Any idiot knew that!" Goten spat.

"But you know," Bardock said in a somewhat lowered voice, "I think he's doing this to put an end to all the rumors that he would presumably have another son, but his power level was so humiliatingly small for the royal family that they had to send him away..."

"No way!" Kakarot said amazed. "King Vegeta to have a low-class son?"

"Where did you hear that?"Gohan asked his grandfather.

"Places." Bardock said with a smirk. Gohan puffed.

"You shouldn't believe everything Toma tells you..." he retorted, but smiled. Toma was Bardock's best friend and crew member.

"And you shouldn't believe that our king is so perfect!"Bardock snapped.

"They're comming!"Goten exclaimed and they all looked down the aisle. The cheers were getting louder as a group of three people were casually walking along with an arrogant look on their faces. There was king Vegeta, a tall and imposing man with a very cold and mean look on his face; then there was prince Vegeta, the spitting image of the king, except for the goatee and somewhat shorter and...

"Who's that?"Goten asked frowning. That question seemed to be on everybody's lips as the group of royals passed by their subjects. There was a third person to the group, someone so different from the rest. He was a tad shorter than prince Vegeta and didn't even look up, as if he were uncomfortable of all the eyes that were on him. He was wearing the same outfit as the prince and he was walking a pace or two behind the other two. His apparition probably wouldn't have been so intriguing if the boy hadn't have straight purple hair, a weird thing for Saiyans, as they all had either long or short spiky black hair.

"What is _that_?" Gohan asked and an ironic smile appeared on his face. "A prize? A prisoner?"

"He's a Saiyan!" Goten snapped as he spotted the young boy's tail wrapped around his waist.

"Impossible!" Gohan said promptly. "Look at his hair!"

"No freaking way!"Bardock gaped. "So the rumors were true!"

"What rumors?"Kakarot asked, also staring at the new boy.

"Don't you know about the scandal?"Bardock hissed as the royal group passed right by them. He waited for them to move a little further and then continued. " There was this rumor that prince Vegeta had some sort of escapade on another planet a few years ago and that he ended up with an illegitimate kid. Apparently he knew everything about this, but he didn't tell the king. Somehow the news got to his father, a few months ago actually, and there was this huge fight..."

"How come I never heard all these things?"Gohan asked suspiciously.

"That's because it was kept a secret, you idiot!"Bardock said.

"And how do you know?"Gohan spat back.

"Like I said, I have my own sources."Bardock grinned. "Anyway, the king thought that this was preposterous and he wanted to kill the bastard before anyone else found out, but prince Vegeta somehow convinced his father to let the kid be, only because it is said that his power level was huge."

"But he's a half-breed!" Kakarot commented and then smiled. "How_ could_ he have a higher power level?"

"I don't know, but apparently, this one is freakin' strong."Bardock said as he watched the royal family approach the platform from which the king usually made public announcements. " So, apparently, the king kept his promise, but, and here comes the interesting part, he didn't say he will let the planet from where the brat comes untouched. And here's what he does. Goes to the planet, steals the kid and them blows it up."

"But why?"Goten asked.

"Because he probably didn't want us low-classes to go there and mix with those species and create some sort of new super hybrids."Bardock said.

"Okay, now you're just bluffing."Gohan remarked.

"Yeah, maybe." Bardock said with a smile. "But hey, the king is messed up enough. How do you know that isn't his plan?"

Gohan preferred to just roll his eyes and then pay attention to the king, who got in front of a stand. Like at a signal, everyone turned around to face the platform and listen. Nobody said a word. They were all waiting.

Goten got on the tip of his toes to see over the mass of black heads what was going on in the front. He could see the councilors and the elites standing near the podium. He smiled when he recognized his uncle Raditz's tall figure, but then his eyes got locked on the new point of interest: the purple haired boy. He seemed to be younger than anyone he knew, he probably was his age, but yet, he looked so different. That hair was really funny for someone who was used to seeing only dark spikes on people's heads and the way he was standing made it obvious that he was so..._not Saiyan_. He was looking down, as if he were afraid of everybody. Only when prince Vegeta put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a firm squeeze, did the boy look up at him.

Goten's eyes bulged even more when he saw the boy's face better. He looked just like prince Vegeta! Just that he had purple eyebrows and..._blue eyes_.

"Now I'll be damned!" he whispered. He's never ever seen anyone with that eye-color. It made him look so weird and yet so..._interesting_.

"Hey look!"Kakarot said with an idiotic smile on his face. "It's like the gay version of prince Vegeta!"

Bardock had to wack his son hard across the head as people around them burst into muffled giggles. "Can't you say that _louder_, you brainless monkey?!" Bardock sneered.

"Sorry," Kakarot said as he massaged his head. "I was just pointing out the obvious."

Although Goten smiled at his father's comment, he didn't quite agree with him. He wouldn't quite classify the boy's appearance as gay , although in the Saiyan society the true gays weren't different from your regular Saiyan; he would rather call him interesting to look at. Like some sort of painting, or a new animal at the zoo. Probably the latter...

The king cleared his voice. "Fellow Saiyans..."he began.

"Oh, we're equal now..." Bardock muttered.

"...the reason of this convocation is to celebrate the Saiyan race at its finest, as once again it has proven that it is the best warrior race in the entire galaxy!"

"Someone should work on his speeches." Gohan whispered, making his brother snicker.

"We can therefore be proud of our best troops that have managed in a very short time to eradicate another low-rank race. The planet however was inferior in value, so it had to be destroyed." the king spoke and then grinned as he saw the elites grinning too. "And for what it's worth, the planet's name was Galament, not that it matters anymore..."

The Saiyans cheered and growled at their king's words. Goten, however, was still staring at the new comer. When the king mentioned the planet's name, the boy frowned and clenched his fists, while prince Vegeta gave him a quick glance, as if to check his reaction.

" That was his planet," Goten said in a lowered voice. Gohan glanced at his brother and then at his grandfather.

"So, does that mean that that kid is indeed..." he said, but got interrupted when the king spoke again.

"There is another reason why we are gathered here. After prolonged discussions with my councilors, we have come to the conclusion that it is time to officially promulgate the Act of Succession, which sounds like this..." The king rolled out a sheet of paper and read. "_ By the desire of the king of planet Vegeta and by the agreement of the twelve official councilors, the heir to the throne shall be the first male born that will be officially recognized as legitimate_. What does that mean? It means that my eldest son, in this case, my _only_ son, prince Vegeta, shall be king when I'm gone."

"Oooh..." Kakarot said in a voice which meant that he finally understood. "Hey, but didn't you say he had another kid?"

"And do you think he's stupid enough to admit that in front of his people?" Bardock hissed.

The king spoke a few more things about the planet's welfare and future plans and after ten minutes he declared the gathering as finished. He dismissed his subjects and walked away from the stand. He gave his son a quick glance and then walked right past the new comer, as if no one was there at all. The boy quickly looked down. Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes and then whispered something in the boy's ear, making him raise his head and give the prince an amazed look. The prince made a sign with his head and the two walked off the podium.

The Saiyans were slowly walking away too, debating the new things they found out and also about the elephant in the room: the purple haired boy. Some heard the same rumors as Bardock and were now sharing them with the others, some were still wondering who the hell that was and why he was wearing royal garments. Some even presumed that _he_ was the king's low-class son.

"What a waste of time, seriously," Bardock complained.

"Did you see that?"Gohan asked with a note of annoyance in his voice. "He completely ignored that kid and didn't bother to tell us something about whom he is or why he was dressed like the prince!"

"Maybe he doesn't know who he is either."Kakarot commented, making his son and father to give him exasperated looks.

"Come on, Goten!"Gohan said. He turned around as he didn't hear any reply. "Goten? Where did he go?"

"He knows his way home, don't bother."Bardock said as carelessly as he could.

Goten flew over the heads of the departing Saiyans and landed right next to a tall man with very long spiky black hair. "Ne, uncle Raditz!"

Raditz turned his head around and wrinkled his nose as he always did when he saw a low-class, but as soon as he recognized whom that person next to him was, his features softened a little. He quickly started walking away.

"Uncle Raditz!"Goten shouted and started following him.

"Don't talk to me here!" Raditz hissed at him and continued walking through the mass of people. Goten rolled his eyes and resumed his following. His uncle Raditz always did that in public places, as he, an elite, didn't want to be seen interacting with low-classes, even though everyone knew that his entire family consisted of low-classes.

"Can we talk now?"Goten shouted after his uncle once they reached a more remote area of the square.

"I told you not to talk to me like that in public!"Raditz snapped, although he was only pretending to be furious. Goten was his favorite nephew so he had a soft spot for him. He didn't really like Gohan, however. He was always a smart ass around everyone and recently he became very arrogant, only because he was smarter than your average low-class Saiyan, who were deprived of a good education, not that Gohan received any formal education either but, he just loved reading a lot by himself and having long 'philosophic' discussions with his grandfather Bardock, who was the oldest and thus had the most experience about how things went on in life.

"Uncle Raditz, everyone knows you come from a low-class family, you don't have to hide."Goten said.

"I'm not hiding, I just have to show my disgust towards you." Raditz said crossing his arms. "Anyway, what do you want? I have stuff to do."

"Who was that kid today?"Goten shot.

"Who?" Raditz asked.

"Oh, come on! It's not like everyone didn't notice him. He was there, on the stage and dressed like royalty."

"I don't know who he is."

"Bullshit."

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you."

"Is he prince Vegeta's kid?"

Raditz looked surprised. "Let me guess, Bardock came up with that one..."

"It would make sense, uncle Raditz. He _is_ some sort of Saiyan because he has a tail and he _does_ look like prince Vegeta a lot. Unless he's _king_ Vegeta's son..."

"He's not king Vegeta's kid!" Raditz snapped and then sighed. "Look, there are reasons why he was ignored today."

"But he is related to the royals, right? Come on, tell me! Everyone has their version about whom he is. Can't I hear the official one? Besides, the king seems to want us to come up with all sorts of stories since he didn't tell us who he is."

"Goten, I can't tell you anything. Everyone in the king's entourage swore not to tell anything." Raditz sighed.

"Pff, that never stopped you before." Goten retorted. Raditz shot him a threatening look. "Okay, how about this. I say what I think about this and you just nod or shake your head. That way you're technically not saying anything!"

Raditz sighed exasperated. "Fine! Whatever..."

"Okay. That kid is prince Vegeta's illegitimate kid."

Raditz pursed his lips and crossed his arms again, but then nodded slightly.

" Woah... so, he's a half-breed?"

Raditz nodded.

"Is he really super strong?"

Raditz nodded.

"And that's the only reason why he's alive, right? The king blew up his planet, but kept him because he's strong and he might be useful, ne?"

Raditz growled but then nodded.

"But, couldn't prince Vegeta just have another kid with a Saiyan woman and forget all about this kid?"

"I can't answer that only by shaking my head!"Raditz commented.

Goten gasped. "Unless prince Vegeta is sterile and he _can't_ have another kid! Ne, ne, is that so?"

"That's ridiculous!"Raditz snapped. "Prince Vegeta is not sterile. As for the previous stupid question, prince Vegeta has his own fears about that..."

"Fears? He's afraid of women?"Goten asked scratching his head.

"You're truly your father's son. Enough with your stupid questions! I have to go..."Raditz said and turned his back at him. "Don't you freaking tell anyone what I just told you or you'll be in trouble or even worse, _I'll_ be in trouble! This includes not telling your father, brother or Bardock."

"Wait!"Goten said and grabbed his uncle's wrist to stop him from flying off. "How strong is the kid? Does he have a name? How old is he?"

"Why are you so curious?"Raditz asked annoyed. "Do you want to ask him out on a date, or what?"

Goten laughed. "I'm just curious. Come on, uncle Raditz, you have access to all the information every minute of the day, whereas me, a loser low-class have to wait for the king to make public announcements to know what the hell is going on in this kingdom... and sometimes he's not even telling the truth..."

"Watch it!"Raditz threatened and his features darkened. "I may be your uncle, you I'm still an elite soldier under the king's rule. My king is your king too and you have to respect him. Your life and death depend on him."

"I hear this bill every day from Gohan. He's as indoctrinated as you are..."Goten mumbled.

"At least _he_ knows his place. You've been listening to Bardock's crap for too long. You shouldn't believe everything he tells you. He doesn't believe it either."Raditz said and stared at his nephew for a few seconds then sighed. "There are too many low-classes in that house and you're starting to act like wild animals. You should get out while you still have the chance."

"Like you did...?"Goten asked quietly.

Bardock started hating Raditz even more after he left him and his younger brother, Kakarot when he was seventeen. He was usually the one who took care of the kid, but by the time he turned fifteen, Bardock started treating both of them really badly. Raditz had to stand up for the both of them, but things were getting very frustrating and agonizing, plus his elite trainers at school encouraged him repeatedly to get away from the low-classes, because they would only spoil his potential and in the end, Raditz snapped. Although he loved his brother to death and didn't want to leave him with Bardock, who wouldn't even bother to look after him, he had to leave, because that was how things were on planet Vegeta. Low-classes and elites or super-elites should never be together.

Raditz looked at his nephew. "Yes...like I did. Believe me, it's better that way. They only drag you down. They don't want you to have aspirations and they don't want you to move on. They don't bring you any benefit..."

Goten looked down. He liked his father and brother and loved his grandfather, so he didn't quite feel the desperate need to get out of that entourage, but he knew that his uncle was right. Too many low-classes in one place didn't bring anyone any benefit.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. His uncle gave him a small smile and then turned around to fly off, but just as he was about to blast off, he said: "He's seventeen. And his name is Trunks."

And with that, Raditz flew off. A wide smile spread all over Goten's face. So, he _was_ almost his age. And 'Trunks'? What kind of name was that? He looked up to the reddish sky (the sky was always red on planet Vegeta) and then flew off too.


	2. The King's Speech

_**Hei all! Thank you very much for checking out my story! It really means a lot. Now, as I kept mentioning around, this story IS finished, so I'll try to update twice a week and give you some illustrations too (if I have any for the respective chapter)  
**_

_**My only fear is that you'll begin to hate this. I warn you from now: there will be another tragic death at the end of the fiction and it many cases, I guess, your headcanon will not be the same with mine, but please be tolerant :D**_

_**For illustration(apparently you can't post links here) check my account on deviantart. (LarslovesJames)  
**_

_**The King's Speech**_

"Raditz, could you tie this for me?"Goten asked after spending almost ten minutes trying to tie a black strip of material around his left upper-arm, but failing every time.

A gloomy Raditz walked into the room and quickly solved the dilemma with a very tight knot. He didn't say anything and just walked out of the room when he was done.

"Thanks...?" Goten mumbled and tried to loosen the knot a little. He also walked out of the room and entered the so called living room, where his father and brother were getting ready for that day's event. Instinctively he looked at an armchair from a corner expecting to see his grandfather just laying there, a drink in his hand and telling everyone how stupid the king's gatherings were or how elites suck or whatever.

But he wasn't there. Not anymore. Goten sighed and crossed his arms to his chest. "So, are you guys ready?"

"Yeah." Kakarot said and arranged his black armband. He looked at his brother. "Will you come with us?"

"No." Raditz replied. "I'll have to be there earlier. So, I'm going now..."

"Okay," Kakarot said. "Thanks for..."

"Whatever..."Raditz mumbled and left, slamming the door behind him. The remaining three men simply stared in silence at each other for a few moments until Gohan moved from his spot.

"I think it's time we go too. I can see others flying there." he said looking outside the window.

"Yooosh." Kakarot said and powered up when he stepped outside the house. The other two did the same and then blasted off towards the central square.

They met many other Saiyans in the sky, as they were all going to the square, where a special grim ceremony was about to take place. As usual, the stage was prepared for the king's speech, just that this time it was covered with a black rug. The royal family crest that usually hung behind the stage had this time a black diagonal strip hung in a corner.

The group of three Saiyans landed somewhere closer to the elite lines, which were always near the stage. Goten tried to loosen the knot from his armband again, as it slowly became uncomfortable. He looked around him, but saw only grim faces and black armbands on everyone's left arms. Then he looked on the stage and only then noticed that there was a large glass coffin in the far corner of it. And in it lay the king.

He frowned and looked away, as that image made him sick to his stomach and made him remember another death that also occurred earlier that year.

His grandfather was sent on a mission along with his crew of four other Saiyans on a far away planet that had to be conquered and then sold for profit. The good news was that they managed to eliminate the population, but with great effort, for the inhabitants were stronger than the reports informed them. The battle took over a month and by the end of it, there was only one crew member standing, the only woman of the group, Selipa. She was barely alive herself at the end of a kamikaze attack from the last inhabitant of that planet, but she managed to collect her crew members and bring them back on planet Vegeta, where they would receive a proper burial... or just to be back on their planet and not a deserted alien one.

Bardock's family was called to collect the body and do whatever they considered best with it. Goten remembered when his father, brother and him arrived at the place where the space pods usually landed. Raditz appeared a second or two later and he was the one who walked straight to his father's dead body. Goten felt chills running down his spine for the first time in his life when he saw his uncle falling down on his knees next to Bardock and letting go of a long heartbreaking cry.

Goten stopped dead in his tracks. Everything that was going on in those moments was so new and terrifying. He'd never come this close to what death meant. He himself never killed anything or anyone and now this was going on before his eyes. His grandfather was lying on the ground, his face bloody and armor shattered. He looked at his uncle and saw him sobbing next to the body. Then he looked at his father and saw him standing behind his uncle and looking blankly at the man that had been his father. To him, his grandfather looked as if he were sleeping. He didn't understand why Raditz reacted that way. He'd never seen him cry before. Actually, he'd never seen anyone from his family cry like that before.

"You hated him, why are you acting like this?"he heard himself asking, as he unconsciously got closer to the body. Raditz gave him the most hateful look, but didn't say anything. He just wiped his eyes and slowly stood up, just when Goten crouched next to his grandfather. There was something weird about him... his face was whiter than usual and his frown was almost gone. Also, he now had a red headband. He wondered where that came from...

"What are we going to do?" he heard Gohan ask. His voice was so strange...

"Usually, the bodies are cremated." Raditz replied in a hoarse voice.

"Where?" Kakarot asked. His voice sounded lost and blank.

"Crematory." Raditz said. "I...I know where it is..."

Goten instantly looked up. "Burn him? You're insane!"

"What do you want to do with the body then? Let it here to rot?"Gohan snapped at him. "Come on, stop acting like a kid and get out of the way!"

But Goten pushed Gohan away when he tried to make him stand up. The two exchanged furious looks until Goten looked back at his grandfather. This was probably the last time he would get to see him... He reached out his hand and decided to untie his headband. Touching his grandfather's cold skin made him feel sick again, so he quickly took the headband and stood up before he would vomit. He looked at the corpse once again and then turned around. And without saying anything else, he took off, ignoring his brother's cries.

He flew to a remote place, away from the city or from any other Saiyan. From that hilltop he had an excellent view of the city and its surroundings and he liked going there whenever he wanted to run away from home. He sat down on the grass and just stared at the piece of material from his hands. He didn't know why his grandfather wore this when he died or how it got around his head in the first place, but he felt some sort of connection to it. This would be the only memory he would have from his grandfather and he didn't want to see it burn like...

He swallowed with difficulty and noticed that his eyesight started getting blurry. Then he remembered his uncle's reaction when seeing the body. He never knew that his uncle still cared for his father like that... at least he never showed it.

He was getting overwhelmed by feelings he never had before and it was starting to piss him off. He wiped his eyes and decided to tie the headband around his head. He had no idea why. He stayed there and stared at the view for a long time that day.

And now, he was facing death again. Who would've thought that his grandfather and the king would die in the same year...actually, who would've thought that king Vegeta would ever die. With a power level like his, he seemed quite immortal to the common Saiyan.

But look at him now. Trapped in a glass coffin, looking like a weak old man. He did die of old age, although he still looked like he always did, except for a few gray hairs in his goatee and a few wrinkles that probably appeared right after he died.

"This is the end of an era,"Gohan said, as he was also looking at his dead king. "I wonder how prince Vegeta will carry on the legacy. I mean, I do hope he'll have a better idea of what's going on in this society and maybe take some...better decisions ...Not that the other king was bad, but..."

"Gohan,"Kakarot said and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Nobody fucking cares about your opinion, so, zip it."

Gohan shrugged his father's hand off his shoulder and glared at him. But then, everyone's attention got caught by two people that got on the stage. It was prince (now king) Vegeta and his boy, Trunks.

Goten instantly looked at the still strange looking Saiyan and was amazed to see how he changed in the last four years since he first appeared on that stage next to his father. First of all, his hair was longer. Four years ago it was some sort of bowl cut and it barely reached his ears. Now it was past his shoulders. His posture improved too. He was now standing up straight, his hands behind his back. He was also looking straight ahead and now everyone could see that piercing blue gaze. He resembled prince Vegeta a lot more, since he even adopted his permanent frown.

He was taller, taller than his father, and he was a lot more muscular than the boy he was four years ago, meaning that he's been through some intense training.

"Oh, he's still here..."Gohan said a bit amazed. And he was right to be that way, because during those four years since he first appeared on that stage, no one ever heard of him again. The former king didn't mention him in any of his other speeches, there was no news of him anywhere, the elites didn't tell anyone anything, so he was a total mystery. Plus, no one had ever seen him outside the palace or at any other gatherings. Soon some even forgot he existed.

Goten tried to find out more about him from his uncle, since he was constantly at the palace, but Raditz didn't tell him anything anymore. Neither did Goten mention anything about Trunks to his family. They still didn't know what his name was or how old he was.

Prince Vegeta approached the stand and first and foremost, he made the Saiyan salute. The crowd replied in the same manner. He then cleared his voice.

"Fellow Saiyans," he began. " Today is a sad day. A great man passed away leaving us wondering what will we do from now on. But I tell you, fellow Saiyans, fear not! As an era ends, another one, a brighter one, begins. Your strong king may have passed away, but a much stronger prince comes to claim the throne. This means that you are not lost, you are not alone."

" For years, I have been in my father's shadow, observing the Saiyan society and trying to understand the way it functions. I can tell you for sure that I've got a better idea about what this society needs in order to function at a higher standard, because I _know_ the society. I know the people that are in the society. My father liked to delude himself into thinking that everything was all right, but not I. I know what's wrong with this planet."

"There's something wrong with planet Vegeta?" Kakarot whispered to Gohan, who shushed him immediately.

"You see, my father liked to avoid his problems. Like he decided to ignore this boy right here, hoping maybe that he would just disappear eventually." said Vegeta and turned half way to his son. "This is my son, Trunks. He will be your prince from now on, not only because he is my son, but also because besides me, he has the highest power level on this planet. He is worthy of being your prince and you shall obey him!"

Trunks couldn't help looking down as his father spoke about him, now that every pair of eyes was set on him. He heard people whispering between themselves, surely making nasty remarks about him and his father.

"As I was saying, I discovered why the Saiyan society isn't functioning at its best. And let me tell you who's responsible for that: low-classes and weak elites."

There was a general murmur among the people present.

"Did he say low-classes?"Gohan asked confused around and looked back at the king when he spoke again.

"The number of low-classes and weak elites has increased in the last years," prince Vegeta shouted, in order to cover the noise that all the murmurs made. " Why is that? Because elites have been mixing up with low-classes and staining thus the name and reputation of an elite. Sometimes weak elites are the outcome of that combination. What is a weak elite? A Saiyan that barely has the power level of 1000."

Raditz swallowed with difficulty and quickly glanced around.

"That is not strong enough. These days, with that kind of power level, it takes us way too long to conquer planets. Okay, why not send stronger elites in missions, you might ask. Let me tell you why: there are so few strong elites and the missions are dangerous and there is no way we could afford to lose any more strong soldiers. What's the solution then?"

"I don't like this,"Gohan said crossing his arms to his chest. Goten gave him a worried look.

" From this day forth, elites will be called only those who have a power level over 2000. LISTEN TO ME!"prince Vegeta yelled, as people started protesting loudly. "I'm going to tell you this once and you better pay attention! Elites will be those who have a power level of and above 2000. Those who were called elites and had a power level under 2000 will be from this day forth classified as low-classes!"

Raditz's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. A low-class? This couldn't be true...

" From this day forth," prince Vegeta continued over the noise of protests. "Elite women will not be allowed to choose a mating partner that is not an elite, in order to avoid accidents that turn out to be weak elites. Low-classes are also forbidden to reproduce at all from this day forth!"

More protests came from the crowd. Even Trunks slightly turned his head to his left to look at his father. It was obvious that the prince has prepared his words for days or months...or even years, but even to him, his speech seemed a little radical.

"Silence!" prince Vegeta snapped and everyone just shut up, although they were all glaring at him. "This society doesn't need any more low-classes! As for the existing low-classes, there is only one thing I can say to them: train. That is the only way you can get stronger, in a society which will accept _only_ the strongest. You will all be evaluated every six months and only those that improve their power level will survive. Those who decide not to... the consequences will be devastating. I don't need disobedient people, let alone disobedient low-classes."

Trunks looked at his father again and saw him smirking. It was obvious that he did not fear any uprisings, for he knew he was the strongest there and he could simply eliminate anyone who stood against his utopian ideas.

"I believe that most of you consider me crazy already, but use your minds for a second." Prince Vegeta spoke again in a calmer voice, but still smirking. " Is it really that crazy to want your people to be stronger? Is it crazy to give them a reason to become stronger and fiercer? I'm giving you an opportunity to improve, because you know that I myself could take care of this situation in a way you wouldn't like."

He straightened his back and scanned the crowd calmly. He couldn't help giving them a superior smirk, as if daring them to protest against his new regime.

"Go now," he spoke finally. "Mourn your former king or celebrate your new one, but keep in mind what I told you today. This is a new era and you have to adapt. Decide not to and I will take care of this myself. Take that as a warning."

And with that, he stepped away from the stand and walked past his son. Trunks gave the crowd one last glance and quickly followed his father. As soon as they disappeared from sight, the crowd got noisy.

Gohan shot up into the air before the crowd would start pushing him around. He gritted his teeth and ripped the black armband off his left arm. His father and brother got up next to him.

"Let's go," Kakarot said and he and Gohan already started flying towards their home. Goten looked down at the crowd below him and hoped to spot his uncle, but that was impossible. Maybe he'll find him later on that day...

He powered up and caught up with his family.

XXXX

"Unbelievable!" Gohan shouted for the fiftieth time that afternoon. "And what the fuck are we low-classes supposed to do? We're not allowed to have a proper education, we don't get missions because we're too weak, they don't train us properly because we're low-classes! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Please make him shut up!"Goten growled at his father, who was absentmindedly throwing a small ball to the wall and then catching it.

"Make him shut up yourself!"the father replied nastily.

"...and he has the nerve to tell us with whom to fuck, when he's the one who's gone to another planet and had an illegitimate kid _and_ brought it to the palace!" Gohan continued his furious rant, while pacing up and down the living-room, sometimes interrupting Kakarot from his catch game. "And he thinks that we don't _want_ to improve our power level! Psch! Just because he was born with a huge power level that doesn't mean that it's that easy to improve it. And you know? I think this is only the tip of the iceberg. Oohoo, I'm sure he has more ideas for us low-classes in store, he just didn't think of them yet. I bet...ooowww!"

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Kakarot shouted and caught the ball that bounced back after hitting Gohan in the head. "And instead of whining here to me, you should go outside and train, if you're so outraged..."

"And what are you going to do? Heh? Sit here and..." Gohan retorted, but didn't continue. He glared at the two men in the room and then stormed out.

"If only grandpa were still alive..."Goten spoke after a while and watched the ball bounce from the wall and fly into his father's hands. "He would've become an elite...what he always wanted..."

"And he would've loved to rub it in Raditz's face too," Kakarot said and a smile appeared on his face. Goten hesitated for a second, but then asked:

"Do you miss him, dad?"

"I miss him because I got used to him." Kakarot replied after a while. "He never was my favorite person to be around though..."

"What about Raditz?" Goten asked. Kakarot threw the ball harder this time.

"I was four when he left and I don't remember much of the times when he was around, but I've always felt more...affectionate towards him. Not really sure why... He used to come around from time to time and it was always a great pleasure for me..."he said in a quiet voice. "Apparently, we formed some sort of bond when I was really small."

"Do you think Bardock still cared about Raditz after he left?" Goten asked, studying his father carefully.

"Fathers have strong bonds with their sons, even if they try to ignore them."Kakarot said and looked at him. "What's up with all these questions about caring and affection...?"

"Just...wondering..."Goten said and sketched a smile. Saiyans were very reluctant about showing their feelings, even among family members. Some joked that true Saiyans didn't actually have any feelings, but everyone knew that was a big lie. Of course, they weren't familiar with the concept of love. They preferred to use more mild terms like 'affection' (this in the best case scenario), 'caring' or 'familiarity'.

Goten looked outside the window and saw that the sky's color was getting darker. He got up from his chair and walked outside the house. There he found Gohan fighting an invisible opponent.

"Want to spar?" the older brother asked.

"No. I'm going somewhere."Goten replied and powered up. He turned on his scouter and took off. Gohan watched him fly off and slowly shook his head. His family was clearly unconscious about what dark times were heading their way.


	3. The Plan

_**Thank you for reading! I decided to update today because this chapter and the next are a bit smaller. I'll update tomorrow too. Also, I don't have illustrations for this chapter. But the next one does :D**_

_**The Plan**_

He always wondered how it was inside that palace. It was the largest place on the planet, with little towers and many windows. He wondered how many rooms there actually were in there... Way too many for only two royalties. He was sure that place could've accommodated a quarter of the low-class population...

Goten looked around him. He was standing at the palace gates, hoping that he would meet his uncle...or at least spot him in the hustle and bustle that was going on. It appeared to him that the former elites were clearing out the places they had at the palace, now that they were retrograded to low-classes; and everyone knew that low-classes were not allowed at the palace, unless they had an appointment with the king.

Goten tried to get in touch with his uncle via scouter, but it seemed that Raditz had turned it off. And he had no idea if he was still there or not. He really wanted to talk to him.

"Come on, Raditz..." he muttered to himself as some former elites walked past him. He tried his scouter again, but it didn't work. He cursed, but he let the scouter on. He looked up at the palace again and for his surprise, his scouter started doing a reading.

"What are you do..."but he swallowed his words when he saw the numbers it was showing. 8000 ... 8500 ... 9000 ... 10.000 ... 11.000...12.000, 13.000, 14.000... Goten quickly turned off the scouter, for he knew that the poor device couldn't take numbers too high. Wow... was that the king's power level he just read? Probably not...he heard that the king had a power level at around 100.000. It was huge! But whose was this one? And how could it just raise like that? Usually power levels were steady and they rose only a little more in battle, but that...

He was curious. Really curious. He bit his bottom lip and looked around him once more. He saw a small group of former elites walking through the gates and another one exiting the court. He walked quickly towards the gates and slid in between the two groups. For a short while he walked behind the group that entered the court, but then let them walk away.

His heart was beating fast in his chest, as he knew that he was doing something completely dangerous. But then again...who could suspect him? He could simply be taken as a retrograded elite.

He looked up at the place where his scouter did the reading. What if he just flew up there and get in...? Maybe look around for _that power level_...for Raditz! Yeah, he'll go look for Raditz. He took off from the ground and gently flew to an open window, close to the place where the power level was registered. He landed inside and then turned his scouter back on. It didn't pick up anything. Hmm... that was odd. Even if this weren't the precise place, he still would've picked up a number coming from somewhere. He decided to walk around.

It was quiet in that part of the palace and there actually wasn't much around. Just some windows and there were some stairs. Goten decided to go down them. As he quietly climbed down the stairs, his scouter picked up a power level again. 15.000...15.500... He started running down the stairs, which ended on a corridor.

16.000... That power level was huge! He hoped his scouter wouldn't break just then. There were many doors on that corridor and he was really curious to know what was behind them, but he was also a bit afraid that he might run into the king and then things would get freaky.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that some muffled screams could be heard from one of those rooms. He quietly approached one of the doors and saw that it was cracked opened. Curiosity pushed him from behind and he leaned in to take a peek inside.

In that very instant something happened, but he had no idea what, because in the next second he found himself falling back on the hard cold floor.

"Low-class..."

Goten looked up at the person who was standing in the door frame. It was that prince Trunks guy! He was however topless and wearing only some black shorts. His long hair was tied back, although some locks were still hanging out around his face. He crossed his arms to his chest and scanned Goten with a superior look.

Goten's scouter beeped as it read the prince's power level. 2.500. Wait...only that high?

"Scouters are to be turned off inside the palace."Trunks spoke demandingly. But Goten was too dumbstruck to react. He was gaping at the prince as if he were some weird species of animal. His voice was different than king Vegeta's, although Goten had no idea why he had expected him to sound like the king in the first place... but those _eyes_...their color was fascinating.

" Scouters are to be turned off!"the prince shouted, making Goten snap out of it and pick himself up from the floor. "What are you doing here? If you have a hearing, this is not the main room where they're held. Or were you spying...? What were you doing at the door?"

"Nothing." Goten said, but instantly felt Trunks' fingers wrap around his throat and squeeze with a tremendous force. He didn't even get the chance to react. Trunks brought his face closer to Goten's.

"Please don't insult my intelligence, low-class!"the prince hissed.

"You...half...breed..."Goten chocked in reply. Only after he opened his mouth did he realize what he said. Trunks' eyes narrowed and he let out a loud growl, as he threw Goten with almost all of his force right across the corridor, making the low-class run through a wall and get buried in the debris.

Goten didn't even have time to see stars before his eyes because he felt a hand grabbing him by his armor's strap and pulling him up.

"What did you just call me?" Trunks hissed once again. Goten looked at him with his eyes half opened. He could only see a blue haze right in front of him. "You must not know who you're dealing with..."

Trunks slammed Goten to the ground again and, just for the sake of it, kicked him in the stomach. Goten groaned.

"Psch, weak..."Trunks said with a smirk. "Now get out of my palace, you piece of trash or I'll mop the floors with your ass till the exit."

"You're not as strong as they claim you are..."Goten muttered, also smirking slightly. He was talking like this probably from the adrenaline that rushed through his veins.

Trunks' tail unwrapped from around his waist and started waving nervously. "And what stops me from killing you right now, low-class? Clearly, you enjoy defying your superiors" he said and crossed his arms around his chest again.

"You wouldn't kill me..."Goten said and then coughed, as he started feeling the pain from the previous kick he received. "You're not Saiyan enough to do it..."

"Is that a challenge?"Trunks asked, rising an eyebrow. " 'Cause this might actually be fun..."

Goten picked himself up and tried to stand still. His body ached all over, but he knew he would feel better later on. He was a Saiyan after all, and everyone knew that Saiyans got...

His eyes widened as the idea knocked him in the head like a brick.

" I think you can call this a challenge. Besides, with your power level, I think even _I_ can lay you a beating..." Goten said and grinned. He just hoped he wasn't making a big mistake.

"My father told me about cocky low-classes that need to be put back in their place every once in a while." Trunks said with a smile. "And since you so eagerly want to die, I will indulge you and accept your challenge."

He already snapped his knuckles, but Goten interfered quickly.

" Okay, so be it! Tomorrow...on a neutral ground?"he said.

Trunks laughed ironically. " You're actually going through with this! Sure, why not? Tomorrow... at the...oh, how about by the lake? Quite a pretty scenery to commit a murder, don't you think?"

"Fine with me!"Goten said bravely. They stared at each other for a few moments, until Trunk's smirk faded away and got replaced by his typical frown.

"Now get out of my palace!" he said and turned around to leave. Goten continued smirking.

"As you wish, _your Highness_..." he said and took a low bow. Trunks stopped in his tracks and clenched his fists, but when he turned around, the low-class was gone.

XXXXXX

"Goten? Goten! Hey!"

Goten turned around only to see his uncle Raditz come to him looking very concerned.

"What the devil are you doing here? You know you're not allowed here. And what happened to you? Why are you so dusty and beaten up? Good Mercy, I hope you didn't get in the palace in this state!" Raditz said quickly and examined Goten from head to toe.

"I was waiting for you actually," Goten said as they both exit the court-yard.

"In the palace?"Raditz asked alarmed.

"Neah," Goten said quickly. "I was just wandering through the court yard..."

Raditz shook his head in disappointment. "Goten, you know you're not allowed to do these things, why do you persist on looking for trouble?"

"It was fine, Raditz, relax! No one even looked at me," Goten lied. "Anyway, I was waiting to find you and talk to you. I didn't get the chance to do it at the square..."

Raditz sighed. "What's there to talk about...king Vegeta made it very clear in his speech how things will go on from now on..."

"What are you going to do, Raditz?" Goten asked and looked up at his uncle.

"I'm gonna manage... don't worry...but it's gonna be kind of hard to rise my power level with 800 units in order to be an elite again." Raditz said gloomily and then sketched a smile. "Too bad my father's dead... he would've enjoyed this situation so bad... laugh in my face..."

"Dad says that he always tried to help you increase your power level."Goten commented, but Raditz puffed.

"Yeah, that was always his reason when he was drunk and wanted to fight. He used that reason on Kakarot too...his perfect two punching bags..."

"But dad is stronger because of grandpa Bardock. I think he really wanted to help you two improve, although it might have seemed a bit harsh...but that's the Saiyan way!"

"Give me a break!" Raditz said scornfully. "Not talking about me, but would you find it okay to break your two year old's arm 'as part of the training session'? Or I don't know, beat him to a pulp and just let him lay there in a puddle of blood?"

Goten's eyes did widen in shock, as he never heard those details from his father's past, but he quickly added "But Raditz, that's just the thing! He knew that the only way he could help you two improve in a short amount of time is by bringing you two near the dying limit! You know Saiyans have that ability!"

"I can't believe you're defending him," Raditz said spitefully. "What did you want to talk about anyway?"

"This thing actually. This special ability of the Saiyans!"Goten said enthusiastically. Raditz gave him a suspicious look. "Seriously, it sounds perfect!"

"Oh, no...I think I know where this is going..." Raditz said. Goten grabbed him by his arm.

" Come on! Since you are the strongest in our family, why don't you try to..."

"Beat the shit out of you?"

Goten looked at his uncle expectantly. His uncle looked back at him, but then started walking away. Goten frowned.

"Hey! Come on, Raditz! It's not that big of a deal!"he said and caught up with his uncle.

"And how are you going to heal, huh? Do you have healing credits?" Raditz retorted.

"Well, grandpa Bardock still had six and we decided to split them between ourselves," Goten said.

"I think this is stupid," Raditz said and continued walking. "You, starting to beat each other to death in order to get stronger..."

"I think it's a great idea. And besides, I think this is what king Vegeta wants us to do..."Goten said.

"I also think he hoped that you would actually get to kill each other in the process. That way he would get rid of low-classes faster, but that doesn't mean that it's the right way of doing it..." Raditz said angrily.

Goten growled. " Ghhh, what is your problem?! Why don't you want to help?"

" Because this is the dumbest idea you've ever had!"Raditz retorted. "I don't feel comfortable with beating you guys to death and then hoping that you would recover!"

"Well then, I think you're a coward! If you were a real Saiyan you wouldn't have pushed back from something like th..." Goten shouted, but he didn't get to finish, because Raditz slapped him hard over the face.

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that!" Raditz growled. "Don't you fucking call me a coward!"

"But..." Goten tried to say, but he got cut off.

"No. You know what? Whatever. You can do whatever you want, but you can count me out. Go kill each other, the hell I care! But don't you expect me to give you some of my healing credits!"

"Yeah, 'cause you _wouldn't be_ sent on missions and get more!"Goten said sarcastically and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know if I will be sent in missions anymore! I'm a fucking low-class!"Raditz shouted.

Goten just looked at his uncle and didn't know what else to shout back at him. It was obvious they were going nowhere with this. He looked down.

"Okay... fine. Be that way," he said and powered up. Raditz rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Goten, this is stupid and you will regret it!"he said, but Goten wasn't listening to him anymore. He shot up into the air and decided to head back home, since it was getting dark after all.


	4. An Unequal Battle

_**Illustration on my deviantart channel: LarslovesJames. Enjoy :D**_

_**An Unequal Battle**_

Goten woke up very anxious the following morning, mostly because he knew what was about to happen during that day. He didn't mention anything about his plan to his brother or father, because they would simply freak out. He did however tell them about his idea of bringing each other close to the dying limit to improve their power level and he got mixed reactions. His father thought it sounded alright, whereas his brother, just like Raditz, thought that it was dangerous and kind of stupid. He also evoked the healing credits motive and that's when his father started getting cold feet too.

"Just don't try something stupid, Goten," his brother warned as he gave him his typical skeptical glance. " We don't need another death in this family..."

"You sound just like Raditz, damnit!"Goten said rolling his eyes.

"You told him about this too?" Gohan asked amazed. Goten didn't answer. Instead he looked at his father, hoping that maybe he would agree with his plan, but Kakarot wasn't looking at him. He seemed to be pondering about something.

Goten got up and went in the kitchen to see if could find something to eat. Gohan followed him.

"Goten, are you up to something?"the older brother asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Goten asked as innocently as he could. He wrinkled his nose when he found some food capsules in one of the fridge's compartments, but he took one. It was better than nothing.

"Since everyone refused your plan, I hope you don't intend on doing something stupid on your own."Gohan said patronizingly.

"Like?" Goten asked before he took a long sip of water along with the food capsule.

"Like, finding someone else to beat you to a pulp and then hope that you would survive." Gohan said and studied his brother for any signs of something suspicious.

"Oh, Gohan," Goten said and put his hands on his brother's shoulders, " I do appreciate that you care in your nerdish kind of way, but even if I were to do what you say I might do, grandpa Bardock left us each two healing credits. Which I immediately presume that I am entitled to do whatever the hell I want with them. Am I right?"

"But you don't get it!" Gohan said frowning. " You're gonna waste them this way!"

"No, Gohan. I will become stronger and I will be sent on missions to get more healing credits." Goten corrected.

"Don't be absurd! Your power level is only 350! Even if the healing doubles your power, it still won't be enough. I heard that only those with the power level over 1500 would be sent in missions. And I'm not sure those would either..." Gohan said.

"And what do you want me to do? What are you going to do to improve your power level? Train by yourself daily?"Goten retorted.

Gohan shut his mouth and just stared at his little brother.

"I don't want you to die, that's all..." he said as he looked down. Goten raised his eyebrows. It was the first time he had ever heard his brother say something in a 'non-arrogant' way to him.

"Gohan, I'm not gonna die. I'm a Saiyan!" Goten said and exited the house through the kitchen door.

"Goten, don't do it!" Gohan shouted after him. "You're gonna regret it!"

"I'm just going for a stroll, and besides, I've heard that bill before..." Goten said and powered up.

"Damn it, Goten!"Gohan said as his brother shot up into the air. "Dad, why don't you do anything about this?"

"I am doing something," Kakarot's voice came from the living room. "I'm drinking!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots..."Gohan said exasperated.

XXXXXXX

He couldn't believe he was still nervous. Gohan's words were still ringing in his ears and he couldn't help wondering if he indeed was doing something stupid. Plus the prospect of a real death poked its ugly head in his mind from time to time.

He could see the lake. He sped up even more and after five seconds, he landed on one of its banks. The good thing was that Saiyans lived in compact places, so they could use the rest of the planet either for training or for preservation. This meant that the place was pretty much hidden from the population's eyes.

He looked at the lake's reddish surface. He picked up a rock and threw it in. Just then his scouter picked up a power level coming towards him and just as he turned around, prince Trunks landed a few feet away from him.

He was wearing his imperial outfit, even his red cape. He didn't have a scouter though.

"I'm still surprised you actually came." he spoke arrogantly and a smirk appeared on his face. "You must really hate your life."

"Pff, less talking, more fighting, _your Highness_!"Goten said, not forgetting to add an ironic stress on the last two words. He put his hands up, prepared for the attack.

"I advise you to take off your scouter," prince Trunks said as he snapped his knuckles. Goten frowned, but he listened to the prince. As soon as he put it down on the ground, he felt a breeze brush against his face and then a terrible pain as he got punched in the face. He fell backwards, dumbstruck of what just happened.

" Kinda slow," prince Trunks remarked, still smirking.

"I didn't realize we started," Goten said and got back on his feet. He felt confused when he saw that the prince wasn't even standing in an attack stance... he wasn't even defending himself. His arms were simply hanging besides his body. Goten got the feeling that the prince was either mocking him or waiting for him to make the first move. Okay, if he wanted it that way, he'll do it.

So, he launched forward , his fist ready to hit the prince's face, but just when it was about to make contact, the prince simply disappeared and the next thing Goten felt was an elbow hitting him hard between his shoulder blades, making him lean forwards. He thought that he would hit the ground in the next second, but no. What he felt instead was a knee in his stomach and then another elbow in his back. Everything was happening way faster than what he was used to and he had no time to react at all.

He finally hit the ground, his body aching already.

"Aww, done so soon?" prince Trunks asked ironically. Goten staggered back up and quickly launched into another attack, this time trying to hit the prince with his leg, but the prince was faster again and grabbed Goten's leg and started spinning him at high speed until he let go and made Goten fly into the air. Before Goten had the chance to get back into his senses, he felt something like a claw over his mouth grabbing him tight like a vise and digging its fingers deep into his skin. He then felt his face being pushed backwards by the same claw. He opened his eyes and only saw dark blue ones glaring back at him, an evil spark shining in them. He then saw that the prince was grinning like a beast at him and only then did he realize that he was being pushed back by the prince's hand that was squeezing his skull, expecting to crush it in any second.

Goten put his hands on Trunks' arm, trying to push it away from his face, but the prince's force was implacable and it didn't even make him loosen his grip. The next thing Goten felt was his head and then rest of his body hit a solid surface, probably a monolith. But Trunks didn't stop there. He continued to push heartlessly forward, making Goten's body drill through the rock like it was butter. He tried to strain all the muscles in his body at once so that he couldn't feel the pain so badly, but that was pretty much impossible.

After what seemed like an eternity to Goten, they finally cut through the entire monolith and returned to flying through plain air. Trunks finally let go of Goten's mouth, only to hit the opponent in the stomach with the tip of his boot, as if Goten were a football, sending him high up into the air again. Goten spat blood, but didn't even have time to think, because he felt both of Trunks' hands united in one fist hit him hard on the top of his head, making Goten once again shoot down to the ground.

Goten thought that he would feel another punch somewhere in the next second, but this time he was left only to hit the ground with a force so big, he actually got buried in a little.

His head ached like his skull was about to crack, his body started feeling numb from the pain and he was sure he even forgot where he was for a few seconds. Just as he opened his eyes, he saw some white boots landing next to him. They approached him and just stood there in front of his eyes.

"Oh, my... you give me the distinct impression that you can't keep up. I was actually expecting more of a challenge from an actual Saiyan..." prince Trunks spoke. "But I'm afraid father was right... low-classes _are_ useless!"

Goten saw one of the boots lift from the ground and then felt it press hard on his face, like it wanted to smash him.

" You make it so easy for me!" Trunks said and pressed some more as he heard Goten groan in pain. " You don't even put up a fight...as if you know, deep down, that you deserve what's happening to you right now."

Goten soon felt that he couldn't breathe anymore and he started panicking. What if this will go wrong after all? What if Trunks actually wanted to kill him...? Because he already noticed that the prince had the power to do it...not that he doubted it, though.

Trunks pressed his boot on Goten's face again. "Do you recognize my authority now, low-class?" he shouted.

In a final effort, Goten concentrated his power and shot an energy blast up to the prince's face, hoping to at least distract him and make him get his foot off his face. And apparently that worked. Trunks didn't get hit by the energy blast, though, because he managed to avoid it, but he did however get cut across his right cheek by it. That made him remove his foot from Goten's face and groan in pain, as that attack caught him by surprise.

"You dirty little..." he growled and wiped the blood that was gushing through the cut. He bent forwards, grabbed Goten by his hair and raised his entire body this way until their faces were at the same level.

"I'm gonna make you regret that."Trunks said in a low threatening voice and simply started punching Goten in the face with one hand while the other still held him up by his hair.

After what seemed like an eternity, the prince was finally done with setting his frustration free. He let go of Goten's hair, making the boy fall inertly to the ground with a thud. Goten was unconscious.

Trunks looked down at him with hate, but also with a sense of satisfaction. The boy was not dead yet, he could feel it, but it wouldn't be long. He smirked as he was satisfied with his work.

"I think you've learnt your place, you filthy low-class... enjoy you road towards death." He said and powered up before he took off into the sky to go back to the palace before anyone, especially Tanap, his official supervisor, would notice that he's been outside.

A slight breeze brushed against Goten's flushed face, but the boy wasn't aware of it anymore.


	5. All According to Plan

_**Thank you for reading, everyone :) Illustration on my deviantart channel (LarslovesJames) but it isn't anything fancy. Just wanted to give you a picture of Tanap. Enjoy.**_

_**All According to Plan**_

Now that was a productive day, Trunks thought as he flew towards the palace. He couldn't help smiling, because he felt so proud of himself. If only he could go boast to his father or someone else about how he had left a low-class to die... his first ever encounter with a real Saiyan... his first real victory...

As he approached the palace, he started reducing his power level, although he knew that this was pretty much useless, because the people inside the palace weren't allowed to have their scouters turned on. They had to do that so that they wouldn't have scouters blowing up at every minute, because of the abnormally huge power levels of the royal family.

Trunks entered through an opened window and looked around him. The coast was clear. He didn't know what to do next. He could go train...but he'd already had his training session. He could try to talk to his father, but his father usually gave him the impression that he didn't appreciate his company and was quick to dismiss him, claiming that he was busy. Not that he was a big fan of his father, but he sometimes longed for his company...approval... something. Everyone else at the court was boring and annoying! He couldn't talk freely to them, because he knew they didn't care. They were just following his father's orders to keep a close eye on him... as if he were a time bomb or he might decide to run off or who knew what his father thought he might do if he were left unsupervised. He hated being treated like a kid!

"Where were you?"

Trunks stopped dead in his tracks. He made a grimace as he cursed himself for not being more careful and then turned around. A tall Saiyan was quickly walking towards him. This was Tanap, his legal supervisor. He was a Saiyan in his late forties, with almost the same features as every other Saiyan: black spiky hair ( his was somewhat shorter and it gave the impression that there was always a powerful wind blowing through it from his left side), a pointy inquisitive nose, a tall muscular figure and a mean look on his face.

He posted himself in front of Trunks and before anyone said anything else, Tanap grabbed Trunks by his chin and turned his face to his left, so that now his eyes were carefully scanning the wound Trunks got from Goten's failed attack.

" Where did you get this from? Were you outside?" the supervisor hissed and tightened his grip on Trunk's chin.

"None of your business!" the prince snapped and pushed Tanap's hand off his face.

"This is very much my business, you spoilt brat!" Tanap growled as he made a step closer to Trunks, trying to intimidate him with his height. " I am appointed by your father, His Majesty the King, to keep a close eye on you and not let you wander around the city."

"Why is my father so afraid that I might get outside the palace?"Trunks asked defiantly. "Is there something hidden in the city? Is there someone I'm not supposed to meet? I don't get it! I'm the strongest here! And I'm the prince! I should be allowed to do whatever I..."

"Keep your tantrums for His Majesty!"Tanap snapped and grabbed Trunks by his arm and started dragging him after him.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked as he tried to release himself.

"You will go clean yourself up, hide that wound and go have lunch with your father...His Majesty requested that." Tanap said sternly.

"He did?" Trunks asked eagerly and forgot about being angry with Tanap for dragging him around like he was a five year old. "Is it something important? Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, you did get outside the palace. I will tell him that..." Tanap warned.

"Oh, yeah? And who was supposed to prevent that from happening?" Trunks asked cunningly. He smirked when he noticed that Tanap's grasp on his arm loosened a little.

"So you did get outside!" the supervisor pointed out.

"You have no proof I have."

"How about that wound on your face? That looks like an energy blast attack scar..." Tanap stopped in front of a door and spun Trunks around so that he could look him in the eye. "With whom have you been fighting? Who else saw you? Why did you leave the palace? You have no idea what consequences your acts might have if you continue like this!"

"I didn't leave the palace, Tanap!" Trunks lied in a calm voice. "I've been training alone. And I caused this wound myself. It was an accident. Nothing more."

Tanap just stared at him. Trunks didn't flinch.

"Where have you been training?"the supervisor inquired, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Trunks understood that Tanap was trying to catch him red handed. "In various places in the palace. I got bored of the training room. And when you found me, I was just heading to this bathroom myself." the prince said with a smirk and opened the door to which Tanap had bought him.

"You must really think I'm stupid."Tanap said clenching his fists. Trunks stepped inside the bathroom and just before he closed the door, he turned his head at his supervisor, gave him a defiant smirk and said:

"I don't even deny that."

He then closed the door, leaving a furious Tanap outside on the corridor. The supervisor cursed and turned around to leave. He hated the prince with a passion from the moment he was bought on the planet and he hated him even more now that he became so arrogant and rebellious. He wished he were more powerful. That way he would give Trunks a piece of his mind.

Trunks chuckled to himself and approached the bathroom's mirror. That wound on his face looked terrible. Hmpf, looks like that low-class still had some energy in him to launch such an attack.

He turned on the water, took off his gloves and started washing his face. The good thing about being royalty was that he had access to the best medical care there was on the planet, meaning that the wound could be taken care of in no time.

He quickly wiped his face and briskly got out the room. He had to go to the medical cabinet, treat the wound and go lunch with his father. He had to admit that he was excited to do this, especially since it was his father who requested it. He wondered if he had something important to tell him...or forbid him. He smiled, as he felt great that day.

XXXXXXX

"His Highness, prince Trunks." the announcer said and stepped aside to let Trunks enter the great dining room. At the end of the long table that was placed in the middle of the room, sat king Vegeta, who looked up for a moment and then continued reading some papers that were spread before him. Trunks walked all the way up to him, but just when he was about to take a seat right next to his father, the king made a sign to him to stop and showed him another seat two chairs away from him. Trunks pursed his lips, but did as his father instructed.

"Your Majesty...father..."he said as he took a seat. Vegeta gave him a quick glance, but then continued reading. "How are..."

"How's your training?"Vegeta asked, still not looking up.

"Very good, actually."Trunks said lightheartedly as he remembered the fight from that morning. "Although, I'd really like to have a real Saiyan to spar with..."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him. " A real Saiyan?"

"Yes! I'm tired of Saibaimen...they're too weak...and..."

"Elites don't have time to train with you." Vegeta cut him off. Trunks felt a little discouraged.

" What _do_ elites do, then?" he asked and took a bite of the roasted pork chop that lay on the table.

"They are being trained for bigger and more important things."

" Can't I train like that? I'm stronger than everyone else anyway..."

"I don't have time for things like these, Trunks! Train with Tanap if you're so picky!"

"He annoys me."

"Of course he does. He's your supervisor." Vegeta said and finally let down a paper he was reading. He scanned his son for a few seconds.

"Why do I need a supervisor? And why can't I go outside the palace?" Trunks asked.

"You need a supervisor because you are young and I know how it feels to be that young, that strong and that powerful. You think I don't know that if you were allowed outside, you would just go around and blow things up here and there simply because you can or because you're bored? Or boss people around, simply because you can? Or challenge everyone around, simply because you can? And because I am too busy to keep an eye on you myself, I delegated someone else to do that for me." Vegeta said in his typical low and hoarse voice.

"But...I'd like to get to know the society better..."Trunks said with his mouth full, as he continued eating while his father spoke. "You know...meet the Saiyans...talk to them..."

"You will do no such thing."Vegeta said firmly and started eating too. Trunks frowned at him.

"But..."

"The Saiyan society is made up of mostly low-classes, for now. What do you expect to talk about with them? They only complain about everything and are too busy doing that instead of training. They forgot that a Saiyan's only goals in life are: training, getting stronger and conquering. Their lifestyle is infect..."

"Father, I do understand what you're saying and where you're coming from, but don't you think that you're going on a wrong path?" Trunks said. Vegeta looked at him amazed.

"Meaning?" he asked and leaned back in his chair.

"Meaning that you're threatening your low-class subjects with harsh punishments if they don't train, but you do realize that improving your power level isn't the easiest thing to do, especially in such short amount of time -six months you said?- and with no access to quality training." Trunks explained.

"There are ways in which they can improve their power levels faster. They just need to realize that."Vegeta said and grinned. Trunks had the slight impression, that would grow even more from that day on, that his father really hated low-classes and that he'd like to exterminate them slowly and steadily.

"But how? A great improvement in a short amount of time? How could any..." Trunks said but then stopped abruptly as he almost choked with his food. The thing that was so fascinating about Saiyans...their special ability to become stronger whenever they cheated death...the first thing he learned about Saiyans four years ago...

His eyes bulged even more as realization hit him across the head. That low-class...he knew! That's why he goaded him! That's why he didn't put up a fight! He _wanted_ to be beaten up!

"What's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked as his son's face turned pale all of a sudden. "Are you choking?"

Trunks put down his fork and knife and got up on his feet. "May I be excused?" he asked anxiously.

"Whatever...?" Vegeta said, a bit taken off by his son's strange reaction. Trunks briskly walked away from the table and burst out the large doors. He was angry now. That sneaky low-class scum! He tricked him! He played with him!

He stopped in the middle of the road as he remembered that he could still feel that the low-class was alive when he took off. Did he die? He must have...he was unconscious and there was no way he could move by himself even if he was still conscious.

He looked outside the window. He needed to know if that guy was still alive...because if he were still alive, Trunks just gave him the present of his life. He had to know. But how will he get out?

XXXXX

"_Idiot..."_

"_I told him not to do this..."_

"_Goten...! Goten...!"_

He could hear someone calling his name, but he didn't want to open his eyes...all he could hear was a buzzing around him like a broken television...his body felt like it was being stung by thousands and thousands of tiny needles, but he could only feel this from time to time, because he would then launch into complete darkness in which nothing existed, he didn't exist, all the pain was gone...but it was so dark...

"Goten...!"

He zoned in for a moment when he felt some fingers touching his neck. They're checking for a pulse...

Here was that buzzing again and the darkness...

"He's still breathing, which is good," Gohan said and withdrew his fingers from his brother's neck. "Who do you think could've done this to him? And why?"

"There's no time for this!"Kakarot said upset . "We have to take him to a medical station immediately."

He picked his son up in his arms and stood a second to look at his beaten up face. "You stupid stupid kid! You had this all planned, didn't you..." the father whispered and then powered up. So did Gohan and they both shot up into the air and flew as fast as they could to the nearest medical station, which was actually very close to the place where they lived.

"I knew he was going to do this!"Gohan shouted, as they flew. Kakarot didn't say anything. He just clutched his boy closer to his body and hoped that he would recover. He didn't have time to make enquiries, he just wanted to make sure Goten would survive. Then he would bother his head with the details and facts. He knew for sure that Gohan was eager to become the investigator...

Gohan looked at his father and brother and then back ahead. It was a good thing he kept his scouter on after Goten left, because that way he could keep an eye on him from the distance. The moment he saw that another huge power level was very close to his brother's, he knew Goten was going to do that which he just denied he was going to do. But Gohan decided not to interfere. It was probably nothing, but soon that higher power level shot up to 15,000 units while his brother's average power level started decreasing. In that moment, Gohan knew that his brother was in trouble. A part of him wanted Goten to be beaten up, so that he could be taught a lesson, but on the other hand, when he saw that his brother's power level was decreasing dramatically after only a few minutes, he decided to act out and inform his father about what was going on, even though he thought that his father wouldn't stress too much. He was surprised to find out the contrary. Kakarot seemed quite concerned, although a few minutes ago he didn't even seem to care. They decided to follow Goten's decreasing power level and maybe put an end to that meaningless battle...

They were also intrigued by that immense fluctuating power level that was near Goten, which after a few more minutes, when Goten's power level was alarmingly low, decreased dramatically at somewhere around 300 and flew away.

Who could rise and lower their power level like that? How was that even possible?

Kakarot squeezed Goten close to his body again, as he couldn't help feeling afraid that he might actually lose his son. Death was still something scary for him. His father's death made him look at death from another perspective and he didn't quite like it. It was terrifying to lose someone you've been close to for so many years. And now, that feeling was overwhelming him again, worse than with his father. This was his son and he had a very special bond with him, stronger than with his father or anyone else. He felt that he wouldn't bear to lose him...not him too.

"Gohan," he said, "go home and bring the healing credits... you know where they are."

Gohan nodded and flew to the left where their place was, while Kakarot went to the right to the medical station. He couldn't help but remember all those previous occasion in which he stepped inside that place. It was like his second home. But one particular memory always made him feel uneasy when he was near that place, namely something that happened a long time ago, probably when he was two or three years old( probably three) and he remembered that he was with Raditz, who was looking very beaten up himself and they were being taken care of by some medics.

He couldn't remember the exact situation or the circumstances in which they got there, but what he did remembered vividly was the feelings he had. He was confused as he saw Raditz acting uneasy around him, as if his brother tried to remain calm and not worry or scare him of what was about to happen. He remembered one of the medics checking out his left arm, which was bent in an odd way and then the fright as Raditz took him on his lap and covered his eyes. What came next was the most excruciating pain he had ever felt, as the medic fixed his bones back in his arm and then started plastering it. He knew he cried a lot that day, but the only thing he still remembered after that incident was that he was being carried by Raditz outside the medical station and even up to that day, he recalled the exact words he whispered to his brother: '_Raditz...I don't want to go back to daddy..._' to which Raditz replied: _'I know...me neither...but we have to_...' And for many years he had those words in his head that reminded him how terrifying his father would be for the both of them.

Kakarot snapped out of his recollection when he entered the medical station and handed over his son to the nearest attending. He told them the circumstances in which they had found him and then he was told to wait, as his son would be transferred to a healing tank. Kakarot nodded and made his way to the waiting room, yet another familiar place for him, as his father would usually take him with him whenever Raditz needed medical attention, which was very often. He would bounce around the room, study the people in it, bother the nurses, ask for sweets, get yelled at by his father for being naughty, ignore him, get spanked, cry loudly, be ignored by his father and then find something else to entertain him.

He plopped on a chair and leaned back on it. He sighed deeply and waited for Gohan to arrive. That boy would then start talking for hours about the stupidest and most boring things ever and he would only get angry and feel the need to punch him in the face to make him shut up. Not that he ever did that to either of them, punch them without a this time...he wanted Gohan to be there. He needed to know that Gohan was still there... he didn't even know what to think about what just happened to his other son, so probably that's why he needed Gohan to lay before him all the possibilities and he could then pick which one he thought was closer to the truth.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the chair. He hoped Goten would recover...

XXXXX

"Dad...!"

Kakarot woke up with a start and looked around confused. He saw Gohan taking a seat next to him.

"Wha... what time is it? How much did I sleep?" he asked and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm here for half an hour and you were dozing off," Gohan replied and looked around the corridor they were on.

"Did you..."

"I brought the healing credit and I took care of it."Gohan said blankly. "They said that, by their estimate , it will take three to five hours for him to recover. Of course they looked at me in a weird way, probably because they know you and your history and they probably thought that you started treating us like Bardock treated you and Raditz and..."

"Stick to the point, Gohan..."Kakarot yawned.

"Yeah, so, now we wait." Gohan said and leaned back on his chair. He crossed his arms to his chest and started thinking. Kakarot knew the silence wouldn't last long, so he prepared himself for Gohan's long long rants.

Two minutes passed and Gohan didn't say anything and just when Kakarot thought that he might actually give him a break, Gohan began:

" So, who do you think that was? Who do you think he was fighting with? It was definitely an elite, because of that high power level, but who is that strong and most importantly, who can just change his power level like that? Do you think it was someone from the court? Must have been...the strongest hang around there, but if so, how the hell did Goten get in touch with one of them? Do you think he pissed someone off? Or..."

He gasped, fact which made Kakarot turn his head around at him.

"Do you think Raditz has something to do with this?" Gohan asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked at his father.

"Raditz?" Kakarot asked almost laughing.

"He knows the elites from the court, maybe he decided to give Goten a hand by suggesting some names...or something..."

Kakarot stared at his eldest son in disbelief. What he was saying sounded plausible, but then again...

"He said that Raditz thought his idea was stupid and that they had a little argument on this theme, so I don't really think that Raditz would just change his mind. He is very stubborn..." Kakarot said.

"Hmm...you're right..."Gohan said and rubbed his chin meditatively. "You know...probably Goten knew some other elite...you know how he likes to wander the city all day and night, and this is how he probably met someone to-, but this sounds stupid! What elite in his normal mind would even stay next to a low-class, let alone talk, or help him...?"

"That means that we'll have to wait for him to tell us what happened..."Kakarot said in a lowered voice. "I just hope he will recover..."

Gohan looked at his father for a few moments and felt a warm feeling growing inside him. He liked to see his father care about them and their fate...

Gohan quickly dismissed those thoughts, as Saiyans usually did whenever they started feeling fuzzy around other people.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their thoughts, until Kakarot spoke again:

"Gohan...was I a good father?"

Gohan looked at his father amazed, as he thought that this was sudden. "What do you mean?"

"Was I a good father for you...did you learn anything useful from me? Did I help you in any way in life?"

"Dad...of course you helped!"Gohan said with an uncomfortable smile, which soon faded as he started thinking about what his father just asked. Actually, his father had never been too much of a help in his upbringing. His grandfather Bardock and even his uncle Raditz taught him more about fighting than his father. He could say that the only good thing that his father did for him while he grew up was that he was...there. He definitely wasn't the strongest (Bardock was), he wasn't smart (Raditz was the only one who actually had some sort of education and Gohan took advantage of that by taking his books and studying them by himself; also Bardock was very intelligent and he loved talking for hours with him) and he didn't bring anything to the family.

Gohan continued to stare at his father. "You...helped..." he repeated in a low voice. He could've started an argument about this subject, but he decided that his father needed a break...and it wasn't worth it. He couldn't change the past and come to think of it, what could Kakarot have done to improve his situation? He didn't have a good influence in his life either, so he didn't know what being a good parent was. But what Saiyan parent was?

"I do wish I were stronger...to be able to provide for you..." Kakarot said and bent forward in his chair. He put his hands on his face and sighed.

"Dad, come on! Pull yourself together! You're strong ...stronger than us at least, you'll get stronger and then we'll see." Gohan said briskly. "There's no point in crying over spilt milk."

Kakarot sighed again.

XXXXX

"Tanap!" Trunks bellowed as he walked briskly through a corridor, which lead to a large balcony, which was perfect for landing or taking off. "Tanap, are you deaf?"

"What is it, your Highness?" Tanap asked as he came out of a room and went after Trunks.

"I want to go for a flight," Trunks snapped as he opened the doors to the balcony. He walked outside and scanned the view of the city.

"You want to what?" Tanap asked confused.

"I want to go for a flight and since I'm not allowed to go out by myself I feel obliged to take you with me."Trunks said quickly as he took off his red cape.

"You want to fly off in the middle of the day just like that? Does his Majesty agree? And where do you want to go exactly?"Tanap asked suspiciously.

Trunks growled and turned around at the supervisor. "You listen to me. I am the prince of all Saiyans and that includes yours too. I'm stronger than you which means that you must respect me! And I say I want to go fly which means that you listen to me and accompany me without asking so many damned questions! Is that clear?"

"Clear as daylight, your Highness," Tanap said in a cold voice. "But I am afraid I take orders from his Majesty first and then from you..."

Trunks looked at the supervisor for a moment and then smirked. "So, tell me...if I take off right now and fly away to who knows where, wouldn't it be your responsibility to keep an eye on me?"

"I believe I have the responsibility to prevent that from happening."

Trunks laughed. "Tanap, I'm stronger than you! I can kick your ass if I want to. What makes you think that you're able to hold me back? Now, be a good servant and follow me and nothing bad will happen."

"I am not your servant, I am your supervisor. And you do know that everything you do is reported back to his Majesty. Now, what do you think he would say of your little escapade?"

Trunks clenched his fists. "I'd like to see you try to tell him." he hissed. Tanap shrugged and turned around, meaning that he was going to the king.

"Stop!"Trunks shouted and quickly grabbed Tanap by his arm to stop him from going away. "Why won't you be on my side? You don't need to tell the king about this, because it's not a big deal. Come on, Tanap...I just want to fly around a little...I never had the chance. And besides, you'll be with me and you can supervise everything I do. I promise I won't do anything sneaky!"

Tanap looked at his suspiciously, as he always did. He had the strong feeling that that was a trap.

"If I don't go for a flight, I'm gonna act like a brat all day."Trunks said, trying to remain serious, but the corners of his mouth curved in a small smile.

Tanap growled.

"Come on, it will be our little secret..."Trunks whispered.

"If anything happens, I was not involved."Tanap said between his gritted teeth.

"You bet!"Trunks said and already turned around to face the city. He powered up and took off almost instantly, making Tanap regret his decision of allowing the prince to sneak out.

Trunks flew as fast as he could to a certain location, namely the lake. He landed on one of its banks and quickly scanned the area. Tanap landed next to him two seconds later.

"Why here?" he asked as he crossed his arms to his chest. Trunks ignored him and started walking to the place he remembered he left that low-class. Tanap was following him and observing his every move.

When he reached the place, his heart stood still for an instant when he saw that the kid was gone. The signs of the battle were still visible...there was still blood on the ground, but the kid was nowhere to be found. He clenched his fists tight.

"Are you looking for something or... someone?"Tanap asked with a small smile on his face.

Trunks didn't reply. He scanned his surroundings, trying to sense the low-class' energy, but it was useless. Did he crawl away somewhere? Or did he fly off? Impossible. He was in no condition to even speak, let alone stand up and power up to fly. That meant that someone took him away. He gritted his teeth.

"Were you expecting to find someone here?" Tanap asked, still observing every gesture Trunks made. " 'Cause it looks as if you were...or that you've been here before...like, probably, this morning?"

Trunks turned around at him. "What are you yammering on about? I always wanted to see the lake. And as you can see for yourself, there's been a fight here. That's what I was looking at!"

Tanap made a face. That brat knew how to slither his way out of any situation.

"Why are you so angry then?" he pushed it.

"Because you're pissing me off, that's why!" Trunks snapped. He was lying. He was actually very angry because he realized that he had been set up. That low-class tricked him into fighting him and barely let him alive, so that he could then be taken off by his accomplices to some healing station and recover and become stronger!

"FUCK!" he shouted and hit the closest tree with his fist, turning it into a pile of lumber. That son of a bitch tricked him and he was an idiot for falling for it! He was an idiot for not killing him when he had the chance!

Tanap looked at the prince confused. He didn't understand that sudden change in his attitude. But he was pretty sure now that the prince did come here earlier that morning and that he fought with someone, hence that wound on his face. It all made sense now. He smiled superiorly.

"Are you ready to go back now?" he asked. Trunks gave him a vicious look. "Oh, but please keep your tantrums for his Majesty."

"Fuck off!" Trunks spat. He was so angry he swore that if Tanap said something again, he would punch him in the face.

"Come! Nature trip is over." Tanap said and turned around. "You have to commence your afternoon training."

Trunks looked around him again. There were too many energies around and he couldn't focus to find that particular one of the low-class. But he was maybe somewhere healing. Meaning that he could try finding him after a few days. Yes...he could do that...

"Your Highness?!"

He growled. "Okay, fine!" He powered up and started flying towards the palace again. Tanap continued to study him, wondering what he was up to now. He had a very weird character. Very moody, confusing and very secretive. No wonder his Majesty didn't bother with him too much...


	6. Bigger, Stronger, Better

_**Posting this today because it's relatively short. I'll post some more tomorrow. No illustration this time. Enjoy.**_

_**Bigger, Stronger, Better**_

He wasn't sure he enjoyed the feeling he had in that moment. Indeed, the bubbles were ticklish and just the sensation of floating was actually quite nice, but there was this buzzing sound that echoed in his ears for so long it got annoying and then there were those weird twitches he used to get from time to time.

He tried to open his eyes but there was this pressure that prevented him from doing that. He wondered if he could move... He tried to clench his fist and noticed that he could actually do it. He wiggled his toes and then slowly shrugged his shoulders.

The buzzing was getting louder and it pissed him off greatly. He wanted to open his eyes and just put an end to it.

Just then there was this 'bing' sound and he felt the liquid that surrounded him being drained. Then he opened his eyes, but almost got blinded by the strong light of the medical cabinet he was in.

"Welcome back," one of the doctors said.

Goten took out the mask that helped breathe through his mouth and finally stood up. He still felt a bit dizzy, but he could manage. He stepped out of the healing tank and took the towel that one of the assistants held out for him.

"How long has it been?"he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Five hours and thirty two minutes." the doctor replied. "You were lucky you were brought when you were brought, because a few more hours and you could've died."

"I guess I am kinda lucky," Goten said with a smirk. "By the way, who brought me here?"

"I was told that your father, Kakarot," the doctor said.

"Is he still here?"Goten asked.

"I can go check," the assistant said and left the room. Goten looked around and noticed that there was a set of new clothes identical to his older ones awaiting him on a counter. He went towards them and only then noticed that something was missing.

"Wasn't there a headband...?"he asked and wheeled around at the doctor.

"We thought it wasn't necessary..." the doctor said and pointed at a trash bin.

"It is very necessary!"Goten growled. The doctor sensed the hostility and went to pick out the headband from the trash. Goten watched him clean it up a little and only then turned back to his pile of clothes and started dressing up.

He felt different. He wasn't sure if he was only imaging it, but felt stronger. And that feeling made him feel happier...fiercer actually. He grinned, but just then the door got opened again and in came the assistant accompanied by his father.

Kakarot walked straight towards him and Goten actually expected him to give him a hug, but instead Kakarot slapped hard across the head.

"You idiot!"Kakarot snapped as Goten rubbed the place where he got hit. "Were you even thinking when you did what you did?"

Goten was about to reply to that, but his father did indeed pull him into a very tight hug that prevented him from saying anything anymore.

"You made me worry, you stupid kid," Kakarot whispered and still held his son tight. Goten felt a little uncomfortable. He found his father's display of affection as being a bit off, but he went along with it. He wondered if he got stronger than him...His father's power level was something above 800 and Gohan's was 655. He wondered if he doubled his power level...

Kakarot let go of him finally and studied him from head to toe.

"Are you okay?"he asked frowning, still searching him out with his eyes.

"Yes dad, I'm alright." Goten replied.

"Goten, what were you thinking when you did this?"Kakarot asked, changing his tone in a more severe one. Goten clicked his tongue and turned his back at his father, pretending to be concerned with his gloves. "Goten?!" Kakarot said and spun his son around.

"Can we do this somewhere else?" Goten retorted, eyeing the medical attending.

"Okay...fine..."Kakarot said and let go of his son's wrist.

"You need to fill in some papers before you go," the doctor said. Goten nodded and gave his father a quick glance, just as he left the room.

XXXXXXXX

"It's none of your business!"Goten shouted.

"What do you mean it's not my business? Goten, what happened to you was not okay!"Gohan shouted back.

"So what, do you think that you can do anything about what happened?"

"Elites don't just attack low-classes like that! Unless there was a reason..."

"No reason whatsoever..."

"Then this must be reported!"

"No! Damn it, Gohan, nobody cares if low-classes are killed by elites or whatever."

"Do you know who your attacker was?"

"Nope."

"So he just started beating you up...out of the blue..."

"Yup."

Gohan stared blankly at his brother then turned his head at his father, who was silently listening to the two arguing.

"Dad, could you tell your son to stop lying like that?" he asked angrily.

"Maybe he's not lying..."Kakarot said in a low voice.

Gohan made an annoyed sound. "What is wrong with you two? Goten, what the hell did you do?"

"I already told you," Goten said, trying not to smile, "I was minding my own business when this super elite guy just starts beating me up..."

"And you didn't insult him or anything? Have you seen him before? Did you know him? Was he someone from the court?"

"I don't know."

Gohan swallowed his words again and tried to calm himself, as Goten's replies made him angrier and angrier. He tried again.

"Goten, why are you protecting this guy? If there really wasn't any reason for him to beat you up like this then some justice can be made..."

"Gohan, I don't care who he was or whatever! All I know is that he did me a favour and that now I'm stronger." Goten said with a condescending smirk on his face.

"So you did goad him."Gohan said.

Goten got up from where he was sitting and walked out of the room.

"You're avoiding my question!"Gohan shouted after him.

"I believe that was more of an affirmation..."came Goten's reply. "Hey dad! Wanna spar with me?"

"Shouldn't you be resting a little?" Kakarot asked, but went after his son.

"Neah, I'm totally fine! Besides, I want to test my power" Goten said excitedly.

"Alright...you know best."Kakarot said.

"Dad, he's 20! He doesn't know anything!"Gohan shouted after the two.

"I know more things about how life goes than you!"Goten replied deviously. "Because, unlike you, I like to do things not just think about them."

"And that's the punch line..." Gohan said. "You never think before you _do_ things."

"This is me caring."Goten said and went out the door, followed by his father.

XXXXXXXX

"You're definitely stronger than Gohan now," Kakarot said as he took his son's hand and got up from the ground. Goten just beamed. "Maybe we should all just find some pissed off elite and get our butts kicked."

"It wasn't that fun, dad," Goten said.

"Tell me," Kakarot said and started walking home along side his son. " Was it really just an accident or you had something planned? You can tell me...I won't tell Gohan."

Goten pondered for a few moments. "I'm just going to say that you don't find super elites just flying by..."

Kakarot nodded. They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Kakarot spoke again:

"Can you believe there was a funeral yesterday?"

Goten raised his eyebrows. "So many things happened since then...so, no, I can't really believe it."

"Old King Vegeta was a great man, you know..."Kakarot said. "Although I heard Raditz saying that recently he started going a little...off track."

"I think this feature is inherited by the new king."Goten said and they both chuckled.

"What do you think of the new prince?"Kakarot asked nonchalantly.

Goten cleared his voice. "I don't really know him to form an opinion, but I think it's safe to say that he is very strong..."

"You think so? He doesn't look like it..."

"Yeah, it must be because of his appearance..."

Kakarot chuckled again. "I mean, who has purple hair and expects me to respect him?"

Goten only sketched a smile, because he knew that those were his exact thoughts about prince Trunks before their little showdown.

"Have you talked to Raditz?" Goten changed the subject.

"Not since yesterday before the funeral," Kakarot replied. "I tried to contact him via scouter, but he had it turned off."

"He's probably a little upset about the new rules..."Goten suggested, although he couldn't help feeling a bit worried about his uncle.

"Yeah...probably..."Kakarot said quietly, as he himself was worried for his brother. The two resumed the few hundred feet to their home in silence.

XXXXXXXX

"What is the matter with you, boy?"king Vegeta asked.

"I'm bored..." Trunks replied as he fiddled with his food.

"Did you train?"

"Don't I always? Although I have no idea why for..."

"Because only by training do you get stronger."

"Why do I need to get stronger? It's not like I'm going to fight with anyone..."

"You never know... also, because you are the Prince of all Saiyans and you must live up to your name, meaning that you must stay high above your subjects' power levels."

"Power levels are bullshit..."

King Vegeta slammed his fist on the table, making Trunks look up at him with a bored expression on his face.

"I don't like your attitude today," the king said.

"I hate being locked up in here, da-...father..."Trunks said and quickly looked back down at his food. He knew his father hated it when he called him 'dad'; he had no idea why.

"You're not supposed to mingle with your subjects." King Vegeta said sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because you are different from them. You don't lower yourself to their level."

Trunks was about to say that that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard, but he bit his tongue. He knew his father hated being contradicted.

"Can you at least allow me to fly around the planet to explore it?" he asked after a while.

King Vegeta pondered. " Only if you're supervised."

"Why? Are you afraid I might fly off? Where could I possibly go?"Trunks asked raising his voice.

"Are you questioning my decisions?" king Vegeta asked warningly.

"Am I not allowed to do that either? Am I allowed to at least think?" Trunks snapped.

"Get out of my sight before I get angry." King Vegeta warned in a cold voice.

Trunks got up from the table. "I thought that if I came to this planet I would win a father, but I only ended up with a tyrant. I swear I sometimes wish you had never 'saved' me from the destruction of my planet. I think I was happier there..."

"You're right, maybe I should have left you there." King Vegeta sneered. Trunks gritted his teeth and stormed out of the dining hall. The guards exchanged curious glances when he passed by them.


	7. The Prince Kneels

_**Thank you for reading. Here's some more for you. Illustration on my deviantart channel (LarslovesJames)**_

_**The Prince Kneels**_

A week passed since the events presented.

Goten continued training alone or with his father and he was thrilled to notice that he was getting better and better by the day. He thought that he actually got to his father's power level now. A few more intense training sessions and he might even surpass him. He knew he had already surpassed Gohan. His brother started hating to spar with him, because he would get his ass kicked every time. And he expressed his frustration by getting really arrogant and cocky with everyone around him.

The only thing that bothered Goten now was that his uncle Raditz didn't get in touch with them at all since the king's funeral. Goten understood that it was a shock for him to become a low-class over night, but shutting away from everybody like that seemed kind of silly.

Another interesting thing about Goten that week was that he didn't get out of the house that much. Usually, he would come home only to eat and sleep and then wander the city or the planet for the rest of the day, but this past week, he'd been spending his days around the house, training with his father and occasionally with his brother. He should definitely go out that day. He deserved a day off.

And so off he went into the city.

XXXXX

At the palace things were very quiet. Prince Trunks was not doing so well; not that he was sick, he was just in a state of depression after having a few more arguments with the king and his supervisor about his right to get outside or about other minor rules of conduct. Trunks started feeling really lonely. He didn't have any friends, because no one was there to talk or hang out with him. The only people in his entourage were the court's super elites and they really didn't care about him.

Tanap was not his friend. He hated that guy more than he hated his situation on that planet and sometimes he would shut himself up in the training room just so he would not have to see that idiot's stupid face. He gave up lunching with his father too, because he couldn't stand just sitting next to someone who claimed to be his father but who treated him like he was someone not worthy of his attention. He couldn't have a conversation with that man, because he never cared. It seemed like since he became king he couldn't care less about only thing his father was interested in was how his training was going and Trunks had enough. There was more to him than just training, damn it!

His only comfort was going on the top floor's balcony and just scanning the city for a few hours. He had no idea how the inhabitants of that city were. How was the city? It looked alright from over there, but he wondered how it _really_ was...what the people did to enjoy themselves...what were their real feelings and thoughts about what the king did to their lives...he wanted to be there...in the middle of the things, like he used to be.

And there he was this day too. Leaning on the balcony's railing and just staring at the city. He could feel the inhabitants' energies, but he wished he could actually see those people...

He looked over his shoulder to make sure Tanap wasn't hiding in the shadow, like he used to do, but no...the supervisor wasn't there. He felt lucky that that idiot understood the concept of personal space and let him train alone. The only way of getting rid of him was by telling him that he was going to train, which he did most of the times, but whenever he got bored, he snuck to this high balcony and enjoyed a few hours of solitude.

As he turned his attention back to the city, a thought crossed his mind. He hadn't sensed that low-class' energy anymore. To be honest, he hadn't been thinking about him anymore either, so he might have missed the opportunity, but now that he remembered, he tried to focus.

There were so many Saiyans in that city and every energy was different, which made his task a little difficult, but not long after he started focusing that he felt something. It wasn't that far actually...

He bent over the railing to look carefully at his surroundings. That energy...that was his for sure...although it was different. It was stronger, it was definitely stronger.

Trunks clenched his fists as he remembered that that low-class made him look like a fool. He could feel him getting closer. He narrowed his eyes trying to see better in the distance. And there he was.

Trunks smirked and without having second thoughts, he flew off the balcony and landed right in front of that low-class.

Goten startled when the prince popped right in front of him. His scouter didn't even have time to pick up his power level and warn him.

"Well well well..."Trunks smirked and crossed his arms to his chest. "Look who's up and kicking."

"Your _Highness_..."Goten said and took a low mocking bow in front of the prince. "I'm surprised to see you out of your ivory tower."

"Well, apparently I've missed doing something the last time we met." Trunks said and made a step towards Goten, who gulped involuntarily. "Apparently, my mistake was a present for you. An undeserved present, that is..."

"What can I say, I got another chance at life," Goten said, making a step backwards.

"Pity..."Trunks said and advanced. "Because I am here to finish what I started...killing you that is."

He tried to punch Goten, but the boy managed somehow to dodge it. He and Trunks looked surprised at each other for an instant, before the prince launched another attack and this time planted his fist firmly in the low-class' stomach. Goten kneeled as he coughed.

"Weren't you supposed to be stronger?"Trunks asked and manhandled Goten up into a standing position.

"I am...stronger!"Goten hissed. "My power level increased dramatically."

Trunks laughed loudly. "Dramatically? Ha ha ha ha! I say barely improved, since you can't even block my attack."

"What do you know," Goten said gustily. "You don't even have a scouter..."

Trunks grabbed him by the straps of his armor and brought his face closer to his. "I don't need a fucking scouter, if you can't tell already!"

Goten frowned. "Then, how did you find me?"

"None of your business," Trunks said and pushed the low-class away. "Now...are you ready to die?"

"No!"Goten said and got into a fighting position. "I'm going to fight you!"

"Like last time, right?" Trunks laughed.

Goten swallowed. He could tell by the weird look in Trunks' eyes that the guy was serious about his intentions. He felt a bit scared, because this time the prince might actually succeed in killing him. He might die...after all that hard work to get better...all for nothing!

"Okay," Trunks said and let his arms down. "I'll let you attack first."

Goten pursed his lips. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He powered up at his maximum and launched forward into an attack, but just when he thought he would actually hit Trunks, the prince grabbed his fist a millisecond before it made contact with his face.

"Keep trying," Trunks said, but didn't let go of Goten's right fist.

Goten repeated his attack with his let fist, but just like the right one, Trunks grabbed it a moment before contact. Goten tried to free his fists out of Trunks' but it was impossible. The prince's grip was as tight as a vise.

"That's it?" Trunks asked. Goten sneered at him. "Come on, can't you free yourself? Use all of your mighty renewed force!"

"Stop mocking me!" Goten sneered and tried again to free himself, but it seemed that the prince tightened his grip.

"How could I not mock you when you are so weak you can't even free your fists and fight?" Trunks said with a grin. "So, what was your power level again?"

"805." Goten grunted.

"Interesting. And what does your scouter say about mine?" Trunks asked, as if these were normal circumstances in which one could have a conversation.

Goten looked at his scouter. "1080." he replied.

"Really? What about now?" Trunks asked and a smirk spread all over his face as his grip became tighter and tighter. Goten's scouter started counting at a rapid speed, as Trunks enhanced his power level.

5000...7000...10.000...

Goten groaned in pain as Trunks' fingers started crushing his hands. 12.000...13.000...14.000... Every muscle in his body tried to resist the overwhelming pressure that was pressing on his fists.

15.000... The ground started shaking as if there was an earthquake. 16.000...Goten felt his bones crush under Trunks' grip. He groaned in pain once more.

17.000...18.000...the rocks started rising from the ground and he could feel how their feet were slightly digging into the earth. A searing pain shot throughout his body as his hands' bones finally cracked.

19.000...he kneeled, but Trunks still didn't let go...20.000...

His scouter exploded from his ear and only then were his hands free and the earth stopped shaking. Trunks had let go.

"You know...I would actually feel bad if I killed you now...it would be like killing a baby...weak and defenseless." Trunks said and crossed his arms to his chest as he watched Goten silently agonize over his crushed hands. "Neh, I'm gonna let you live...you're boring me. I actually thought that you would be able to fight back, but again I was wrong..."

He turned his back on the low-class and was ready to take off, but then something stopped him. In just an instant he felt as if someone had knocked him on the top of his head. His knees gave in and he found himself kneeling to the ground. This was the weirdest sensation he had ever experienced and he wasn't quite sure he enjoyed it. It was the oddest combination of severe pain and also deep pleasure that made it impossible for him to gather his strength and get up. He barely looked behind him and he had the shock of his life when he saw the low-class gripping his tail.

"You..." the prince moaned.

"Bet you forgot about this too," Goten said and tried to grip the prince's tail even more, but his hands were too severely damaged to succeed. But he quickly found a solution, namely, he placed Trunks' tail right under his foot and pressed on it. The prince groaned.

"How...dare you...you dirty little..."

"I have my ways of fighting back too, even if that means using dirty tricks," Goten said and sketched a smile.

"I am going to...kill you!" Trunks growled and squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pain/ pleasure travelled his body. He felt so embarrassed in that moment. He couldn't even remember if he had ever been in such a humiliating situation before.

Goten pressed on the tail even more. Trunks moaned loudly, fact which instantly made him clench his fist and hit the ground with it.

"You look so dumb right now," Goten said and couldn't help but smirk. "It would be funny if someone from the court saw you in this position."

"Let go...of me..."Trunks said between his gritted teeth.

"What certainty will I have that you won't launch into a death attack if I do?"

"I...promise I...won't attack you...agh...damn it!"

"Are you sure? Because I can spread rumors about this, you know? And I don't think his Majesty will like the sound of that..."

"You little...aaaagh!...okay! Just this time...you won...let go of me!"

Goten hesitated. He knew Trunks could kill him in an instant if he let go...and to be honest, he didn't quite trust him when it came to his promise.

"Fucking let go already! You had your fun..."

"So did you! Promise me you won't attack me if I let go. It wouldn't be fair if you did...I'm in no position of defending myself and it would be really low of someone of your status to do something like..."

"I _promise_ that I won't hurt you!" Trunks shouted and started shaking. "Let go..."

Goten knew he was doing a bad thing. He knew he would be dead in the next two seconds, but he took his foot off of Trunks' tail. The prince quickly got up to his feet and turned around to look at him. His face was all flushed up and he was breathing heavily. Goten swallowed instinctively. Here it comes...

But Trunks didn't do anything. He was just standing there and staring angrily at him. His pride was crushed and the humiliation almost brought tears to his eyes.

"You may have won this time...but this isn't over," he said with a hoarse voice. Goten looked at him amazed. "Say one little word about what just happened and I swear I will find you and murder you. You know I can."

"I won't tell anyone...because no one would believe me," Goten said quickly. Trunks raised an eyebrow at him and turned halfway towards the palace. Goten turned halfway towards his house. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Get stronger until next time," Trunks said and with that he took off. Goten watched him fly off and then sighed. As the adrenaline started wearing off, his hands started hurting a lot. He had to go home. He took off and as he flew home, he was unable to comprehend what just happened.

XXXXX

"Dad?" Goten asked as he entered the house's door. He walked into the main room, but there was no one there. He went into the kitchen only to find Gohan sitting at the table and reading a book. "Where's dad?"

"I don't know. He just left." Gohan said and looked up at him. "Why? Do you want to spar with him again?"

"No, you smart ass, I...never mind," Goten said and looked around the room, as if he was searching for something.

"Why are you holding your hands like that?" Gohan asked.

"I..."Goten said and tried to move his fingers, but the pain shot him instantly. He winced.

Gohan got up from the table and walked straight to his brother. He grabbed one of Goten's hands, fact which made him moan loudly. He bit his lip as he now regretted showing signs of weakness in front of his brother.

"What the hell have you been doing now?" Gohan asked and examined Goten's right hand. "Jacked off until you broke your hand?"

"Very funny, Gohan," Goten mumbled. "Since dad's not here, can you help me...?"

Gohan looked in his brother eyes for a second or two, sighed and then said: "Fine...I'll go get it."

And he left the room. Goten sat down at the table and took a deep breath. He then noticed that there was this annoying buzzing sound in his left ear and he didn't know why...wait...it was from his scouter. Great...now he didn't have a scouter anymore and he couldn't afford another one either.

That power level was immense...

Goten felt chills running down his spine as he remembered the mini showdown that took place just a few minutes ago. He could've been killed...again! And this time he didn't even look for trouble. Trouble came to him.

And yet, he was still alive. The prince didn't kill him after all...but he might eventually. '_Get stronger until next time'_. Next time? Goten was now certain that he didn't want a next time. He was convinced that the prince could crush him like a bug if he wanted to and that no matter how much he might train, he would never reach a decent power level that would allow him to be a good match for the prince.

So, he decided that from that day on, he would avoid the court as much as possible, because he knew that the prince was looking for him.

But why didn't he kill him after he let go of his tail...?

Gohan reentered the room holding a little bottle in one hand and a roll of bandages in another.

"Hands on the table," the older brother demanded and Goten obeyed. Gohan took a seat on the opposite side of the table and opened the little bottle.

"I'm surprised we still have some," Goten said as he watched his brother pour some of the bottle's content on Goten's right hand. He then stared rubbing it in, making Goten wince every time he pressed too hard.

"What happened this time? Someone attacked you again?" Gohan asked with a trace of irony in his voice.

"Actually, yes," Goten replied, making Gohan roll his eyes. "For real this time! This guy just popped in front of me and wanted to fight...obviously I wasn't a match for him."

"Yeah..." Gohan said in a disbelieving voice.

"I'm serious!" Goten said.

"Whatever you say..."Gohan said and started bandaging his brother's right hand.

"Gohan, I'm not looking for trouble anymore!"Goten raised his voice.

"I really don't care, Goten," Gohan said exasperated and repeated the process of rubbing in the healing lotion on the other hand. "Just try to use your brains next time. We're running out of healing credits and medicine, meaning that we can't afford running around and looking to get hurt. Try to preserve what you still have left."

Goten growled, but decided not to argue with his brother anymore. It was useless anyway...

"There you go," Gohan said when he was done bandaging. "Now you'll have to stay still for the rest of the day. Do you think you can do that?"

"You are so annoying, Gohan," Goten said and got up from the kitchen table. "That's why girls avoid you, you know..."

"Girls don't avoid me!" Gohan shouted after him. "They just...have too many options to...choose from."

Damn.

XXXXXXX

Trunks shut the door to the training room behind him and slid down on the floor. He put his hands on his face as he felt so ashamed of what just happened to him.

He got humiliated, once again, by a low-class. And this time it was worse than before. He kneeled in front of him... he moaned like a bitch and that low-class heard and saw him...

Trunks sank his fingers into his hair and started pulling. That low-class cheated again!

He was the prince, how dared he treat him like an equal? How dared he use that trick on him? How dared he try to blackmail him?!

His face started burning again. He gritted his teeth pulled on his hair again. Never had he felt so humiliated...

Why did he let him live? He was the only one who saw what happened and he let him live...again? Since when did he become so noble that he kept his word?

'_The truth is you were kind of impressed of his move..._'

"Fuck you, no I wasn't!" Trunks hissed at himself. He wasn't impressed! He felt angry. Why did that low-class do that to him? That move was so...intimate...

Trunks growled again. The feelings he had when the low-class pressed down on his tail...why did it have to feel just like...

"Damn you!" Trunks shouted and got up. He took off his cape and his armour and decided to start training, in order to keep his mind off what just happened...

'_Get stronger until next time_.'

Psch! He'll show him next time. That low-class will have more than just his bones crushed. He'll pulverize him if he can't keep up. Of course he won't be able to keep up, he was a low-class. A dirty sneaky annoying low-class.

'_I wonder what his name is..._'

Fuck you consciousness!


	8. Image in a Mirror

_**It's Friday! And you know what this means. Update time! Thank you very much for reading and I hope you will enjoy this as it has an important plot twist :) Also, illustration on my deviantart channel(LarslovesJames). Chapters are getting bigger :D (ahem...the last two chapters of this fic have one over 40 pages...and the other over 50...so yeah...)**_

_**Image in a Mirror**_

Almost another week passed since the previously mentioned events. Goten's hands healed in just two days, meaning that he could start his intense training again. He actually felt really proud of himself for having reached such a great power level in a matter of two weeks. It took his father his whole life to reach his power level of 811 and now Goten had surpassed him. And he didn't feel bad about it either. They should've thought about this years ago and do something about their condition.

He would get into arguments with Gohan about this subject a lot. Gohan was stubbornly refusing to do anything about his power level, because he considered it impossible for someone to improve their power level in a matter of a few months . Actually he would have rather compromise his training only so that he could not use Goten's method of gaining strength.

Kakarot would've used Goten's method of improving, but it seemed that his pride stopped him. He felt bad for not being able to be useful for his kids in any way and now that even Goten was stronger than him, he became surlier. Goten and Gohan didn't care that much about what was going on in their father's head. They found this to still be the drawbacks from their grandfather's death, when he somehow realized how useless he was to everyone else around him.

They hadn't heard a word from Raditz this week either. Goten got a little more concerned this time and he wished he knew what his uncle was up to all this time. He hoped that he was just going through some rough training to become an elite again and not something else...

It is needless to say that Goten avoided getting even remotely close to the court this week. He had to admit that he was somehow afraid for his life...the prince did threaten to kill him and he was determined this time to believe him. He had witnessed his power first hand and it was frightening.

He had been rewinding in his head their little showdown almost obsessively this week and only now did he feel a bit embarrassed for having treated the prince of all Saiyans like his bitch. He knew he had humiliated the prince and that he was certainly seeking for revenge. Why the hell did he grab his tail? His tail of all things...he could've kicked him in the back...even pull his hair, but not the tail...Grabbing another Saiyan's tail was considered to be the lowest way of attacking someone because it was also the most intimate thing a Saiyan could to do another (after sex of course). The only time Saiyans grabbed each other's tails was when they wanted to have sex. It was kind of their foreplay. And that is why Goten felt ashamed, embarrassed and a bit disgusted of himself. He wished he would never have to face the prince again.

Back at the court, Trunks was not doing better either. He was in a constant state of depression, mostly because everyone around him ignored him. And it didn't help that he was constantly remembering his humiliating experience with that low-class. The only thing he did was train. Train, train, train! He started resenting that too, since he knew he would never be useful anyway...

But something interesting did happen in one of Trunks' training sessions. He was minding his own business, warming up, when the door to the training room opened. He was prepared to see Tanap's stupid face, but was completely blown away when he saw that it was his father who entered the room.

"Father?" Trunks asked and bowed his head, as it was the custom.

"Did you begin?" king Vegeta asked and took off his long red cape. Trunks just stared at him. "Well?"

"Umm, I was warming up!" Trunks said, but continued to stare at his father as if he hadn't seen him for ages.

"Good then," the king said and took his armor off too, leaving a tank top on. "Let us spar."

"Are you serious?" Trunks asked and an expectant smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. His father hadn't spared with him for almost a year.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" king Vegeta said and stretched his arms above his head. He then got in a fighting stance.

Trunks snapped out of his amazement and also got ready for the attack. He felt really nervous, but in the same time extremely happy. His father had no idea how happy he felt whenever he was giving him some attention. And now since he became king, it would be too much to say that they saw each other twice a week. Trunks sometimes had the impression that his father forgot that he had a son and that they were living under the same roof. He also got the feeling that he was avoiding him on purpose...

But that didn't matter anymore. His father was there and he wanted to fight...with him!

"Whenever you're ready..."Trunks said, but almost instantly after he said that, he felt his father's punch missing him by a millimeter. And thus the training session began. It was obvious that king Vegeta had the upper hand. His power level was twice as big as Trunks' and he also had more skill and knew more tricks than the boy. Trunks tried to learn them that day, because he knew he wouldn't get the chance to see his father for another week maybe.

Probably an hour later, they were done...mostly because Trunks was really beaten up. King Vegeta offered him a hand to get up.

"Thanks," Trunks said and picked himself from the ground. He ached all over, but damn it, he was still excited. He tried to stand up, but he felt that he was too exhausted to do that, so he just took a seat on the ground again. He expected his father to just leave, like he would always do, but the king didn't move. On the contrary, he took a seat next to his son and started drinking some water from a bottle.

"You don't have anything important to do today?" Trunks dared to ask. Vegeta put the bottle on the floor and sighed loudly.

"I have a lot of things to do today," he said and frowned even more than he usually did. " I have to gather up my councilors and debate very important things...then, depending on the result of that debate, I'll have to make some important decisions and..." He sighed again, but didn't continue his rant. He stared at a corner of the room.

"Is everything alright with the planet?" Trunks asked, seeing his father being troubled.

"Everything is fine...for now," Vegeta said.

"So...since you have so many things to do, you'd rather come here and spar with me?" Trunks asked, and expected his father to get all grumpy again and leave, but for his utter shock, the king actually sketched a smile.

"I needed to clear my head before the meeting," Vegeta said and turned his head at his son. " So, how are you?"

Trunks hesitated for a second. "I'm alright now."

Vegeta nodded his head and stood back up. Trunks couldn't help but feel disappointed that his father was going to leave. He stood up too and frowned at his father.

"You know I'd...I'd like you to come and train with me more often..." he said in a lowered voice. The king gave him a quick glance and headed towards the door.

"Believe me, I'd rather do this too," said the king before he left. Trunks sighed. His joy was slowly fading away again...

Two days passed since that and things happened again, but let us turn our attention to what happened to the other important characters.

It was a normal evening and Goten decided to call it a day with his training. And so, what should he do? Go to a bar in the city, of course! And he carefully picked one far away from the court.

It wasn't very late in the evening and that was why the bar he chose was a little crowded. Goten ordered a drink and then turned around to scan the scene, maybe recognize somebody and engage into a conversation. He really wanted to just talk to someone else but his stupid father or brother. Hell, maybe he could get lucky with a girl...wait, no...low-classes are not allowed to do this anymore. Of course, the king only prohibited reproduction, and not sex, but there was a problem with the Saiyan society, namely, they didn't have contraceptive methods. Gohan used to rant about this subject at times, saying that actually, some contraceptive pills or other devices did exist, but they weren't available for everybody, or that old King Vegeta was against them and all sorts of other things like these. Gohan was a big believer in the conspiracy theory.

As Goten looked around the bar, his eyes quickly fell on someone who looked familiar. He squinted in the dim lights to see better. He was right. That _was_ someone familiar. He made his way through the crowd to that person and sat right next to him.

"Raditz! So weird to see you hanging around in dodgy places like this." he said with a smile and put a hand on his uncle's shoulder.

"Goten?" Raditz said and looked amazed at his nephew. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same," Goten said. "Actually, I'm really glad I found you. Where the hell have you been these last weeks? I tried to call you, but you were never answering. Why did you avoid us like that?"

"I've been busy these weeks," Raditz said and took a sip out of his drink. He looked at his nephew for a moment. "Where's your scouter?"

Goten pursed his lips. His scouter blew up when he and the prince last met and he couldn't afford a new one. It was really weird to walk around without a scouter. He felt vulnerable, but on the upside he now could see better (wearing a scouter daily for years really damaged the vision.)

"It blew off..." he replied, deciding that there was no use in inventing something else.

"How come?" Raditz asked.

"It just picked up a very high number and it blew off...that's what the cheap ones do, you know..."

"Speaking of high numbers...your power level is huge! Of course, compared with the one from two weeks ago. How did you...don't tell me..."

Raditz looked at him suspiciously. Goten looked down at his drink and got prepared for some scolding.

"Goten..." Raditz said in a warning voice.

"Oh, just ask already!"

"I can't believe you went through with that! After I told you not to! Who the hell accepted to do it? Was it Kakarot?"

"Psch! Dad..." Goten said and rolled his eyes. Raditz looked at him confused. "Look, the point is that I got stronger. It worked. I'm now stronger than dad and Gohan and I don't regret going through with this...And I strongly recommend everyone to do the same unless they want to suffer the consequences."

Raditz shook his head in disbelief, but he didn't say anything anymore. He and Goten both took a sip from their drinks.

"So, what do you do now?" Goten asked after a while.

"I train..." Raditz said melancholically. Goten continued to look at his uncle, hoping that maybe he would start talking some more, but his uncle seemed really quiet that night.

Goten got bored after a while. He got up from the place he was sitting. Raditz looked up at him.

"Will you come visit us more often? Now that grandpa's dead, you don't have with whom to fight anymore..." the boy said. A muscle twitched on Raditz's jaw. Goten frowned at him. What was wrong with everyone in his family? They were all sad and mushy. It pissed him off.

So he decided to leave his uncle in his own puddle of depression.

"You know," he said just when he was about to leave. "You should talk to your brother. You two are going through something and you guys should figure it out by yourselves. Promise you'll do that? Please?"

"Okay..."Raditz said. Goten nodded and left.

Which brings us up to date.

Trunks just finished his afternoon training session and was now walking down one of the many halls of the palace. He was about to pass by an opened door if he hadn't caught a glimpse of the person that was in the room. It was the king. Trunks stopped in the door frame. The room was completely empty except for a large mirror in front of which the king was standing.

"Your M...father?" Trunks asked and slowly stepped inside the room. King Vegeta looked over his shoulder for a moment and then turned his attention back to the mirror.

"Are you done with your training?" the king asked as he put on one white glove.

"Yes, just now." Trunks said and just watched his father pull the glove over his hand. "Are you...getting ready for that mission?"

"Yes." The king replied and took the other glove to put on.

"Is it really that important that _you_ have to be there too?"

"It is a very difficult mission."

Trunks looked down. "But, haven't you dealt with this planet before? Didn't you exterminate them?"

"That's what we thought," king Vegeta said. "But it seems that there were some who got away and those few somehow managed to multiply...and...now want revenge."

Trunks' eyes widened. "Are we...at war with them? Do they threaten planet Vegeta?"

"We are stronger than them," king Vegeta said firmly. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes then shifted to Trunks' reflection.

"I want to fight." Trunks said clenching his fists.

"Absolutely not." King Vegeta said sternly.

"What?! Why not? Father, you need me!" Trunks said indignantly. "Isn't this the perfect moment to show what I've attained in these years of intense training?"

"No, this is definitely _not_ the moment!" the king said. " I can't afford this to be your first mission."

"But you said we're stronger than them." Trunks said and looked at his father's reflection in the mirror. "Father, are you trying to say that there's a chance we may not win this battle? That's why you're going there too?"

"I've gathered the strongest men of our planet and I'll interfere only if things get bad." King Vegeta said in a lowered voice.

"Aren't you afraid that the opponents will seek to attack you first only because you're the king?" Trunks asked frowning greatly. " You are too important to risk your life out there!"

King Vegeta turned around at him and put his hand on his shoulder. "The word 'fear' doesn't exist in a Saiyan's vocabulary. I am not afraid of their tricks, because I know I'm stronger than them. Nothing will happen to me because I will not allow it to happen. Understand?"

Trunks pursed his lips and looked into his father's eyes. A crazy thought flew through his head in that moment. What if that was actually the last time he would see his father?

"There will be missions for you too, don't worry." king Vegeta said and turned back to the mirror.

Trunks looked at the both of them in the mirror. He looked so different from his father. He was an inch or two taller than him now and...his hair was purple and straight. His father looked so imposing in that moment, wearing his official royal garments and the long red cape while he was wearing a black sweaty tank top and some black training shorts.

Who the hell could take him seriously? Although his features resembled those of his father, he was no way near having the same air about him like the king had. Yes, he was strong. He was the second strongest of their race...but he was laughable. No wonder that low-class had no respect for him.

He touched his hair involuntarily and couldn't help but wonder how he would look like with it dyed black...or any other dark color for that matter, because everything could've looked better than the color he already had. It was probably the first time when he felt so self-conscious of his appearance...

"How long do you think it's gonna take...this mission?" he asked after a while.

"A few weeks...or maybe months. The thing is, if we ambush them now, we might catch them unorganized and things might go faster...unless they were already prepared for an attack themselves. We'll have to see on the spot..." the king said and took a deep breath. He walked away from the mirror.

"And who's going to be named regent here?" Trunks asked with a smile and turned around to look at his father. "Will it be me?"

His father turned around at him and gave him an amazed look, only to start laughing loudly for a few long moments.

"What's so funny?" Trunks asked, feeling a bit humiliated.

"You want to be king while I'm gone?" the king asked in an ironic voice. "You, who have no experience and no idea about how the society functions?"

"I wonder whose fault that is..." Trunks mumbled and started walking out of the room along with his father. "Then, who's it going to be? Tanap...?"

"No. I'm letting my councilors rule while I'm gone." the king said.

"Tanap is a councilor..." Trunks said and just then his eyes widened in realization. If Tanap will be more involved in this ruling business, that means that he won't be breathing down his neck 24/7. Which means he will have more freedom.

"If you're thinking that he won't be your supervisor anymore, you're wrong." The king said, as if he read Trunks' mind.

"Don't worry father, I'll be a good boy and stay locked indoors in my ivory tower and wait to be rescued from my dreadful fate..." Trunks said and walked in a different direction, leaving the king dumbstruck behind him. Trunks smiled. He knew the king didn't understand his reference. If he had lived on his planet, then he might have. The king didn't like that joke...he didn't like it at all. That's why he ordered Tanap to keep a closer eye on Trunks more than before.

During the evening of that day at a small pub in the heart of the Saiyan city, Kakarot was meeting his older brother to have a chat. He found Raditz already sitting at a table and having a drink before him. Kakarot sat opposite of him at the table.

"What's up, Raditz?" he asked and shook hands with his brother.

"Nothing much, really..." Raditz replied. "Here, bought you a drink too."

He passed him an opened bottle. Kakarot thanked him and took a sip.

"Goten told me about your encounter..." he said. Raditz nodded. "What's the matter? Are things going bad with your life? Because you know you can always come back home...it would be really nice to..."

"I made the list." Raditz shot. Kakarot frowned. "The lists for the Frost Planet mission."

"You did?" Kakarot asked amazed.

"Among the last, but I still did..." Raditz said, trying to sketch a smile. He then looked down at the bottle he was holding in his hand.

"And why aren't you excited?" Kakarot asked, getting a bit confused by his brother's attitude.

"Because, you remember that the king said that only the elites and maybe those over 1500 will get missions. My power level is 1200. And yet, I'm on the list."

"The king must know then that you are good..."

"Oh, Kakarot, must you always be this naive?" Raditz sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that the king called on duty even those with a smaller power level means that he is in real need of men. Of an army. This means that the mission is very difficult..."

"Didn't dad fight in the last mission on the Frost planet?" Kakarot asked scratching the back of his head.

"He did! And I remember how he came back home...actually it was a miracle he came back alive..."

Kakarot stared at a corner as he remembered. He was four (a few months before Raditz left) and he was left with Raditz at home, while their father was on duty. The mission took a few weeks, but he was always waiting to see his father walk on the front door and he used to do this until late at night. He would always ask his brother when his father came back and Raditz always replied 'soon'. The truth was that Raditz was a bit worried too, but luckily for them, one night, after having waited an entire day, their father walked on that door and woke up Raditz to help him take his armor off and help him with his wounds. He was a total mess, but Kakarot remembered that the following day his father acted really kindly around them. He used to do that whenever he came back from missions. But it never lasted more than a day...

"Well...good luck!" Kakarot said.

"I'll need a lot of that. But, I want to give you something first." Raditz said and dug his hand in a pocket. Kakarot frowned when he put something on the table.

"Aren't these your healing credits?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes they are. I decided to give them to you guys." Raditz said. Kakarot looked him in the eye, still frowning confused. "You guys need them more than I do."

"Raditz, what are you trying to say?" Kakarot asked.

"I'll get more credits if I survive, but you guys don't have any possibilities to get credits. And besides, you're three and I'm only one...I don't need that many anyway. Use them and get stronger." Raditz said in a calm low voice.

"Raditz!" Kakarot said and clenched his fists. He frowned deeply and gritted his teeth. He looked down and bit his bottom lip. "Why are you making this sound like we're never going to see you again?"

Raditz hesitated. Kakarot looked back up at him and they stared at each other for a while. Kakarot's eyes were blazing in the dim lights, while Raditz's seemed to remain tranquil.

"I don't want you to die too, Raditz..." Kakarot murmured.

"I don't either, but I have to take this into consideration too." Raditz replied. "Come on, you'll still have Gohan and Goten!"

"But you're my brother..." Kakarot said barely audible. "I care about you...the kids care about you..."

"Oh, Kakarot!" Raditz said and put his hand over his brother's for two seconds before he took it off. "I care about you and the kids too. Very much actually...more than Bardock would've ever liked me to admit...but you have to accept this. I may or may not come back. Same happened with dad, you know!"

Kakarot didn't say anything for some time and neither did Raditz. They were both looking at their bottles.

"When do you leave?" Kakarot asked after a while and cleared his voice.

"Tomorrow."

"Let us make the best of today then." Kakarot said and raised his half empty bottle.

"Let's!" Raditz said and cheered with his brother. They spent the evening remembering things about their childhoods, Goten and Gohan's childhoods, they talked about the old king and the new one, Raditz' 'old days' as an elite and so on. It was very late at night when the two said their goodbyes. Kakarot wished his brother the best. Raditz wished him the same and told him to keep training and look over his kids, even though they might seem that they didn't appreciate that.

Then they took off in different directions.

XXXXXXX

"Will you be giving a speech?" Trunks asked.

"No, I've already made a clear public announcement yesterday. Everybody knows what they have to do." King Vegeta said. They were walking down a tunnel that led them straight at the Space Pod Take-Off Station.

"I wish I could join you..." Trunks said.

"We've talked about this." King Vegeta said.

"But seriously now, I can be useful! I don't understand why you want to endanger your subjects when you have a secret weapon that is stronger than all of them!" Trunks said.

"You're not fit enough for this mission, what more do you want me to tell you?!" king Vegeta snapped and turned at his son. They stopped right before the exit. "Yes, you are strong, but you don't have any experience! You wouldn't stand a chance!"

Trunks clenched his fists and was about to protest again, but the king cut him off.

"Didn't you notice that I've called on duty all those who have fought in missions before, even if their power level wasn't that big? I need experienced men, not whimsical brats who think they can handle it but who die the second they set foot on that planet!" king Vegeta hissed. He glared at his son for a few seconds and then turned around and walked out into the open. Trunks watched him for a few moments until he decided to follow him.

Once outside, Trunks cast a glance over the crowd of people that were gathered in little groups around their space pods. Friends, fathers, mothers all saying goodbye and good luck to those select few that were sent in missions. He was standing on a slightly higher platform, meaning that he had a better view over everybody else.

For a while he watched an elite Saiyan mother say goodbye to her two year old daughter, but then his attention got caught by a familiar energy. Somewhere further away there was a group of four Saiyans. Three of them were standing beside a taller one who was in front of a space pod. He was the one sent on the mission. Trunks actually remembered seeing that guy around at the court, meaning that he was probably a retrograded elite. But what was that? There was _his_ low-class too! He shook hands with the former elite and then hugged him. Trunks didn't realize, but he was now smiling. Could that former elite be this low-class' father? But then again, there was another one in that group that looked more like his low-class and he was older, so maybe _that_ was his father.

He continued watching them. After his low-class ended the hug, another one from the group took a step forward and shook hands with the former elite. But this guy didn't hug him. Things seemed colder between the two. Then the last of the group (probably his low-class' father) came closer to the former elite and this one pulled him into a tight hug. Trunks noticed how the previous colder one of the group rolled his eyes, as if annoyed by what the last one of the group was doing.

The hug lasted for quite a while, until the former elite put his hands on the other Saiyan's shoulders and pushed him away. He was now telling him something, while the other one looked down frowning. Then the former elite smiled, punched the other Saiyan's shoulder and turned his attention on the royal platform.

In that moment, Trunks looked at his low-class, who also turned his attention to his platform. They locked eyes, until the low-class looked down. A corner of Trunks' mouth quirked and then he turned around at his father

"Good luck, father." He said and shook hands with the king, who nodded his head. "Wait, I actually wanted to ask you something. How much power will I have here while you're gone?"

"Ruling power?" the king asked, screwing up an eyebrow. Trunks nodded. "Well, I decided that Tanap will be the vice prime councilor and that maybe..._maybe_... as a last resort in taking any important decision you should be granted a veto right. But this only as a last resort!"

Trunks' eyes widened in amazement. "Really? Are you serious?"

"No, I just like to invent things on the spot." The king said ironically.

"Thank you, father!" Trunks said enthusiastically.

"Don't get too excited. There won't be any important decision taken while I'm gone." The king said and turned around at the crowd. "Men, in your pods!"

The crowd of soldiers made the Saiyan salute sign and they started getting into their pods. The king did the same. Trunks took a few steps away and after the pods were launched into space, he continued looking after his father's one until it disappeared into the sky. A large smirk spread all across his face.


	9. An Unexpected Training Session

_**Hey! I delayed this update because I really wanted to have some illustrations for it...Now, I did draw something, but they looked like crap for my standards so I'm just gonna update anyway...without illustrations...*sigh* Hope you like :D**_

_**An Unexpected Training Session**_

Trunks pushed open the large doors of the Great Throne Room. The place was deserted. The guards were in the mission, which made the main lane completely empty. Trunks enjoyed it. He walked down the lane straight to the throne, his pace steady and determined, his red cape slowly fluttering behind him.

It was a sunny day, the rays of the distant sun shining through the large windows and falling on the red carpet on which Trunks was walking. As if the spot light was on him, he thought.

He climbed the few stairs that were in front of the throne and then turned around to face the room. He could just imagine it being crowded with elite Saiyans all making the salute and then bowing to him. He took a deep breath and sat down on the throne. A chill ran through his body. He had always wanted to sit there. Ever since his father gave him the tour of the palace. But he was never allowed to sit on it though, not even when the room was empty. He had no idea why.

But now, look at him. _He was king_. He had to admit that the view from up there was amazing. To know that everyone was at your feet...to know that everyone feared and respected you...to know that at every whim he had, there was someone who would listen to him...

'_You will be king one day...'_

Yes he will. It might take a few years, but he will be king too. He smiled to himself. If someone had told him this five years ago, he wouldn't have believed them. He, the outcast of his planet, to be the son of a king...never! He always knew he was different from anyone else on his planet, due to his unnatural power and weird tail, but he never thought he was actually _an alien_.

He had always been a tough trouble maker on his planet and always claimed that he never needed a family, but when he found out that his father wanted to claim him, he couldn't help but feel weird...excited and somewhat glad that he finally had someone. He changed...ever since he got on this planet he behaved differently than he usually did on his planet. Over here everyone was tough. Everyone. And they were way tougher than he was. It was as if these people didn't have feelings at all.

He felt inferior, because he couldn't just turn into a stone like them. He admired his father, he always had, but he longed for a sign of some sort of affection from him. He knew guys were not supposed to show emotion, but he always thought that that was for when you were around people other than your family...Obviously he was wrong. On planet Vegeta no one shows or has feelings of any sort.

Trunks looked straight down the lane again. It didn't matter anymore. He then closed his eyes. He started _learning_ how to behave like that, but deep down he was sure he would never be fully converted. Could that be because he was a half Saiyan?

"Having fun?"

Trunks snapped out of his meditation trance and saw Tanap standing at the end of the few stairs in front of the throne. He had his arms crossed to his chest and didn't seem happy at all. But then again, when did he?

"What do you want?" Trunks asked looking down at Tanap.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tanap asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm minding my own business," Trunks replied and leaned back on the comfortable throne. He smirked.

"Stop fooling around and get down from there!" Tanap said contemptuously.

"Why?" Trunks asked.

"Because you don't belong on that throne," Tanap said and a smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.

Trunks shot up. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"I advise you to hold your tongue. I am the prince of all Saiyans and you have to respect me!"

"I like your choice of words... 'have to'...Yes, I guess I _have to_ respect you. But I'm going to be honest with you and tell you that I don't feel that I _must_ respect you..."

"Oh, ha ha, you're trying to sound intelligent and also insult me in the process. I will not tolerate that."

Trunks got up from the throne and in a flash he was standing right in front of Tanap. The supervisor blinked. Before he knew what happened, Trunks' hand shot at his throat and started squeezing it hard.

"I...don't...appreciate smart-asses!" the prince hissed. Tanap tried to preserve his coolness and look unaffected, but he noticed that the prince was not joking with the grasp.

Just when he was starting to feel a bit scared for his life, the prince let go of him. He collapsed on the ground, because of the dizziness.

"Consider that a warning." Trunks growled and walked past the supervisor who was collecting himself from the ground.

"You think you have so much liberty now that his Majesty is not here," Tanap spat after him.

"What are you going to do? Tell on me? Do you think his Majesty doesn't have better things to do?" Trunks asked turning around. "His Majesty is gone and you will have to listen to me for the time being!"

"That's not true."

"Oh, yes it is! And as your prince I tell you that I will not tolerate your condescending behavior towards me. Also, from now on you will stop supervising me around the palace."

"You are not the one to make those decisions."

"Yes I am. I am your superior here and you listen to me."

"I take orders from the king."

"The king is not here. But his son, the prince, is. And you better do good and listen to what I say."

Tanap simply stared at him. He hated that kid from the bottom of his heart and seeing him now standing there, giving him orders and making the rules as he went, made him hate the brat even more. But an idea struck him. The prince was right...he had to listen to him..._he knew best, right_? Who was he to stand in front of the prince's _right_ decisions?

A smirk spread all over his face. He straightened his back and bowed his head ceremoniously. "You are right, your Highness. I shall hence forth listen to what you say, for you are my prince and therefore superior to me."

Trunks was a bit amazed of Tanap's sudden change of heart. But never for a second did he stay to question it. "Very well. I'm glad you finally understood."

With that he turned back around and walked out of the Throne Room. Tanap watched him leave. He'll get rid of that brat faster than he'd expected. All he had to do is give the prince some liberty...then the show will begin.

XXXXX

He always wondered what was over those hills…

Trunks smiled as he walked outside the highest balcony and simply took off. Tanap was not there to tell him not to, and neither was his dad.

He flew quickly over half of the Saiyan city ( to make sure no one noticed him), but when he reached the city limits, he saw a figure straight ahead of him, also flying. Trunks stopped in mid air, his heart skipping a beat as the thought of having been discovered appeared in his mind. But wait…he was the prince…why should he be afraid of whoever that was? That person should be afraid of him.

Oh, but what a surprise it was to discover that the person into whom he almost bumped was his favorite low-class Saiyan!

Goten's eyes widened in shock. How the hell did he manage to bump into this guy all the time?

"Well, well, well…fancy meeting you here," the prince said and smirked.

"Same here…your Highness," Goten said and bowed his head. This time he was not ironical. His heart started beating faster as he began imagining that the prince came especially to finish him once and for all. Apparently, this guy never forgives or forgets…

Goten didn't raise his head anymore. He was staring at Trunks' boots and just staying there in mid air. Trunks turned his head on a side, as if he tried to examine the low-class better.

"What's the matter? Did you fall asleep?" he asked. Goten glanced up at him for an instant and then back down. The very next second he felt the wind blowing in his face and the prince was now standing inches away from him.

"I could've hit you so hard right now," Trunks said looking down at the low-class. "Why are you off guard?"

"I don't have a scouter, your Highness…" Goten said frowning and still not looking up at the prince. He was afraid of making eye contact with him…and also embarrassed. He still hadn't forgotten what happened the last time they met.

"Aww, forgot it at home?" the prince mocked. "You poor Saiyans…you're dead meat without your precious scouter…"

"You're wearing a scouter…" Goten dared.

It was true. Trunks put the scouter on because it was a bit more precise about telling when someone was near by. It was useful for his plan of exploring the planet.

"I don't necessarily need it," Trunks said and took it off. "Because unlike you and the rest of the Saiyans, I can sense energy."

Goten finally looked up at him. That actually made a lot of sense now…how the prince always knew where to find him, even if he wasn't wearing a scouter. "How come…your Highness?"

Trunks laughed mockingly. "You've suddenly turned respectful. I like that. Apparently, all you needed was to face the true force of my power level. And yet, you've only experienced half of it. How about I show you how painful a 50000 punch feels?"

"With all due respect, sir…no…please…!" Goten said and winced when Trunks raised his hand.

The prince looked at him amazed. He let his hand down and then raised an eyebrow. "What the hell happened to you? You're not so tough now, are you?"

Goten shut up. He really didn't want to get into more trouble. His uncle once taught him that whenever faced with people who were way out of your league but who goaded you in any way, you just had to look down and try to resist the temptation of starting a fight. But Goten didn't actually want to start a fight…he wanted to avoid a fight. This had never happened before in his life.

"Where's your Saiyan spirit? What happened?" the prince asked, his features softening for a split second, or so Goten thought.

"Nothing, sir. Just that I've realized that I've done a big mistake in goading you and behaving…like I have. I did a terrible thing and I regret it. It was wrong to treat you like I did…"

"Are you trying to kiss my ass?"

Goten pursed his lips. This was something he learnt from Gohan. Damn it, he knew he never should've listened to what Gohan said.

Trunks crossed his arms to his chest. "Great…you've just made me hate this planet even more."

Goten raised an eyebrow at him.

"I actually enjoyed seeing you striving to lay a beating," Trunks continued. "I was hoping you would find a new way to maybe take me by surprise…like with the tail trick…"

Goten felt a lump getting stuck in his throat. Why did he have to remind him?

"Guess that was all you had…" Trunks said and looked around him. He sighed. He actually turned to his right, prepared to fly off, when he turned back at Goten. "Here," he said and handed him his red scouter. "I remember yours blew up when we last met."

Goten looked at him dumbstruck. Was _that_ some kind of trick? Why was he being nice to him? Why wasn't he condescending anymore? Didn't he try to kill anymore?

"What are you-…"

"Take the damn scouter already! I told you I don't need these stupid devices." Trunks said and watched Goten reluctantly take the scouter out of his hand. "And neither would you guys need it if you just knew how to train better."

He was about to take off again, when Goten asked: "How?"

The prince looked at him, frowning. "How what?"

"How can you sense energy?"

"It's not as difficult as it sounds," Trunks said and then smirked. "I could teach you, if only you were stronger, that is…"

Goten made an angry face. "I _am_ strong enough to learn how to do that!"

Trunks' smile widened. "Really? I don't really think you are…"

Goten growled. He hated it when people told him that he wasn't strong, although he'd become stronger than both his father and brother.

"Show me!" Trunks said and landed on the ground. Goten followed. "Show me your great power of…what was it again? 3?"

"813!" Goten sneered and powered up.

Trunks smiled satisfied. He knew that Saiyans were very touchy when it came to their power levels. He got in a fighting position too.

"Attack me!" he said.

Goten hesitated. This was the third time he was in this position and the prince always told him to attack first. And whenever he did that, he ended up terribly wounded.

"You attack this time!" he said.

"Are you sure?" Trunks smirked. Goten gulped. "Alriiiight…"

It happened, as always, in just a flash. Goten got punched in the face and sent to the ground.

"Where were you thinking?" Trunks scolded.

"I didn't see you!" Goten sneered and picked himself up from the ground.

"So what? That's not a good excuse. Damn it, you don't even know the basics of training," Trunks said and let his guard off to look around himself, frustrated. Goten saw this as an opportunity and immediately shot at him, but Trunks was incredibly fast and caught his fist an instant before it hit him. Goten tried to hit him with his knee, but Trunks blocked him.

Goten stepped back. "You're too good…I can't…"

"That's because you don't even try to anticipate my moves!" Trunks said.

"How could I when you move so fast?"

"You rely on your eyes too much. Try to…no, stop." The prince said and let his guard off again. So did Goten, as he felt confused. "Come here!"

Goten hesitated again. "Come here, damn it! I'm not going to punch you…you coward."

Goten came closer, mentally ripping the prince's head off and kicking it like a football.

"You can detect your opponent's moves through other ways than through sight. Breath, movement of the air, energy… I've learnt all these when I first got on this planet. Weren't you supposed to know this?"

"I've never been trained by super-elites…" Goten murmured.

However, Goten started thinking that Raditz must have known how to fight better, he was an elite after all…Did he not teach him how to fight properly on purpose? But what about his grandpa Bardock? He was the most experienced fighter in their family, why didn't he teach him how to fight better? He clenched his fist as he felt so angry with his relatives in that moment.

"Yes…one of the vicious circles of this planet's political regime…" Trunks said. "Do you want me to train you?"

Goten looked at him dumbstruck. "Your Highness…to train me…a low-class? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Frankly, no…" Trunks replied, but he instantly regretted saying that. He forgot for a few moments that he was a royalty and that the planet's strict rules forbade elites, super elites and anything higher of that rank to interact with or help low-classes, and that was why the low-classes were destined to have a difficult life and some even to perish. But the reverse of this was that low-classes were more used to leading hard lives and thus they became stronger and more determined to get up there. In the old regime of king Vegeta, no one could advance or be retrograded in their status, because his rule was that only the power level you had when you were born gave you the status of an elite or a low-class and it didn't matter how much you got stronger or stagnated, because you couldn't advance. That was why Bardock, although he was one of the strongest of Planet Vegeta remained ranked as a low-class for the rest of his life…and that frustrated him deeply.

Trunks also remembered that he actually wanted to explore the planet, not stay here and teach this low-class the basics of training. He wasn't a trainer…but he had an idea.

"I can give you some important tips but…what do you give me in return?" he asked crossing his arms to his chest.

Goten was actually bestirred by this whole 'basics of training' thing. He had always thought that what he was doing was good, but now this guy comes and tells him that he'd been doing it wrong all along. He wanted to know how to fight properly. He wanted to be strong…stronger…But there had to be a trick. Why would the prince offer his services to him? Wasn't that illegal in some way…but then again, Goten noticed that no sooner had the king left in a mission than the prince started wandering about. He looked down at the ground and then noticed the prince's red scouter.

"If you can sense energy, why did you need a scouter?" he asked and looked at the prince.

"It's a bit more precise in telling the distances between power levels. You didn't answer my question, though…"

"Yes, I do want your Highness to teach me…but…" Goten said and again looked around for inspiration. What the hell could he offer the prince in return? He then remembered that the prince was very rarely seen outside the castle, which meant that he probably had no idea how the planet looked like. He could…no…ah, what the hell?

"I can show you Planet Vegeta…" he said and expected the prince to laugh at him for his feeble proposal.

"Do you know Planet Vegeta thoroughly?" the prince asked, obviously interested in the offer.

"Yes. I've explored it many times. I can show you everything and…and explain things…if you like…" Goten said, but his enthusiasm faded when he thought that the prince could've probably done this with some other experienced guide or maybe by himself…

The prince came closer to him and stretched out his right hand. "I think it's a fair trade."

Goten gaped at the prince' hand. Shake hands with the prince? But not to make things more awkward than they already were, he quickly shook hands with him.

"We can begin our practice now," Trunks said. "But, I suggest a more remote place…"

Goten forgot that they were at the city's outskirts and so close to his house. What if Gohan followed him via scouter (he knew he had that stupid habit of supervising him)? Goten picked up the prince's scouter and nodded. The two of them took off and got out of the city.

"How about by the lake?" Trunks suggested. Goten shrugged and they landed there. The low-class felt a bit uneasy as he remembered his first encounter with the prince on these grounds.

"Brings back memories, right?" Trunks asked ironically.

"Yes…" Goten replied embarrassed. Damn it, pull yourself together, Goten! Stop acting like a pansy and show this guy that _you_'re a real Saiyan…strong, heartless and fierce. He got in a fighting position.

"At ease, we're not going to fight." the prince demanded. Goten frowned at him.

"Then how are you going to train me?" he asked confused.

"Before training your body you need to train your mind. That's the first rule of a true fighter." Trunks said and walked to the low-class.

"What?"

"I told you that there are other ways in which you can detect your opponent's moves than sight. First rule: you need to empty your mind."

Goten simply started at him. He felt the sudden urge to burst out laughing. _That_ was the secret? He couldn't help it. He started laughing.

"You find this funny?" the prince asked raising an eyebrow. "You think this is too easy for you? Why, because you think your mind is already empty by default?"

Goten's smile faded instantly.

"Sit down." the prince said. "Damn it, are you slow or what? I said sit down!"

Goten did so. He always hesitated whenever the prince said something, simply because he wasn't sure of what might happen if he complied. Hoping that the prince knew what he was saying and that he won't end up doing who knew what, Goten sat down on the grass and looked up at the prince for further instructions. For his surprise, the prince took a seat in front of him.

"Now, emptying your mind doesn't mean thinking about nothing. You have to concentrate on your surroundings…feel your surroundings…actually, let me do something."

The prince leaned forward and reached out his hand. Instinctively, Goten pulled back a little. He found himself staring into the prince's annoyed blue eyes. Goten realized how stupid he was to pull back and make the prince stay in an awkward position for a second or two, so he got back in his initial position, blushing uncontrollably.

"I wanted to untie your headband to use it as a blindfold…" the prince said matter-of-factly as he resumed his initial action as Goten stood still. As the prince untied his headband, Goten's body tensed up, ready to react to anything that might happen. He couldn't help but notice however, that the prince's long lavender-colored hair was falling near his face. It smelled nice too…

"Alright," Trunks said when he finally untied the headband. "Here, tie it around your eyes yourself." He sensed Goten's uneasiness earlier and he didn't want to linger. Goten complied and blindfolded himself. For a split second, he had a very disturbing image in his head as he found himself sitting there in a vulnerable position near the prince, but he quickly erased that thought out of his mind. Apparently, he was distracted that afternoon.

"Now that you can't see, what would you do in order to guess your opponent?" the prince asked.

"I would…pay attention to the sounds…?" Goten guessed.

"And you think that will help you?"

"…"

"What do you hear?"

"I hear…the birds singing…the rippling of the lake…your clothes swishing as you…moved…"

Indeed, the prince got up and walked up behind Goten as quietly as he could. Goten turned his head slightly to the left.

"I'll move around…you try to follow me guided by what you hear." the prince said and made two steps back. Goten got up and moved towards him. The prince made more steps backwards and then turned to the left, Goten following him. As Trunks walked backwards away from the low-class, he noticed a weird looking animal grazing near by. He walked quickly to it, Goten on his tracks. When Trunks got too close, the animal started walking away from him. Trunks stopped dead in his tracks, but, just as he expected, Goten started following the animal and not him. And just for his enjoyment, he let this happen for quite a while.

"Take your blindfold off!" Trunks shouted after a while. Goten stopped in his tracks. He took off his blindfold and looked around confused. The prince was way behind him and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that he'd been following an animal all this time.

"What the–"

"Do you still think that hearing will help you?" the prince asked and flew over to him.

"I could've sworn I was following you…" Goten said dumbstruck.

"See? You have to pay attention to other things. Sight and hearing will not help you too much. Like I said, you have to _feel_ the changes that happen around you."

"But I can't just get into a state of meditation every time I'm in a fight. This is not practical!"

"Things will come easier once you're trained properly! Hasty little one, aren't you?"

Goten pursed his lips. He hated when the prince was bossing him around like that. He acted as if Goten were a mere child, although there was only a year difference between them.

"Let's do that again. Put your blindfold back on and sit down."

Goten complied sighing. This was boring and stupid, he thought. And he found it hard to believe that the super elites taught this to anyone.

"Empty your mind…concentrate on the air around you…the fluctuations in the air…the energy that surrounds you…"

Goten started frowning as he tried to concentrate on what Trunks said. But he soon realized that his mind was drifting in other places…

_Concentrate…!_

The air…the air was cold…and a breeze blew from the lake in his left…he couldn't feel anything else…the birds were singing a lot that afternoon…he was hungry…

"You're not focusing…!"

"How can you tell?"

"Take a deep breath in…breathe out…relax…stay focused on the wind movement…"

It was a very peaceful state of being actually…he felt a fluctuation in the air when the prince sat down next to him. The fact that he couldn't see anything made him a little uneasy.

_Focus…_

The more he stayed like that the more his senses started sharpening. He could pay attention to the nature around him without necessarily seeing it. He could hear birds singing even from farther away, the small waves of the lake as they splashed on the shore and-but now he might be exaggerating- he could hear the small animals from behind some bushes. Also, he was probably imagining this too, but he thought that he could actually feel the pressure of the air surrounding him.

A sudden fluctuation in the air and he instinctively raised his hand to his head and actually caught something in his fist. He took the blindfold off and his eyes bulged when he saw that it was the prince's fist he stopped right before it hit him square in the face.

"What do you know…" the prince said smiling.

"I stopped you…" Goten said amazed.

"Did you feel it or hear it first?"

"I felt it…I was in this weird state in which I could've sworn I could feel everything and…it just…"

"You reacted faster than if you had used your eyes. Because it would've been too late when your eyes had finally picked up the information."

"Wow…"

Goten was truly amazed. He couldn't believe that this mumbo-jumbo was actually real. And that he managed to stop the prince…the prince of all Saiyans…from hitting him. But, his enthusiasm started fading rapidly.

"This is interesting and all that, but it's not practical in battle…" he said disheartened.

"Yes it is! Damn it, how do you think I anticipate all your moves?"

"I'm too slow for you, that's why even your eyes can see me faster…"

"It takes practice. And if it comforts you in any way, it took me almost a month to even be able to feel my surroundings. So, you should be happy."

Goten looked at him. Why was this guy…_the prince of all Saiyans_…telling him these things? Why did he give away the secrets of fine training? Why was he so different from all the other Saiyans? Goten was not used to people being…_nice_ to him. And he was never nice to anyone either. Usually because the Saiyans were taught that, whoever was nice was weak and couldn't defend against the others' churlish behavior.

But the prince was a different kind of nice. He was the type of nice that he usually saw his uncle Raditz be with his father, Kakarot. It was odd. Although the prince was almost the spitting image of the king, his behavior was completely different. He was strong, of course and he knew how to demand respect, but he seemed to have something else in him. He was different once you got to know him a little bit.

The scouter beeped as it picked up a power level, making both of them look around. They got up from the ground.

"I want you to practice what you've just learnt today. And I mean it! We can meet again in a few days to see if you improved. I want to have an opponent who actually knows what he's doing next time…" The prince said quickly.

"But, what about me showing you the surroundings?" Goten asked, although he felt stupid for doing it.

"We still have time for that," the prince said. "Don't think that I've forgotten. But I must go now…"

"Your scouter, your Highness!" Goten said picking up the device.

"It's yours," Trunks said and shot up into the air. He gave Goten one last glance and then flew off back to the palace at an incredible speed.

Goten's arms fell beside his body as he continued to look after the prince. Soon the person whose power level the scouter had picked up flew by, apparently undisturbed by his presence. Goten looked down at the red scouter he was holding in his right hand. He didn't even know what to think anymore…He put the scouter to his ear and was pleasantly surprised to notice that this one had a clearer image of his surroundings. It was so obvious that this was made for the elites, not like the cheap ones they gave for the low-classes.

He'd better head home and try this new training technique.

_What an odd person…_


	10. Rage Burst

_**It's update Friday :D This is a looooong chapter so grab some popcorn 'cause the drama is on. Also, you can find illustrations on my deviantart channel (LarslovesJames) Enjoy and tell me what you think :)**_

_**Rage Burst**_

"What is he doing?" Gohan asked peering through the kitchen window.

"Is he sleeping?" Kakarot asked, standing next to Gohan and also looking outside.

"He looks like he's meditating…"

"Why don't you go ask him?"

"Me? Why don't _you_ go ask him?"

"Because if he's doing something important I'd rather him be angry at you for disturbing him."

"Dad…are you afraid of Goten?"

"No, why?"

"Then why don't you go ask him what the hell he is doing?"

"I already told you. Now go out there and see what he's up to…"

Gohan shook his head in disbelief and stomped out of the kitchen. He sometimes wished his father had more balls…He approached Goten, who was sitting outside on the ground, his legs crossed and his eyes closed. Gohan stopped a few meters away from him and stared.

"What the fuck are you doing now, Goten?" he shot, making Goten wince.

"I'm trying to meditate, now leave me alone!" the brother replied.

"Why?"

"So I can concentra―"

"No, why are you meditating?"

Goten hesitated. He opened his eyes and turned his head around to look at his brother, who was just standing there, hands on his hips and giving him a condescending look.

"I'm trying to clear my mind…" he replied.

"Oh, Goten…your mind is already crystal clear…" Gohan laughed ironically.

"Do you want something?" Goten asked irritated.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing. You look pretty stupid, you know?"

"I don't care. Now, go away."

"Are you shooing me off?"

"Dad! Can't you make Gohan stop bugging me?"

"Gohan! Let's spar, buddy!" Kakarot said getting out of the kitchen and fixing his gloves. Gohan gaped at him.

"Seriously? You're going to listen to his every whim?" Gohan asked.

"You haven't trained in quite a while, Gohan." Kakarot said frowning at him. "When the king said that the low-classes had to train, he meant you too. Come!"

Gohan sighed exasperated and gave Goten one last glance before he walked after his father to spar, although he knew from now the outcome of the fight.

Goten resumed his meditation, although he wasn't doing too good, because his mind kept flying back to his encounter with the prince. He had mixed feeling about what happened between them…not that much happened, but he still couldn't believe it that he and the prince actually had a conversation that wasn't only death threats and ironic statements. Of all the people on this planet, the prince talked to him…

He smiled. He wasn't a bad guy…he was a calm and patient teacher, that was for sure…Something he never had. His grandpa Bardock was a very strong man and he liked to share tips on how to fight, but he didn't have any patience whatsoever. His uncle Raditz also enjoyed teaching him new things, but he would lose interest quite fast and abandon their training session. His father…he was very calm and patient, but he didn't bring anything new to the table, so his training sessions were rather boring. His brother Gohan was hectic. He didn't have any patience with him, he didn't know how to explain anything and he would push him around most of the times. Pff…the days when Gohan and his father were stronger than him.

He liked the prince, he decided. He was interesting and Goten was excited to meet him again and learn new tricks. But first, he must learn how to feel the air…feel the―

"Owww!"

His eyes snapped open as he felt something hit him in the head. A rock. He heard Gohan laughing.

"Wanted to check if you were still alive!" his brother shouted and then laughed. Goten heard his father laugh too. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight.

Damn it, he needed to focus! And then he'll show them!

XXXX

Tanap turned off his scouter and scanned the sky from the top balcony. Just as he expected...give the prince a little liberty and he abuses it. The conversation he has witnessed via scouter (the fool forgot to turn off the transmitter) confirmed to him that the prince had snuck out of the palace before and that he had mingled with the low-classes. Now, he even gives away essential training tips to every piece of dirt he finds on the streets. The king never would have tolerated such thing. But the king wasn't here..._The prince was in charge_...technically, he wasn't, but Tanap had a plan how to bring this kid down. He knew that by what he was doing he was ignoring his Majesty's orders, but the king had to see how his son truly was and that it was a mistake from the very beginning to keep him on this planet.

A few moments later, he spotted the prince flying towards him. He crossed his arms to his chest and watched him land near him.

"Enjoying his Majesty's absence I see," Tanap said.

"Oh, shut up, I didn't do anything wrong! I just flew around." Trunks said as he walked past him inside the palace.

"Nobody saw you?" Tanap asked nonchalantly, walking after the prince.

"And if somebody saw me, what? It's not like I'm a monster and they can't bear to look at me...I've never understood this idea that I have to be locked up in here...like I'm some sort of prisoner...some slave and not the-"

"...prince of all Saiyans, indeed." Tanap approved. Trunks cast a glance his way. "I understand your frustration, my prince...After all, his Majesty _was_ allowed to roam the skies and the streets freely when he was your age and him, taking away this fundamental right of yours seem a bit unjust..."

"A bit?" Trunks puffed, unaware of Tanap's cunning plans.

"Perhaps, his Majesty only wanted to protect you from the evil world from outside, since you're...how can I say this..." Tanap said and smirked behind the prince's back. "..._different_ from the rest of us."

Trunks stopped suddenly. He turned around at Tanap. "His Majesty said that?" he asked frowning.

"Oh, not necessarily, but people sensed his intentions..." Tanap continued in his unctuous manner. "You see...his Majesty seems to believe that your more _sensitive_ nature might not be able to cope with the outside world..."

"What...?"

"People are evil in the city...they gossip...they provoke even the strong-hearted...most of all, they're tricky."

"So, are you saying that his Majesty thinks that I'm too sensitive and that whatever those Saiyans say about me might...bring me down? You're joking!"

Tanap gave him a sympathetic glance. "Why do you think he didn't want to take you in the mission? You're not made from the same material as _us Saiyans_..."

Trunks shook his head. "You're lying!" he said and walked away, his fists clenched tightly.

"I did not intend to distress his Highness..." Tanap said after him, but seeing that he had indeed touched a sensitive chord, he smiled satisfied and watched the prince storm down the corridor.

"_He's lying...! He's lying!"_ Trunks thought as he almost ran to his training room. And yet, it would make more sense...The king was embarrassed with him and that's why he didn't even want him outside the palace! He was a disgrace for the Saiyans and that was why the king kept him away from everyone!

'_Your more sensitive nature..._'

Only because he was a half-Saiyan! Only because he was a little different, he had to be discriminated against! Racist disgusting society! He hated everything!

His blood was boiling and he didn't know what to do in order to set his frustration and anger free. He got inside the training room and started walking in circles, like an enraged animal. He screamed in anger and punched the walls around him.

There was nothing wrong with _him_! They weren't the normal ones. They should analyze themselves and see how stupid and dysfunctional their society and mentality were!

And why would his father be like that? Why did he rather say things behind his back? Why didn't he just tell him straight in the face that he was like this and this and that he didn't like that and that? Why couldn't there be a bond between them? He tried! He tried accepting the king as a father...he tried to include him in his thoughts and feelings, but the king didn't even seem to bother with him. He didn't give a shit. Why then did he still keep him here? What kind of perverted satisfaction did the king have by keeping him like this and depriving him of any liberty? He could've just let him die on his stupid worthless planet as they called it...

He got down on his knees, exhausted from all that punching. His knuckles hurt. But no! Saiyans don't feel pain. _They don't feel_. He'll show them. He was worthy of being a Saiyan. They knew nothing about him.

XXXX

The following day, Trunks was still mad with anger. He snapped at everyone who asked him anything and he almost started a fight with Tanap, simply because he couldn't stand the idea that everyone only saw a weak stupid half-Saiyan when they were looking at him. They would never consider him worthy of being their prince. And he would never have the chance to prove to them that he was more of a Saiyan than they gave him credit.

He stormed out of the dining hall when he was done eating and decided to go on the top balcony to maybe clear his mind. In fact, he was considering the idea of simply taking off and fly around by himself again. It appeared that Tanap was busy with some papers that afternoon, meaning that he won't be bugging into his affairs for a while.

Once he reached the top balcony, he leaned over the banister and just breathed. He tried to calm down. Breathe...breathe...!

"Fuuuuuuuck!" he screamed gripping the railing so tight that he made it crack. The anger was boiling up again. He had to set it free somehow...

He lifted his head and looked at the city. He hated that city! He hated everything about that society and its people! He could just point his finger at it and make it disappear in one blow. Then he could be called a real Saiyan.

His mind was clouded with dark thoughts in that moment and he wasn't thinking straight anymore. He shot up into the air and looked down at the city. He pointed his index finger at it, but just in that moment he felt a familiar energy approaching very fast. He knew who it was.

Goten had no idea how to meet the prince again, but he thought that it was usually the prince who found him whenever he was around, so he decided to go into the city and probably venture himself closer to the court.

"Goten, what do you do in the city all day?" Gohan asked when he was about to leave the house. "Where do you go, more exactly?"

"Why do you care?" Goten asked.

"I'm just curious...you're always in the company of other bigger power levels..."

"If I were you, Gohan, I'd start being concerned about how I could increase my power level faster than just stay home all day and spy on my brother through the scouter."

"You're very evasive too," Gohan continued like he hadn't heard Goten.

"Dad...?!"

"Stop bringing dad into this! You always cry out for daddy whenever you're cornered! Like daddy could even help you in any situation other than winning a fight with me."

"What was that, Gohan?" Kakarot asked in a cold voice, as he just got in the room. Gohan gave him a defiant glance.

Goten took advantage of this interruption to just get the hell out of there. His father and Gohan would probably have a showdown by the end of the day, as the tension that was between them reached painful limits.

As Goten flew over the city, his new scouter picked up an immense power level coming from the court. He scanned the skies and saw a dot right above the palace. And by the number his scouter showed, that was probably the prince.

He didn't know whether to go up to him and say hi, or just continue flying and make him come after him. But he noticed something as he got closer. The prince had his index finger pointed somewhere at the city and he didn't look happy at all. His scouter started counting at a high speed. He then saw that the prince looked at him and then pointed his finger at him.

The scouter shot up to an absurdly high number and just then Goten noticed that there was an energy blast coming his way. He barely had time to avoid it.

"What the fuck?" he said and looked behind him to see where that energy ball exploded. Luckily somewhere outside the city. He turned his head back around and frowned at the prince.

"What the hell was that for?" Goten shouted, but saw that the prince was heading his way and he had a furious look on his face. Goten had no idea what pissed him off that bad, but he knew that what would follow would not be too nice. He changed directions and started flying away from the city, luckily the prince was following him. Goten felt uneasy. The prince seemed mad with anger for some reason and Goten kind of understood that he needed to set it free somehow...and that was why he was pursuing him so closely!

Goten powered up and tried to fly as fast as he could, his heart racing in his chest...he wasn't sure though, if because of fear or excitement.

He looked behind himself again and saw that the prince just disappeared into thin air.

_He's ahead of me._

Just as he turned, he felt a powerful punch hit him square in the face and then another one in his back. This made him lose altitude fast. He regained control over his body just in time to avoid a painful contact with the ground. This seemed so familiar...

_He'll hit me in the back_.

He barely had time to jump aside, as Trunks' foot made a hole in the place where Goten had been just a split second ago. The prince sneered at him.

'_He's mad_,' Goten thought as he got in a defense position. He got excited by the prospects of a really good fight, but in the same time he felt terrified of the look on the prince's face. He looked determined to kill and Goten remembered what a tremendous difference there was between their power levels.

"What did I do?" he asked, but just then the prince launched into an attack. Goten felt a slight breeze in his face and instinctively he raised his hand to protect his head. He caught the prince's fist before it hit him.

Amazed by his performance, he forgot to pay attention to the other fist that got firmly planted in his cheekbone. He fell on his back, but Trunks manhandled him back up. He punched him so fast in the face he had absolutely no time react.

Goten found a breech eventually and ducked, making the prince throw a fist into the air and giving Goten the opportunity to tackle him to the ground. He found himself on top of the prince, but this didn't last long, for Trunks knocked him off him with his feet, making Goten fall on his back again. The next thing he felt was the prince's knee crushing his stomach. He spat out blood and blacked out for two seconds.

And that's how it began. Trunks kicked him up into the air like a football and there he showered the low-class with punches and kicks all at an astonishing speed, to make sure that the low-class wouldn't find time to oppose. He was superior! He was a half-breed, but he had the upper hand!

In that moment he felt that he could kill. If he killed he would prove to himself that everything his father thought about him were just lies.

A punch firmly planted in the diaphragm to knock him out of breath, two firm punches in the face to dislocate his jaw and an uppercut to knock him unconscious.

The low-class lay motionless on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. Trunks looked down at him and pointed his opened palm towards him. He started forming an energy blast.

_Kill him_.

He hesitated. The attack was ready.

_Kill him!_

His hand was shaking_._

The low-class was barely breathing. It would take him a while to heal again...

_Kill the damn low-class!_

Why? Why should he kill him? What would he prove if he killed a defenseless low-class? A low-class who didn't even provoke him this time.

He looked at Goten's face and then let down his hand. The attack disappeared.

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

His father and everyone else were right. He wasn't a true Saiyan. He felt so enraged when they thought that, but now he realized that it was true. He would never be a true Saiyan. It wasn't in his nature...

He made a few steps away from Goten. What had he done? What normal person would act like this? Not even the prince of all Saiyans had the right to do what he just did.

He had to fix this. He decided to get closer to Goten, to check his pulse. It was still there, although a little faint. This meant that he was only unconscious. What could he do? He could take him to the palace's healing tank...No, that was impossible. He couldn't hide this from Tanap.

But he had another idea. He got back up and shot up into the sky. He flew to the palace as fast as he could and once there, he ran to the healing room, passing by a few councilors in his way. He grabbed the nearest medical kit and almost as fast as he got there, he flew back to where he had left Goten, not knowing that Tanap watched him when he took off. The supervisor raised a curious eyebrow, but only turned back around to go in the conference room, where he still had some business to take care of. This was really interesting to observe...

XXXXX

His eyes fluttered and after a few more attempts, he managed to open them properly. He was staring at the reddish sky. He turned his head to his right, saw that he was in a forest and then turned his head to his left, where he saw the prince rubbing in a lotion on a bruised forearm. Wait...that was his forearm!

He opened his mouth to say something, but what came out was only a long moan of pain as his jaws felt just like they were about to fall off.

"Try not to speak. I'll fix it," the prince said and put his hands on each of Goten's jaws. Before Goten could understand what would happen next, a round of severe pain exploded in his head as Trunks reset his jaw. Goten groaned with his mouth shut and hit the ground with his feet.

"Keep your teeth gritted for a while," Trunks said in a low voice and resumed his previous task of cleaning up the wound on Goten's forearm.

Goten frowned. What the hell just happened? Wasn't the prince about to finish him off? He kicked the crap out of him and he was now cleaning up his wounds?

"Now that you're awake," Trunks said "take off your armor so I could apply this lotion."

"What?" Goten asked between his gritted teeth.

"Take off your armor!"

"But I..."

"Take it off!"

Goten gave him a confused look, but complied. With difficulty he took off his armor as everything in his body just ached like hell. He was surprised he still woke up. Once that was done, Trunks poured some healing lotion in his hand and started applying it on Goten's chest, where he had hit him countless times.

Goten frowned and instinctively removed the prince's hands. They looked at each other for a moment, until Trunks tried again, but Goten grabbed his hand.

"I got this," the prince said.

"You don't..."

"I said I got this!" the prince snapped and Goten let go of him. Trunks began massaging his chest. He had to mend the damage he had done. Goten just stared at him for a while. How could he still tell the prince that it was not usual for a guy to do this to another guy, unless they were family? He looked at his hand and only then noticed that he had even taken off his gloves to do this. But he could hardly feel his touch...it was almost tender...

Goten felt the urge to laugh if it hadn't been for his torso aching so badly. But he didn't understand what just happened...what just happened to the prince and his destructive drive?

He put his hand on the prince's to make him stop. "I think you should stop," he said and Trunks didn't protest anymore. Only then did he realize how awkward everything must have been for Goten. He forgot that too much physical contact was a big no-no in the Saiyan society.

So he sat there, watching Goten apply the lotion himself, but he started looking elsewhere after a while. He didn't want the low-class to think that he was watching him in a perverted way.

"I'm sorry it has come to this..." he spoke after a while. Goten looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have to be sorry," he said and took some bandages from the medical kit near him. Trunks helped him wrap it around his torso.

"What I just did was not normal..." the prince said.

"What, helping me heal?"

"No, attacking you for no reason!"

"I'm sure you had your reason..."

"Not a good reason to just want to kill you only because you were in my way!"

"What were you intending to do?"

"I was about to blow up the city."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to prove that I could do it. Just like now, I was about to kill you only to prove that I am Saiyan enough to do it...That was not normal..."

Goten didn't find it that shocking though. Saiyans always had crazy ideas how to prove how strong they were, but he noticed that the prince was actually aiming at something else. He seemed distressed that he didn't do anything he just said. The city was still standing and he was still alive.

"So, you find abnormal the fact that you wanted to blow up the city and not the fact that you didn't do it?" Goten asked.

"Who the hell considers normal the idea of killing a million of innocent people out of a whim?" the prince burst.

"Saiyans." Goten replied short.

Trunks shut his mouth and then nodded. "Well then I guess I am not a Saiyan..."

Goten couldn't believe it. Was this the same person he met yesterday and a few weeks ago? Was this the prince of all Saiyans sitting next to him and looking troubled over a stupid issue? Something wasn't right... this guy seemed nothing like the strong and tough guy he ran into a few weeks ago in the palace.

But then again this was the fourth time the prince didn't kill him, although he had the chance to. Could this be the true face of the Saiyan prince? That he was not cold-blooded enough to commit a murder? But this made no sense...

Goten winced as he put his armor back on and tried to get up. The prince understood his intentions and supported him up.

"Can you stand? You have to go to a medical station...the healing lotion was just something temporary." Trunks said. "I can take you to-"

"No!" Goten said immediately and frowned at him. "I don't need your help...your Highness."

He wasn't sure he liked this new face of the prince. It somehow reminded him of his father, and to be honest, he wasn't a big fan of his father either. He wished the prince were rough and scary, like he thought he was. He should've left him in a puddle of blood, not come over with healing medicine and rub it on him...

"I can manage..." Goten said and slowly pushed the prince's arm off of him. He was really dizzy and he staggered a little until he got in a perfectly straight position. He sketched a smile, though.

"That was a great fight..."

Trunks didn't share his enthusiasm. He didn't draw any satisfaction from what he did...it actually made him more miserable.

He nodded and slapped Goten on the back. "Okay, fine...umm...you still need training, although I did sense some slight improvement...now, go and heal. And... –he brought his face closer to Goten and gave him a menacing glare- if you spill the beans to anyone about what just happened I'm going to-"

"Kill me?" Goten asked with a small smirk at the corner of his mouth. The prince grabbed him by his throat as just in that moment he had the terrifying feeling of having lost a great amount of respect from the low-class.

"Don't you mock me," he sneered. "Consider yourself lucky that today you've escaped my wrath."

"I will, your Highness," Goten said, although from that moment on he stopped seeing the prince as a threat. He'd seen his true force and witnessed his weakness.

Trunks let go of him and gave him another glare. "Now get out of here," he said and put his hands on his hips.

"Do you still want to see the planet, your Highness?" Goten asked turning around at him.

Trunks hesitated. "Give it some time," he said and made some steps around. "I'll find you when I feel like it."

Goten nodded as he pursed his lips. He looked up at the sky and took off, although he noticed that he was terribly weakened. Damn it, he'll have to use another healing credit. But he wasn't that mad...he was just disappointed of the prince's behavior.

Trunks watched the low-class fly off and then sighed. He sat down at the base of a tree and put his hands on his face. He slipped up and he felt ashamed.

XXXX

Goten flew with difficulty back home as his vision kept getting blurry. But once he landed on their house's back yard, he noticed that the menacing tension that built up between his father and brother finally blew up and they were now fighting each other outside.

"...and you treat me like I'm just some piece of junk that lies around. Like _you_ are the father and _I_ should listen to you!"

Goten stopped walking as he couldn't believe that that was his father shouting like that. He was holding Gohan up in the air by his throat and he didn't seem happy at all. He actually looked mad...a bit too much like his grandpa Bardock when he was in a bad mood.

"You ungrateful son of a bitch!" Kakarot sneered and threw Gohan to the ground. Goten's brother whimpered. Kakarot didn't hesitate and kicked him in his stomach with his foot. "You laze around, doing nothing all day and you dare treat me like a piece of crap, huh? Like I mean nothing here! I've been too kind to you...to both of you! And it seems that you took my kindness for naivety! But things will change around here...I am in charge! And if you have anything against this, you can leave! Be my guest!"

Kakarot made a few steps back from Gohan and then turned around. He saw Goten standing there, all beaten up and bandaged.

"What the fuck are you doing that you keep ending up like this?" the father shouted in Goten's face. "Can't you fucking stay out of trouble from time to time? One day you'll get yourself killed because of your behaviour, you careless brat!"

He passed Goten hitting him with his shoulder. Goten glared at him for a moment, but then his attention got caught by his brother, who began coughing blood where his father had thrown him. Goten limped to him.

"You can't say you didn't ask for it," he said, not helping Gohan to get up though.

"Spare me," Gohan growled and supported his torso with his hands. His arms were shaky and there was a trickle of blood going down his chin and on the ground.

"I've never seen dad so angry. I never thought he had it in him," Goten said and looked over at their house. "I guess he needed this..."

"Yeah, he needed to assure himself that he had some balls," Gohan sneered and coughed again.

"You have to go to a medical station," Goten said calmly, as if this scene of his brother spitting out blood and barely standing up was something really regular around there.

Gohan peered up at him. "Look who's talking..." he said. Goten sighed and finally decided to pick his brother off the ground and help him stand.

"Come now, we're going together," Goten said. "Let me get the healing credits."

Once back, he put one of Gohan's arms over his shoulders and they walked slowly but steadily to the nearby medical station.

"What was he doing?" Gohan asked.

"He was just sitting in grandpa's old armchair," Goten said.

"Oh, reclaiming the alpha male's throne now."

"Cut him some slack, Gohan...he's always been in the shadow of grandpa and Raditz...and we've never actually been too keen on him either...he needed to do something to gain some respect."

"Since when did you become so thoughtful?"

Goten sketched a smile, but didn't say anything. What just happened between his father and brother somehow reminded him of his little showdown with the prince. It was obvious that something was bothering the prince and he had a small breakdown...the only way Saiyans knew how to have breakdowns.

"So, I'm guessing you've found a strong friend around in the city..."Gohan said after a while.

"Hmm?"

"That strong power level you're always around when you go towards the city...Is he an elite?"

"Gohan, I thought I told you not to spy on me through your scouter!"

"Speaking of scouters, where did you get that fancy one? I though you broke your other one...this one looks like the ones Raditz has. Did you steal it?"

"No...!"

"Your new friend gave it to you?"

Goten didn't say anything. His brother was starting to annoy him with all those questions. He wished he didn't offer to carry him to the medical station.

"You know that it's illegal what you're doing..." Gohan continued after a while and gave his brother a quick look to check his reaction.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Goten said in his defense.

"Are you friends with benefits?"

"Gohan! What the hell?!"

"What? He gives you a new scouter...he apparently beats the crap out of you so you could get stronger...what do you give him in return?"

"My God, Gohan, you should go out some more. Staying at home all day has made your brain wander in the weirdest depths of your imagination..." Goten said feeling uneasy. He wasn't sure if he felt appalled by the idea that his brother was even thinking about sex (he regarded Gohan as the most asexual Saiyan on that planet) or by the slight truth in Gohan's words... The prince did ask for something in return...but it wasn't of _that_ kind. Thank mercy!

Gohan ceased to ask any more questions and they arrived at the medical station after a few minutes.

XXXX

"What is the matter, your Highness?" Tanap asked in his usual unctuous voice, a day after the events presented above. "Have you fallen in one of your signature depressions again?"

"I'm not in the mood for your insults, Tanap," Trunks spoke. He was in his bedroom, lying on a chaise longue near the window with an arm over his eyes.

"You will not fly off into the city today, my prince?" Tanap asked from the door, not helping a cunning smirk from spreading all over his face.

"I sense the irony in your voice, Tanap," Trunks said in a blank voice. "But for your information, I haven't once set foot in the city..."

"Really? Then where have you been flying?"

"Flying around..."

"Flying around?"

"Mhm..."

"And what stops you from going today?"

"Weren't you the one who always scolded me whenever I even suggested the idea of going out? Now you sound like you're actually goading me into going out..."

"Oh, no, your Highness...but I've come to terms with it. Because I'm sure that you will still do whatever you want even if I'm against it..."

"I'm glad you understood that part, Tanap."

Tanap made a few steps around the room, examining it from top to bottom, as if he were looking for some incriminating evidence about what he was doing while outside.

"Did you meet anyone in your little adventures?" the supervisor asked when he got near the prince by the window.

"No..." Trunks lied and took his arm off his eyes.

"No? No one? Not even one Saiyan saw you outside?" Tanap asked, trying to sound casual, although he wanted to catch Trunks red-handed, even though he knew very well that the prince was lying to him.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care." Trunks said getting up and going to the window. "It's not like I'll ever belong here..."

Tanap's smile widened and he advanced towards the prince. "Do not be distressed, my prince. The royal family has always been the subject of discussion for these worthless maggots from the beginning of time. You don't need to bother with them..."

"I wish I knew my people better...and they me..."

'_His people?!_' Tanap thought and he hardly held back an ironic puff. He liked it though that he managed to bring down some of the prince's defenses with what he said to him two days ago about how the society and the king regarded him. The truth was that the prince was so inexistent from the public light that no one even cared about him. They knew he was there and that he was insanely strong like his father, but they never bothered to wonder why he was never outside or why he wasn't in the mission along with the king. Saiyans have always entrusted their welfare in the hands of their kings and it was the king's business what the prince did or didn't do, because the king _always knew_ what was best for them and their planet...theoretically.

"Your time will come, my prince," Tanap said after a while and headed towards the door. "Don't forget about your training session at noon."

"I'm not doing it," Trunks said propping his elbows on the windowsill. Tanap wheeled around on his heels.

"Pardon?"

"I don't feel like training today...I don't have what to train for anyway...it's not like I'll even have the chance to prove what I'm worth..."

"As you wish, your Highness..."Tanap said and took a short bow before he left the room. Oh, if only the king were around to see how his protégée was behaving! He wasn't even training now...and due to his disgusting amount of feelings that made him fall into constant states of depression, he was completely useless now!

Ever since he found out about this kid, he knew that a half-Saiyan would never be able to fulfill the task of being the prince of all Saiyans. He might have been physically strong, but his emotional side brought him down and kept him back from being 100% dedicated. And he was sure the king started noticing this too. All Tanap needed to do is carefully orchestrate his plan of bringing down prince Trunks and the brat will be sent off the planet in no time.


	11. The Marvelous Planet Vegeta

_**New chapter! I really like this chapter for some reason...I remember writing it in the first or second day of the winter holiday in December, and back then I was reading Jude the Obscure by Thomas Hardy. Ah, it left its mark on my writing style, I have to say :D **_

_**Oh yes, you do remember that this is a yaoi fanfiction, right? I haven't forgotten :D Things are finally moving that way. Illustration on my deviantart channel (LarslovesJames)**_

_**The Marvelous Planet Vegeta **_

Two or three days have passed since then and Trunks finally got over his depressing thoughts. He started feeling strong and arrogant again and he rediscovered the pleasure of annoying Tanap whenever he found him spying on him from the shadows.

"Do you seriously don't have anything better to do, Tanap?" Trunks asked one day when he felt that Tanap was standing behind a corner. The supervisor clenched his fists and walked away.

Trunks smiled as he started walking towards the top balcony. He felt adventurous that day. Maybe it was finally time to summon that low-class and go explore the planet. He could do it himself…but the low-class probably knew how to point out some things he might overlook, so this might actually be interesting. But if the low-class will bore or annoy him, he'll dismiss him in his characteristic violent way.

He still felt a bit embarrassed for his outburst from a few days ago, but he tried to suppress that feeling. He had been thinking of the low-class' words about it being normal for Saiyans to feel the urge to destroy everything around them whenever they were pissed off. That thought helped, actually. He felt more Saiyan and almost proud that he indeed had that reaction.

He got on the balcony, scanned the city as he usually did and then unclipped his long red cape from his armor straps. He then took off.

He concentrated to feel the low-class' energy and noticed it somewhere at the outskirts of the city. He sped up and in a few seconds he was there.

Goten was in the backyard of his house and he was just warming up for an afternoon training session, when his scouter picked up a high power level. Just when he turned around to scan the skies, the prince popped right in front of him, making him startle.

"What the fu…―"

"Field trip, come on!"

Trunks grabbed Goten by his arm and shot back into the air. Goten was so thunderstruck, he was able to speak only after a minute.

"Your Highness, are you insane?!" he shouted and pulled his arm out of the prince's grasp.

"I probably am," Trunks said with a smile. "I heard it runs in the family…"

Goten didn't know if he was allowed to laugh. Only then did he remember what they were up to.

"Wait," he said and stopped in mid air. The prince also stopped a meter away from him and gave him a questioning look. "Where are we going?"

"Here, there, everywhere! Remember your promise?" Trunks said energetically. "By the way, is that where you live?"

"Yes…why?"

"Just curious."

Goten couldn't help raising an eyebrow at him. It was a bit weird to see the prince going from being on the verge of depression to being choleric. But at least this way, Goten thought, he wasn't boring, because you never knew what mood he would be in that day.

"So, where are we going, guide?" Trunks asked and looked around.

"Umm…" Goten said and scratched the back of his head.

"Do you have other lakes and running waters?" Trunks asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we do."

"Lead the way; I'd like to see them."

"This way, your Highness," Goten said and they started flying towards the planet's largest lake. It was situated at the bottom of a dale, farther away from the city and the hills that surrounded it. The banks of the lake were almost entirely covered in tall old pine trees that contrasted perfectly with the mountains that rose in the background.

Trunks and Goten flew over the lake, Trunks even taking his gloves off and letting his fingers glide over the clear surface of the water.

"This is the planet's largest lake," Goten said landing on a bank. "It's a sweet-water lake and we grow many species of fish in here."

"It's amazing," Trunks said and scanned the entire scenery that was before him. "It's amazing that you're actually using this lake, but yet you preserve the beauty of this place."

"Well, Saiyans try to keep their planet as _untouched_ as possible…and even if we do use its resources, we try to preserve its natural aspect…appearance…"

"This is great," Trunks said and smiled widely. Goten also sketched a smile, mostly because of seeing the excitement on the prince's face. He had never seen him smile like that…

"So, what about this forest?" Trunks said and turned around. "Is it filled with wild beasts?"

"I wouldn't say beasts…just wild animals," Goten said and advanced into the forest, the prince following him.

"Do Saiyans hunt?" Trunks asked and ripped the rotten bark of an older tree.

"No…not anymore," Goten said turning his head around at him. "The animals are protected by law, so no one is allowed to hunt them. And this is due to the overhunting that almost emptied all of our forests quite a few years ago. Your grandfather, his Majesty passed that bill."

"Don't tell me Saiyans like animals…" Trunks said doubtingly.

"It's not about liking or not…but we believe that the animals have their role in the ecosystem and we mustn't bother them."

"This sounds a little ironic for a species that goes over to other planets and destroys them."

Goten didn't say anything. Trunks smiled satisfied. He looked up and was pleased to see how the sunrays got filtered through the needles of the pines. He followed Goten, but his eyes were trying to absorb every tiny bit of his surroundings. From time to time, he could spot animals that reminded him of the rabbits on his planet, only these ones were bigger and had a somewhat fiercer air about them.

Soon they reached an opening and only then did Trunks notice that he was feeling a bit dizzy, probably because of the closed air and also because of the sweet numbing scent of the resin. Goten turned around at him.

"Shall we go elsewhere?" he asked.

"What's beyond this forest?"

"Well, once out of here, the hills raise up to the mountains."

"Let's go there!"

They flew over the rest of the forest and they landed only when they reached the feet of the mountains. The greenery disappeared here, as the rough ground wasn't fertile enough to allow anything other than small bushes and patches of moss to grow here and there. However, there was a small beck falling in a cascade over the rocky sides of the growing mountains.

"This springs from the mountain?" Trunks asked, fascinated about what he was seeing and he advanced towards the water.

"I guess so," Goten said and slowly walked behind him. The prince was acting like a kid who was seeing the outside world for the first time…Actually, that was probably the same case here. The prince had been locked up in the palace for four years and only now did he have the chance to explore this place, so probably everything seemed fascinating. Goten tried not to spoil his fun with his slight boredom of what he was seeing. He had seen these places countless times, but he had to be patient…

"Is this the tallest mountain?" Trunks asked turning his head over at Goten, while he stuck his fingers in the cold falling water.

"Yes…" Goten replied and put his hands on his hips. He looked around him and sighed. This was boring…and the prince acted like a kid. He wondered if he would teach him more fighting techniques…He would ask, but he was a bit afraid.

"I want to climb it." Trunks said looking up at the mountain.

"Whatever," Goten said and was ready to take off, but he saw the prince starting hiking. "Wait, by foot?"

"Yeah," Trunks said with a wide smile. "What, can't keep up?"

"I can, but…" Goten said and followed the prince. He didn't want to go hiking! It will take forever to climb this mountain by foot. But Goten didn't complain. He followed the prince and listened to his observations about how magnificent the view was from up there. He had to agree every time, although after an hour of hiking, he started panting and feeling a sharp pain in his calves. The prince seemed unaffected. He was half a mile ahead of him and he didn't lose any bit of his energy.

'_Damn it_,' Goten thought. '_I need more training…if I can't even climb a mountain without feeling like I'm about to faint…how the hell is he still so energetic?_'

A half an hour later, Goten finally caught up with the prince at the top of the mountain. He took a seat on the ground and breathed heavily.

"Sure took you a while," Trunks said looking down at him. "This is amazing…"

"You keep saying…that…" Goten panted and put his hands on his sweaty face.

"Because I've never thought that this planet was so beautiful…" Trunks said and sat next to Goten. "It has a very menacing feel about it…probably because of the red sky. It's like this planet is always angry and unwelcoming."

"Was your planet completely different?" Goten asked and looked at him.

"My planet was a blue bright planet…it gave you a calm feeling. But it was smaller than planet Vegeta and I think, not sure yet, it was a bit more boring. Sure, it had everything planet Vegeta has, hills, mountains, plains, cities, lakes, whatever…but from what I saw so far, I can say that planet Vegeta has a rougher aspect…it's wilder, and I like it."

He smiled as he looked ahead. Goten looked at him all this time and decided that it probably hadn't been a waste of time after all.

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes, until Trunks asked:

"You know, I've been meaning to ask, are all the Saiyans living in that city, our city? I haven't seen others around…"

"We aren't that many Saiyans, so, yes, we all live in one big city."

"And the rest of the planet is unpopulated?"

"Yes. Like I said earlier, we try to keep the planet as untouched as possible. If we can live in one big city and leave the nature how it is, why not? We only exploit certain things and in concentrated places. Of course, we also use the planet to train…it's good to change the scenery from time to time. Plus, living in just one compact place makes it easier for the king to summon all of us when in need..."

"I can't believe it…the big rough and tough Saiyans care so much about nature and their planet…On our planet, we had issues with preserving nature. My planet was affected by pollution and the greenery and animals were disappearing at a high rate."

"What's pollution?"

"You don't know? I guess your technology is so advanced you solved that issue long time ago too. Pollution means that the air is contaminated with noxious gases that have many negative consequences on the environment."

"What caused this?"

"Machines…toxic wastes…many things…"

Goten didn't say anything else. He propped his chin on his knees and stared at the landscape. The wind was cooler up there and he started having the chills. Trunks finally got up and he seemed high-spirited again.

"Please tell me we're not descending it by foot…" Goten whined as he got up too.

"You're a little lazy, aren't you, low-class?" Trunks said ironically. "But, no, we can fly."

"Do you still want to see something else?" Goten asked.

"What, you show me the highest mountain and a forest and you think you've shown me the entire planet?" Trunks teased.

"No, your Highness…" Goten murmured.

Trunks gave him a lingering glance and then smiled. "Follow my lead."

Goten did so and noticed that they were going back towards the city. They reached its outskirts and Trunks plunged towards the ground. They landed near the medical station.

"What are you doing, your Highness?" Goten asked frowning.

"I noticed you got bored and I didn't want to force it. We can continue tomorrow." Trunks said.

'_Yaaay…_' Goten thought and tried to sketch a smile, but it came out more like a grimace. Trunks chuckled.

"Thank you for putting up with me today," he said. "Tomorrow, how about I train you?"

"You…you mean that?" Goten asked amazed.

"Yeah. Field trip and then training…or the other way around. You decide. I'll pick you up, same place, same time?"

Goten was about to say yes, but then he remembered that they were dangerously close to his house and Gohan's annoyingly inquisitive eye.

"How about I come over in the city instead?"

"Sure…" Trunks said and stretched out a hand. Goten shook it. "Thank you."

"It's nothing…your Highness," Goten murmured and then watched the prince take off back to the palace. He started walking home and tried to analyze what just happened that day. The prince was definitely a different person…

XXXXX

For the following few days, the prince and Goten had constantly met, sparred for almost an hour or so and then went on exploring the rest of the planet. Although reluctant at the beginning, as time passed, Goten started enjoying this ritual of being the prince's guide. He sometimes even found himself staying up at night and trying to come up with some sort of itinerary for the following day. Sometimes he even tried to ask Gohan about the history of some places, since he was the smartass of the family, so that he could tell it later to the prince. Of course, his brother was very suspicious about what Goten was doing all day, but he settled on the idea that he was meeting with his 'boyfriend'. He never ceased teasing Goten with this…until Goten would start a fight, of course. But Gohan wasn't curious enough to actually start following his brother around.

However, Goten realized that in a week and a half he had shown the prince almost everything there was to see about the unkempt nature of planet Vegeta and he now wondered what else he could show him. He feared that if this guide game was over, then his training with the prince would be over too.

The best part of the day for Goten was his training sessions. He'd learned a lot of stuff from the prince and he liked it that he was patient and focused enough to let him succeed first and then go on to other stuff. He felt and he knew he got stronger. He was not so negligent in his fighting moves anymore and his speed increased dramatically. Of course, he never won any of their fights that finished off the training session, but at least now, he could lay a punch from time to time and that almost meant the world to him.

Trunks on the other hand couldn't wait for his meetings with Goten so that he could see more of planet Vegeta. He was stunned of how incredibly beautiful and rough everything was. After a few trips, he could say that he had genuinely fallen in love with this planet…even though he never once met its inhabitants. He liked training with Goten too, although he was way bellow his level, but it was a lot better than training alone. And he had to admit that he felt good that he was useful for someone. He was also impressed by how many things the low-class knew about the planet and its history, even though he was younger than him… And with all these he had almost forgotten the huge difference between their statuses.

Things at the palace were quiet. Trunks started being suspicious about Tanap, though. He had really abandoned his job of being his supervisor…he only saw him at breakfast and dinner and he didn't seem to be as desperate as Trunks knew him. It was a little weird that he allowed Trunks to do whatever he wanted…he didn't even question him anymore. But one day…

"I presume you've seen all of planet Vegeta by now," Tanap said at breakfast.

"How do you know I'm seeing planet Vegeta?"

"I figured that's what you're doing in the afternoons. Also, your complexion changed since you've been going outside on a regular basis…you look healthier."

"Hmm…thanks…and this doesn't bother you at all?"

"Why should it, your Highness? You told me yourself that you are in charge of your own decisions and that I mustn't interfere anymore."

"Yeah, but…it feels like now you've abandoned your job for good…"

"Your Highness, did you like it when I was bombarding you with questions about where you were, who you were with and what you did?"

"No, but…"

"At least now I know that you're pursuing your dream of going outside and _exploring_ the planet…"

Trunks looked at him suspiciously. He never knew when this guy was acting and when he was being serious. And it seemed fishy that Tanap was really not curious about what he was doing…unless he already _knew_ what he was doing.

"Tanap, are you spying on me?" Trunks shot.

"How could I spy on you, your Highness?" Tanap asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know…"

"You never seem to take a scouter with you in your trips," Tanap added and couldn't help smirking this time. The fool had no idea that the scouter he gave his companion still had the transmitter turned on. And apparently, the other stupid one had no idea it was on to begin with. Which meant that whenever Goten wore his scouter, Tanap had personal access to their conversations.

"Yeah, I don't need a scouter…" Trunks said and looked down at his almost empty plate. "But I don't know, maybe you sent your evil henchmen to spy on me from the shadows or other stupid things like this…I know you're capable of it…"

Tanap laughed. "Your Highness, I'm a busy man. I don't have time to play these silly little games with you. Plus, I trust that you, as our prince, are capable of keeping a low-key yourself and not do anything too crazy. I can trust you, right your Highness?"

"Yeah…" Trunks said uneasy. He got up from the table and left the dining hall. Tanap watched him leave and smiled. The prince actually gave him a good idea with the henchmen…maybe he'll try it. Oh, you stupid little boy, you had no idea who you were playing with…

He looked at his watch and saw that it was the time the prince usually left on his little adventures. He got up from the table himself and went to one of the high balconies to finally see how this low-class looked like.

He hid behind a curtain when he saw the prince flying off from the top balcony and heading towards this other person. Tanap frowned…he kind of looked different from how he had imagined him…This was merely a kid. Ah, no wonder he shares the prince's rebellious taste for adventure.

They seemed to be talking for a while and then they both took off. Tanap turned on his scouter.

'_So, do you want to train now and then see what's left to see?'_

'_Can we leave the training for later? Besides, there's only one more thing to see, so…'_

'_Sure, why not?'_

"Now, I think we've seen everything that is wild about planet Vegeta, but I think you should also see the…industrialized part." Goten said.

"There is such a thing? I though planet Vegeta had an underground industry that was ruled by strong invisible ninjas that made the food simply appear on the tables of most Saiyans."

Goten chuckled. "I have no idea what you just said, but the underground part is partly true," he said and after a second or two quickly added: "…your Highness!"

"You can drop the '_your Highness'_," Trunks said smiling. "I think we know each other fairly enough now…"

Goten shut his mouth. Actually, they had no idea about each other. Well, Goten learnt more things about the prince from what he used to say now and then, but the prince had no idea about _his_ life. He only knew Goten lived at the outskirts of the city. Goten could bet that he didn't even know his name.

Leaving this aspect aside, what Goten wanted to show the prince that day were the places where the planet was exploited for some of its resources. They were called 'farms', like on Trunks' planet and they were situated near the city, for an easier access.

"There, they grow all sorts of plants for food and medicine," Goten said pointing at one of the farms. They decided that it was probably better this time to stay above the ground and see things from up there. "In the one near it, they breed animals that can also be eaten."

"All of them in the same hall?"

"Do you see the size of that thing? Yes, but on different layers. Plus, the hall goes underground too. If one were to dig into the ground, they would find a perfectly oiled and functional industry machinery. "

"I think there must be millions of animals in there… considering how much a Saiyan needs to eat per day."

"Some Saiyans eat these special food capsules too, you know…"

"Food capsules?"

"Yeah, well, not everybody affords real meals some times…"

"The low-classes…"

Trunks pursed his lips as he didn't really like what he just heard. "But I don't get it…you Saiyans don't have money, so how come this difference between who can afford something or not?"

"The Saiyans are a big community and from the beginning of time it was settled that everybody received an equal part of 'the win'. But as things progressed, some Saiyans didn't like this anymore…why should one bring the 'kill' and everybody, even the lazy guy who didn't do anything have a fair share of it? This of course, was still in the time when Saiyans hunt for their food. So, those who actually helped in the capturing of the 'prey' started claiming more rights over it. But don't worry, they gave the weak and lazy ones a part too…but not an equal one anymore. But now, even though we have slaves to work for us, the low-classes receive a smaller share of the goods than…"

"Slaves? Did you just say slaves?" Trunks asked turning suddenly at Goten.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Planet Vegeta has slaves?" Trunks asked and only then noticed that, from time, there were these unusual-looking creatures coming in and out of the farms.

"Yes, they are different species that we brought from conquered planets... along with some of their technologies."

"You brought them here to do the work you Saiyans are too lazy to do?" Trunks spat, clenching his fists and giving Goten a furious glance.

"Saiyans are a race of warriors not of farmers," Goten replied, frowning at the prince.

"Why don't you use low-classes to work the land or do all these small works? They aren't too useful anyway from what I hear..."

"Why the fuck are you telling me this? I'm not the king of this...Oh..."

Goten pursed his lips and winced as only then did he realize what he just said. "I'm...I crossed the line..."

Trunks however didn't seem that affected by the low-class' coarse language towards him. He looked down at the small creatures that were buzzing around the farms, trying to do their tedious jobs so that these cruel masters to live and feast, while they were damned to fade away on a foreign planet, far away from the place they called home, far away from anything that was familiar and dear to them...

"You steal what's good from their planets and now you keep them like some prizes for your desperate blood thirst...they're the prizes for your need of showing your superiority over races that don't even intend to bother you...you like to think of yourselves as being kind for giving them another chance to live and be _useful_, but you have no idea what you've just done...they end up wishing they have never received this thing that you Saiyans call _mercy_..."

Goten simply started at the prince as he talked. He noticed how his fists were shaking and how at a point, even his voice trembled. The low-class had the impression that the prince stopped talking about slaves after a while.

"Your Highness...?" he murmured.

Trunks looked at him, but then shook his head. "I can't accept this..."he said in a low-voice. He turned around in the air and flew off in the direction of the lake.

Goten was confused. He had no idea what just happened or why this just happened. Was there something he said? Was the prince coming back? Will they still train that day?

Should he go after him...?

XXXX

Goten followed the prince's power level that was near the lake where they had first fought each other. He was sitting on the grass under a tree with his knees brought up, his arms crossed and his chin resting on them.

Goten slowly walked up behind him. He had no idea what he was supposed to say…he didn't really understand what happened a few minutes ago. Plus, he wasn't good at either asking the right questions or comforting anyone.

He sat next to the prince and looked at the water for a few moments and then turned his glance to the prince. Now, he had never been the one to suddenly stop and appreciate the beautiful things that surrounded him, he didn't even know what something beautiful actually meant, but he had to admit that in that moment, the prince looked absolutely…lovely. Although he looked rather sad and thoughtful, the light that was being reflected from the surface of the lake on the prince's face created a wonderful light effect, his blue eyes glistening from under those long eyelashes.

"I'm sorry for what I said, your Highness…I shouldn't have snapped at you. And if I had upset you…" Goten spoke as he concentrated his attention on something else. He mustn't stare.

" You're not the one who has upset me…" Trunks murmured, staring at the lake's waves. " And…I'm sorry you had to put up with my…mood swings, or tantrums as the people at the court like to call them."

"That was not a tantrum," Goten commented as he picked up a pebble that was at his feet and threw it in the lake. " I believe that it was something that resurfaced from your past…"

"Seeing those creatures held captive by your society just… reminded me of my own situation."

"Your situation?"

"You don't have to pretend…I know I've been brought up here for the mere pleasure of it…or curiosity. Oh, can't you tell?! I'm like them! The slaves! I'm but a prize that one of you Saiyans has brought from yet another successful mission. But that is it…I'm nothing more than that…"

"Why do you say so, your Highness?" Goten asked confused. "You're our prince…"

"No I'm not!" Trunks said scornfully and looked at Goten. He laughed sadly. "This is just a big perverted joke your king likes to play. You think I don't know what you people say about me? But you know what? I've actually come to terms with it. I'm never going to be worthy of being your prince…"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm different from you! In this…racist, elitist society…I'll never fit in…"

Goten looked at him and he again felt that disappointment he had felt almost two weeks ago when he had seen the other side of the prince's personality. And he was right, he _was_ different from them, but he never thought that the prince would ever feel this put-down by this aspect. He was strong, the entire Saiyan race was at his feet and yet he let those silly sentiments build up and eventually break down all of his defenses. That was probably the prince's biggest and only flaw.

"I've never heard anyone say something like that about you, your Highness. I believe that the Saiyan society still patiently waits for your big breakthrough…or to put it in more formal words, _your release into society_…"

"What are you talking about? I've been here for four years and I've been kept away from any sort of interaction with the Saiyans, as if I had the plague or something like that…"

"Royalties are not supposed to interact with the people of the society directly," Goten said chuckling. "It would be weird to see the king strolling down the streets of the city…maybe even get into a bar and have a drink with the low-classes…"

Goten found it really funny, but looking at the prince, he saw that he was even more distressed. "You thought that you had to know the society by actually mingling with it?"

"I don't get it," Trunks said, feeling quite embarrassed that the low-class knew more about a prince's attributes than he did. "How can you get a better pulse of the world if you stay in your big palace and watch it from above?"

"The court has counselors for that, your Highness," Goten replied, also feeling a bit weird that he was the one who was telling him all these. "The counselors and some elites take the pulse of the world as you call it…"

Trunks didn't say anything. He felt like a complete ass in that moment. His idea of knowing the people by himself now seemed foolish and quite stupid.

"Well, at least now I know why your society is so dysfunctional… the king has no idea whom his subjects really are." he said in a low voice. Goten raised an eyebrow at him. "Can't you see that the laws are ridiculous and unpractical? Especially those for the low-classes. There would be no low-classes if they trained them properly. What's the big deal anyway? You are Saiyans too. You deserve to be taught how to fight by professionals like the elites too. Same goes for the education. They should care to educate you more, rather than just leave you there to go on with your lives as best as you could…It's stupid…"

Goten just listened to him and he couldn't help but sketch a smile. "You know, my brother likes to believe that the king is actually afraid that if he educated the low-classes, they would rise against him…" he whispered, as if afraid that someone would hear him. He apparently forgot that he was talking to the prince, of all people.

"Because then they would understand how they're actually being treated and they would understand that they have fundamental rights that no king can take away from them just like that," Trunks said with a slight note of contempt in his voice. Goten also brought up his knees and rested his chin on them. He smiled as he watched the prince with interest. Yes, he was different, but different in a good way. He seemed ambitious and the fact that he seemed quite fond of the Saiyan people, even though he didn't know them or understand them completely, made him grow in Goten's eyes again. Plus, he didn't seem to have anything against the low-classes. Hell, he actually seemed to care about them and their wellbeing. He had new ideas for what he thought to be a better society…a functional one. Maybe this was what the Saiyans actually needed, someone from the outside to point out the flaws that they would normally see as good things.

"I think you'll make an excellent king one day, your Highness," Goten murmured and still smiled widely, although he had no idea why. Trunks turned his head around at him and rested it on his arms. He also smiled and in that moment he looked absolutely lovely. Looking at him was like looking at a nice picture.

"Thank you," Trunks said. "By the way…shame on me for this, but…what is your name?"

"Goten, your Highness."

"Goten…" Trunks whispered and continued to look at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a while until Goten frowned and quickly looked at the lake. Trunks noticed that the low―…Goten would always do that whenever he looked at him. As if he realized that he was staring and then quickly turned his gaze somewhere else. Or was he turning his gaze away because he felt something inappropriate in that moment? Trunks smirked. Yeah right…_Saiyans don't have feelings_…Or do they?

Goten saw with the corner of his eye that the prince moved, like he wanted to get up, but he was completely caught off guard when he found himself being trapped underneath the prince.

"What are you doing?" Goten asked, frowning and struggling to free himself, as the prince had grasped him by his wrists and pinned him down.

"Do you want me to teach you new energy blast attacks?" Trunks asked with a smirk, bringing his face closer to the low-class'.

"I...I do...?" Goten said feeling really confused of the prince's sudden burst. Mood swings were not cool anymore. And why was he on top of him?

"Then I'll teach you...if you can release yourself from my grasp first," Trunks said cunningly.

Goten was not amused. He didn't really like the position he was in or the games the prince liked to play. He frowned and struggled to shove this guy off him, but he noticed that the more he struggled the greater the grasp was. His fingers started getting numb.

He opened his eyes again and panted as the effort was exhausting him. Just then he looked above him, right into those hypnotizing blue eyes. His body started relaxing as he continued to stare. The prince's face was close to his...his long soft purple hair was on one side tucked behind an ear and on the other side it just cascaded down. It smelled nice too...

But those eyes...they were so blue! Goten felt some sort of tickling sensation in his abdomen. He noticed how the prince's pupils got very dilated and the azure of the irises turned into midnight blue. His heart accelerated in his chest.

That smirk disappeared from the prince's face and they were now looking at each other intensely. But Goten noticed that he also loosened his grip. In a split of a second, he gathered his strength and shoved the prince aside.

"You tricked me..."Trunks reproached as he tried to smile, although he was deeply disappointed that the moment was lost.

"Hey, it worked!" Goten beamed, although he felt a bit awkward. "Will you teach me energy blasts now?"

"I said I would..." Trunks said and got up. "Let's go somewhere where we can destroy things around us."

Goten shot up into the air and led the way. Trunks looked at him from time to time and wondered if the low-class actually intended to trick him into loosening his grip or...he felt the same thing he felt in that moment they stared into each other's eyes like that...There was something there, there must have been! He wasn't imagining this...that low-class lost his concentration when he realized something was going on with him.

He on the other hand didn't want to loosen his grip. He intended to actually watch the low-class struggle some more and maybe even see if he begged him to let him go (he knew he wouldn't be able to free himself), but something happened to him when he saw Goten panting underneath him...It was disturbing, now that he thought of it! He didn't realize it on that particular moment, but now he felt...ashamed. He probably shouldn't have gotten on top of him like that...the low-class might think that he was..._one of those types_. But he wasn't! He had never been! He never even thought about it...

The training session was awkward for the both of them.


	12. Chains of Thought

**_Hello and sorry for the wait, but I was actually hoping for some inspiration to draw some illustrations for this part, but...it never came XD Anyway, in this chapter we're getting deeper into our Saiyans' thoughts. Also, Trunks kinda has socialist tendencies here ...But I must also say that I loved writing the part with Nappa the most. Dunno why... Enjoy :)_**

_**Chains of Thought**_

Trunks and Goten didn't meet each other for a few days after that. The prince told Goten to practice the new techniques he taught him and the low-class followed his advice and...frankly, he needed to spend some time away from the prince. He stated having mixed ideas about the guy again. But who could blame him? The guy was a handful of weird emotions no normal Saiyan would be able to have during a life time, and this one had them through the course of a single day. If Goten weren't fascinated of how smart and strong he was, he would've avoided him as much as possible. But it was difficult to stay away from him now. The prince promised him that he would train him as much as his time and freedom allowed it and Goten loved their training sessions! If it hadn't been for the prince he never would've gotten this far. His fighting techniques improved dramatically, so he had to be grateful.

But the guy was still weird...and he looked weird too, with his silky long purple hair and...blue eyes...Damn it, why was he so fascinated by this guy's eyes? Okay, they were fascinating because they were different. And they were blue. And whenever Trunks looked at him he felt like his knees turned to jelly. But he didn't understand why...

Goten was now warming up in their back yard and his mind was going over the new attack methods he learnt since he started training with the prince. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, though. He would never ever reach Trunks' level. And even when they were training, Trunks always dominated him and never gave him a chance to win. That was probably good...he had to work hard to get to the top, but damn it...sometimes he just wanted to win, he didn't care if the prince pretended to lose, he wanted to feel at least once victorious.

"Hey, Goten!"

Goten turned around and saw his father get out of the house and walking towards him.

"Are you training?" the father asked.

"I was going to," Goten replied.

"Great! Let's spar."

Goten gave him a disbelieving look. "You think you can spar with me?"

"Don't be cocky, boy!"

Goten rolled his eyes but did his father this pleasure. Of course his fighting methods were now superior to his father's and after only an hour, Kakarot called it quits.

"You've sure improved a lot in such a short amount of time...it's a little freaky." Kakarot panted.

"Nope, it's awesome," Goten beamed. Kakarot took a seat on the ground under a tree, trying to catch his breath.

"Look at that..."he said in a lowered voice. "My son just got stronger than me...I'm getting old..."

Goten was about to go back in the house to grab some water, his father said: "Hey, Goten. Come here!"

Goten turned around. His father made a sign for him to come closer to him. He complied and sat next to Kakarot.

"Lay here," Kakarot said patting his thigh. Goten clicked his tongue.

"Dad...I'm not five anymore," he complained, but lay on his back and rested his head on his father's thigh like he used to do when he was a kid and his father was taking a break from training. Kakarot smiled content and ran a hand though his son's long spiky black hair.

"You grew up so fast, Goten."

"If you're gonna get all mushy again..." Goten said and tried to get up , but Kakarot pushed his back down.

"I wanted to say that I'm really proud of you, Goten. You're really strong for your age and you're still getting stronger by the day. I'm sure your grandfather would've been proud of you too..."

"He liked Gohan more, because he is smarter."

"He liked both of you, just like me...although Gohan now likes to push my buttons and I don't have the patience to ignore him anymore."

"You've always been too kind with us, dad...I think Gohan took your kindness for weakness." He liked to only blame Gohan for this, but in fact, he too thought their father was too weak for them.

"I know."

"Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Goten, my father used to be a very...scary man, especially when he was drunk. And I promised to myself that I would never do that to my kids if I ever had any. I did not like feeling scared whenever I heard the door closing and his footsteps in the hall and not knowing in what mood he was that day..."

"Did he use to beat you and Raditz all the time?"

"Not all the time...but he would lose his temper very easily. Raditz told me that he hadn't always been like that. When he was a kid, father was calmer and even cheerful sometimes."

"Then, what happened?"

"Raditz liked to say that 'I happened'. He said that Bardock was actually really careful with me when I was just a baby, way more careful than he was with Raditz when he was a kid. But I don't quite know what happened to him...he, Raditz, says that father changed drastically when I was at around three years old and he started training me. Also, Raditz was a teenager at that time and Bardock had no idea how to deal with what was going on in Raditz's head. The tension between them grew and sometimes, Bardock used to take his frustration out on me, even though I was just a kid. That pissed Raditz even more and then they would get in the most brutal fights I've ever seen..."

"So this is how Raditz got his nose broken...twice?"

"Mhm..."

They remained silent after that. Kakarot was running his hand through Goten's hair while Goten looked at the light that got filtered though the leaves of the tree above him. His mind roamed back to the prince. The image of his dilated blue eyes above him gave him a weird sensation in his stomach. Then he remembered what Gohan asked him a few days ago about the nature of this so called relationship he had with the prince.

'_Are you friends with benefits?'_

They used to be, but now that Goten had nothing to show him anymore, what else could he offer the prince in order for them to continue their training?

_Friends with benefits..._

He could...No! No, no, that wasn't an option. But then again, how did he know it wasn't? No...the prince wouldn't allow it...or would he? What about all that weird touching when he was helping him with his wounds? And those looks he gave him? Or just a few days ago, when he got on top of him just like that. The prince was probably not aware of what he was doing...probably on his planet people used to be like that...touchy and more familiar with one another.

"What are you thinking about so intensely?" Kakarot asked, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Um...Saiyans...and how we are..." Goten said frowning. He felt a bit embarrassed that he was thinking about sex while sitting there with his father. He sat up, in spite of his father's disappointed face.

Would he do that...? He wanted to continue training, but he had nothing else to offer but...that. But how could he even suggest it? Should he ask? No...never! But what if the prince expects him to give him a signal or something?

He wasn't sure he was comfortable with this idea. But he had to get stronger. Maybe he should wait and see if the prince even gave signs of being interested in that idea.

He clenched his fists. He hated the position he was in. Hopefully, the prince didn't even know of this 'convention' the Saiyans had...

"So, you've learnt your fighting techniques from your elite friend? Who is he? Is he still at the court?" Kakarot asked, trying not to sound too curious.

He gave his father an annoyed glance. Why the hell won't he and Gohan just leave him alone? Why did they like bugging in...?Wait!

"No," he said quickly and a small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. "But, he used to be at the court. He's a retrograded elite."

"And you've learnt everything from him?"

"Mhm."

"Man, their fighting skills are so above ours. I mean, not even Raditz fights like that...and he's been an elite his entire life. You got really lucky, Goten!Why wasn't he sent in the mission?"

"...He's...he's not experienced enough." Goten said.

"What's his name?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"I just don't want you or Gohan to know, okay? Sorry for wanting some privacy..."

"Privacy, huh? What...do you two do it too?"

"Aagh, dad!" Goten snapped and got up on his feet. Kakarot gave him a comic smile. "What do you think I am?"

"Saiyan?"

"Well, I don't...do that, okay! And please tell me you've never done something like that either!"

"Me? No, but I think your gran..."

"Aaaagh! No! NO!" Goten said and ran inside the house. Kakarot started laughing. Goten was not amused. And no, he did not want to even think about that idea that his grandfather had ever done...but with whom? Pff, surely one of his crew members...Uuugh, with Toma for sure! They were always hanging out together and since they knew each other for almost their entire lives they were acting really familiar around each other. _Really_ familiar.

Goten shook his head. No...he will not think about it. And he didn't want to do it... it was gross and plain weird. And he was pretty sure the prince wasn't even considering it, so he shouldn't either.

XXXX

Although he tried to repress that image as much as he could during the day, at night it was present in his dreams. Goten lying beneath him, panting and his body suddenly relaxing once they make eye contact. In his dreams, he would lean in closer to the low-class and barely brush his lips against his. And this is when his mind started working. Things would degenerate into more perverse things he never thought would ever cross his mind.

They say that dreams are repressed desires. But really? Was that what his mind really wanted? Maybe it was only the desire to dominate and nothing else. Not whatever came next in his dreams.

But, he felt a bit ashamed that sometimes, he even realized that he was dreaming, but didn't stop what was going on. It even gave him more pleasure, knowing that he was actually fantasizing in that moment and that he was in control of his thoughts. But why? He had never fantasized about being with another guy. He had never even been curious, and now this? He had male friends back on his planet, but he never thought about them as being more than friends.

Actually, there might actually be a logical explanation for this. He hadn't have sex in four years. Four...long...years. He managed to repress his physiological desires ever since he got on planet Vegeta, but ever since he got on top of Goten that day, these desires seemed to have come back to life. He was a bit worried that he wouldn't be able to focus on his training anymore...because when a man needs to go, he needs to go. Sure, he masturbated…but he realized that his mind was set only on Goten during it, so he felt disgusted of himself and quit doing that too.

But there surely were some easy Saiyan women still left around in the city that would like to do it with _his Highness_, but he then remembered that he wasn't supposed to go in the city. And there didn't seem to be any women here at court. And he wasn't really sure he agreed to the idea of just _taking whomever was available _in order to release himself. He didn't want _him_ to think he was a pervert. He wasn't...he...wasn't...

Damn it! He only pinned Goten to the ground because he wanted to test his reactions, because he had this weird impression that the low-class was sometimes checking him out. He was curious to see how the low-class reacted if he were put in a bit of an uncomfortable position...apparently, his intentions backfired, because...he himself had a moment in which he actually thought that something else would happen between them. He wondered what would have happened if he did what he usually did in his dreams at that moment. The low-class would've pushed him off him and give him a weird look, obviously. The low-cl...Goten didn't seem the type that would even consider that idea. He was the one who had weird urges...but then again, why did Goten stare at him like that? Trunks didn't really buy that 'I wanted to trick you into letting me go' statement.

But maybe he was imagining things. And he should get rid of those dreams, because they didn't do him any justice. Plus, they distracted him during the day.

He was strolling through the palace's halls, checking out the paintings on the walls. All of them were of his grandfather fighting in difficult and epic battles. Trunks noticed how the artist ( did a Saiyan paint this?) chose to represent the opponents as big and ugly creatures, as if his grandfather actually got down and fought in those battles. Trunks was pretty sure he just destroyed the planets from the distance and that was it. Also, Trunks thought that the real opponents were most of the times helpless creatures from peaceful planets, not great big monsters. The propaganda and indoctrination on this planet was annoyingly big.

He walked along, slightly wondering where his supervisor was. He actually hadn't seen him at all that day. Maybe _he_ should report to his father that the supervisor wasn't doing his job. He passed the Conference Room and noticed that the door was cracked open. He made a few steps backwards to peek inside.

The room was almost empty, with the exception of the head councilor, Nappa, who was sitting at the long table and arranging a stack of papers.

"Hey," Trunks greeted as he walked inside the room.

"Your Highness," Nappa said quickly, stood up and took a bow. "Is there anything you desire?"

"Nothing in particular," Trunks said and looked around the room. A wall was completely covered by shelved books. "Woah, I never knew Saiyans wrote too!"

"These are mostly chronicles and archives, your Highness." Nappa replied and watched Trunks approach the shelves. "Everything is written in there."

"Who writes these?" Trunks asked and picked out a heavy book.

"People from the court. Councilors...super elites...or just elites." Nappa replied.

"May I...?" Trunks asked showing the book he just picked out.

"Of course, your Highness. You of all people are entitled to check them."

"And you say that _everything_ is recorded in here?"

"Everything."

"Did you write stuff in here?"

"Yes, of course."

"Did Tanap?"

"He usually does...but that volume is an older one. The up to date one is...hmmm..."

Nappa got up to check the shelves closer. His index finger trailed through the thick book spines, looking for a certain volume.

"Hmm, it's not here. Someone must have taken it to add something." the councilor said.

"Aren't you afraid that it might be stolen? Or that someone would write lies?"

"Councilors and whoever writes in the chronicles vowed to write only the truth and that the chronicles would not be used for any selfish and wrong reasons."

"But, does anyone verify what it's written, or you just blindly trust each other like that?"

Nappa didn't reply. He smiled. "His Highness is very curious today."

"As a matter of fact I am," Trunks said, took the large heavy book with him and sat at the long table, next to Nappa. "I have some questions about the Saiyan society I'd like someone to answer, and since you're here, you might as well respect my wish."

"Everything his Highness desires," Nappa replied calmly. Trunks felt encouraged by Nappa's voice tonality. He wasn't constantly ironic like Tanap.

"First, did my father use to go out in the city?"

"He sometimes did, even though he wasn't allowed," Nappa said with a smile. "You do know that I used to be his Majesty's supervisor..."

"You? Really? So, my father was a little rebel too?"

"He was just curious at the beginning. But apparently, he didn't like the city life after all..."

"Why? What goes on in the city that everyone is so repulsed?"

"I think that he had imagined it to be different...it was a shock for him to get in the middle of the low-classes so suddenly."

"So, the reality of his subjects' lives repulsed him?"

Nappa didn't reply, as he sensed the sarcasm in the prince's voice. He looked down at the stack of papers in front of him.

"And for how long did you have to be my father's supervisor? Is there like a legal age of really being on your own?"

"No...I don't think so. The king usually dictates when the prince is ready to be on his own..."

Trunks sighed. "So...about the low-classes...what does my father actually intend to do with them? Why isn't anyone interested in improving their lives?"

"What do you know about low-classes, your Highness?" Nappa asked with a suspicious smile on his face.

"I know that they're mistreated and discriminated against. My father wants them to get stronger, but he doesn't give them the necessary means for getting stronger. They're not taught how to fight properly and this is why they have so much difficulty in improving their power levels. And the fact that he threatens them if they don't do it... as if they didn't _want_ to get stronger."

Nappa listened to him intently, fact which gave him courage to speak on.

"Also, I think it's kind of difficult for them to improve if they're not offered the same food ratio as the elites. I don't think that a food capsule per day helps very much when one wants to make an energy blast attack. They don't have the physical resources to attack! They're almost emaciated!"

Nappa slowly nodded, his eyes narrowing as he concentrated on the prince's words.

"My father hates the low-classes so much that he actually sentenced them to death, without them even noticing it. He knows that some will try to use the 'near death experience' technique to improve, but he also knows that this can also lead to unfortunate accidents. He challenged low-classes to fight between themselves! Plus, I realized that the biggest trade on this planet is with healing credits...because only those who go in missions and survive them get healing credits, but what about the low-classes? They're not strong enough to go into missions, meaning that they don't have healing credits, meaning that they can't recover from the 'near death experience'! My father wants to kill them without him even staining his hands."

His eyes were blazing in excitement. He glared at Nappa, as he was in that moment the closest thing to his father. Nappa however, was calm.

"You've talked to the low-classes, your Highness," he said. Trunks frowned at him.

"What...what are you..."

"But I also think that his Highness is very smart. Although, I don't really understand this sympathy for the low-classes..."

"It's not sympathy...it just seems wrong what the king wants to do. He's contradicting himself and he's deceiving his subjects."

"You know you would normally be accused of high treason if someone else heard what you just said..."

Trunks frowned even more and swallowed involuntarily. He hoped that Nappa didn't deceive him with his calmness into making him confess his opinions about his father's political regime. He knew he never should've talked to elites or anyone from the court about what he really thought. It was like being surrounded by snakes that could attack you at any moment if you're not too careful where you venture yourself.

"If I were you, your Highness, I wouldn't bother too much with the low-classes. They've learnt how to cope with difficult situations or regimes. And you can actually be surprised of how some end up. I can also assure you that his Majesty has never ignored a low-class that went beyond his social status. Some low-classes manage to evolve quite spectacularly and it is to those that his Majesty will offer rewards."

"I believe that is my grandfather you're talking about. My father's been king for almost a month and a half and you can't just assume that he'll be like my grandfather. My father's hatred towards the low-classes seems more intense...and he is determined to get rid of them sooner or later, one way or another. I know this is true...and you know it too."

Nappa and Trunks looked at each other for a while. The councilor had a cold air about him now, but Trunks was determined not to give in this time. He will stand by his words, even if he is considered a traitor.

"And what would you do, your Highness, about this situation?" Nappa asked languidly. He raised his chin and it seemed now that he was giving Trunks a superior look.

"I would seek to help the low-classes, because I know they'd be very useful if they were properly trained or schooled. Can't you see that you would only gain from this situation! The king would gain valuable fighters...isn't this what he wants? Also, you said it yourself, that low-classes quickly learn how to cope with new situations. They would learn really fast how to fight better!"

"Some are not meant to be fighters, your Highness..."

"Why not use them in other fields then? Why not make use of their working force? They could...I don't know, work the land to earn a living! Or some could be trained in the intellectual field..."

Nappa laughed at this part. "Intellectual low-classes..." he chuckled.

"You're mocking me..." Trunks said in a menacing cold voice. The councilor raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not mocking you, your Highness, but I think you don't really know what you're talking about. You're still too young to understand how the society works and what the low-classes want. Do you think that they would agree to be used like slaves?"

"Why not pay them in healing credits for their work?"

Nappa shook his head. "If you were to go outside right now and expose your ideas to the common low-class, he would laugh in your face. Low-classes are not intelligent, your Highness and they don't have high aspirations..."

"That's because the king keeps telling them that they're worthless!"

Nappa got up from the table. "Allow me to give you a friendly advice, your Highness. Never tell the king or anyone else what you just told me today, if you still want to live on this planet. And do not go denigrating the king to the low-classes you've been talking to, because _really_ bad things might happen. The king might not be here to see or hear you with his own eyes and ears, but don't forget that he _owns_ other eyes and ears... The king always finds out when he's being cheated on..."

"That sounded more like a warning than a friendly advice..."Trunks muttered.

"Take it as you will, your Highness. A good day."

With that Nappa left the Conference Room, leaving Trunks all alone. He didn't like what he just heard. This conversation also proved to him once again that he could never trust anyone in this court. Nappa was just like Tanap. They all hated him, and now, after hearing the councilor, he hoped that he would not tell on him. He never should've talked to him.

He opened the book he took out of the shelf and read some lines at random, but his mind couldn't actually concentrate on what he was reading.

He missed Goten.


	13. Trunks' Tough Decision

_**Hey and thank you for reading! This next chapter is huge-the biggest so far- and...I duuno what to say about it. Maybe just that try not to think that the characters are 'perfect' or too heroic. They have their flaws and obsessions. We have illustrations this time-lots of them, actually- on my deviantart channel, as always, LarslovesJames.**_

_**Trunks' Tough Decision**_

Boring...So boring...So..._fucking_...boring. Those were Trunks' thoughts about what was going on in his life. For someone who was used to live on the streets and make every moment count, what he was experiencing right now was so much of a letdown.

He had no one to talk to. There was no form of entertainment on that planet, or if there were, his access to it was denied. All he could do was train all day...or at least, train for an hour or so and then just stay in the training room and stare at the walls for hours. It was the most depressing thing he had ever done, but he'd rather do that, than go outside and be haunted down by Tanap or other councilors. Apparently, his supervisor started doing his job again and he seemed to be following him almost everywhere now. Trunks suspected that Nappa and Tanap had a little talk about the latter's attributions while the king was gone.

Of course, they were all on the same side, while Trunks was the outsider... the one that needed to be supervised. He wished he had someone to talk to at least. And he technically did have someone now, but he didn't know how to get in touch with him anymore...especially now that Tanap was back on his tracks.

He missed Goten...leaving aside all those rather disturbing dreams he had lately, he really wanted to see the boy again. He seemed to be the only one with whom he could actually have a conversation, without fearing that he might suddenly turn from friend to foe. He was a good guy...and to be honest, Trunks liked it that Goten looked up to him. He noticed it. Goten seemed fascinated of his immense power and Trunks always liked revealing more and more of it to him, only to let the low-class dazzled afterwards.

He wanted...no, he _needed_ to see him. He needed to get out of there and talk to Goten. But how will he get rid of Tanap and tell Goten to meet him up somewhere?

Scouters! Of course, scouters had transmitters...he could reach him like that. All he needed was to snatch a scouter from somewhere now...

He exited the training room and briskly walked down the halls to the Supply Room. That room was probably his second favorite room after the Throne Room. It had everything an elite Saiyan needed: scouters, armors, laser guns (although, nobody used those anymore), some special type of glasses that protected the Saiyans from the moon, and so on.

Trunks loved staying in there for hours and examine every single item in detail, but this time he only went there for a scouter. He had never been too fond of scouters, especially since he discovered that he could sense energy and that was one of the reasons why he didn't really know how to use them.

He chose a blue one and left the room, only to bump into Tanap.

"Damn it, Tanap, stop snooping around! You have no idea how annoying this is." The prince snapped.

"My deepest regrets, your Highness," Tanap replied languidly.

'_Asshole_', Trunks thought as he walked away, but of course the supervisor was after him.

"Any plans for today, your Highness?" Tanap asked.

"I'm going to learn how to use a scouter."

"Really? How come?"

"Just curios how it works. Do you want to reveal its secrets for me?"

The supervisor didn't really know what to say. He wasn't actually expecting that and he didn't know if the prince was up to something again...but he might as well play along, maybe that way he could learn more from the prince.

"But of course, your Highness," he replied. "But I though you already knew how they function..."

"Yeah...I know how to turn it on and off and read the numbers, but I believe it has other functions..."

"What does your Highness think that the scouter does other than read power levels?"

Trunks suddenly turned around at him. "Do not use that fucking tone on me! Stop mocking me, damn it! I'm not a kid! And I'm not a retard."

Tanap didn't flinch. "Indeed, your Highness. I apologize."

Trunks stared into the supervisor's dark eyes and wondered what stopped him from killing this jerk. He felt that probably, out of all the people out there, Tanap deserved to be his first kill. What would actually happen if he just killed Tanap for annoying him? He was sure his father could've gotten away with that pretext when he was prince...

He took a deep breath and then sighed. "I wish you weren't such an asshole, Tanap. We could've gotten along...but anyway, I heard that scouters have transmitters...and that you can actually talk to another Saiyan through it. Does it work like a walkie-talkie?"

"A what now?" Tanap asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aah, never mind...show me!"

"And with whom would you like to talk, your Highness?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "With nobody, I just want to know how it works. You know I'm curious about how things function...just like you."

"Counselor Nappa told me a very interesting story that you've been talking with the low-classes..." Tanap stung.

"He's lying. He just presumes this, because I know many things about low-classes now..."

"And how's that?"

"I've...read..."

"When?"

"When you weren't up my ass all the time."

"Ah, touché," Tanap said and smirked. "And you really haven't met or talked to anyone in your little trips?"

There was something in Tanap's voice that made Trunks suspect that the supervisor actually knew a lot more than he led others to believe. Trunk's heart sank when he thought that the supervisor knew about what he's been talking with Goten...

"I..." he said, but he really didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't trust Tanap if he confessed, but he couldn't deny everything because the supervisor seemed to know things and he would see right through him.

"Never mind, I'll figure out everything by myself, like I always do," Trunks said and wheeled around to go back to his training room, one of the few places where Tanap wasn't allowed to follow him.

"Check the settings, your Highness..." Tanap shouted after him and let the prince walk away. Oh, he wanted to see what the prince would do next...what he would talk about with the low-class this time...because he was ready with a sharp pencil to transcribe everything, like he always had.

XXXX

Goten sat at the kitchen table, his elbows on it and his head propped on his hands. Across him sat his brother, who was reading from a large old book.

"Maaan," Goten said in a very bored voice. "If you were to move as much as your eyes do per day, you would become the Legendary Super Saiyan in a matter of months..."

Gohan raised his eyes from the book and gave his brother a menacing glance. He then resumed his reading.

"Man, if your eyes were to have a power level...after all the work they've been doing...it would probably be over 9000..."

"If this is you trying to be funny, you're failing..." Gohan muttered and frowned.

"The hell are you reading anyway?"

" _A Saiyan History. From the Beginnings to Our Days_. Of course, by 'our days' they actually mean the days from sixty years ago..."

"Fascinating..." Goten said sarcastically. "And tell me, how much have you increased your power level since you started reading this book?"

Gohan pursed his lips. "Goten, go spar with dad outside and leave me alone."

"Gohan, seriously now. It's been more than a month since Vegeta became king and you haven't increased your power level at all. If you keep doing this for the next five months, you...aren't you a little afraid?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're...what's that sound?" Goten said and looked around as some sort of beeping noise surrounded them.

"I think it's a scouter," Gohan said also looking around.

"Yours?"

"Mine's right here," Gohan said showing him the scouter on the table. "Dad must have his with him outside. That means..."

They both looked at each other for a split second before they would both jump up and run into their shared room where Goten had left his scouter.

"Get out of the way, Gohan!" Goten said shoving his brother aside, as the older brother was just about to touch his scouter. "This is my scouter!"

"Who's calling? Your_ boyfriend_?" Gohan asked and smirked devilishly. Goten growled and kicked his brother in the stomach while he was still down. He picked up the scouter and put it on his ear.

"Yes?"

'_Goten...?_'

Goten felt his knees give in for a moment. He gave Gohan a menacing glance when he heard him snigger, as the older brother noticed his change of spirits.

"Yes...?"

"_You know who I am, right_?"

"Yes..."

"_I'd really like us to meet today...do you think you can do that_?"

"...yes."

Gohan got up from the ground and punched Goten in the shoulder, as a revenge for what he did to him earlier.

"Ooow! You motherf..."

"_...by the lake, as always_?"

"Yes, of course." Goten replied quickly and blushing slightly, hoping that the prince didn't hear that last part.

"Yes, of course I'll suck your dick Mr. Elite," Gohan mocked him and laughed.

"_Okay, see you there in an hour_."

The call ended. Goten was about to turn off the scouter when he finally noticed that the transmitter was still on. Hmm...it seemed to have been on this entire time. He deactivated it and then turned off the scouter.

"Now..." he said and cracked his knuckles. He turned to Gohan.

"Did he demand an urgent meeting, if you know what I mean...?God, Goten, you're disgusting for doing this."

"Fuck off, you low-class bitch!" Goten snarled and launched into an attack at his brother.

Gohan avoided his brother's punch successfully, but not the same could've been said about one of the room's walls.

"I can't believe we came from the same womb," Gohan taunted with a teasing smile.

"I can't believe that either." Goten said, but a smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth too. He managed to tackle Gohan and make him hit the ground. He then simply sat on him and started slapping his face. Gohan powered up and shoved his brother off of him. He ran towards him, tackled his brother and slammed him into a wall. The whole house shook.

Outside, Kakarot was doing pushups.

"One hundred...fifty...four...ah...one hundred...fif..."

He heard things cracking and breaking in the house. He panted as he tried to support his upper body with his hands.

"Damn it, kids, get your stupid asses outside and fight! You're breaking up the house!"

Of course, none of the two brothers heard him. Kakarot growled and got up to his feet. He walked towards the house.

XXXX

By the time Kakarot got into the house, Goten had already thrown a full energy attack towards Gohan, but missed him by an inch. He hit the kitchen wall and made a huge hole in it. Gohan's counterattack to this was grabbing one of the chairs and breaking it on Goten's back. Then they just started wrestling on the floor, until Kakarot marched into the house, grabbed both of his sons by their tails and dragged them outside, where he gave them both a slap across their heads and a long preach about how they were supposed to act their age and for mercy's sake, go outside whenever they wanted to fight, because they still needed the house, whereas them...

As entertaining and embarrassing everything that his father was saying, Goten had to leave to meet with the prince. Of course, this made Gohan continue his rant about how Goten was having sex with a guy, but Goten didn't have time for that. He knew that Gohan and his father would start gossiping about him on that matter, but it didn't matter anymore.

He flew towards the lake and turned on his scouter to check if the prince got there already. And indeed he was there.

Trunks got up from the ground when Goten landed and walked straight towards him. They both started talking in the same time.

"I think we should change locations."

"I think you should turn off your scouter."

They shut up and looked at each other. Goten spoke first.

"What? Actually...yes, I should turn off the scouter. I also noticed that it had its transmitter on this entire time..."

"Damn it," Trunks said. "How about this, you never keep your scouter on whenever we meet. I can sense energy, I can tell you when someone's coming. Also, why change the location?"

"I'd like to just get as far away from the city as possible," Goten said looking behind him from where he came. He turned off his scouter and he felt some sort of satisfaction that by doing so, Gohan would not have any access to his conversations.

"I wish I knew how to hide my power level right now," he sighed.

"What's there to lower?" Trunks teased. Goten just gave him a sarcastic smile. "Is there somebody following you?"

"Not really, but...I just came from a little family spat and my brother kind of made a hobby out of spying on my whereabouts..."

They both shot up into the air and Goten led the way.

"You have a brother?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, but I wish I didn't most of the times," Goten said.

"Is he older...younger?"

"Older. Ten years older to be more precise."

"Woah...that's quite an age difference."

"Meh, my uncle is thirteen years older than my father, but they get along way better than me and Gohan...my brother. So, age difference is nothing."

Soon they landed on some sort of higher field, where the grass grew very tall and wild fruit trees rose from the ground here and there.

"Oh, I loved this place when you first showed it to me," Trunks exclaimed smiling. Goten didn't say anything, as he started thinking what was it that the prince wanted to do that day. He remembered how their last meeting ended and wondered if the prince had ever felt just as embarrassed as he did after that.

The prince was slowly walking ahead of him, running his hands through the tall grass. Goten gathered his courage.

"What do you want to do, your Highness?"

Trunks turned his head around at him, but continued walking. "I don't know...I really wanted to get the hell out of the palace. And...I just wanted to talk to you. Why? Do you have better plans?"

Goten wanted to say that he's rather train than waste his day making small talk with the prince, but of course he didn't say that.

"I was accused of high treason just the other day," Trunks said nonchalantly. Goten bulged his eyes.

"What? Why?"

"By one of the councilors for speaking my mind about my father's regime..."

"So, what's...what's gonna happen?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's not official. It was actually more of a warning."

Goten couldn't understand how the prince could be so calm after what he just told him. "Umm...your Highness? What do the people at court say about your escapades, if I may call them so?"

"I frankly don't know, and to be completely honest, I don't even care anymore. Nobody there cares about what I do anyway. I fucking hate them...and they hate me back."

Goten frowned. The prince stopped in front of a fruit tree and picked one of its fruits, which looked like a combination of pear and apple.

"What are you doing?" Goten said instantly.

"Preparing to get a bite? Why?"

"We're not supposed to eat the wild fruit."

"Why? Are they poisonous?"

"No...but it's just not legal..."

Trunks looked at him for a moment and then started laughing. "Are you kidding me? And what's going to happen if I take a bite right now? The Space Police will arrest me? Will the planet shake and explode?"

Goten pursed his lips.

"Are you telling me you Saiyans just let these fruit go to waste? Or let the animals eat them? That is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard. Actually, you made me curious. I'm going to take a bite right now, see what happens..."

He gripped the fruit and took a generous bite out of it, stopping for a moment after that to see if something happened. And just as he expected, nothing did. He started chewing.

"Mmm, tastes like apples," he said with his mouth full. Goten just looked at him, not knowing what to say. It did sound kind of stupid now that the prince said it. This wild campaign of preserving the planet as wild and untouched as possible had its flaws…

"Actually, you should be entitled to eat it more than me," Trunks said.

"Because I'm a poor low-class?" Goten said crossing his arms to his chest.

"Well...yeah." Trunks said nonchalantly and reached for another fruit from the tree, but Goten stopped him.

"No! Don't take another one!"

Trunks stopped to look at him. "Man, they indoctrinated you good! Goten...nothing happened! Do you think there is somebody at the court that keeps track of all the fruit a fruit tree produces to see how many are missing or something? Do you seriously think someone will come to check if the trees are untouched? Psch..."

"I'd rather you not...your Highness," Goten said in a low voice.

"Okay, then here, have this one." Trunks said handing the fruit to the low-class. Goten shook his head. "Why? Is it because I took a bite from it?"

"No, just..." Goten said and cursed under his breath when his stomach let go of the loudest growl. Trunks smirked.

"You want it and yet you don't let me take another one out of the tree, nor do you want to take this one. Here, take a bite from it and if someone 'asks' I'll say I ate it. Look, you don't even have to touch it, you can take a bite from my hand."

Trunks almost pushed the fruit to Goten's face. Damn it, this was too long of a discussion about a damn fruit, Goten thought, but he really wanted to take a bite in that moment. He was really hungry too...

"Come on...take a bite," Trunks said and then his eyes just concentrated on Goten's mouth as it opened slightly at first and then wider as he was getting prepared to take a bite.

It was like his mind started perceiving everything in slow motion. He also noticed that Goten had quite some long canines. Actually, Trunks noticed that most full blooded Saiyans had longer fanglike canines...it was probably something they got stuck with from when they transform into giant wild monkeys. His canines were normal, though…

And yet...he was standing there like in a trance, watching Goten sink his teeth into that soft fruit and couldn't help but imagine how it would feel to have those teeth sinking into his own skin...biting...and ready to tear...

Goten made a step backwards as he started chewing, making Trunks snap out of his trance and notice that his face was burning. Shit!

"Oh, mmm," Goten moaned as he chewed. "This is actually delicious!"

"Eat it all!" Trunks said and threw Goten the fruit. "That's an order. Besides, you need some energy since we're going to train later…"

Goten's mood just got a lot better once the prince said the word 'train'. He munched on the fruit and followed the prince in his lazy stroll through the high grass field. The prince however, began feeling a bit troubled about what he had thought when Goten took a bite from the fruit out of his hand. He crossed his arms to his chest and looked around himself. It was a bit cloudy that day and the wind blew from time to time through the emerald green grass like a swift whisper.

"Do you like this place, Goten?" Trunks asked turning around at the low-class, continuing to walk backwards.

"This particular place, your Highness?"

"No, this planet. Do you like it?"

"It's the place I was born…I can't compare it to any other place…"

Trunks nodded slightly and turned back around and walked ahead of Goten.

"I hate this planet," he said then. Goten frowned and looked at his back. The prince turned half way around to look at him.

"Why?" Goten asked finally, as he noticed that the prince was expecting him to ask him that.

" I used to like it for a short while but now I can only see how boring it is...really really boring…I mean, what do you do for fun?"

"I train…and sometimes I go in the city."

"See! You can at least go outside…take a walk and talk to other people! I on the other hand am not allowed to do anything. Don't go outside, don't talk to other people, don't talk to your father, don't talk back, don't read that, don't speak your mind, why aren't you training, why aren't you coming out of the training room, why do you want to talk to somebody, why are you feeling lonely, why do you _feel_ things, you'll never be a good Saiyan…fuck that, I'm tired of these lines. I hear them every fucking day! I wish I weren't royalty…"

"What, you think being a low-class is something good?" Goten asked raising an incredulous eyebrow.

"On my planet, Goten, I _was_ a low-class! I was an outcast. I was an orphan and I was raised on the streets. I was in gangs and an outlaw. Everybody was afraid of me because I was freakishly strong…and because I had a tail. But at least I was free. I was strong and free and people feared me. I could do anything I wanted. Look at me now! They keep me locked up in a fucking tower and nobody even takes me seriously. I don't have friends because all the elites hate me and can't wait to snitch on whatever I say."

"But you were a nobody on your planet, your Highness. And now you're the heir to the throne…isn't that something good?"

"It did sound good when I first found out about my heritage, but now…I wish I were blown away along with my planet…"

Goten couldn't imagine that feeling. To him, the prince sounded a bit ungrateful.

"You look as if you don't agree with me…" Trunks said after a while when he caught a glance of Goten and smiled.

"With all due respect, your Highness, but I don't. I think that being what you are is a privilege. The best privilege anyone could have."

"But imagine that your freedom is simply taken away from you. You are not allowed to do anything you used to do, because you have to conform to some standards and some absurd rules. Imagine…all the things you can do now…like, go outside whenever you wanted, leave some place whenever you wanted, talk to whomever you wanted…all gone. Can you imagine that?"

Goten could actually imagine that. He never actually thought about the freedom any low-class had until now. All the things he took for granted to just be taken away from him was a matter that actually made him wonder.

"So yeah," Trunks said with a satisfied smile after seeing that Goten started meditating about what he told him. "I wish I were a low-class…"

Goten sighed. "And I wish I were an elite…"

"Why do you want to become an elite so badly, Goten?" Trunks asked. They arrived at the edge of a small forest. Trunks got under a tree and sat down. He made a sign to Goten to do the same.

"Because being an elite has many perks. You are trained properly, you go in missions, people respect you…you get more food…I'm tired of being pushed around for being a low-class."

"I understand…but if you were an elite, you would have to change your conduct 180°. You think that if you are an elite people won't push you around? On the contrary. You have to listen to the super-elites and the super-elites are total bitches. Plus, you'd have to put up with the king almost daily…and with the prince…"

They both smiled at that.

"...but I understand. It's this desire to dominate _someone_. But just think that there will always be someone who will be better than you. Even as an elite, things aren't peachy…"

"My uncle was an elite his entire life and I never heard him complain," Goten said and ripped some blades of grass.

"What's your uncle's name?" Trunks asked.

"Raditz…"

"Oh, yes! Yeah, I remember him…I used to see him around the court. But I don't get it…why is he an elite and you're a low-class?"

Goten sighed. "Well, there is a good explanation for that. You see, my grandfather is…was a low-class. He hooked up with this elite woman…and unfortunately, the woman got pregnant. And because it was a boy, my grandfather had to take care of him. Plus, my granddad had another son with a low-class woman this time and that's why my father is a low-class. And my and my brother's mother is a low-class also…so there you go."

"Interesting. You know, I've never understood this system you Saiyans have concerning childcare. Why are the newborns send to one parent? Why don't they both take care of the kid?"

"Why should they? If the kid is a boy then it goes with the father and if it's a girl, it goes with the mother. Simple as that. It would be weird for a Saiyan father to raise a girl…it's just weird…and almost impossible. And to join forces? That's even weirder…and I think even pointless."

"What if one of them doesn't want to take care of the kid? What happens?"

"They're forced by law to take care of their offspring. Unless, the kid is a low-class. Then you have another option. You either take care of it and swear to train it or you send it on another planet, if you think you can't handle it…"

"Oh, you Saiyans are weird…" Trunks said rubbing his forehead. "But I noticed that you mention quite a large family there…I thought Saiyans didn't usually have more than one kid…"

"There are exceptions…and by exceptions I mean unfortunate accidents," Goten said smiling. "What? No Saiyan in his normal mind would even plan for a kid, let alone two. But that's what you get when you don't pull out on time."

Trunks laughed.

"Yeah…but we won't have to worry about that anymore, because his Majesty practically forbade us to have sex."

"Why?"

"Well, if we have sex…kids happen. And we're not allowed to have any more kids."

"Why don't you just use protection?"

"Yeah…well…we don't actually have those…"

Trunks rolled his eyes exasperated. "You know, you Saiyans have the most advanced medical and transport technology. But when it comes to the basic and important things, you really suck. You don't have contraception, you barely have an educational system, and you have no sorts of entertainment. I mean, I miss the music on my planet…I miss watching television…read a newspaper…It sucks being in a society that is based on warfare and conquering. It's a good thing you have slaves to do the basic things an ordinary Saiyan would never do, because it's below his dignity. I would actually call that being lazy…"

Trunks leaned back on the tree. The wind started blowing again. Goten peeked over at the prince and saw him tuck his hair behind his ear, because the wind made it fly right in his face. Goten's tail started waging nervously, sweeping the ground. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he obsessed with the prince's appearance? He looked away immediately.

"So, going back on the previous issue," Trunks spoke. "Does this mean that you Saiyans don't have sex at all anymore because you're afraid to have kids? Did you ever have sex?"

Well, that escalated quickly, Goten thought. "Of course I have," he said matter-of-factly. "But not recently…But you know, it's like his Majesty encourages us to have sex with other men now."

Trunks shot him a glance almost immediately. "What?"

_Shit_. "Umm…well…you see, your Highness…" Goten stammered. Why did he have to open his mouth? "Sometimes…when the _instinct_ kicks in…you have to satisfy it somehow…"

"With other guys?" Trunks asked, his eyes widening with interest. His heart started beating faster too.

"If women aren't…available…you have to use the next best thing…"

Oh, this was embarrassing. Goten didn't feel comfortable talking about these matters with the prince.

"And a guy is just okay with a Saiyan coming over to him and telling him that he wants to fuck him?" Trunks asked directly. Goten hesitated. "Isn't _that_ below their dignity?"

"Apparently not, your Highness," Goten said frowning at his boots. _Please change the subject_!

"Did you ever do it that way?"

Goten instantly looked at him. The prince's pupils were dilated again. "No! Of course not!"

"Why not? Is it immoral?"

"N…Not really…" Goten murmured and looked away again. "The thing is that, we all know how it is when the instinct kicks in…and it's some sort of sympathetic understanding between the guys who want to…engage into that activity…"

"Oh, now aren't you Saiyans the best of buds," Trunks mocked. "It's like, _'Hey, Joe, I kinda feel like having a fuck right now, so bend over, 'cause…you know...the instinct!'_ And the other Saiyan is like _'Okay, Bob, 'cause I totally understand you. But hey, you better return the favor one day.'_ _'Sure thing, Joe!'_"

Trunks laughed loudly, although it was actually a nervous laughter. What Goten just told him about this 'convention' made his repressed dreams jump back in his mind. He totally had an alibi now, if he ever were to explain why he wanted to have sex with…

"Bob and Joe?" Goten interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"Erm, common names on my planet," Trunks explained waving his hand and tried to think of other things, but something in him wanted to linger on that subject, just to get a better understanding of what Goten thought about it. "So…um…would you ever accept if some guy came over to you and…?"

Goten's heart started beating faster and he could feel his face burning. "I don't…it...it depends… I didn't give it too much thought…"

He was obviously lying. He thought about it a lot, especially recently and he was still reluctant to the idea.

"What if you had something to gain from it?" Trunks asked, studying the low-class with narrowed eyes.

"What could I possibly gain that would make me do something like that?" Goten asked jokingly, although his smile was just a nervous reaction to the prince's direct question. "Erm…speaking of gaining, what does your Highness gain from meeting with a low-class like me…now that I have nothing to show you anymore?"

"I simply want to talk to someone, Goten. I told you, the people at the court are like adders…and with you, I feel that I can actually be myself and not fear that you would snitch…you wouldn't snitch, would you?"

"No! No one would believe me…" Goten said and thought about the imaginary elite he kept telling his brother and father about just to avoid telling them that he was meeting with the prince.

"Besides, what else could you offer me in return for my training?" Trunks asked turning his head at the low-class.

"What would your Highness want from a low-class like me?" Goten asked, also turning his head at the prince.

What they didn't know was that they both thought of the same thing in that moment. _Sex_. And as if they could actually see that word written on each other's faces, they turned their heads away in the same time.

Trunks wasn't sure if the low-class was double talking with him and that drove him crazy. He had to improvise to escape that awkward moment.

"Actually…" he said. " I've been thinking…" Goten took a deep breath. "…when I first beat the crap out of you, after you recovered, you doubled your power level, right?"

"Y-Yes," Goten said amazed by the twist of the conversation. It became clear to him then, that _he_ was the one with the dirty mind. The prince would never even think about asking for sex in return for his training. How could he even think about it that seriously in that moment?

"Imagine…if I were to cheat death…I would gain a power level of 100.000! I'd be as strong as my father!" Trunks said and was actually amazed of the realization. He looked at Goten. "I want you to help me."

"Help you? How?"

"Beat me up."

"But your Highness…I can't! I'm a low-class."

"Oh, forget about the formalities!"

"No, that's not what I meant. I am a low-class, that means that no matter how much I'd try to beat you up, you wouldn't feel anything…our power levels are just too different!"

Trunks frowned as he started thinking. This idea actually made him want to become stronger even more than before.

"What if I lower my power level?" he asked and looked at Goten expectantly.

"I don't know, your Highness…can't you ask someone from the court to do it? It's risky…"

"What, are you afraid?"

"Saiyans are never afraid." Goten said defiantly.

"Then?"

Goten didn't say anything anymore. He dodged the sex allusion nicely, but now he got stuck in a bigger mess.

"Come on, Goten…don't you want to kick my ass? I'm giving you the opportunity of your life…" Trunks tried to joke, but he saw that Goten was still serious. "Okay, fine…forget about it…I was wrong to believe that you'd actually do something for me."

He got up to his feet. Goten gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Trunks started walking away.

"Going back to my tower." Trunks replied blankly.

"But your Highness…wait!" Goten said, ran after him and grabbed him by his wrist. He spun him around and they bumped chest to chest. Trunks looked bored down at him, as he was two inches taller than the low-class. They were so close to each other in that moment, if Trunks were to lean in just a bit more…

Goten took a step back, but still gripped the prince's wrist unconsciously.

"Okay, we can try…but I don't guarantee that this will make you stronger. And how will you go back to the court? What if someone sees you in that condition?"

"We'll think about these things later," Trunks spoke and yanked his hand out of Goten's grip. "Get ready to fight your best, as I lower my power level to a level you can _actually_ handle."

Goten sensed the mockery in his tone, but took another step back and stretched his arms and legs. Trunks closed his eyes and he looked as if he were meditating, but after a few seconds, he opened his eyes again.

"Check my power level," he said.

Goten turned on his scouter and did a reading. "503, your Highness."

"That would do." Trunks said and let his arms fall beside his body. "Come on, attack. And don't hold back, low-class! I promise I won't even fight back this time."

He gave Goten a superior smirk, but the low-class had already launched into an attack. He hit the prince straight in the face with almost all the force he had. Trunks, being caught off guard, fell straight to the ground, but that didn't stop Goten in his attack. He scooped the prince with his foot and kicked him in the stomach as if he were a football. Trunks rolled on the ground. He tried to support his body up, but in that moment, he felt Goten grabbing his ankle and simply lift him off. The low-class spun him around a few times before he slammed him in the closest tree.

'_He's gonna sandwich me with this tree'_, Trunks thought just the second before Goten's knee got firmly planted in his stomach. Trunks spat out blood and bent forward. Goten then punched him hard in the arcade and blood instantly started gushing out like a stream. The prince fell to his knees. Goten panted as he looked down at him.

"Not sure if…you improved…or this is how it feels to be a low-class…" Trunks grinned cunningly, but then coughed blood. He could feel the thick liquid prickling down his face too and his eye swelling.

Goten narrowed his eyes and sank his fingers in the prince's purple hair. He pulled him up in a standing position, face to face with him. He still gripped him by the back of his head.

"Feels great to be the dominant one, huh?" Trunks said defiantly between his teeth.

"Shut the fuck up," Goten sneered, revealing his fangs. He let go of Trunks, only to elbow him hard in the face. The prince fell on his back. It was weird for him to feel something more than just pain in that moment. He had some weird satisfaction in goading Goten and making him hit him harder.

"It would be better if you actually fought back," Goten said.

"Now you know how_ I_ feel whenever I fight with you," Trunks teased.

Goten growled and formed an energy attack. Trunks felt a chill run down his spine, but he knew better in that moment to dodge just when he was about to be caught in the attack.

"What's the matter, got scared?" Goten snapped, a bit disappointed that the prince got away unharmed. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he liked this fight. It brought up the warrior in him.

"You'll have to do better than that," Trunks said and got up on his feet. He couldn't keep his right eye opened anymore because of the swelling and his knees started shaking involuntarily.

"Indeed I will," Goten said and smirked. But in the very next second he disappeared right before Trunks' eyes. The prince gasped, but he knew that Goten would appear behind him. And indeed, the low-class punched him hard in his back, making Trunks fall once again. He rolled on his back and just when he wanted to try to get up, Goten got on top of him.

Trunks groaned as the only thing that he noticed in that moment was that Goten was basically sitting with his ass on his crotch. Having been already high on adrenaline and … endorphins, his heart accelerated in his chest and in that moment all of his instincts told him to fuck Goten. _Just fucking grab him and pin him to the ground, it's obvious he wants it…!_

Realizing just in time what he was about to do, he powered up and shoved the low-class aside. He crawled a few feet away and had his back turned to Goten. He panted and hit the ground with his fist. That was the worst moment to get hard.

"Are you…"

"Stay back! Give me a minute!" Trunks shouted with a hoarse voice.

"Did I hurt you too bad?" Goten asked turning his head on a side. The prince was just sitting there, hunchbacked and with his hands supporting his torso.

Trunks panted quickly and closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. Damn it! Damn it all to Hell! He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. It was obvious that what he felt towards Goten couldn't be ignored anymore. This would fuck up their training or even meetings…This couldn't continue. It was too embarrassing for him and he didn't want to degrade Goten either. It was he who had the problem, not Goten. But he couldn't continue this.

He got up to his feet finally and the earth instantly started spinning. He was about to collapse again, but he felt someone gabbing him from under the ribs and holding him up. Damn it, it was Goten.

"Should we continue, your Highness?" Goten asked a bit concerned by how the prince looked. He had no idea it felt that good to hit someone whom you knew was stronger than you. Also, he had no idea he had so much pent up aggression towards the prince, because he knew he didn't hold back one instant and it felt just like a boiling feeling made him hit harder each time.

"This is not enough to double my power…but we can't go on," Trunks said and pushed Goten away from him, before he started thinking with his dick again.

"Can you fly back, your Highness?"

"I have to keep my power level down if I want this to work…so, no, in this condition, I can't…"

"Can I help you?"

Trunks cringed, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fly by himself back to the court. He nodded and Goten got closer to him again. They agreed Goten would carry the prince on his back until they got closer to the court.

Goten tried to fly as fast and careful as he could, but he couldn't help but feel confused by the prince's odd and sudden reaction. What did he do wrong now?

Trunks had his arms around Goten's neck. He buried his nose in the junction of Goten's neck and shoulder and just breathed. He felt he would throw up, but not because of the dizziness, but because of the terrible feeling he had about what he had to do. He knew he was sentencing himself to a life of solitude and depression, but it was for his and Goten's own good.

It didn't take long for them to arrive close to the palace. They remained up in the air as Trunks got off Goten and looked him in the eye.

"Goten…I have something to tell you…" he started. Goten raised his eyebrows. "This…this has to end…"

"This what?"

"Our meetings…trainings…"

"What? Why? What did I do? Was there something I said that was out of place or...?"

"No, it's nothing you did…it's me. I can't get on with this anymore because…" Trunks hesitated as the words simply got stuck in his throat. He took a deep breath. "…I have bad urges whenever I'm around you."

"Bad urges? What do you…?" Goten asked, but bulged his eyes when he thought he understood. "Are you saying that…?"

"Yes, Goten, the instinct, damn it! I can't continue what we're doing because…whenever we get too close it kicks in…and I _don't_ want it to kick in and make me feel weird…I tried to ignore it, but today I was this close to give in…and I don't want to freak you out. So, this has to end…I can't do this to you…"

"But…but your Highness!" Goten said and he sounded almost as if he whined. "What about my training? What am I going to do?"

"Get on by yourself," Trunks said and his vision got blurry for a second. Goten looked as if he were about to cry in that moment, but no tears actually formed in his eyes.

"But, we can't even meet to talk?" Goten tried. Although he wasn't a big fan of wasted training meetings, in that moment he felt that he needed the prince's presence. He realized that the prince became to him what Trunks said about him. He…needed him!

"Goten, unless you want to have sex with me, which is already too absurd, you should never call or wait up for me anymore…I'm sorry…" Trunks said and looked at Goten one last time before he flew down to the palace's highest balcony, from where he almost crawled by the walls to get to his training room, which had a healing tank. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that Tanap wasn't around at that moment, because he really had no idea how he could explain to him how he got in such condition.

When he got on the corridor to his room, he heard the familiar footsteps that announced him whenever Tanap was getting closer. With a last effort, he rushed inside the training room and locked the door behind him. He panted as he leaned back on it. A few moments later, he heard a knock on the door.

"Your Highness, supper is ready."

"Yeah…I'm not eating," Trunks shouted and winced as a wave of pain got over him. Damn it, that low-class hit him harder than he expected.

"Suit yourself…"

Trunks held his breath as he listened to what was going on in the corridor. He didn't hear Tanap walk away only after a good deal later. Trunks breathed out and dragged his legs to the healing tank. He was amazed that Goten actually got him in this condition. Some of that training actually paid off in the end…but it was all over now.

Depression started overwhelming him again. He was disappointed and disgusted of himself for having such urges…so it was a good thing that he did what he did. It was for his own good…maybe…

He got inside the healing tank after he set the time and let the healing liquid pour until he was completely submerged under it.

'_Goodbye, Goten…'_


	14. Midnight Confessions

_**Hi! I'm back with an update. Thank you so much for reading and even leaving a comment. It really means a lot for me to see that people appreciate my work. In this chapter we travel through Goten's thoughts, insecurities and total naivety. Also, illustrations on my deviantart channel, LarslovesJames. Enjoy :)**_

_**Midnight Confessions**_

Goten could not remember how he actually flew back home. He was so dumbstruck about what just happened that his mind turned on the autopilot. Only when he landed near his house did he snap out of it. By the curses and shouting, Goten figured that his brother and father were in the back yard…training, probably. Wanting to avoid them, he got inside through the front. He made a bee line to the kitchen, where he just threw his face under the water tap and drank with thirst. Then he went to the table and took a seat on the only remaining chair. He put his hands on his face and sighed deeply.

What the fuck was he going to do now? His chances of improving just went down the drain, like any hope of seeing Trunks again. Why…?

He didn't really understand the prince's reaction. Why didn't he just say that the wanted to have sex with him? He could've given him some time to think about it…probably agree in the end and then carry on. But the way the prince shut him out closed any possibility for them to even think of other possibilities.

So the prince _did _want to do it… It wasn't just in his mind. It all made sense now…all the innuendo from earlier in their meetings and awkward touching during their training sessions. The prince was… 'testing the ground'.

But Goten couldn't help but think that the prince exaggerated a little. Okay…maybe he freaked out when he realized that he wanted what he wanted, but…it wasn't that big of a deal, for a Saiyan. The prince should feel proud that the Saiyan side in him was active. And Goten should feel flattered…but he wasn't really.

What if the prince didn't warn him and just decided to act on his impulses all of a sudden? That would've been disturbing and things could've ended badly. Yeah…it was probably better that he received some sort of warning…

He sighed again and in that moment his father burst into the kitchen, holding an empty bottle and going to the water tap.

"I'm still counting!" he cried as he turned on the water. "55…56…57…Goten, you're here."

He gave Goten a quick glance and smile. He turned off the water and was ready to take a sip, but he shouted again. "Don't think that I'm not counting, Gohan!"

"_You were talking to Goten and you're not even looking at me!"_ came Gohan's cry from outside.

"60!" Kakarot shouted and finally took a long sip of cold water. Goten stared at his father. He was standing with his back turned to the kitchen's window, from where Gohan could clearly be seen doing push-ups, and yet, he seemed to know Gohan's exact rhythm to keep a precise count of his workout.

"65…66…" Kakarot shouted when he was done drinking water. Gohan made an exasperated sound. " You sure stayed a lot today…did you learn anything new? 71! Move faster, Gohan!"

"_Bite me…"_ Gohan sneered.

"Not…really…" Goten said and gave his father a glance as if he was trying to tell him through his eyes everything that happened.

"Something wrong?" Kakarot asked crooking his head on a side and frowning.

Goten looked down at the table again. No…there was no way he could talk to his father about his dilemma. Nor with anyone else for that matter.

"If there's something bothering you, you can always talk to me," Kakarot said and took another sip from the water, his eyes lingering on his son.

"Yeah, whatever…" Goten said, but wasn't really in the mood for his father's attempts to being the 'cool dad'. Yes, he did understand that being a father was the only thing Kakarot was good at…or still had, since he clearly wasn't a strong Saiyan, but…not today…

"Want to torture Gohan with me?" Kakarot asked and a smirk appeared on his face. "Or did you have enough training for one day?"

Goten pursed his lips. Oh, how he wished his father stopped being so…nice. Always asking for his permission, always letting him decide whatever he wanted to do. And he seemed to make discriminations between him and his brother. It was almost clear that he preferred him to Gohan. Other times he would've appreciated this, but today it pissed him off.

"Why do you want to torture Gohan?" he asked abruptly.

"I'm not torturing him…I just have to force him to train! At least_ you_ know what you have to do, Gohan on the other hand seems to like being pushed from behind in getting things done."

"Are you trying to turn into Bardock?"

Kakarot pursed his lips and looked down. "If it means getting Gohan to train, I guess I have to turn into him. I do however, understand him now….but I don't think Raditz ever put up so much resistance to freaking training like Gohan. Oh well…You have blood on your neck, by the way. Okay, take five, Gohan!"

His father walked out of the kitchen. Goten touched the back of his neck and indeed it was covered in blood. Trunks' blood. He went to the water tap, washed his hands and his neck. He then sat back at the table and started tapping his fingers on the smooth surface. Suddenly the room seemed too quiet. He got up and got outside.

"I thought _you two_ were going to spend the night," Gohan greeted him before he drank the water his father brought him.

Goten stared at him. How the hell was he related to these people? Although they looked pretty much alike, they were so different from one another. He wondered if this was what the prince was talking about when he described his relation with the people at the court. People he could never rely on or never relate to.

Suddenly he felt above these low-classes. He was stronger than them…maybe he should move away like his uncle did. Their lives and aspirations seemed petty…and lame. They never strived to become stronger, like he did. They seemed to enjoy squirming in that puddle of slime called Life and they didn't seem to want to improve their condition. The king gave them an opportunity to improve and what were they doing? Push-ups and laps around the house? They had to force each other into doing a minimal amount of exercise per day and not do it because it was their duty?

"What's wrong with him?" Gohan asked frowning and leaning in to his father.

" I don't know…" Kakarot whispered.

"What's the matter, Goten, saw something that traumatized you?" Gohan asked with a mocking smirk.

"Yes…your pathetic lives," Goten snapped.

"Oooh, it seems that the elite thought little Goten to meditate on higher matters too," Gohan commented in a sly voice.

"You pathetic excuses of Saiyans!" Goten burst and looked at them in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow. " You suddenly turned into a snob and hate low-classes? Oh, I see, hanging out with the elites has changed your views on the real life. You're beginning to turn into Raditz…"

"Raditz never thought that!" Kakarot snapped, frowning at Gohan. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Dad, come on, why do you think he left you and grandpa? Because of the same reasons as Goten here. He gets indoctrinated by the elites how to regard life…" Gohan spat.

"You're talking about things that happened before your time, boy. Don't rush into throwing judgments here and there only because you heard _some people_ talking about them," Kakarot said in a low menacing voice. By 'some people' he meant Bardock.

Goten put his hands on his forehead. He couldn't stand those people in that moment. He decided to fly off in the city, maybe have a drink or two, but at least stay away from his family for a while.

The sun had already set when he entered a bar he frequented from time to time. The place was packed with noisy drunk low-classes. The perfect place to get lost. Goten ordered his usual strong drink and went in a corner, from where he could examine everyone and still be hidden from everybody else's gazes.

He took a long sip and instantly felt more awake, the tingling sensation of alcohol roaming even to the tip of his tail. The noise wasn't as annoying anymore, he though. He looked around. Big rough and tough Saiyans drinking and talking loudly at each other, laughing, cursing, gossiping and breaking bottles…and the bar just opened an hour ago. The low-class Saiyan women were always surrounded by groups of men, but they knew how to keep them all at bay. Goten smiled. The women on his planet were really strong and very independent. Although they were protected by law (because they were too few), they knew how to defend and protect themselves. No Saiyan man would ever try to force a Saiyan woman to do anything she never wanted, although men got a little pushy and even gross around them. No, Saiyan women were in charge of their lives and they called the shots whether they wanted to sleep with a guy or not.

Goten got lucky with his first time with a Saiyan woman. He was seventeen and really not strong, but luckily, the Saiyan girl was pretty young herself and just wanted to have some fun with him. So…it probably was some pity sex, but it was still sex. If he had been in a fair competition for that girl's approval, he never would've won, because sometimes the women also went for the strongest.

He wondered if he had any chance now…after all that training. Wait…sex was forbidden.

_Sex with women is forbidden…_

And yet, guys were waiting in line for the girls…were they risking it? Or did they use different methods to do it? As much as he wished he was, Goten was no sex expert. He didn't know all the tricks and secrets, nor any other position than the one he used his first time. Surely, they were others…but he didn't know how they worked.

Goten suddenly looked around himself. They said that everyone was doing _it_, but from the looks of it, there was no Saiyan guy 'courting' another Saiyan guy. It was probably just a big lie…maybe not every Saiyan guy was actually okay with the 'convention'. From what Goten saw, men were only around women. There were at least two women at a table surrounded by men. There were a few guys at the bar and…him in the corner.

Goten smiled. He felt good that he never had to do something like that. It was probably better that all this thing between him and the prince ended. He didn't need to give in to any of the prince's whims anymore. Plus, seeing now that no one was actually _doing it_, he didn't have to feel bad for denying the 'convention' for Trunks….actually, he never even got the chance to either deny or accept it…

But to be completely honest, he wasn't really sure how the 'convention' worked. Sure, two guys were doing it…but what was _he_ supposed to feel during it? Was it the same as with a woman? It mustn't be that bad, right? But then again, he would be at the receiving end…and that probably wasn't that pleasant. But how unpleasant must it really be if people were doing it for years?

He took another sip from his drink. Suddenly he felt uneasy. He looked at the beautiful Saiyan women and their petite frames ( bear in mind that Saiyan women were still very strong, so they still had muscular bodies, but not as muscular and menacing as the men's) and kind of felt jealous of them. There was no 'convention' for them! They didn't have to agree to anything because 'they knew how it was when the instinct kicked in'. No, they could decided what they wanted to do, but if a guy denied the 'convention'…what happened? Was he forced to do it? Did other guys give him ugly stares?

Goten leaned back on his chair and puffed. He even chuckled. Look at him…sitting there and becoming all philosophical. That was not him! He never stood too long to think about things! That's something Gohan would do! And look at Gohan now…weak stupid low-class! He didn't have to worry so much about everything. Okay, he might have lost the prince's support, but he was stronger now! He did get stronger…a lot stronger than he was a month ago, meaning that he respected the king's order. Maybe he should take it easy from now on…like his folks. Just add some numbers to your power level so the king to be content and then don't give a fuck for the rest of the six months until the mass examination. He'd done that. Why still bother to get stronger?

As much as Goten wanted to believe what he was saying, he didn't. He leaned forward on his seat again. It wasn't about the numbers, just like the prince taught him. Numbers don't mean anything. His power level was getting close to 900 now, but he still felt weak. And sometimes, when he fought with Gohan, he had the feeling that his brother was better than him, although he was way weaker now. It was all about skill and experience…he had neither of those.

He needed the prince. He didn't have with whom to train anymore! His brother and father didn't know anything about training like professionals and his uncle, the only one from his family who was still stronger than him and whom probably had some tricks up his sleeve was in a mission. And he didn't know for how long. What if Raditz was never coming back? Then what would he do? He didn't want to become stronger because of the king! He wanted to become stronger because _he _wanted to be better! He wanted to become an elite now that that opportunity arose.

He started panicking a little. What will he do? He felt so…helpless without the prince. And yet, the prince didn't feel comfortable around him anymore. Damn it! Why did this have to happen? Why didn't the prince have some royal whores to get the job done and allow the two of them to carry on without all that pent up tension?

Fuck that! If sex was what the prince wanted, then maybe that's what he should give him. I mean, it was just sex, right? Get it over with and then they could carry on with their training.

Goten sighed. Why did he have to overthink everything again? Why was the prince so complicated? Why couldn't he be like any other Saiyan, demand what he wanted, get what he wanted and that was all. But no, he had to…care about what Goten thought or about making things awkward between them.

Another sip and the drink was gone. Goten was a little lightheaded. Maybe he should go home…but he didn't want to see his father or brother. But looking back on the things he felt and told them earlier that day…he felt a little embarrassed. Who was he to call their lives petty? As if he weren't a low-class himself…He needn't have acted as if he was better than them….

He chuckled again. It was so obvious that he had been spending time with the prince. He now developed _feelings_… that was something new.

He looked around himself again, before he would get up and leave. He wanted to check once again that the 'convention' was actually a lie and that no one was doing it…and he was about to believe that new thought when something caught his attention.

There was this guy at the bar, minding his own business, drinking something and then this other Saiyan takes a seat next to him. They share a glance and then nothing happens. The newcomer Saiyan actually turns around in his chair so that he now had his back turned to the bar. The other Saiyan doesn't move. Goten wouldn't have paid so much attention to those two guys if the newcomer hadn't then, very subtle, run his fingers up the other Saiyan's tail. It was as if Goten saw how the Saiyan shivered and turned his head at the newcomer. They just looked at each other for a few moments, as if they were having a mental conversation and then the Saiyan that was originally at the bar finished his drink and got off his chair. He walked out of the bar. After a few moments, the newcomer Saiyan followed him.

Goten's heart started racing in his chest. So, there was a 'convention' after all! And that guy just accepted it! Just like that…But he didn't understand…How could one accept it that easily? Was it actually…nice? Was it great doing it with another guy that they were accepting it that easily?

He wished he could find out…A crazy idea popped in his mind. What if he followed those guys? Just take a quick peek and then leave?

Goten always had a curious personality. His father told him that when he made his first steps he actually ran straight to the electric socket and stuck his tiny fingers in it. The results of that were…you can imagine. Other times he used to get stuck in all sorts of cupboards and places. Luckily, his home was constantly swarming with Saiyans so, it didn't take long for them to find him.

Goten got up from his table and walked outside the bar. The streets of the city were very noisy at night, because it was usually after sunset that all the pubs were opened and almost all the low-classes were out and about. It was at night when the city came to life. But getting out on the street made Goten reconsider what he wanted to do. It was a little messed up to go watch some dudes fuck. Maybe he should go home after all…after a stroll through the city, though!

So, he started wandering through the streets, looking at the people that he encountered, wondering how their lives were for a second and then move on. His legs however seemed to be making a bee line to the main square from where the largest road led to the palace.

He realized that he was a few meters away from the gates of the palace when he heard a loud female laughter not far away. He looked around confused and wondered why he got there. Looking up at the massive building, he wondered what was Trunks doing…did he heal? Was he carrying on with his life? Was he thinking about him?

Goten shook his head and started walking away quickly from the gates. What the fuck has gotten into him? He should get home faster before he did something stupid. He decided to walk home. It wasn't that far away. But as he got closer to the outskirts of the city, weird things started happening around him, especially in dark corners of buildings. It was clear that _there _was where the magic happened and not in the center of the city. His tail started wagging nervously. He bit his lip and decided to sneak behind a corner of a building. He couldn't help feeling shocked when he saw two guys in the shadows.

One of the guys was facing the wall, while the other was standing behind him, one hand on the other's hip and another hand gripping his shoulder and slowly but harshly thrusting in him. The receiver rested his forehead on the wall and was wincing and grunting with every hard thrust. He was biting his lower lip hard to stop himself from making any sound. Beads of sweat formed on his upper lip and with his fingernails he was scraping the wall, as if he was trying to distract himself from what was happening to him. The other guy on the other hand didn't seem to be in any sort of physical pain. He was just biting his lower lip and his eyes were fixed on his crotch.

Goten's throat went dry. The receiver didn't look happy…at all. It must have been terrible! But something happened. The rhythm of their movement accelerated a little. The doer suddenly grabbed the other's tail and gave it a firm squeeze. The receiver moaned loudly and a smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. His hips seemed now to move along with the other's thrusting rhythm and his grunts turned more into pleased sounds. He wasn't frowning anymore. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled on it as his partner thrust harder. The doer buried his face in the other's shoulder and after a split second, the receiver screamed in pleasure, not pain. He turned his head towards Goten and opened his eyes. Goten startled when he saw that the Saiyan noticed him. He felt immobilized, like a deer caught in the headlights. But the Saiyan didn't look angry. He slowly blinked and a seductive smile spread all over his face. He made a sign with his hand for Goten to come closer. Goten shook his head quickly and decided that it was probably time to leave.

Okay…so, from what he noticed _it was_ just like doing it with a woman. Okay…he could do that…it didn't seem that wrong and bad. Hell, the receiver even seemed to enjoy it after a while.

Maybe he will accept…or maybe not…he didn't know.

XXXX

Trunks had expected to have a very long and painful depression after what he told Goten at their last meeting, which was a few days ago, but his dark thoughts stayed with him only two days, days in which he didn't leave his room at all, not even to eat.

In those days, he lay in bed and felt ashamed for having told Goten how he felt. He had been weak. He could've pretended more, anything would've been better than to just cut Goten out of his life like that. He was now alone, with no one to talk or why not, tease around.

Why did he freak out like that for a normal reaction of his body? And it was Goten's fault for simply sitting on his crotch like that…the little tease. He should've scolded him for that, make him feel bad for tempting him…And it was also Goten's fault for fueling those feelings. If he hadn't given Trunks some feedback on his teasing, Trunks would've probably ignored how he felt. And that thing about the Saiyan 'convention' just made his mind go crazy. He could've kept it to himself if he didn't want Trunks to just lose control like that.

After those thoughts of blaming Goten for everything came the thoughts of guilt for trying to put the blame on everyone else but him. It was _his_ fault for behaving like that and everything had been in his head. Goten never teased. Goten only wanted to train and become stronger, not get physical with the prince. _He_ was the twisted one. And this only because he didn't have sex for so long. Where were the damn girls when you needed them?

Of course Tanap constantly nagged him now that he was always indoors and under his vigilant supervision. The supervisor was finally content that the prince stopped going out whenever he wished, but he also felt frustrated that that stupid low-class finally noticed that the transmitter was on and deactivated it, thus depriving Tanap from eavesdropping on their conversations. He did wonder what actually happened between the two that made the prince become depressed again.

But Trunks didn't have time to stay in his depressed state as something very interested happened after two days . He was minding his own business, looking outside the window from his bedroom, activity which he had been doing for the last two days, until there was a knock on the door. He gritted his teeth, as he expected it to be Tanap again, but then there was a second knock. Trunks looked behind his shoulder, confused. Tanap didn't usually knock at the door...

"Yes?" he shouted and the door opened. In came one of the king's councilors, gave him a quick bow of the head and straightened his back.

"Your Highness, the Council desires your attention for a minute." he spoke.

Trunks raised a curious eyebrow. "Why for?"

"There has been a small dispute between two low-classes and they asked for the High Council to judge their case. The Council has made its decision, but as the law says, the king or the regent must oversee the decision and give his approval...or disapproval..."

Trunks was suddenly more interested. He had almost forgotten that his father had indeed given him the veto right, since nothing important happened since the king left in the mission.

"Two low-classes you say?" the prince said and walked up to the councilor. They walked outside the hall and went to the Conference Room where all of the other eleven councilors were gathered around the large table in the middle of the room. They seemed rather bored, talking between themselves, chuckling from time to time. It was obvious that this was a regular procedure and that the prince's presence was merely a formality, because usually the decision of the Council was the same with the one of the king. When Trunks walked inside the room, they all shut up and gave him quick superior glances. They rose to their feet.

"Your Highness..." they said in a voice as they bowed their heads.

"Gentlemen," Trunks replied as he walked to the chair at the end of the table. The Saiyans exchanged confused glances. _Gentlemen_...?

Trunks sat down on his throne and looked at each and every councilor. Being there, in the middle of the attention , knowing that they were all awaiting _his_ decision made him forget everything about his depression. He felt powerful again. _He_ was the prince..._he_ ruled them and not the other way around.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" he asked leaning back on his chair and gripping its cushioned arms. Tanap raised from his chair and gave him a disgustingly unctuous smirk.

"Your Highness, if I may..." he spoke. " It's not much of a problem, but more something quite common. There has been a dispute between two low-class Saiyans regarding the amount of food that each of them receives daily..."

Trunks pursed his lips. Just as he feared, the low-classes started fighting on food.

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

"Well, a retrograded elite Saiyan seems to have attacked another regular low-class to gain his ratio of food. The regular low-class appears to have put up a fight and wounded the retrograded elite quite severely, claiming, and I quote, that 'since you are now a low-class you will eat as much as we regularly do'. The retrograded elite asked for his rights and that the regular low-class be punished for his defiance and unjustified attack. Thus they came to court."

"And what has the Council decided?" Trunks asked frowning and supporting his head in his hand.

"The Council has decided for the low-class to be deprived of any sort of food for four days and to serve time in the palace's dungeons." Tanap replied calmly.

"Why?" Trunks asked. Tanap, who kept his smile this entire time, blinked several times as he, along with the other councilors, did not expect for the prince to ask something like that.

"Your Highness...?" the supervisor asked, trying to remain unaffected.

"On what grounds did you take this decision?" Trunks asked, also remaining clam, but cold. "How is it that you decided for the one who was attacked to be sent to prison?"

Tanap just looked at him. Another councilor, a much older one, stepped in. "His Highness is only required to give his approval of the Council's decision!"

"I believe I have a veto right, meaning that I can oppose to your decision," Trunks replied, shooting the older councilor a cold glance. The councilors exchanged glances again.

Nappa cleared his throat. "Your Highness, allow me to explain to you, since you are not as experienced with these matters...-some councilors smiled arrogantly-...The Council decided in favor of the retrograded elite because..."

" Men, may I ask you what my father...the king... said about those that have a power level bellow 2000?" Trunks cut in sharply, as he noticed how everyone treated him as if he were a retard. The councilors went silent. "If I remember correctly, he said that those that are bellow the power level of 2000 shall from that day forth be named...?"

He raised his eyebrows and scanned the table, actually waiting for someone to finish his sentence.

"...low-classes." Tanap finally said and then pursed his lips discontented.

"There you go!" Trunks exclaimed pointing at Tanap. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but...when you kept calling that Saiyan a 'retrograded elite' you meant that his power level is bellow 2000, meaning that he is...?"

"...a low-class," Tanap said again and looked down at the table, clearly annoyed by the way Trunks was treating them.

"Right again. And...this of course is just me but...doesn't this mean that since that day when my father ascended to the throne, all those bellow 2000 are low-classes? And therefore, all low-classes are equal in the eyes of the law? Meaning that there are no low-classes that are _more equal than others_? And since he is a retrograded elite he is therefore a low-class, as equal as the other?"

The councilors just stared at him. What they thought was just a standard procedure turned out to be more troublesome that they had expected.

"I therefore reject your decision, gentlemen, considering it unjust and not in conformity with the law. Rethink your decision so that now you will only see the facts and not the persons and their former statuses. Only then can you call me to approve your decision." Trunks said and stood up. The councilors did the same and watched him leave the Conference Room.

Trunks smiled as he heard his councilors roar in frustration and anger right after he closed the door. He took a deep breath and couldn't help feeling good. Really good. Standing there, against them all, slapping them in the face with their own laws made Trunks feel drunk with power.

Yes, _he_ ruled them now.

XXXX

Three more days passed since the previous incident. Goten and Trunks continued living and training away from each other, just that now, it was only Goten who was still concerned with what had happened between them.

He gave the idea of yielding to the prince's urges in return for training session great thought. Every day he thought about it and he never came to a definite conclusion. He was burning to ask someone for an opinion, but he had no one to go to. He would never got to his father with such a matter, not that it was really about sex, but because his father had an annoying way of dealing with others' problems. He never gave anyone a true advice. He just listened to the speaker and simply told him to do the one thing the speaker was whining about. For example, if Goten were to complain about the difficult training, his father would just tell him to quit training if it annoyed him so badly. And Goten was pretty sure that if he told him about his dilemma, he would just tell him to do what he felt like. The thing was, Goten had no idea what he felt! One day he would agree to having sex with the prince and the other he would change his mind and invoke pride as a reason not to do it.

If only his grandfather were still alive...he would've given him a sincere and straight answer to any of his questions and...even a more personal opinion about the matter, according to what his father hinted a few days ago. And then again, he wished Raditz were there, to at least tell him what was the more 'Saiyan' thing to do, since he knew more about the outside world than his father or brother.

And yet, here he was now, a week after the prince had 'dumped' him, lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling. His brother Gohan was in the bed beside him, sitting up and reading a very old and dog-eared book. Goten turned on a side, trying to fall asleep, but his mind was too alert to just go to sleep like that. He tossed and turned on his back again and started at the ceiling. Gohan threw him a quick glance, but continued his reading. Goten threw the covers off him and stayed like that for almost a minute before he pulled them back on. He turned on the other side to Gohan and punched his pillow to make it more comfortable. His brother pursed his lips and gave him another annoyed glance. Goten watched him read for a few moments, before he turned on his belly, shoved his arms under the pillow, but continued to look at Gohan.

Gohan read a few more lines from the book before he cast another glance at his brother. He saw him staring at him.

"What? Don't tell me that the light bothers you?" Gohan said annoyed.

Goten shook his head and buried his face in the pillow. He needed to talk to Gohan. He knew he would say the most discouraging things, but at least this way he knew what his brother's views on the matter were and thus he knew to do the exact opposite of what Gohan recommended. He peeked at him over his arm again.

Gohan made an exasperated sound and put the book down. "What? What is wrong with you? Do you want something? Is there something on your mind that bugs you? 'Cause if not, you should fucking turn on a side and let me read in peace. You're pissing me off with all your shifting and turning..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you from your pleasant and interesting activity, but...yeah...I have something that's been bugging me for a few days..." Goten said and sat up in bed, facing his brother.

Gohan frowned at him. "And you want to talk with _me_ about it...?" he asked. Goten hesitated, but then nodded his head. Gohan sighed, put a sign to the page where he interrupted his reading and put the book on their shared nightstand. He tossed the covers off him and also sat up in bed, his legs bent under him. He raised his chin and gave Goten a superior glance.

"Well?" he asked. "What's up? You've been acting weird all week...right after you came back from your meeting with your...friend. Dad is still annoyed by what you said about _us_ low-classes that day..."

"Gohan, I'm only asking you for your honest opinion, so could you please spare me of your arrogance? Could you just...be a brother this time?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay..."

"So...um...what's your opinion about the 'convention'...?"

" Convention? What convention?"

"You know...the convention Saiyans have with each other..."

Goten expected Gohan to catch the idea midair, but his brother just frowned at him. Goten rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on! Isn't there anything written in one of your books of history about the Saiyan 'convention'?"

"Goten, Saiyans have many conventions," Gohan said matter-of-factly. "Could you be a little more specific?"

Goten already regretted bringing up the subject. "The convention Saiyan males have with each other...that when the instinct kicks in...they should..."

"...have sex with each other?" Gohan completed, taking Goten by surprise. "Yeah...no normal book writes about such thing, but I know something like that exists..."

"And...what do you say?" Goten asked expectantly.

Gohan leaned back on his hands. "I think it's stupid."

"Wow...you're steady on your position..." Goten commented. "Why do you think it's stupid?"

"Because I think that this idea of a _'convention'_ just tries to justify one Saiyan's sick desire to have sex with another male Saiyan. It almost forces another Saiyan to engage in such activity. It doesn't work with sympathy, it works with guilt, because the other Saiyan would feel guilty if he didn't agree to the 'convention', because then he would not be _Saiyan_ like everybody else. As if everyone is forced to accept this. But I ask you now, what Saiyan in his normal mind ever feels the need to have sex with another man?"

"Man, Gohan, I didn't expect you to be so aware of this..." Goten said raising an eyebrow. "How _do_ you know all these things? Have you ever been...asked for...?"

"Eh, no!" Gohan replied immediately, making a disgusted face. "But you know, Goten, I'm ten years older than you, meaning that when you were still playing with your little toys I too was curious about the wonders that our beloved Saiyan city hides. And I've discovered them...by accident..." He winced.

"So...you're completely against this?" Goten asked avoiding Gohan's eyes.

"Absolutely. It's disgusting and unnatural."

"You don't believe that anyone actually feels the need to have sex so badly that they ask the nearest man to indulge them this one time?"

"No. I think that those who actually do this simply want to have sex with men and not women and thus they use this absurd idea that every man eventually feels this burning desire to have sex that if they don't do it on the spot with whomever is available...what happens? They blow up?"

"Interesting..." Goten said, although he didn't agree with his brother's radical opinion. He understood the prince's reaction when around him ( he had been denied the freedom of interacting with other Saiyans, women included, and thus the sexual frustration only grew along with the years) and also, he wanted to use the convention as an alibi for himself, for justifying his decision of accepting to do such thing with the prince, but he was doing this more as a trade, because he wanted Trunks to continue to train with him and if sex was what bothered the prince then, screw it! It mustn't be such a big deal...

"But you know what intrigues me more, Goten?" Gohan asked narrowing his eyes and studying his brother. "How do you know about this so called convention? Are you suddenly interested in having sex with men?"

"No...!" Goten said hesitantly, then decided to turn the irony around. "Plus, didn't you keep saying that I was already having sex with my..._boyfriend_?"

"Well, do you?"

"No! Damn it, Gohan, we never did that! We never touched in that way, never fondled each other's goods and never had sex! We never even thought about that...!"

"Then, why haven't you two been meeting this week? Did you break up?"

"N-No...we just had to interrupt our routine for a while..."

"He suggested you have sex with him, didn't he?" Gohan dropped the bomb. Goten immediately looked at his brother bewildered. How the hell was his brother so good at reading people when he never left the house anymore?

"I...uumm...what are you talking about, Gohan?"

"He doesn't want to train you anymore if you don't have sex with him, right?"

"How do you come up with this?"

"It's kind of obvious...and predictable. Remember that I told you about the friends with benefits thing..." Goten didn't say anything anymore, and that encouraged Gohan to go on. "Plus, you haven't left the house since you've last met with him...and this sudden discussion about the 'convention' only led me to believe that someone is pressuring you to take a decision..."

"Well aren't you a smart one..."Goten said frustrated that his brother read him like an opened book. "Assuming that that happened..."

"I hope you don't actually intend on doing it," Gohan said in a warning voice.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Ah, come on, Goten! Don't you have any pride? Do you actually enjoy the idea that the dude will stick his dick up your ass? Do you think that will feel great? No! It's _a dick_..._up your ass_!"

"Thank you for the vivid image..."Goten mumbled.

"It's the truth, Goten! And it's disgusting. I don't believe that you like the idea of this either. And if you're doing this only for that guy to train you..., you've already become _stronger_, Goten! A lot stronger, actually. You don't need to worry anymore. If that motherfucker can't train you for free anymore, then screw him...no...not literally!"

They both smiled at this point. Gohan gave his brother a softer glance.

"I understand your desperate need to become better...but you'll have to ask yourself, is it really worth it? Degrading yourself like that? And what if the dude only uses you but doesn't train you anymore?"

"Then, I'm going to punch him in the nuts," Goten joked and it made Gohan smile again. They looked at each other again.

"So, you're telling me not to do it..." Goten said pursing his lips.

"Yes. You don't need it..." Gohan said in a low voice. Goten nodded and lay back on his bed. He pulled the covers over himself. Gohan followed him and also turned off the light.

"By the way, did you hear that the prince rejected an unjust decision of the Council towards a low-class until they applied the law rightfully?" Gohan whispered after a few moments.

"Did he now? How do you know?"

"Dad told me. He talked with some Saiyans in the city. I think I like this prince guy, although he's a half-Saiyan and looks weird. He seems to be on the side of true justice and not the favoritism and elitism of the king and Council..."

"Yeah...he sounds like a great guy..."Goten whispered in reply. He felt proud of the prince for standing up for his beliefs.

That night Goten made his decision, which apparently was taken a long time ago, but after his discussion with his brother, he only realized what he had wanted from the beginning.

He was going to do it.


	15. A Game of Seduction

_**Oh boy, here we go...it's 'the scene'. I am fully aware of how...bland and awkward it is, but there is a good reason why it came out this way. I had to keep in mind the personalities these two have. On the one side we have Trunks who has no idea what he's doing, so he has to use his imagination, and on the other side we have Goten, who...really had no idea what to expect. I couldn't make them the sex experts, 'cause they certainly aren't and I couldn't sexualize them too much, because...it's not them(especially Goten) Oh well...here it is. Read and weep :)) Illustrations on my deviantart channel, LarslovesJames.**_

_**A Game of Seduction**_

On the very next day Goten was nervous. He had a good plan put together about how things would roll out and he hoped that it would end fast, so they could get to business as soon as possible.

He decided to wait until the sun gave signs of wanting to set before he called the prince, but the hours before that have been the toughest Goten ever had to face.

First there was Gohan who would give him suspicious looks whenever he saw him around, as if he knew that his brother was up to something again.

Second, was his father who seemed to want to spar more than ever that day. Goten complied, trying not to look too suspicious or expectant of something important to happen that day, but he kept being very distracted and that was why his father managed to kick him whenever he had the chance. Soon, Kakarot got annoyed that Goten wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and dismissed him. He called for Gohan instead. And because Gohan didn't oppose too much to the idea, Goten found this the perfect moment to grab his scouter and get through with the prince.

Trunks, who was by chance just joggling with the scouter around, almost jumped five feet in the air when the device beeped to announce a call. He quickly put it at his ear and pressed the answering button.

"Yes?" he asked confused.

"Your Highness..."

It was Goten! His heart accelerated in his chest and he stood up in bed. "Goten...? What are you..."

"I want to meet you, your Highness..."

His voice was very calm and deep. He had never heard him talk like that before. "But, Goten...you know I said that..."

"I..._really_ want to meet you, your Highness." Goten said and his voice betrayed his nervousness for a second. He cleared his throat. "Is it possible to see you now?"

Trunks simply blinked. Although he was pleased to hear from Goten again, it was a bit odd that the low-class requested to see him when he told him clearly last time why they couldn't see each other anymore. Could this mean that...? No...impossible! He looked outside the window. The sun was setting.

"Okay..."he said finally. "Fly at the palace. I'll meet you in the air."

"Alright." Goten said and ended the call. He took a deep breath and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. He peeked outside the window to make sure that his father and brother were still training and then decided to take off from the front yard. He let his scouter at his ear, but turned it off.

The cool air helped him calm down a little, but as soon as he reached the palace, his heart started pumping faster again. He saw the prince shoot up from one of the high balconies and wait for him high in the air. Goten finally got in front of him.

"Goten, what is it?"Trunks asked looking concerned at the low-class.

"Come with me," Goten spoke in a calm low voice and took off towards the hills. Trunks frowned after him, confused by the low-class' attitude. He looked behind him at the palace and then powered up to follow Goten. There was something changed about him...the way he talked and looked at him. He wondered if he was okay...

He finally caught up with the low-class and gave him a questioning look when Goten turned his head at him. Goten flew closer to him, brushed against his shoulder and sped up in front of him. Trunks blinked several times not sure if Goten's sudden salacious behavior was in his head or the low-class actually wanted to give him a signal. He sped up to be at his level and again frowned at him.

"Where are we going?" he asked loudly.

"You'll see," Goten said and sketched an interesting smile. Was Goten trying to seduce him? Or has his imagination really went off the scale since they've last met? And he was pretty sure he had told the low-class that the only time when they could still possibly meet was if –absurdly- Goten wanted to deal with his urges first hand. Was...that what was going on?

"Goten...?" Trunks tried again, but saw that Goten plunged downwards. Trunks followed him and noticed that they were now flying over the forest they'd first seen in their little guide game a few weeks ago. Goten threw him a glance over his shoulder, as if to check if the prince was still following him and then plunged right in the forest, flying in a slalom between the trees. Trunks smiled confused and followed his lead. Goten was apparently playing with him. Okay...two can play at that game.

They made loops and tumbles, flew one over the other until Goten sped up again and disappeared from Trunks' view range. But luckily for him, the prince could sense energy and quickly spotted him. He landed and was now slowly walking between the trees, his hands lingering on every bark and giving Trunks looks over his shoulder.

Trunks also landed and made a few steps after him. He saw that Goten started untying the weights from his wrists and threw them away so he could take his gloves off. He gave Trunks another glance over his shoulder and bit his lip. Trunks could not believe it. He was not imagining this. Goten _was_ seducing him.

He followed in Goten's slow pace and also took off his white gloves. He tossed them on the ground and looked at Goten again. The low-class stopped advancing and was now standing with his back against the bark of a tree, his hands behind his back. Trunks advanced towards him, unclipping his long red cape and letting it fall to the ground as he walked to Goten and posted himself in front of him.

Goten seemed a bit intimidated and uneasy, but he continued to smile and give Trunks a very seductive glance. Trunks made another step towards him. He was about to say something, but just then Goten reached his hand out and ran his fingers along Trunks' tail. He then looked up in the prince's eyes. Their pupils were dilated and their color darkened.

"This is not a training meeting, right?" Trunks asked almost whispering, as Goten's hand pulled on his tail a little, making it unwrap from around the prince's waist. The low-class shook his head and took a deep breath. Trunks noticed that his heart was racing in his chest and now thumping in his ears. This was happening.

He made one more step and his body was now pressed against Goten's. He took Goten's scouter away from his ear and threw it somewhere on the ground, accidentally turning it on. He then looked him deep in the eye and , without further thinking, he planted a burning kiss on the low-class' lips. He cupped his face to keep him in place and sucked on Goten's lower lip, enjoying every second of it. Damn, was this good! It was just like in his dreams, just that now his senses enhanced tenfold.

Goten however was taken by surprise by the prince's move. He wasn't even sure what the prince was doing. (Goten had never kissed or have been kissed or even saw anyone kiss before, so imagine his utter shock when he also felt Trunks' tongue slightly sliding in his mouth). He gathered his senses and slightly pushed the prince away. Trunks panted and blinked faster than normal, as if he was trying to recover from what he had just experienced.

"Goten...are you sure about this? I'm not forcing you into doing anything you don't want," Trunks panted, still holding Goten's face in his hands. The tension was building in the pit of his stomach. He really hoped Goten would not back away...

"Yeah, sure. I mean...it's just sex, right?" the low-class said and smiled slightly. Trunks gave him a weird look and smirked.

_Success_.

In just a split second he grabbed Goten by his torso and threw him on the ground, him lying on top of him. A small whimper escaped Goten's lips. This was sudden and not at all what he was expecting to happen. Why was the prince on top of him? Why didn't he just flip him around and push him against that tree?

Trunks raised to sit on his bottom in between Goten's legs. His hands unwrapped the low-class' tail from his waist and then started pulling down on Goten's pants along with his underwear. Goten's heart was beating to break his chest as he didn't understand what was going on. He supported his torso on his elbows and looked confused at Trunks' hands as they continued to pull down his pants, over his ass.

Trunks gave him a quick glance. "What? What's the matter? 'Cause I swear if you make me stop..." he said harshly. His face was flushed already.

"Nnn..." was all Goten could said before the prince pushed his torso to lay back again. Goten clenched his fists and looked down at what the prince was doing. His breath became unsteady and he could actually hear his heart thumping in his ears.

Trunks pulled down on his own pants slightly and stroked himself a few fast times until he got completely hard. He then licked his lips and bent Goten's knees.

"This might hurt a little," he said in a hoarse voice and without other warning he pushed himself inside. Goten simply screamed both in surprise and pain. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand and shut his eyes tight. That was probably the worst feeling he had ever experienced! That was not pleasant! That hurt...hurt like hell and he wanted Trunks out!

His entire body arched further as Trunks went deeper in. Goten stretched his neck and gritted his teeth as he tried to remain silent. He dug his fingers in the dirt and just tensed up, trying to breathe through his nose in the same time.

"Goten...?" Trunks whispered as he tried to readjust himself in a more comfortable position. With one hand he gripped Goten by the back of his knee and with the other he supported his torso over the low-class' .

"Move!" Goten shouted in a raspy voice.

"I would if you weren't so...tensed..." Trunks grunted and pushed himself all the way into Goten. The low-class whined and moved his head on a side, keeping his eyes shut, as if that would ease his pain. This was horrible...he wanted it to end now!

He felt Trunks slide out and he panted, hoping that this would actually stop, only to feel another wave of pain paralyzing his body as Trunks went in again. He bit his lip hard to stop himself from screaming. If this was how it was going to be until the prince finished he would lose his mind. Why did that Saiyan he saw in the back alley looked as if he enjoyed it?

But then something happened that made him start with a scream and end in a throaty moan. An explosion of pain and pleasure happened in the lower region of his body and roamed rapidly up to the top of head. His body relaxed instantaneously and the blood started boiling in his veins. Trunks had grabbed him by his tail and gave it a firm squeeze.

Goten opened his eyes and searched for Trunks' gaze. The prince was looking at him, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth slightly opened. Goten wanted to raise his torso to be closer to the prince, but he couldn't because all of his energy got drained as Trunks gripped his tail tightly. _He looked so sexy_...

So, he moaned softly, trying not to be too loud, though, for he still had at the back of his head the idea that Saiyans shouldn't show too much emotion, regardless of the situation. He moaned as the prince moved in and out of him, sending waves after waves of pleasure up to his chest, making his heart thump as if it were about to escape his ribcage. Goten tried to dig his fingers in anything he could in those moments. He dug in the ground, then sank his fingernails in the prince's arm as he thrust harder into him. He had no idea what was going on to him. Everything was overwhelming and new. He felt as if his breath was getting stuck in his throat every time he tried to exhale normally and he soon started feeling dizzy.

Trunks watched the low-class squirm and pant underneath him and only the sight of him all ravished and red-faced, his eyes closed shut and hair tangled with the dirt and fallen leaves made his blood boil in his veins. This was better than his dreams. What he was experiencing was much more vivid...more real. He loosened his grip on Goten's tail and concentrated on the tightness that was surrounding him whenever he went in deep. Fuck, this felt so good!

Goten noticed the loosening in the prince's grip and feared for a slight second that everything would turn back to how it was at the beginning. But he was wrong, for now, whenever the prince pushed himself deeper, Goten could feel how he was reaching a spot that only made him crave for more.

He actually started to whine and buck his hips against Trunks' as he wanted him to go deeper, touch that spot that made his insides burn with ecstasy and want. He had no idea his body actually wanted this so badly too!

Trunks groaned as the sounds that Goten was making seemed to send tiny electric shocks down his spine. He sped up the pace and straightened his back a little, while he grabbed Goten's hips and synchronized his moves with his. Goten ran a hand through his hair and pulled at the roots as he felt like he was going to explode. He was burning...the heat inside of him was choking him and that's why he was whining more than moaning now.

He opened his eyes and supported his upper body on his elbows. He locked eyes with Trunks and reached out his hand to grab the prince by the back of his neck. He pulled him closer to his face until their foreheads touched. And although now Goten was bent pretty badly, they panted against each other's lips. Goten sketched a small smile.

Trunks grunted and simply pulled Goten off the ground and on his lap. Goten was now looking down at him, amazed but still unable to comprehend completely what was happening. He was in his own little trance. Trunks grabbed his ass and started moving him up and down his length, making Goten let his head fall back and grit his teeth. His fangs seemed to have grown in those moments and this only made Trunks swing Goten faster on his hips, while looking at him intently.

The low-class put an arm around the prince's shoulders and buried his nose in the junction of his neck and shoulder, his hot breath burning his skin and making Trunks go crazy in excitement. He was intoxicated with the low-class' smell. He took advantage of the opportunity and pulled the strap of Goten's armor off his shoulder and simply dug his teeth in the tender flesh, making Goten yelp and pull on his hair from the root.

Goten tried to regain his breath, but even in his daze he noticed how Trunks' body started tensing up and how his thrusts became more alert and stronger. The pitch of his moans got higher and by the way his entire body started shuddering, Goten knew what was going to happen.

"No...don't...nnnaah...not inside..."he tried to articulate between his own groans. But Trunks wrapped his arms around his waist and sank his teeth once again in Goten's shoulder.

"No...!Aaah! Let me...no!" Goten sneered pulling on Trunks' hair and trying to move away, but the prince kept him steady in his position as he closed his eyes tightly and muffled his scream of ultimate pleasure with Goten's shoulder. Goten simply lost his breath when he felt the prince' entire body tense up completely, make a couple of convulsive jerks and then relaxing gradually.

He rested his head on Trunks' shoulder as he tried to breathe once again. His throat burned whenever he tried to swallow. With a last effort, he gritted his teeth and almost jumped off of the prince's lap. He lay back on the ground and covered his eyes with his hands. The earth seemed to be swirling round and prince also fell back and panted heavily. A smirk spread all over his face. He always had his way...

But Goten was now pissed. As he tried to regain his breath, he felt something warm spill out of him and that just made him grimace with disgust. He sat up and just gritted his teeth and shut his eyes.

"I fucking told you to pull out...!" he sneered and finally looked at the prince, who had pulled up his pants and crawled next to him. He gave him a very strange smirk of satisfaction.

"Why? It's not like you're going to get pregnant," he replied deviously.

"It's disgusting..." Goten mumbled and made more grimaces as he pulled his pants up too. He had to take a shower immediately. He couldn't bear the filth his body was covered in. But as he pulled his pants up, he finally noticed that he had been left unsatisfied for quite a while and it was now starting to be difficult to ignore. He would have to take care of that too...but a little later.

He looked over at the prince next to him. He put both hands beside his face and looked down at him, although he did not enjoy the smug look on Trunks' face.

"Your Highness, will you train me now? I need you to train me, please!" he pleaded.

"What, now?" Trunks asked almost ironically.

"No...but tomorrow, maybe?" Goten said and wanted to retreat, but the prince grabbed him by the back of his neck and kept him in place while he supported his upper body on an elbow. They were nose to nose and Trunks smiled cunningly right before he pressed his lips against Goten's.

"Sure...I'll train you again," he said after he broke the kiss. He looked Goten in the eye for a few moments and then let him go. "Go now...I know you want to leave."

Goten got up to his feet and was surprised to find out that he was still dizzy. He walked away from the prince, collected his gloves and scouter from where he had tossed them and then shot up into the air.

Trunks continued to lay back, staring at the darkened sky. He bit his lip and then started laughing silently. He couldn't believe he still got his way although he didn't even ask for it anymore.

It was good to be the prince.

XXXX

Goten was still bewildered during his flight home. And it didn't help that certain images kept playing in his head, thus making the bulge in his pants extremely uncomfortable. When he finally landed, he was so distracted about his own condition that he didn't pay attention around to see if his brother and father were still training outside. He walked inside the house. It was dark in the main room, so he tried to walk as quietly but as fast he could.

"Goten?" came a voice from the armchair, making Goten almost jump out of his skin.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing here in the dark?" Goten asked, hunching his back because of the pressure in his lower abdomen.

"I dozed off a little," Kakarot said and got up from the chair. He frowned and then raised a curious eyebrow when he examined his son, who was gripping he couch with his hands. "Goten, you're filthy! What have you been doing? Were you out traini..."

He stopped and made a grimace. Goten pursed his lips tight, although he had no idea why he was still standing there and not rushing to the bathroom.

"You reek of sex, Goten..." Kakarot said, his mouth curled down in a grimace. Goten forced himself in that moment to walk away towards the bathroom. But Kakarot walked after him. "Goten...have you...gone on the other side this night?"

"What?" Goten grunted and threw his father a confused and annoyed look. He almost made it...

"Your grandfather had the same disgusting smell about him when he used to come back home late at night..."

"Aaah! Dad, no! Stop talking!" Goten said terrified that his father would begin giving him details about his grandfather's eccentric sex life again. He grabbed the bathroom's door knob and quickly went inside. He let his head fall back on the door and tried to breathe.

"...it's totally fine, you know?" he heard Kakarot through the door. "You were curious...and..."

"Why are you still there? Please...just let me take a shower..." Goten sneered.

"You best..."

He heard his father's footsteps walking away. What the hell was wrong with these people? He finally went to the bathtub and turned on the water. He let it warm up while he took his clothes off. He threw his pants as far away as possible and just before he stepped under the water, he caught a glance of himself in the mirror above the sink. Man, his hair was tangled with dirt and dead leaves. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed how bad the bite on his shoulder was. The teeth marks were clearly visible and even bloody. No wonder it hurt so bad when he took his armor off! He winced when he tried to touch it.

He took off his headband and raked his hair with his hand to clear it of all the debris before he finally stepped into the bathtub.

"Ooooh..." he moaned as the warm water poured on his heated up body. He first washed his hands and then tossed back the wet bangs out of his eyes. Okay, Goten...now you can breathe!

A smile appeared on his face...and then he started chuckling to himself. He couldn't believe what happened...He had sex with a guy! He had sex with the freaking prince of all Saiyans! They must have been insane...what if someone had seen them? He would've been killed on the spot!

A chill ran up and down his body. _They could have been caught_...For some reason that gave him the goosebumps. And for some other reason, his smug smirk did not disappear from his face. His hands ran over his neck and chest. This thought of being caught actually crossed his mind when the prince was fucking him senseless on the ground, but it quickly got replaced by other more important ones. One of his hands slid down his abdomen, past his navel...

Oh, how the prince dominated him...Although he seemed to be an amateur just like himself, Trunks knew how to make him moan like a little bitch. Goten blushed slightly when he remembered that he didn't even try to hold back his moans or screams after a certain point...oh, but the prince seemed to enjoy him doing that. His hand began stroking backwards and forwards. The warmth started rebuilding in his stomach. And what was that thing the prince did with him before he pinned him on the ground? It felt good...

Small pants escaped his lips as he worked himself harder and faster. He was sure he would never forget the prince's midnight blue eyes looking down at him...He bit his bottom lip and stuck his back on the cold wall beside him. Was he a little too obsessed with the prince? Clearly, if he was thinking about him while doing what he was doing...

XXXX

Tanap was carefully transcribing an old text in a brand new book, when his scouter, which he forgot to take off , started beeping. He turned it on absentmindedly as he continued trying to decipher a certain letter the author of the old text horribly wrote. But there was something weird going on at the other end of the scouter. He finally paid attention to the number of the scouter that was calling him and his eyebrows raised in amazement when he realized that it was the one of that low-class with whom the prince talked. But why was he calling him? He listened to what was being transmitted. No one seemed to be at the other end, though. He could only hear shuffling sounds and birds singing.

Tanap rolled his eyes, thinking that the stupid device must have gotten a glitch and turned on by itself as it wasn't uncommon for scouters to do that. But just when he was about to turn it off, he heard a familiar voice.

"_Goten...are you sure about this? I'm not forcing you into doing anything you don't want." _

"_Yeah, sure. I mean...it's just sex, right?"_

Tanap's finger froze on the off button. He hoped that what he was hearing was a joke...He remembered leaving the prince in his training room. He immediately got up from his chair and stormed out of the room, decided to verify his theory. While he walked down the halls, he kept the scouter on...although the things he heard only made him become more perplexed.

When he reached the door of the prince's training room, he didn't bother to knock anymore. He barged inside and as it was already obvious, the room was empty. The supervisor decided to check the prince's bedroom too. But of course, there was no one there either, because the prince was now somewhere out there...doing unspeakable things with the low-class. Tanap walked to the window of the prince's bedroom and put his hands on the windowsill, staring at the city bellow and listening to the intimate moment through his scouter.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do in a situation like that. Obviously, he would have to tell the king about this too, along with the other things he gathered ever since his Majesty left, but for the first time, Tanap felt ashamed for the prince. Clearly, the low-class managed to twist his stupid naive mind with dirty illusions. Also, Tanap had to admit that he knew that the prince would eventually end up doing something like this, but luckily for them ( the royal family), this action will not conclude in some girl being knocked up. But still...

After a while, Tanap just had to take the scouter off his ear. It didn't bring him any satisfaction listening to those two grunting and moaning like monkeys in heat. He sighed and turned around to leave the prince's room. The prince's days were being numbered.

_**! For those interested, I uploaded some sort of side story...or some sort of filler, I don't even know what to call it, because it's 'not cannon' but it would be nice if it happened. Click on my profile here and look for Side Story. Of that I am proud *wink* ** _

_**Note: Side Story is just something I felt like writing while watching Eurovision. It doesn't affect the events in the fanfiction, nor is it referred to. It never actually happened.**_


	16. The Silence before the Storm

_**Hello guys. I want to thank once again all of you who are reading and still giving this...thing a chance. This chapter is really small and I think its title matches perfectly. But don't worry, the next-and last :( - 3 chapters will be...fairly huge. The drama, pain and horror is coming. Brace yourselves :D Illustrations on my deviantart channel LarslovesJames**_

_**The Silence before the Storm**_

Interestingly enough, it was the prince who called up on Goten the very next day to train. Goten complied immediately, although he thought that things would be a little awkward between them after what just happened. But it seemed that the prince was in high spirits that day.

The truth was that Trunks rushed into meeting with Goten right after he and Tanap had the worst spat since the latter was made his supervisor. Of course it all started from the silliest thing. Trunks was once again enjoying himself, sprawled on the throne, thinking about how incredibly awesome his life had been that week, ever since he stood up in front of the Council. He felt so powerful again. He felt like a true prince again and he loved it.

So, as he was minding his own business, sitting on the throne, Tanap showed up and started nagging him. Trunks didn't even bother to pay attention to what the supervisor was saying anymore, until Tanap showed up in front of him and almost dragged him off the throne. That was when Trunks snapped.

He elbowed the supervisor in the face and then gave him a firm punch in the stomach. A strange wild impulse came over him in those moments. He felt a thirst to kick Tanap until he lay dead...He didn't know what stopped him from doing that, though.

But the thing was that that urge did not fade away when he decided on the spot to call Goten to meet him up. He felt so damn good about himself, he allowed himself to be very careless. He threatened Tanap to stay away from him. The supervisor told him that from that day on, the prince had absolute freedom from his part. Trunks liked how that sounded and didn't waste any time thinking more into the matter. So, he just took off again and went to wait for Goten.

Goten, who managed to escape both his father's and brother's judging glances that day, flew quickly to the spot chosen by the prince to meet. This time they were close to a river, but still fairly away from the city and civilization.

"What happened to your armor?" Trunks shot when Goten landed near him. Indeed, that day Goten did not take his body armor, because its straps dug into his shoulder where he had a wound from the prince's teeth and it bothered him. So, he decided to only wear a black tank top. He knew that both his brother and father noticed his large band aid on his left shoulder, but he was really appreciative that neither asked anything about the origins of his wound.

"I couldn't wear it today," Goten replied, although he noticed that the prince already eyed his band aid and he was pretty sure he knew why he had it on.

"It was a little present," Trunks said with a smirk and pulled on his gloves. "Tell me Goten, what do you want to do today?"

"Train me, your Highness," Goten replied.

"I get that...your burning desire..." Trunks said with a mocking note in his voice. "But do you have any technique in mind that you'd like to learn? I don't know what else to show you..."

Goten frowned. Apparently, the prince was in his choleric mood that day. "I...I'd really like to learn how to hide my power level like you, your Highness..."

Trunks chuckled silently. "I'm afraid that is a little out of your league, low-class..."

"What?"

"I think I'll have to test your strength before I decide if you're fit to learn such a difficult technique." the prince said. Goten clenched his fists tightly.

"So you think I'm still weak?" he asked between his greeted teeth. Nothing annoyed him more than people telling him that he was weak.

"I'll have to check. Take this as a revision...as a test before a big exam," Trunks replied still smiling deviously. He noticed that Goten didn't look pleased. That just made him feel better.

The low-class sighed and got in an attacking stance. He waited for the prince to get ready too and then launched into an attack. However, it didn't take him long to realize that the prince wasn't holding back in his attacks anymore. And his kicks and punches were way stronger and painful this time. Goten had no chance. He couldn't land a single hit. It was only the prince that hit him...hit him so hard it was difficult for him to even stand up anymore.

"It's like you didn't improve at all, Goten," the prince said severely, looking down at him how he was trying to get up from the ground. "Your technique sucks...actually, it seems that you've learned no technique whatsoever. You're the same lame low-class I met a month ago..."

Goten growled at him. He stood up finally and glared at the prince. He hated his cocky attitude that day. "Maybe that's because you're out of my league, _your Highness_... you've gotten stronger too! You're ten times stronger than me, how the hell do you expect me to represent a threat for you?"

"Ah, you've gotten used to the idea that I lower my power level every time so that I can tickle your ego by letting you lay a punch here and there." Trunks said condescendingly. "I bet you loved it when _I_ let you beat me up in that forest..."

"Not as much as you, since you got a boner out of it," Goten shot and it was his turn to smirk. "What, you think I didn't get it?"

Trunks decided to shut his mouth with a punch. Goten kneeled at his feet. "There...get back in the position you belong...kneeling at my feet..."

He bent forward and simply squeezed Goten by his injured shoulder as hard as he could, making the low-class scream in pain. Goten grabbed him by his wrist and sneered up at him.

"That's just... cruel!"

"Aww, does this hurt?" Trunks asked mockingly and squeezed him again. Goten screamed. "Does this make you angry? Or are you just going to accept my bullshit like a good boy?"

"I...can't..." Goten growled, but in a fit of rage he powered up to his maximum and pushed the prince's hand away from him. He launched into a rabid attack, wanting to smash the prince's stupid face with his fists. Another thing that Goten hated was being humiliated. And that was what the prince was trying to do.

Finally, he managed to punch Trunks in the face, but the prince replied with a dozen more, sending Goten flying into the river. Trunks hovered over the place where he splashed.

"Man, you're boring." The prince said crossing his arms to his chest. "I thought you wanted to be trained...and from what I know, training means that you participate in the activity too, but so far, you've only been a good punching bag for me."

Goten spat out the water he swallowed by accident. He swam to the river bank and got out, coughing. The prince flew over to him.

"Not as easy as you thought it would be, heh? What, do you think that just because we had sex I'd go easy on you from now on?"

"Actually, it feels like you're trying to punish me for doing such a thing with you...for you..." Goten said and wrung his soaked tank top.

"I'm not punishing you, Goten..." Trunks said landing in front of him. "I just wanted to check if my training helped you improve in any way...but I'm a bit disappointed..."

"So...does this mean that you don't actually want to train me anymore...?" Goten said and peeked over at the prince. Could this be what his brother had warned him about?

"I do, but you still have a long way to go..." Trunks said. "You're weak, Goten...that's the sad truth..."

Goten gritted his teeth again. He looked in a different direction while the prince studied him. Trunks smiled cunningly.

"You're not a challenge for me at all...you know I have Saibaimen stronger than you, right? Maybe I should train with them...I bet even they have more technique than you..."

Goten screamed in anger. He threw his fist at Trunks, but the prince easily caught it.

"Oh, did that make you angry? You don't like people calling you weak, right? But, you are the very definition of weak, low-class..." Trunks persisted, as he was looking for this reaction from Goten since they started. He wanted to make him angry, because he knew that anger always helped him when it came to fighting an opponent. But he also felt a sick satisfaction insulting Goten for being weak. It made him feel more superior and stronger. Just like a prince was supposed to be.

Goten continued his chaotic attack, getting angrier every time the prince dodged his hits, all this until Trunks gave him another powerful punch in the stomach, which send him flying into the river again.

"Okay, Goten, take five," Trunks said when Goten got out of the water again. The prince landed too and took a seat next to him. Goten put his hands on his forehead, as water dripped off him.

"I haven't improved at all..." he said quietly.

"You have...but not enough to stand up to opponents my strength. But that's still good...for a low-class..." Trunks said turning his head at Goten. He looked at the soaked band aid from his shoulder. He reached out his hand and slowly peeled it off Goten's skin. His teeth marks had turned purple and only made the flesh swell around them. Trunks smiled smugly.

"You really like looking at it, don't you?" Goten said with an undertone of reproach.

"I kind of do," Trunks said and leaned over. He gently pressed his lips on the wound. Goten tried to ignore the sensation the prince's lips sent throughout his body and so he looked up at the sky.

"When do you think they're coming back? The elites...?" he asked in a low voice. Trunks also looked up at the sky.

"I don't know...it's almost a month since they left..." he said.

"It must be a very difficult mission..." Goten's voice trailed off as the prince pulled him back up to continue their sparing session.

XXXX

Raditz clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to regain the blood circulation in his fingers. The powerful cold night wind blew from behind him, its sharp cold teeth biting deep in his flesh right to the marrow of his bones.

"This is pointless!" he screamed over to his partner so that his voice could be heard over the loud whistle of the wind. "It's obvious that they've left the planet!"

"The king wanted to be sure!" his fellow Saiyan shouted back. "Damn it, my ass is freezing here!"

"I know! I think I have frostbites all over it!" Raditz shouted and chuckled along with his partner.

"They'll have to cut it off," the other Saiyan said and they laughed again until a deep demanding voice spoke through their scouters.

"_Prepare to evacuate the planet! Get in your spacepods and get out of the planet's atmosphere in five minutes!"_

"There you go," Raditz said and took off along with the other Saiyan back to their space pods. "This joint is going to blow!"

King Vegeta waited for his remaining soldiers to get off the empty planet before he opened his spacepod.

"Set your coordinates and leave!" he demanded through his scouter. He looked down at the small now empty Frost Planet. The mission had been a failure. They had been lured in the frost daemons' trap to attack them on their planet, for this time the daemons were ready to fight back. The worst part was that these vile creatures formed alliances with other people from other planets to bring the Saiyans down. The Saiyans weren't prepared for a long mission and for the cold. There have been more loses because of the weather than for the actual attacks, but somehow the Saiyans managed to destroy three quarters of their opponents. The bad thing was that again, these creatures fled from their planet, meaning that they would once again regroup and probably attack first the next time.

And this was when the king decided that the mission had to end. He was incredibly angry with the result and mainly with his subjects. Not few were the instances when he had to execute some of them for insubordination or acts of cowardice. He was injured himself and the cold from that planet drove him mad.

Now, he was hovering over the planet, his hand outstretched. He couldn't believe that once again, his race had failed to destroy these pests! But at least now, he will destroy their planet and it will be more difficult for them to regroup. That would buy him some time...

Spacepods were quickly flying away one by one. The king looked over his shoulder for a second to make sure his soldiers were far enough and then he formed a huge energy blast in his palm. He pointed it at the Frost Planet.

"If only this killed all of you..." he whispered and threw the energy blast down. He got back in his pod, set the coordinates for his planet and shot up in space.

Behind him the Frost Planet crumbled and then exploded. The king smirked. Such beautiful fireworks...


	17. The King's Rage

_**Hello again and thank you for reading. Looks like we're finally here, at the last 3 chapters that give the fiction its name and it was around these chapters that I built the whole story. Must I still say that these were my favorite parts to write? Anyway, enjoy... **_

_**-'Culture and Anarchy' is actually the title of Matthew Arnold's essay from the Victorian Age. It doesn't have anything to do with what Gohan is reading, but I just love the title and I wanted to use it.**_

_**-I uploaded another filler which could be read before this chapter for a liiiiiittle more insight on that prison planet.**_

_**Illustrations on my deviantart channel, LarslovesJames**_

_**The King's Rage**_

Not many days passed since the last events. Trunks and Goten met daily and trained harder than ever. Trunks was not giving Goten a chance anymore and he continued with his taunts and mockery just to make the low-class get angry and attack.

Goten would come back home after sunset, completely drained. He barely had the energy to clean up his new wounds, let alone sit at the table and face everyone else. The only thing that gave him the motivation to carry on every time was the thought that he was getting stronger after every training session. He could really feel it this time.

After the intense training session of that day, Goten was sitting against the trunk of a tree, cleaning up his wounds with the healing lotion the prince brought with him. Trunks was standing by the lake and was stone skipping.

"What do your folks say about your wounds? Do they still ask you how you got them?" the prince asked and threw Goten a glance over his shoulder.

"Recently, no," Goten replied. And it was true. Whenever he finally met with Gohan and his father they just looked at him, but didn't say anything. Goten wasn't sure if Gohan knew that he went ahead with the 'convention' , but by the way his brother eyed his wound on his shoulder, Goten thought that his brother probably figured it out by himself. That or his father told him, although not even his father bothered him with stupid questions anymore. He also gave the ugly wound on his shoulder a glance but then carried on.

Trunks threw another rock and counted how many skips it did on the surface of the lake. He smiled. "Twenty five!" He turned around and walked up to Goten.

"I can do more than that," the low-class commented as the prince sat down right next to him.

"Psch, yeah right," Trunks said. Goten nodded and then tried to apply the lotion on the bruises on his face, but the prince took the cotton ball out of his hand.

"I can do this by myself, you know..." Goten said and wanted to take the cotton ball out of the prince's hand, but Trunks opposed.

"Let me!" he demanded and Goten rolled his eyes.

"If you want to feel useful..." he mumbled as Trunks gently pressed the cotton ball dipped in healing lotion on his forehead, where he got a deep cut after dodging one of the prince's energy blasts.

"This whole thing we're doing is because I want to feel useful...for someone..." Trunks whispered, concentrating on what he was doing. Goten looked at his face, which was very close to his. He also had a small bruise on his left cheekbone. Goten smiled as he knew that he gave the prince that bruise in one of the rarest occasions when he hit him. Hmm, so now he understood why the prince was always smirking whenever he looked at his wound on his shoulder. To know that you did that to someone else and that it will stay there for a while...it gave you a nice feeling of satisfaction.

"But you're the prince..." Goten said when Trunks pulled away to take a new cotton ball for another bruise. "You are useful...like you did in that case about low-classes. If it weren't for you, the council would've favored the retrograded elite again..."

Trunks smiled. "Yeah...that was pretty badass of me, right? It felt great!"

Goten winced when the prince touched the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry," Trunks whispered.

"Neah, it's nothing!" Goten said, although the corner of his mouth now burned.

"Right..." Trunks said sarcastically and carried on with his task in silence for a few moments. "I'm proud of you, Goten..."

Goten raised his eyebrows. "You are? But you just told me that I'm a disappointment for you and that my existence is useless and..."

"You know I say these things to get you angry. Getting angry works in battle. But all kidding aside, I _am_ proud of you...Seeing that you have become so much stronger than you were when we first met and knowing that it was because of me that you did so...it's great. To know that you will be an elite because of my help..."

"I still have a long way until I become an elite," Goten commented, but smiled.

"But I will help you become one. I can't wait to see you at court...every day...without having to sneak out every time..."

The prince's voice started trailing off as he leaned forward and kissed the corner of Goten's mouth. Then his cheek. Goten closed his eyes and breathed out. He unconsciously tilted his head on a side as the prince's lips moved along his jaw line and down to his neck.

"How does this make you feel, Goten?" Trunks asked against the low-class' warm skin. He kissed that spot again this time using his tongue too.

Goten sighed loudly.

"I'm serious," Trunks said raising his head. "What do you feel when I do this?"

"You want me to describe it? Why, you've never had this done to you before?"

"Yes I have, but I want to know what _you_ feel. As a Saiyan...who is said to be made of stone...and have no feelings…"

Trunks leaned down again and slightly bit the tender flesh on Goten's neck. He put an arm across Goten's torso and slid his hand under his tank top and moved it up his back.

"It...hmm..." Goten murmured, as Trunks' lips moved back up to his jaw. "...there's a tingling sensation in my..."

Trunks' hand moved up his pectorals now. Goten tried to focuse on his words.

"...in my...navel..." Goten gasped. He opened his eyes and took Trunks' hand away from under his tank top. He saw that the prince was smiling. "Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all, my dear low-class," Trunks said. "I'm just curios to find out what reverberations my touches have...if any, that is..."

"Always..."Goten whispered before the prince leaned in and pressed his lips against his. Goten breathed through his nose and parted his lips, as he learned he was supposed to do whenever they engaged in this peculiar activity, which happened once or twice after every training session. Goten had to admit that he really enjoyed doing this with the prince.

Sliding his tongue inside the low-class' mouth, Trunks rasped it across his teeth and Goten moaned, opening up even further to him. Trunks couldn't hold back his smile when he heard Goten reply to his moves. His hands cupped the low-class' face. Goten ran a hand through the prince's silky hair and tugged on it at the nape of his neck.

Trunks broke off the kiss, making Goten groan in disappointment. "Tell me..."

Goten frowned at him."You have weird fantasies...your H-"

"Trunks. Call me Trunks."

Goten smiled languidly as the prince slid in between his legs and pulled him on his lap. A little too forcefully, he then got pressed against the tree bark. His heart started beating faster as Trunks started rolling up his tank top.

"Tell me to stop if you..." the prince said in a low voice, watching Goten's reactions attentively.

Goten shook his head as he breathed heavily. Trunks resumed his task of taking Goten's tank top off and tossing it aside. It was only the second time he ever saw Goten's naked torso and just like the first time, it was covered in red blotches of healing wounds. He slowly ran a hand down his chest and then abs, passing his belly button. Goten squeezed his legs around his torso as if an electric shock ran through his body in that moment. His body's reactions were still a mystery for him and that was why he allowed almost everything to the prince. He also wanted to find out how things felt…

Trunks didn't understand why he was so fascinated all of a sudden by Goten's body. A month ago he never would have even thought about doing this with another guy, but now, in that moment, it all felt right. It was probably Goten's fault again...

Goten held his breath when Trunks pulled on the elastic of his pants with his index finger. Suddenly, the prospect of having sex in nature again didn't appeal to Goten anymore. The tree bark was scraping his back and it was kind of cold outside. It actually had been quite cold those last few days...

_But the pain_….

Goten grabbed the prince's hand immediately. Trunks eyes shot up at him.

"No...?" Trunks asked quietly, a trace of disappointment in his voice.

Goten, although his face was all flushed and the pressure started building in his lower abdomen, shook his head slightly. His pressure was going down.

"Was it that bad the last time? I can…"

"No, but I...just…"

Trunks retreated his hand, but continued to look Goten in the eye. Goten could feel his heart pounding in his throat as he waited for the prince's reaction. This could have a turn for the worse. The prince could force his way on him…maybe he should say 'yes' quickly, not to anger him…But Trunks only stretched out his neck and the low-class leaned forward hesitantly. They locked lips and sighed together.

Trunks then put his arms around Goten and leaned his forehead on the other's collar bone. Goten leaned back against the tree and also wrapped his arms around the prince's neck. He sighed in relief. He could feel the prince's semi erection pressing between his legs and it was obvious that now he tried to calm himself down. He probably hated him now for acting like a tease…

"I'm sorry..." Goten whispered pressing his nose against Trunks' scalp. His hair smelled so nice...something flowery and fresh...it kind of reminded him of something or someone, but he couldn't tell exactly of whom or what. But it always gave him a nice warm feeling inside whenever he smelled it.

"It's okay..." Trunks replied and turned his face on a side. The sound of Goten's heart beating against his ear was so relaxing.

Oh, how the prince made him feel! Look at him...wrapped around the prince of all Saiyans, cuddling actually. It was a first that was for sure, but...he loved it. He felt so comfortable with the prince in that moment, so warm...And to think that this feeling was mutual! He knew it was. Out of all the people on that planet, the prince chose him...him and only him…

"Do you love anybody, Goten?" Trunks asked after a while, his heart starting to thump in his chest again. It was such a sudden question…He couldn't believe he said it out loud…but he had been thinking about this for some time. He tried to act casual…

"Love..." Goten puffed laughingly. Trunks finally raised his head and they uncoiled from each other's grasps.

"No? You Saiyans never heard of that either? It would actually make sense since you're so barbaric with one another..."

"We have the concept of love, but I don't think anyone actually felt that way towards another person..."

"Come on," Trunks said. "Don't tell me you don't love your family...your father, for instance!"

"I'd call it more like...affection."

"Your brother?"

"Just a bond...although not even that, I guess.."

"Your uncle?"

"I care about him..."

Trunks smiled and finally got Goten off his lap, but still sat in front of him. "Interesting how you listed all the milder synonyms, but never the word itself. What is the highest ranked term for you?"

"Affection." Goten replied instantly.

"The lowest?"

"Tolerance."

"Then, what is love?"

Goten sighed and looked up at the skies as he tried to formulate an acceptable answer. "Love…love is this very powerful feeling…We call it 'love' when someone simply _renounces_ himself, how should I say it…He, or she, feels, thinks, does everything for someone else. They give up their own person just for the sake of someone else. But that's just too powerful a feeling for anyone to have…that's why we avoid using it. We know no one ever feels that way for someone else…but themselves."

Trunks didn't say anything anymore. Goten's answers actually made him think about the true meaning of the word. It was strange that the Saiyans almost made love seem unattainable…almost sacred. And after such an explanation, he himself reconsidered what he felt for Goten. By those standards it was not love…Maybe he was actually just obsessed with him…A crush. But he would never tell Goten that.

The wind started blowing. Goten shivered and took his tank top back on. He knew the moment was gone. The sun was throwing its last powerful rays, submerging everything around in a sea of orange light.

The two boys eventually got up and dusted their pants.

"What did you think of today?" Trunks asked getting in front of Goten and putting his hands on his neck, massaging his nape with his fingers.

"It was a great training session...and an interesting aftermath," Goten replied, smiling slightly.

"I always love the aftermath," Trunks said and kissed the low-class on his lips. "You've been an excellent student, Goten. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, your Highness." Goten replied ceremoniously.

"Trunks. Say 'thank you, Trunks'."

Goten rolled his eyes. "Thank you...Trunks."

The prince smiled widely and planted one more kiss on the low-class' lips before they parted and went in different directions, not without their gazes lingering on each other for a few more moments.

That would be their last training session together.

XXXX

"_Culture and Anarchy_, Gohan?" Kakarot said tilting his head on a side to read the title of the book his son was holding in his hands. The father moved on and sat right opposite of Gohan at the kitchen table, Gohan's favorite place to read. "Should you be reading these things?"

"Not really," Gohan replied, not raising his eyes. "The author was executed for writing this. And I can see why...this book is way ahead of its time."

"But how did you end up having it?" Kakarot asked frowning.

"Dad, you know Raditz used to bring them from the court!" Gohan said throwing his father a bored glance. "He was given the task to get rid of the books and he sometimes saved one copy..."

"...because he knew you loved to read, yeah..." Kakarot said meditatively. "And...what's it about?"

"It actually gave grim predictions about the former king's regime... it's some sort of dystopia. Do you know what that is?"

Kakarot shook his head. Gohan was about to embark on a long explanation of the concept of dystopia, but when he saw how bored his father looked, he shook his head and changed his mind. He continued reading, although he had read that book several times before, but it seemed to him that with every new reading, the book had new meanings.

When he was done with a chapter, he looked up again. His father was looking outside the window and toying with the saltshaker. He seemed a little preoccupied.

"Dad, what do you think about what Goten's doing?" Gohan asked, folding a corner of the page and closing the book.

"What is he doing?" Kakarot asked, still looking outside the window.

"These training _dates_ he has with this retrograded elite guy..."

"Dates?"

"Oh, come on dad, stop acting stupid!"

"I'm not acting stupid, Gohan, but they don't seem like dates to me. What's wrong with your brother having a friend? Your grandfather had a group of friends too and that didn't seem to bother you..."

"Friend, huh? What about those teeth marks on his skin?"

Kakarot peeked at Gohan. He knew his youngest son got a little in 'the experimenting zone' with his so called friend, but it didn't bother him that much...not as much as it bothered Gohan apparently.

"I think even you realized that those two are going on a weird and dangerous path..." Gohan said.

"And what do you want me to do, Gohan? Tell him to stay inside all day and _read_?"

Gohan pursed his lips as he felt the sting.

"Let him have fun while he still can. You were like him when you were twenty, I don't understand why you're so patronizing..."

"Yeah, but I wasn't doing what he's doing!"

Kakarot sighed. "I think you're a little jealous..."

"Jealous? On what? Getting fucked in the ass?"

"Gohan!"

"That's what he's doing, dad! I figured it out, don't know about you..."

"As I said, let him have his fun. Let him figure out what he wants by himself..."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "You're too soft, dad...You've always been like that."

Kakarot shot him a blazing glance. "And you think that if I were rougher with you two, things would've been better? Would you have liked living in fear? Not knowing in what mood I was until it was too late?"

Gohan sighed again. "I understand that you wanted to raise me and Goten in a completely different way than you were, but seriously dad...you should've imposed more respect."

"You wanted me to beat you up all the time, right?"

"Not without a reason. I mean, I remember when I was like fourteen and I almost dropped Goten from fifty feet in the air and indeed you gave me the hardest slap across my face, but damn it, you didn't stick to that attitude for too long! Five minutes later you almost apologized for slapping me!"

"I know you've lost your respect for me a long time ago, Gohan, but the thing is that I really care about you two. I _love_ you. I didn't treat you like I was trying to punish you for existing and ruining my youth...I treated you like _my kids_. I know my power level is a shame and I didn't bring much to the table for you two, but being your father is the only thing I'm good at...you two are the only reason I wake up in the morning..."

Gohan simply watched his father as he talked. A wave of regret overcame him. Although he hated it whenever his father used this emotional blackmail on them, he was right...he had been good, too good with them and they never seemed to appreciate his kindness. They always longed for someone who was tougher and meaner, thinking that their father was too soft and a loser. Gohan looked down at the cover of the ragged book. He felt ashamed for being ungrateful...

"Dad..." Gohan started, but suddenly, there was a knock at the door. His father and he exchanged quick glances.

"Could that be Goten? Why would he even knock?" Kakarot asked, getting up from the table. Gohan shrugged. The father left the kitchen and went to the front door, wondering who could even bother to knock in a place like that. But when he opened the door, his heart skipped a beat and his jaw dropped open.

"Yo, bro!" a beaten up Raditz greeted with a weak smile.

"Raditz?!" Kakarot gasped and before his brother could even say something else, Kakarot pulled him in a very tight hug, as if he didn't want to let go of him ever again, afraid that he might disappear if he did so. "Raditz, you're alive! You're alive...!" Kakarot said, closing his eyes tight and squeezing his brother even tighter. "You're so cold..."

"You're choking me..."Raditz grunted and finally, his brother let go of him. "Hey, knock it off with the sniveling! I'm here!"

Kakarot smiled widely and stepped out of the way to let his brother get inside the house. Raditz limped to the couch. Gohan appeared in the main room's door frame once he heard voices in the hall.

"Raditz!" he said, his eyes widening in surprise. "The mission is over?"

"Yup...pretty much..." Raditz said and winced as he leaned back on the couch. Kakarot brought him a pile of blankets and was now busy covering his brother in them.

"And...?" Gohan asked.

Raditz sighed and then shook his head. Gohan frowned. "What do you mean...?" Gohan asked, stepping inside the room.

"The battle was not over..." Raditz said and stopped his brother from pampering him even more. Kakarot pulled away and simply looked at his brother. He had many scars and cuts on his face and Kakarot noticed that he was still shivering, although he was well covered in blankets.

"We were tricked into fighting them...they apparently teamed up with other monsters from other planets and they lured us on the Frost Planet. It was so cold...so...so...cold..." Raditz spoke and closed his eyes as the memory of that place still sent chills up and down his spine. "Of course we were outnumbered...of course we lost many people...but we managed to produce some damage too. I think we eliminated two thirds of their race, but unfortunately, those vile beasts can breathe in space and when they saw that they were losing, they fled. They simply fled. Where? I don't know. But we all know for sure that they will regroup again...The king blew up the planet, though. But I'm afraid that did too little..."

Gohan frowned even greater. "Do you think they'll...attack first next time?"

"I'm almost certain that will happen. The scary part is that we don't know when that happens...it might be tomorrow or two years from now..."

"So, planet Vegeta is at war with the Frost daemons and their allies?" Kakarot asked in a low voice.

Raditz nodded his head. A chill ran down Kakarot's spine. He gave Gohan a look and saw his son clenching his fists. Raditz looked around.

"But where's Goten?" he asked in a lighter note, trying to lift the grim atmosphere that started pressing on them.

"Pff," Gohan puffed, suddenly returning to his usual arrogant nature. "He's on a date with his boyfriend..."

"What?" Raditz asked turning his head at his brother.

"He's not a _date_!" Kakarot defended his youngest son. "He made a friend and they're sparring almost all day long!"

"Really? What, sparring with you two suddenly turned boring?"

"Apparently..." Gohan said rolling his eyes and went back to his book from the kitchen table. Raditz looked at his brother again, expecting more information.

"He says this friend of his is a retrograded elite and he helps him improve. And I have to agree. Goten's power level is almost 900 now..."

"Wow...that's rather amazing! And what's this guy's name?"

"He doesn't want to tell us..."

"Why not? I might know him."

"Yeah...I don't know. Goten turned really secretive...but I guess this is some sort of way in which he defends his 'territory'."

"Territory...you made it sound so sexual." Raditz chuckled, but Kakarot looked away as the image of his son returning all ravished and dirty from one sparring session popped in his mind.

"I'm so cold..."Raditz said after a while. "It's like I got the cold in my bones too..."

Kakarot put an arm around him and leaned his head on his brother's shoulder. "I'm so happy and relieved that you're back..."he whispered.

"Me too," Raditz replied in the same manner.

XXXX

As he flew back home, Goten couldn't help regretting that he refused the prince. He wasn't really the type who said no to such an opportunity, but for some reason in that moment a sentiment of fear and uneasiness overwhelmed him. Besides the cold and the annoying tree bark that was scraping his back, a sudden though about the preliminary pain he felt before _those moments_ clouded his mind and rushed him into stopping the prince from going any further.

Saiyans hated pain. Any sort of pain. That was why they made their lives easier. That was why they invented (or stole) quick healing medicine that even eliminated the idea of having surgery and the painful recovery after that.

The weather was getting annoyingly cold. Planet Vegeta usually had normal temperatures, normal amounts of rains, clouded days and even some days that were cooler, but the past few days have been windier than normal and the temperature had dropped significantly. Who knew what was going on with the planet's atmosphere...

Goten landed in front of his house and walked inside. There he found, for his utter shock, his uncle sitting on the couch, all covered in blankets and drinking something steamy. His father was next to him and his brother sat on the armchair, giving the two men troubled glances.

They all shut up when Goten entered the house and they just stared at each other for a while until Goten exclaimed: "Uncle Raditz?! You're here!"

He ran to the couch and pulled his uncle in a tight hug, just like his father did. Raditz was so cold...but as Goten buried his nose in his uncle's neck, he couldn't help sniffing his long hair too. His eyes shot open and quickly pulled away.

"You're cold, uncle Raditz!" he lied with a smile, trying to mask his shock of finding out that the prince's hair smelled just like his uncle's. No wonder it always reminded him of something...or that he liked it…

"I know, it's like the blood froze in my veins," Raditz said covering himself up again. Goten sat on the small footrest in front of the couch and simply stared at his uncle, glad to finally see him again. But as he did that, another though came into his mind.

"This means that the elites are back too, right? And the king?" he said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yup," Raditz said and also examined his nephew with interest. He indeed looked stronger, but what was it with all those marks on his body and face? He remembered that his brother told him just a few minutes ago that Goten was sparring with someone, but his gaze lingered on the now yellow-greenish teeth marks from the young man's shoulder. Also, Goten's scent was mixed with someone else's, somewhat familiar, he thought. A sudden feeling of uneasiness overcame him when he remembered that his father, Bardock, too used to show up with marks like that from time to time. And he knew how _his father_ got them...

"You've gotten a lot stronger since I was gone!" Raditz said, again trying to change the subject.

"Ne, will you be staying here from now on?" Goten cut him off.

"I don't know..."Raditz said meditatively. "Haven't really thought about it..."

"Come on, you'd rather stay with a bunch of strangers than your family? Besides, this used to be your home too!" Kakarot said. It was obvious that he was really excited about the idea, for ever since his brother left this house, he always waited for some sort of event for his brother to move back with them.

Raditz was about to say that it was exactly because this used to his home and he shared it with his father once that made him not want to get back in it, but he didn't open his mouth. He probably could do this now...

"For now, I'm not going anywhere, that's for sure," Raditz said eventually and Kakarot was happy.

Goten looked outside the window. The king was back again...What did this mean for his meetings with Trunks?

XXXX

The space pod landed with a controlled bounce and the trapdoor finally opened. The king slowly got out. His body still shivered after all those days of travelling through space. He scrutinized his surroundings. His remaining soldiers were also getting out of their space pods and some were even greeted by friends or family. The king was greeted by his councilors.

"Welcome back, your Majesty." Councilor Nappa said and bowed his head.

"How did the mission go, your Majesty?" Tanap asked in his usual languid manner.

The king clenched his fists and just growled. He walked past the two. He still looked around him, as if he was looking for someone in particular.

"Where is my son?" he asked, turning his head slightly at his left, where Tanap was trying to catch up with him.

"Your Majesty...I'm afraid that the prince...is not to be found at the court at this moment," the supervisor said. The king threw him a confused frown.

"What?"

"You see, your Majesty...his Highness, the prince has gotten a little...rebellious while you were gone...and violent," Tanap said in a low voice so that only the king could hear.

King Vegeta looked at him, still trying to understand. "What exactly do you mean, Tanap? Where is my son?"

"He's...out."

"Outside the palace?"

"Yes..."

"Alone?"

"As he commanded, your Majesty." Tanap said and leaned over to whisper in the king's ear. "I'm afraid I have disturbing news for his Majesty about his son...his son who didn't even bother to show up here and greet his father..."

King Vegeta seemed livid. "Speak." he demanded as they walked through the tunnel that led them straight inside the palace.

XXXX

As Trunks flew back to the palace, he noticed that there was an unusual hustle and bustle around in the city. The Saiyans seemed to be noisy about something. Trunks wondered what it could have possibly been, but as he got closer to the court, he noticed that he could sense some familiar energies. His heart did sink a bit, as he realized that the mission had finally ended...and that all the elites and the king were back. He sped up and finally landed on the top balcony. Yes, now he could feel his father's energy much better.

Trunks had a weird feeling. He did miss him somehow. He was his father after all...and he was really curious to find out the outcome of the mission. He wondered where he was... He could try the Throne Room. As he walked down the many corridors to the specific room, he couldn't help feeling uneasy. He shouldn't have left the court that day...would his father be angry that he missed his return? But he had no idea that they would return that day...

He clenched his fists. Damn it, if Tanap knew anything about this and didn't tell him on purpose just to get the king angry, he swore he would kill him.

But the palace seemed too quiet that afternoon... The sun had almost set completely and the remaining reddish light glanced through the long windows of the halls, sending everything in an obscure shadow. Trunks stopped before he entered the last long hall to the Throne Room.

Fear? Why would he be afraid? His heart was beating with rapid heavy thumps in his chest and a crazy thought of running away passed through his mind. If he turned around now and just snatch the first space pod he found, no one would ever find him. They wouldn't expect something like that from him.

Why did he react like that? Was it because deep down he knew he did something wrong? But how could the king know? He had just arrived...

He walked ahead. His steps echoed on the empty hall. But he stopped in front of the large doors. The king was there. And so were the rest of the councilors and some elites. Maybe he should wait...But he was the prince. He _had_ to be there.

He shouldn't be afraid. _The word 'fear' doesn't exist in a Saiyan's vocabulary_. That's what his father told him. He took a deep breath and pushed open the large doors.

They were all there. The elites once again were on each side of the lane to the Throne. The councilors were six on a side and six on the other side of the Throne. The king was sitting in the middle. All the attention turned to him.

Trunks walked on the lane. The king looked the same...his faced didn't betray any feelings as usual, but Trunks did catch a glimpse of the person who was standing by the right side of the Throne, namely, Tanap. The supervisor's eyes were blazing with cruelty and his lips were curved in a superior smile. He looked smugger than ever. Trunks frowned at him, but then he looked back at his father.

He got in front of the steps of the Throne. His father looked down at him. His teeth were clenched and a muscle twitched on his face. But Trunks didn't see that, for he quickly kneeled in front of his father and looked at the floor.

"Your Majesty..." he spoke in a husky voice. He didn't rise. "It is good to see you have returned unharmed from the mission..."

He didn't even know if the mission had been successful or not. And for some reason he felt that it was better if he just remained there kneeling, waiting for the king to say something.

Had Trunks raised his glance, he would have seen a mad looking king. He was gripping the arms of the Throne so tight that it soon started to crack. He pursed his lips tightly as a wave of disgust took control over him.

In a flash he stood up. Trunks finally looked up, but the king was now right in front of him. The prince got up. The two men were face to face, but it was too late when Trunks finally saw the rage in his father's eyes.

Trunks didn't even have time to react when his father gave him a heavy and painful slap across his face that sent him to the floor. The prince winced in pain and gently touched his bruised cheek.

"Wouldn't you be ashamed of yourself!" the king sneered, throwing his son the most hateful glance he could. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Trunks got back up to his feet and frowned at his father. "What did I-"

The king grabbed him by the throat and although he was a bit shorter than his son, he hoisted him up from the ground. Trunks couldn't believe what destructive force his father was using against him. He put his hands on the king's wrist, trying to push his hand away.

"Wouldn't you be ashamed of yourself, you piece of scum half-breed!" the king sneered again. Trunks managed to release himself from his father's deadly grip. He staggered and coughed.

"Do you think _you're_ above the law? Do you think that you are entitled to act like you've just did? How fucking dare you go back on my words?"

Trunks just looked at him. He wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, but when he threw Tanap a quick glance, he understood. The supervisor told the king everything about his trips outside.

"Father, I didn't do anything wrong on those trips outside," he tried to explain himself. The king stared at him for a second and then burst into a nervous laughter, which ended abruptly with him shouting again.

"And yet you sit there and lie to me. You think I wouldn't fucking find out about everything you do? Do you think that if I leave I don't have eyes here that supervise your every move?"

The king advanced towards him again. Trunks walked backwards.

"How FUCKING DARE YOU TARNISH THE ROYAL NAME?! Who the fuck are you to just act like a fucking disgraceful low-class while wearing the royal crest? How the hell could you call yourself the _Prince of all Saiyans_ when you act like the lowest of all whores! I FUCKING TAUGHT YOU HOW TO BEHAVE! I FUCKING TOLD YOU HOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ACT!"

Trunks just stared at his father. It was amazing and terrifying to see how a relatively short man like him could suddenly spread fear and horror to those around him. In that moment, Trunks understood why his father deserved to be the King of all Saiyans and why everybody feared him and never raised against the royal house.

And yet he just stood there dumbstruck, almost paralyzed by his father's sudden metamorphosis. The king almost burned him with his gaze. And nobody said or did anything. It was as if it was only him and his father in the large Throne Room having a showdown.

The king got in front of him again. Trunks gulped and couldn't understand why he wasn't able to move. The king gave him another slap.

"Who the hell taught you to act like that? Didn't I fucking tell you how a prince is supposed to act? Did you see ME act like you did? Have you no shame?"

"What did I do?" Trunks asked finally, his voice breaking at the end.

The king smiled in disdain. "You don't know? Suddenly, you forgot what you did this month while I was gone, right? How about you rebelling against your supervisor? How about that? No? How about you leaving the palace when you knew darn well that you were not allowed to do that? No? How about you fucking giving sacred information to a low-class, when you knew darn well that super-elites and _especially_ royalties are not supposed to mingle with the low-classes, _let alone help them!_

"It was only one person and I..."

"...how about you talking crap about your king _and_ instigating the low-classes to rebel against me?"

"I never..."

"Shut. Up." the king sneered warningly. "You and your liberal thinking...you and your love for low-classes. You make me sick. I knew you weren't king material, but I lied to myself, thinking that maybe, maybe!_ I_ could change you. But I was wrong. I was so wrong...You were and have remained up to this day the biggest mistake of my life. I should've let my father kill you along with your pathetic race...but no. I thought that I could reform you...make you worthy of being my son. I was wrong..._Once a low-class always a low-class..._"

Trunks clenched his fists and pursed his lips. He searched his father's face for any signs of forgiveness, but there were none. Only hate. Pure hate.

The king turned around and walked to the Throne again. "But if only it were just that...maybe I would've gotten over that and give you the benefit of the doubt...that you are young and that life seems fascinating and everything forbidden is tempting, but you didn't stop there. No. You had to do something that I just can't get over that easily."

Trunks gulped. He eyed Tanap quickly and by the look on the supervisor's face, he knew that his fate was sealed. That fucking weasel knew everything and he told the king. Why now? Now, in this moment, when the king was still tired and needed to recover from the stressful mission? That was probably Tanap's plan too...

The king walked up the steps to the Throne. "You had to sleep with a low-class..."he murmured, as if he were ashamed to say that in front of all the elites from the court. He turned around and sat down. "Not only do you train a low-class, but you also slept with her..."

Trunks frowned and quickly looked at Tanap. _'Her'_? The king didn't know about Goten? Has Tanap omitted this detail or was he not as evil as he thought and actually helped him?

But the supervisor also noticed the king's misunderstanding. He bent over to speak closer to the king's ear. "Please excuse my interference, your Majesty, but I believe I've forgotten to be more specific...the low-class is a _he_..."

Although Tanap tried to speak in a low voice, the whole room heard his words. Trunks closed his eyes defeated. Damn him...

The king instantly turned his face to the supervisor. "What?" he asked, wide eyed. "What did you fucking say?!"

"The low-class the boy has been seeing is a guy...I believe he's that low-class Bardock's grandson...retrograded elite Raditz's nephew...Goten I believe his name is..."

The king continued to stare at his subject's face for a few moments, then he put a hand over his eyes. He started chuckling.

"Of course…as if things couldn't get any worse..."he said to himself while still laughing, but in the very next second his hand shot to the supervisor's throat and raised up along with the king.

"And where the FUCK were you, Tanap when this happened? WASN'T IT YOUR FUCKING JOB TO STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING?"

"Your Majesty, I..." Tanap chocked as the king's hand closed in like a vise around his throat. His face was turning red and the veins started bulging on his forehead.

"Not only did you take a step back and let this idiot do whatever he wanted, you set this whole plan up to throw him and the entire royal house into disgrace. YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND WATCHED HIM DRAG MY NAME THROUGH THE DIRT, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Tanap tried to pull away the king's hand, but the more he struggled the stronger the king's grip got around his throat. Soon he looked like he was having spasms rather than control over his movements. His eyes were bulging out of his skull.

"Father, stop!" Trunks shouted and made a step forward. He hated Tanap from the bottom of his heart, but the sight of him turning into a limp body right in front of him was unbearable.

But it was too little too late. Tanap made some last choking sounds until his arms fell limp besides his body. His eyes rolled up in his skull.

The king threw his body over the stairs, right at Trunks' feet. The prince looked at his supervisor with frightened eyes. Tanap was dead...his father killed him with his bare hand...

"Seize him!" king Vegeta commanded pointing at Trunks.

Before the prince had any chance to understand what his father said, he felt a wave of pain and pleasure travel his body and he fell to his knees. Someone had grabbed him by the tail and was now handcuffing him with something that weren't actually handcuffs; they were more like arm-bracelets that weren't connected by any chain.

"What the...? This is not fair!" Trunks said as he was manhandled back up. They let go of his tail. Trunks wanted to push those elites away from him, but just as he tried to use force, a powerful electric shock went throughout his body. He groaned and looked at the cuffs. He tried to take one off, but again he got electrocuted so badly, he dropped down to his knees.

"The more you struggle, the more powerful the shock is," the king said with a malicious smirk on his face, which almost instantly turned upside down when he looked at the councilors from the room. "Councilors..."he said spitefully. "Good for nothing councilors! What the fuck have you done while I was gone? You were supposed to be in charge of this planet! But what do I find when I come back? Useless councilors who can't tame a fucking kid! And you claim that you help the king in his rule...Psch! Backstabbers...hypocrites...never were you interested in helping the king. You only wanted to help yourselves! Bring this name to ruin, that's what you're all after!"

"Your Majesty, what happened with Tanap was..." Nappa tried to cut in, but the king interrupted.

"Shut up! I'm done with you so called councilors. You're USELESS! You just lay around here and wait for any opportunity to seize the power! Snakes! And you give me the worst of advice…"

Just like the councilors, Trunks looked at his father confused. He seemed hyper and paranoid.

"From this day forth I _and only I_ shall rule. The Council is permanently dismissed. I don't need anybody to help me with my ruling. Nobody! Get the fuck out of my Throne Room! You're all retrograded to the rang of elites and you have no right to come between me and my decisions!"

He was mad. If only everything happened a few days later when the king had a clear mind...King Vegeta then looked at his son, who was still kneeling on the floor, giving him concerned glances. He was too stupefied of everything that just rolled before his eyes to still say something. But then, suddenly, he grasped the meaning of his father's actions.

"Father, you need your councilors! They tell you what the nation needs!" he pleaded.

"I know darn well what the nation needs, low-class lover!" the king shouted down at him. "As for you, you are from this day forth banned from my court and planet! You lose your prince title! You are a nothing to me. You're a mistake that everyone needs to forget about as soon as possible. You're a disgrace!"

"Father! No!" Trunks shouted and got up carefully, not wanting to be electrocuted again.

"You are not my son anymore!" the king barked slamming his fist on the Throne's arms. "No son of mine would ever act like you did! Do such disgusting and despicable things! You are a traitor to the royal name! You will be sent off this planet!"

"What?!"

"Sent off to our prison planet! Yes...that should tame your wild spirit..."

"But father, I'm your son, you..."

"You're illegitimate! I never called you my heir to the throne! I just said you were my son. That doesn't mean shit!"

Trunks gaped at his father unable to comprehend what was going on in those moments. Was the king serious? How did things degenerate into something like this? A few hours ago he was looking forward to meeting with Goten again and now, he was being banished from the planet. Too many things happened at a far too fast pace; his mind was unable to keep up with everything.

"All you had to do is obey and act accordingly, but no...You think you're better than all of this and you just do it your way. Fine. So be it."

"Father, please no!" Trunks pleaded as a sense of reality started looming over him. "Father, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Send me not from your side!"

"Now you're sorry?" the king asked raising an eyebrow. "Too little too late, don't you think? I cannot allow someone like you to represent my royal house anymore. You are the weakest link in the chain and you must be removed."

"So all this time you indeed thought that I was weaker than everyone else here, right?" Trunks asked gritting his teeth as tears of frustration formed in his eyes. "That I was not made from the same material as you Saiyans, right?"

"I've never thought of that, but now that you mention it, I'll have to agree with you," the king said casually. "You were never meant to be a king."

Trunks gasped and looked at Tanap's dead body. That snake...he had poisoned his mind with false ideas, just to make him break down and act crazy. He had planned his downfall from the moment the king had set off for the Frost Planet. Oh, how he was deceived. He bit his lip as he tried to stay strong.

"Take him out of my sight. Throw him in the dungeon until a space pod is set for his departure," the king demanded. Two super-elites grabbed Trunks by his arms and hoisted him up. He tried to struggle out of their grasps, but the bracelets did their job and electrocuted him every time he tried to resist.

"Father, no!" Trunks shouted as he was being dragged away from the Throne down the red lane. "Please, let your mind clear out for today and reconsider your decisions! Father! Your Majesty!"

But the king had turned a deaf ear to his cries. Instead he grabbed Nappa by the arm, just as the former councilor was about to leave the podium. "Wait, what did Tanap say the low-class' name was?"

"I think he said he was one of Bardock's grandsons..." Nappa murmured . "Something with Go..."

"Goten..." the king said rubbing his chin.

"Yes, I think that was it, your Majesty."

The king stood a few moments to consider something. A large smirk spread all over his face. "Wait!" he shouted to the super-elites that were taking the prince out of the Throne room. "On second thought, don't set his space pod just yet. I want him to enjoy the _show_ I'm going to put before his eyes. It will be like a good-bye gift from me and the low-class society that he claims he loves so much..."

Trunks's whole body was shaking due to all those electric shocks he'd been through. He looked at his father suspiciously. What did he mean by what he just said?

"Find this low-class," the king demanded to the rest of the super-elites from the room. "Bring him here...and treat him like a traitor is worthy of being treated. Use your imagination as much as you can too. He will then be executed. And I want _him_ to see the whole thing."

The king's eyes blazed with cruelty. Trunks looked at him wide eyed. "What?! No! NO! Father, no, please, no! I beg of you don't do anything to him! Please!"

"Psch..._beg_! Get him out of my sight before I get sick!" king Vegeta demanded with a grimace. The two super-elites started dragging him again. Trunks tried to resist, but he only managed to weaken his body even more. He panted and finally let his tears fall down his nose.

"Don't kill him, please! PLEASE!" he screamed in a last effort. "It's my fault! Don't do anything to him! NOOO!"

The large doors got closed when the rest of the super-elites got out of Throne Room. Tanap's body had been carried outside too and now the king leaned back on his comfortable throne. He took a deep breath and sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore Trunks' desperate pleads from the corridors.

Oh, how this boy tarnished his royal blood. Such a disgrace! What a fool he had been to let him here, out of his sight. But at least now he knew what this boy's real deal was. It was better that it happened now and not later on.

But time was ticking for him too. Just when he thought that the problem of having an heir was solved, this happened. But no, Trunks could not remain the prince. It was unacceptable for someone with such a behavior...and preferences.

He winced. Just what he hated more...low-classes and the disgusting things those vile creatures did. He couldn't believe that his son got so easily tricked by one of them! But it was a good thing that he could kill that low-class. No one had to know exactly what happened and he couldn't risk having that low-class bragging around in the city. He would be called a traitor, because he acted against the king's prohibition of interaction between low-classes and elites...Plus, he could be set as an example for those who still want to break the law.

The king looked outside the window in his left. The night was setting in. What a day...


	18. No Mercy for the Weak

_**I don't know how much you're going to like me after reading this chapter...Can I dare to say that this is actually my fav. one? I dunno what else to say. Just read and see for yourself. Illustrations on my deviantart channel, LarslovesJames.**_

_**-I guess I have to warn you that there will be a violent scene. (this is the so called torture I wrote about in the description)**_

_**No Mercy for the Weak**_

Kakarot woke up with a start. He panted and put his hands on his cold sweaty face. What a nightmare he had... He looked at the bed beside his and saw that his brother was still sleeping. The younger man got out of his bed and walked to the window. The sun had begun to rise, but the menacing clouds got in the way of its shine, covering the planet in a somber shadow. The wind didn't stop blowing all night though.

"Are you okay, Kakarot?" came Raditz's husky voice from his bed. His brother turned his head over his shoulder.

"Weren't you sleeping?" he asked in a low voice and turned his back to the window to face him.

"I was, but..." Raditz said and rubbed his eyes. "I've been having nightmares..."

Kakarot looked down at his feet. "Me too."

"About?" Raditz whispered and covered himself up to his chin, for he was still cold. Kakarot frowned, still looking at the ground.

"I dreamt dad."

Raditz raised his eyebrows. "Really? Why? What was he doing?"

"That's the thing...he wasn't doing anything..." Kakarot said and rubbed the back of his neck. "We were sitting side by side...and the sun was setting behind him and...he was just looking at me. He had some weird hallow eyes...he seemed sad..."

Raditz had raised on an elbow. "And was this the nightmare?"

"He was dead, Raditz." Kakarot said and gave him a quick glance. "It was dead...corpsy dad sitting in front of me. His wounds were still bloody and he had that cadaveric face we've last seen...He scared me. And this weird fear got over me as he just sat there looking at me with those sad glassy eyes. I wanted to get up and run away from him for some reason, but I just couldn't. And I couldn't even open my mouth to say something. Then, all of a sudden, _he_ gets up. I look up at him and I see him stretch out his arm for something or someone behind me. When I turned my head around I saw that it was Goten. In that moment I thought I would go crazy, because I couldn't move or open my mouth to shout. Dad grabbed Goten by his wrist and they both started walking away...then Goten looked behind his shoulder at me and I woke up out of sheer terror."

"Why?"

"Goten's face... he was white as a sheet and he also had some blank eyes." Kakarot said and then rubbed his forehead. The two brothers remained silent for a few moments. "What do you think it means?"

"Kakarot, it's a dream. It's not supposed to mean anything," Raditz assured and finally got up in bed and sat on the edge.

"But why did I dream dead dad? And why couldn't I do anything? And why was Goten there? It was so frightening..."

"Look, you're just worried for Goten. It's normal for you to dream about that. As for dad...I don't know...you probably miss him..."

"I don't." Kakarot shot vehemently.

"Unconsciously you do." Raditz said and stretched his arms above his head. "It doesn't mean anything. Hell, I used to dream that I was killing dad many times."

Kakarot raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I was choking him...but the bastard never died, no matter how much I squeezed his damn throat. But there is a logical explanation for that. You know I always wanted to surpass dad in power, but I always failed, so there you go. My mind twisted the facts and made me want to kill him in my dream."

Kakarot just looked at his brother, not really satisfied with the plain answer he received. He had a strange feeling in his chest...almost as if something heavy was pressing on his ribcage, making it difficult for him to breathe normally.

Raditz got off the bed and walked to the window, where Kakarot was. He gave a quick glance outside. "Damn, what's up with this weather?"

"W-What do you indend on doing today?" Kakarot asked suddenly.

"I'll go to the healing station. I'm still not at my 100%." Raditz replied. "Why?"

"Just curious..."

"What's eating you, Kakarot?"

Kakarot was a little surprised that his brother could still sense whenever something bothered him. He shook his head, trying to seem unbothered. "Ah, nothing..."

"Is it still that dream of yours?"

"N-No...I just have a weird feeling about today..."

"You shouldn't let dad spoil your day. He's dead and you're not." Raditz said trying to sound funny, but he really wasn't. He walked out of the room and went to the bathroom. Kakarot looked after him, but then he decided to leave the room also. He quietly walked on the hallway and stopped in front of Goten and Gohan's room (once his and Raditz's ). He must have looked very strange to still check up on his sons, now that one was in his thirties and the other was a young adult, but Kakarot just felt that he needed to see his sons safe and sound so he could carry on with his life. Because the tightness in his chest was not something new for him. He always felt that way when one of his kids was in trouble. It was part of the bond he shared with his sons.

Slowly opening the door, he peeked inside. Gohan was covered up completely, except for his toes which were slightly hanging from the edge of the bed, while Goten had tossed all the covers off him and was sprawled all over the bed, his mouth opened.

Kakarot couldn't hold back a smile. His pride. His only reasons for staying alive. They gave his life a purpose. He lived through them and for them, even though they tried to detach themselves from him. But he still loved them.

He quietly closed the door again and walked away to the kitchen. His brother soon joined him and then chatted in silence for a while, until Raditz got up from the table and announced that he was going to the healing station.

The sun rose and fought its way through the clouds, giving the planet some much needed light.

XXXXX

"What do you intend on doing today, Goten?" Kakarot asked watching his youngest son rising from the table after eating his breakfast.

Goten scratched the back of his head as he thought about it. "I don't know..."

He was pretty sure he wasn't going to be able to meet with the prince anymore, or at least not as often as they used to, now that the king and all the elites were back. He was hoping that maybe he could spar with his uncle that day, but finding out that he was at the healing station disappointed him a little. Now, he didn't know what to do. But one thing was for sure, he didn't want to stay indoors all day and watch Gohan read or have to dodge all of his father's inquisitive questions.

"Are you going to meet with your elite?" the father asked. Gohan also raised his glance from the book that he was about to finish for the fifth time in his life.

"Stop calling him like that. He's not _my_ elite," Goten snapped and gave Gohan a warning glance, because he knew that his brother would comment almost immediately.

"If you don't want to give us his name, I don't know how else to name him," Kakarot said shrugging.

"It's kind of cold outside today..." finally came Gohan's sneaky comment. "Make sure you don't catch a cold..."

"What does that suppose to mean, Gohan?" Goten asked narrowing his eyes.

"You catch a cold so easily when you're bareback," Gohan continued in his languid manner, not helping a smirk from appearing at the corner of his mouth.

Goten was about to march towards his brother and give him a piece of his mind, but for his surprise, his father snatched the book Gohan was reading and hit the older brother with it upside his head.

"Owww! 'The fuck, dad?" Gohan barked.

"That's for being a smartass with your brother," Kakarot explained sternly.

"Ah, so you both caught my drift," Gohan remarked and eyed his brother. "I was just giving you a brotherly advice."

"Oh? Is it from experience?" Goten retorted and crossed his arms to his chest. Gohan rose from his chair and was about to head furiously at his brother, but Kakarot put both of his hands on each of his sons' chests to stop them from advancing one towards the other.

"Would you two knock it off already?" he said.

"Gladly," Goten spat and stormed out of the kitchen. Kakarot gave Gohan an ugly look, but walked quickly after Goten. The older brother rolled his eyes in exasperation, as his father continued being on Goten's side after all these years.

"W-Where are you going?" Kakarot asked as he watched Goten pull his boots on.

"Nowhere in particular," Goten sneered. "Why do you care? What, am I grounded?"

"No...just that, maybe...you can stay here for today..."

"Here? Indoors?"

Kakarot nodded.

"Why?"

"I just...it's a funny weather outside and plus...I don't think it's advisable that you should meet with him today...since the king is back and there's a little commotion with the outcome of the mission and all..."

"I wasn't going to meet with him today anyway," Goten grunted and straightened his back. "As for the weather, so what if it rains a little? It's just rain..."

"Yeah...rain..." Kakarot said and sighed deeply, as his chest started tightening again. He folded his arms. Goten frowned at him.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing..."

His father had a weird gleam in his eyes. It was as if he was trying to tell him something really important just by looking at him. It kind of pissed Goten off when his father just looked at him like that. If he wanted to say something, why wasn't he just saying it?

"You desperately want me to stay indoors?" Goten asked after a while when his anger had melted down a little.

"No, I don't want to force you to do anything...if you don't want to, don't."

"Dad, is there something you want to say?" Goten asked making a step closer to his father. Kakarot gritted his teeth as he looked deep into his sons' black eyes. A powerful impulse told him to clutch his son to his chest and never let him leave out that door, but trying to stay reasonable, Kakarot suppressed that feeling. He himself didn't understand why he was reacting like that...

"No, Goten...just, be careful, okay? And come home if it rains." he said and tried to smile.

"I'm just going for a flight, dad. I'll be back in half an hour...an hour tops. Is that okay with you?" Goten said. Kakarot nodded.

Goten turned around to open the door and just before he left his gave his father a last smile. Then he took off.

Kakarot watched him fly in the sky and unconsciously massaged his chest. He needed to calm down. His fear...or terror, or whatever this feeling was, made him act unreasonable and affected his health.

He was probably still shaken up from that blasted dream he had. He turned around and walked back into the kitchen, where Gohan just finished his book. He leaned back into his chair and looked outside the kitchen window. When his father walked in he instantly noticed his troubled face, but he didn't want to ask him if he was okay. He tried to act indifferent to his father's pain, as some sort of punishment for him never being on his side.

He got up from the table and walked past his father, not even looking at him. Kakarot turned his head slightly towards him and frowned as he didn't feel so terrible about Gohan. But whenever he even thought about Goten, the fiery ball of terror gathered back in his chest. He ran a hand through his hair and slightly pulled on the roots.

Something was not right.

Goten flew towards the city and turned on his scouter. No, he would not go towards the palace, as he knew that it was useless, plus he didn't want to stir Trunks up and make him leave the court just when the king and everybody was there. It was too risky. He sped up, passed the city in just two minutes and then continued flying towards the mountains. He didn't know what to do that day...he could train a little at home and then maybe spar with his father, at least until his uncle was back. Considering that Raditz took quite some damage on the mission and that now he was healing up, he would most definitely get a power boost. Goten was excited for his uncle, but more for himself, because thus he would have a stronger sparring partner.

He was now flying over the forest where he and the prince had that _intense_ meeting. Goten slightly smiled as he remembered how he tried to be seductive. He probably looked pretty stupid acting out of character like that, but apparently, the prince didn't mind. It worked.

As he reached the rocky hills that led up to the mountains, his scouter beeped as it picked up several high power levels flying around him. He turned his head around and looked behind him and could only see five dots on the sky trailing along after him.

He moved to the right, thinking that he was probably just in their way, but he saw on the scouter that they also moved to the right. Goten frowned a little as he felt something suspicious was going on. He was probably paranoid, but he sped up, flying over the mountain tops and beyond.

His scouter beeped continuously as it read the distance that was between him and the five pursuers. They were getting closer behind him. Goten couldn't help it and turned around completely, but continued flying with his back. This time he could see their faces. These were super-elites from the court!

His heart started racing in his chest, as he didn't understand why they were following him. There must have been some sort of mistake...He could have stopped and simply ask them what they wanted, but just as he opened his mouth, the five super-elites vanished before his eyes.

His eyes bulged in amazement, but the very next second his faithful scouter beeped announcing that the five pursuers were now ahead of him. He turned around and almost bumped into one of them. He stopped in mid air. They circled around him. Goten clenched his fists and gave each and every one of the super-elites an uneasy glance.

"Are you Goten, nephew of the retrograded elite Raditz and grandson of the low-class Bardock?" one of them asked with a smirk.

"What if I am?" Goten asked and raised his fists slightly. He gulped as the feeling of being cornered didn't appeal to him at all.

"Then we've followed the right person," the super-elite said and in the very next second, the rest of the elites gripped Goten by his wrists. The low-class struggled and managed to release himself for a moment, before he got kicked in the stomach and instantly put back into his place.

So was that it? With all that training, he couldn't last more than a few seconds when confronted with a real threat? He clenched his fists tightly and powered up unexpectedly, escaping once again from the elite's grasps. He flew away instantly, gritting his teeth as terror clutched him in its sharp claws. He won't let himself be caught. He won't! He won't!

His scouter beeped once again, but he couldn't see what it showed. Oh, how he wished the prince had taught him how to hide his power level! He flew for his life, the landscape becoming just a simple blur before his eyes.

But it all came to an end when he got stopped by one of the super-elites' fists firmly planted in his stomach. He bend forwards and felt someone grab his arms and turn them behind his back. Some cold cuffs covered his forearms and he got held up by his upper-arms by two super-elites.

"Low-class Goten, you are accused of high treason and indecent behavior towards a royal member .You are sentenced to death by his Majesty the king himself. You will be taken to court, tortured for your crimes and then you will await your sentence regarding your method of execution."

Goten blinked quickly as he wasn't sure if he heard or understood the super-elite correctly. High treason? Indecent behavior? _Sentenced to death_?

"What? What are you talking about? Let go of me, this must be some sort of mistake!" Goten pleaded and tried to struggle out of the two super-elites' grasps, but just as he did so a terrible electric shock run throughout his body. He screamed in pain. It was the cuffs! They prevented him from using his power in any way!

He gave the super-elite that was floating in front of him a desperate look. How? How did this happen? Did the prince tell on him? Had they been spied on this entire time? Had someone snitched on them? If he was sentenced to death, what ever happened with the prince?

"Come on," the super-elite commanded and the group started flying towards the palace. Goten tried once again to release himself, but he got electrocuted again.

"Nooo!" he screamed as it finally dawned on him what was truly going to happen to him. "No! Please, no! Let me go! Aah!"

"Too little too late, low-class! You should've thought about this when you first decided to talk to the prince!" a super-elite sneered at him. "You broke the number one rule of this planet: interactions between low-classes and elites, super-elites and those of royal blood are strictly forbidden!"

"I didn't...I..." Goten stammered and his entire body started shivering in fear. He was going to die...

He gathered up his breath and screamed from the top of his lungs until the electric shocks from the cuffs weakened him completely.

Kakarot dropped the glass he was holding in his hand. It got shattered all over the floor. He grasped the corner of the counter as he tried to remain standing. He felt just like he got stabbed in the heart by a burning hot blade. He clutched his chest and closed his eyes as he tried to regain his breath.

"What happened?" Gohan asked appearing in the doorframe.

Kakarot, still hunched over the counter, slowly turned his head at Gohan. "Goten's in trouble!"

XXXX

The wind whined noisily though the cracks in the barred windows. He moved his head from the wall and blinked slowly at the dim light that came through the small window from the top of the wall. It was probably morning...

His throat was dry. And his stomach was the one that actually woke him up. He looked down at the golden arm-cuffs. He raised his arms closer to his eyes to examine them once again. He had tried the entire night to figure out a way how to take them off, but they seemed to be simply glued to his forearms. He even wondered what happened if he powered up suddenly; would they just burst off? He tried that too and only managed to send himself into a small coma from the powerful shock. Then despair took control over him and he sobbed silently for a few good minutes.

This was all his fault. And he was terrified of what the king said to do to Goten. He couldn't believe how things degenerated...how he was just sitting there unable to do anything to save his or Goten's lives...how some simple devices unarmed him of his ruthless power. It was pathetic. He was pathetic.

Things probably wouldn't have been so terrible if this were only about himself. Despite the state he was in, somewhere at the back of his head, he was glad he had been banished from this planet. Yes, he had been sent to a prison planet, but he was still very confident of his power to know that no matter what happened to him there, he would still survive. At least that way he would get rid of this disgusting and unwelcoming planet.

But it wasn't only about him. And what would happen to him still seemed like a privilege in comparison to what the king had in store for Goten. For Goten! Goten, who wasn't even that responsible for what happened! It drove him mad that he couldn't warn the low-class.

He leaned his head back and knocked it a few times against the cold wall. He clenched his fists and pursed his lips. He didn't know...and this state of not knowing was the worst. He was left alone to imagine all the possible scenarios in his head...to think of the most absurd ways of escaping...of the most terrible things that would happen to Goten...to imagine the despair his relatives would feel when they found out what he did...

What did he last say to him? He couldn't remember anymore...but he did remember the warm feeling he felt whenever their lips touched or whenever Goten clung to his red cape as if his knees gave in every time Trunks kissed him. But it wasn't only something physical. Goten was the only one he could talk to. He was more down to earth and a really good guy. He loved spending time with him, not only to train, but also because Goten seemed to be very intelligent about things he was absolutely ignorant. Also to know that you helped in the formation of an elite Saiyan warrior used to make Trunks' heart grow. To know that you were important for someone, that someone learned something from you...

Death. Sentenced to death.

Was he still alive now? Had the henchmen found him? Probably not...because his father said that he...would have to see the whole thing.

He ran a hand through his hair. His heart started pounding faster in his chest. Goten would be executed before his eyes. Goten will be killed while _he_ will be sent on another planet. Goten will die...The thought, that brought along with it the most gruesome images in his head, made him despair.

Was there really nothing he could do? He looked at the cuffs again. He put his hand around one and tried to twist it a little to see if there was any room for movement, but once again they only sent electric shocks throughout his body. Damn it!

He slowly got up. He paced up and down his dark empty dungeon cell. Then he stopped in front of the wall that had the window at the top. Maybe he could just levitate up there. He took a deep breath and concentrated, trying not to put too much force into what he tried to do so that he wouldn't activate the cuffs.

It worked. He was slowly flying up to the barred window. He stopped in front of it and put his hands around the cold bars. It was morning...the sun wanted to shine, but the clouds had something else in mind.

If only he could use at least 3% of his power. He would bend those bars in an instant, get out, warn Goten and...

...and then what? Even if Goten was saved, the king was still in charge. And the king didn't give up on an idea that easily...

What could he do?

XXXX

Goten was thrown on the cold wet floor of the dungeon. He stopped his fall with his hands, but instantly got shocked by the cuffs, just because he put up a little resistance. He looked over his shoulder and got back up. The super-elites smirked at him.

"What's with that look, low-class? You want to fight us?" one of them mocked.

"If I hadn't had these cuffs on I would've shown you!" Goten said in a trembling voice, although he knew it was only what was left of his adrenaline that was talking, not him.

Of course the super-elites started laughing.

"He thinks he can stand up to us!" one laughed with thirst. Goten gave them all uneasy glances. How could he ever escape this time? He was outnumbered, they were super-elites while he was just a low-class and plus...his fate seemed to have been sealed already. But no! He would not go down without a fight! He had to fight for his life.

"Well, somebody take his handcuffs off! It's obvious that they're the only thing that keeps him from creaming us all!" another super-elite mocked and they all laughed again. Goten put up his fists, ready to attack. One of the super-elites took out some sort of control panel and slid the only button it had. Goten's arm-cuffs loosened a little.

"Come at us, low-class!" the super-elites said and just crossed their arms to their chests, obviously not taking Goten seriously.

The low-class gulped. His adrenaline was fading. He learnt his lesson after so many training sessions with the prince that an invitation to attack coming from an elite or super-elite usually didn't end up well for him.

He gulped again. He was afraid.

"Okay then, we'll go first!" one super-elite said and vanished before Goten's eyes. But out of pure luck, Goten was able to sense where he would appear and dodged his attack to the head. He lay low for a moment and then sprang up with his own attack. He caught the super-elite off guard and punched him in the chin.

Seeing that their comrade got tricked, the other super-elites jumped into the fight. Goten managed to dodge another punch, but not the elbow that got rammed into his jaw. He fell to the ground, but he got up right before he got kicked in the stomach. Just as he got up on his feet, he got full-nelsoned, giving another super-elite the opportunity to kick him in the face and stomach countless times.

Goten gathered up all of his power and managed to lean forward suddenly, lifting the super-elite that was behind him off his feet and making him fall over the one that has hitting him.

The adrenaline was back and Goten actually felt that he could win this battle. He roundkicked an incoming super-elite with his leg and launched an attack with his fists to another one. This super-elite however seemed to be paying more attention to his tactics than the others. He dodged every one of Goten's kicks and then launched an energy blast attack at him.

Having learnt from the prince how to act fast when it came to energy attacks, Goten stretched out his hands and caught the energy blast, but the force with which it had been launched made him skid backwards and get slammed to the dungeon's wall. He conjured the last of his strength and bounced off the super-elite's attack with one of his own, the mixture of both exploding somewhere at the ceiling.

Trunks snapped out of his lethargic trance when the dungeon started shaking. He walked to his prison's gate and gripped its bars gently, as he didn't want to get shocked anymore. Although the dungeons had been made to be soundproof, the prince could still hear the muffled shouts of other men. One voice in particular seemed familiar...but he wasn't sure whose it was... He tried to concentrate, to maybe feel their energies.

His eyes widened in shock.

Goten spat out blood as a super-elite smashed his abdomen with his knee. He then got kicked in the top of his head and he fell to the ground. He couldn't see anything for a few moments.

"Come on, low-class, fight for your life!" one said and pulled Goten up by his hair. The boy started panting and tried to focus his eyes on his opponents, but there were moments when his sight got blurry and waves of pain travelled from the top of his head down to his toes.

He launched into a feeble attack, but simply got punched backwards. His back hit the chest of another super-elite. A shiver ran throughout his body. Cold sweat dripped down his temples. He tried to move as fast as he still could to turn around with a punch, but the super-elite that was behind him vanished. Only to appear behind him and kick him in the back with both of his fists conjoined. He fell and bounced off the floor. The super-elite didn't finish his attack though. He picked Goten off with his foot, as if he were a football and slammed him against the wall again. Goten hit his head and blacked out once again. He got grabbed by his armor and got spun up in the air before he got thrown down on the rough cold stone floor.

A foot got pressed on his ribcage. It started applying pressure. Goten screamed as the air got pushed out of his lugs. He could feel his ribs cracking. The pain paralyzed him.

"I think the mighty low-class got tired," the super-elite said and took off his foot.

"I must say he sure had some enthusiasm there. Too bad he burned out so fast..."

"I never thought the low-classes knew how to anticipate attacks."

"Let us resume our task. His Majesty's orders." one said in a cool voice. He picked Goten up. The boy was numb from pain and he couldn't stand up properly. His head hurt terribly and he could feel the blood slowly trickle down his temples and jaw.

No...he had to keep fighting...he could do this...

His arm-cuffs tightened around him again. It was over. Their little fight had been more of the game a cat played with its pray before it ate it.

He was now being dragged in another room. He couldn't see. Only shadowy figures moved before him and after the door had been closed, his sight failed him almost completely.

But something happened. He screamed when a hot burning sensation enclosed his torso as his armor got melted down. The now liquid material leaked down to his pants, soaking though and burning his skin. He got pushed forward on what seemed to be a wooden pole. His arms got tied around it.

He panted and squeezed his eyes tight as he hoped that that would make him regain his regular eyesight. It worked just a little, but it was still very difficult to make out what was in that room, for there were no windows and no artificial light either.

He heard movement behind him, but just as he wanted to turn his head around, two hands gripped his undershirt at the collar and ripped it almost completely, revealing his bare back. His face got pushed against the wooden pole.

"How many should it be?" the super-elite that was behind him asked another.

"As many as it takes," came the reply.

Silence. One...two...tree footsteps echoed in the dark room.

"No..." Goten whispered as his brain finally understood what was going on.

A swish and an explosion of stinging burning pain shot up to his head. He screamed from the top of his lungs, but almost immediately gritted his teeth to make himself shut up. He mustn't show emotion! The electric arm-cuffs did their job when he sank his fingernails into the wooden pole.

"AAAGH!" Kakarot shouted as another wave of hot pain jabbed him in the chest. He pulled on his hair as the sensation drove him crazy.

"Dad, you're scaring me..." Gohan said looking concerned at his father who seemed possessed.

"It's Goten...he's in trouble..." Kakarot panted.

"How do you know that?"

"I feel it!"

Gohan pursed his lips. Of course he didn't buy that. "Right...just calm down a little. Drink some water, maybe."

Kakarot gave his son an incredulous glance. "Your brother is in danger, you nitwit!"

"Did your psychic powers tell you that, _dad_?" Gohan retorted. "Calm the fuck down and be reasonable!"

Kakarot burst out of the kitchen and walked outside of the house. He turned on his scouter.

He knew something was wrong. He just knew it! He took off to the city.

Trunks gripped the bars of the gate. As soon as the electric shock got unbearable, he let go and made two steps backwards, panting. Damn it! Damn these cuffs!

That was Goten he heard. There was no doubt about it. Goten was there...they were hurting him! He clenched his fists again, as anger over his pathetic condition clouded his judgment.

"Goten..." he whispered and then ran back at the barred gate. "GOTEN!"

XXX

He lost his balance and fell to his knees. Tears were falling down his cheeks, but he made no sound.

"Get up, low-class! What, you're not mighty now, are ya?" the super-elite from behind him scorned. He raised his whip and cut the air with it.

It lacerated Goten's skin again. The boy broke out into a deplorable scream and then leaned his sweaty forehead against the pole. "Stop...please..." he sobbed quietly.

"What's that, low-class? It's not fun breaking the law anymore?" the whip man mocked and the weapon swished into the air again. "What about your gross behavior? You liked it then, didn't you?!"

Again and again the whip cracked, splitting Goten's skin further. The boy couldn't take it anymore. He had fallen completely on the floor, his head resting on his arm. It hurt to breathe. He could almost feel flesh ripping apart.

The whip man raised the whip again, but another super-elite put his hand on his wrist to stop him. They looked at each other.

"Enough," said the one who interfered. "We need him alive for his Majesty..."

"Heh, got carried away a little," the other said and finally let his whip down. He spat towards Goten. "Fucking disgusting low-class."

His hands were released from around the pole, but he couldn't move anymore.

"Move, low-class!" someone shouted and kicked him in the ribs. He yelped like an injured dog and tried to find the force to even straighten his back. It burned.

He got manhandled up on his feet. He couldn't find his balance to put one foot in front of the other, so the super-elites simply dragged him outside that room.

"I have an idea," one super-elite said and took out what seemed to be a pocket knife. "He will die anyway, so..."

He grabbed Goten's tail.

XXXX

King Vegeta put down the report about Trunks' activity within the Council when he used his veto right to oppose to a decision about two low-classes. He tapped his fingers on the surface of the table and thought about what he just read. He had to admit that the idea had been pretty good, but good political qualities were not enough for this job.

No. Trunks was illegitimate and he fucked up big time. Plus it was his attitude that made the king stand on his position. He had to be removed. He was simply not meant to be royalty...

He folded his fingers together and rested his chin on them. Somehow, at the back of his head, he was still reluctant to sent Trunks away, though. Sure, he had to be taught discipline and he just couldn't bear to look at him anymore, but...

He rose from the table and looked outside the long windows. The sun was fading. Just as he looked over the tops of the buildings from the city, he wondered if his men had fulfilled their task.

Maybe he should go check. Hell, he was even curios to see what was it about this low-class that drove his son crazy. He walked out of the Conference Room and headed towards the dungeons.

He had checked this low-class' family file (all the Saiyans were registered at birth and their files were from time to time updated with power-levels, diseases, etc). He knew Bardock from when he was alive (he had been freakishly strong for a low-class, the king had to admit, but there was something about his attitude that disgusted him) and Raditz because he was at the court. He never really liked that elite...he seemed rather stupid or...mellow. And the fact that he had been raised by a low-class father made the king dislike him even more.

But about Raditz's brother, Kakarot, he had no idea. He read that at birth he had a power-level of 2 and that he hadn't been sent away because Bardock swore to keep him and train him. At present he had a power-level at around 800, which was relatively alright for a low-class his age, but there was nothing special about him. He had never been on a mission and he was basically useless.

But because low-classes love to breed like rabbits, this guy also had two sons. About the eldest, Gohan, the king read that at birth his power-level was 5 and that now it was somewhere at 600. Again, nothing special or remarkable about him either. And neither was about his brother, this Goten, who stirred the entire royal house. His power level was barely over 300 and it was obvious- the king thought- that nothing good would come from him either. So then, what was it about this low-class? Was he _handsome_? Was it his words that twisted the prince's mind? The low-classes were experts at doing that, he knew...( or at least, he thought he knew.)

As he descended the stairs to the dungeons, the air became cooler and the light had almost disappeared. A guard bowed his head at him.

"Did you do what I ordered you to do yesterday?" the king demanded as he continued to walk, the guard following him.

"Yes, your Majesty. We found him flying around this morning." The guard spoke.

"Did you treat him right?"

"We did, your Majesty. Although, we must say that he had put up a fight at first..."

"Really now? Something feeble I presume..."

"He had technique, your Majesty..."

The king stopped walking and threw the guard an ugly glance. "Don't tell me he beat you up..."

"No, your Majesty. He ran out of batteries quite soon."

"Of course. What could you expect from someone with a power-level of 300..."

"In fact, your Majesty...his power level is 900..."

The king abruptly turned his head around at the guard. "900? Impossible. The records say that he's only 300...did you get the right boy?"

"Yes, you Majesty! We are certain!"the guard said quickly.

The king resumed his walking. "Take me to him, then." He demanded. The guard nodded his head and led the way to Goten's prison room.

XXX

Unbearable. That was the word that could describe what he felt. The prison's cool floor did not help in soothing his pain. He could barely breathe.

A pale ray of light fell on his lacerated back through the high window. He wished he could die faster...but that was probably the downside of being a Saiyan. They were tough. They clung to life with all of their strength until it was finally over.

But there was no way he could still live anymore. He wished he could die...then and there...to release himself from the excruciating pain he was in...There was no one there to comfort him...they didn't know where he was...he would die alone...

A sweet numbing sensation spread throughout his body. That was good...it was better. Did it mean that he was slowly fading away?

Actually, it was just his mind that started drifting off.

He was a kid again...a baby actually...probably the very first memory he had...it wasn't a visual memory, but more a feeling...a feeling of being protected. He was leaning against something warm and soft, while a large hand –compared to his tiny body- was very gently and lovingly patting him on his bare back. He squirmed. That hand was too rough for his baby skin. The hand stopped patting. It just lay on his back, warming him and protecting him. He heard some soft murmurs and then felt a kiss on the top of his head.

Thump-thump...thump-thump...such a calming sound...His mind became fuzzy again. A sharp jab of pain struck his body again.

He opened his eyes. There was someone there sitting next to him. He squinted to see better. His grandfather turned his head at him. He smiled and then took a drag from his cigarette. His grandfather always smoked when there were too many things on his mind. However, in the Saiyan society, the body was considered a temple and they had to take care of it as much as they could in order to live long and continue to be strong. Drinking and smoking were regarded as degrading activities and some even said that a Saiyan took up those habits when they felt that life was not worth anything anymore. A form of slow suicide.

"But you never wanted to kill yourself..." Goten said, although his voice sounded weird.

"I just wanted to drown what I felt," Bardock replied and gave him a sad glance.

"Were you in as much pain as I am when you died?" Goten asked.

"Yes. It was agonizing...for hours...I begged them to kill me faster...but none of them had the balls to do it..."

"I don't want it to hurt anymore..."

"It won't..."

Tears fell down Goten's nose and then down on the floor. He didn't want pain anymore. He wanted it to be over...

He heard the gate open.

XXXX

"Wake up, low-class!" the guard snapped and threw a bucket of icy cold water on him. Goten screamed in agonizing pain. He supported his upper-body in his hands and tried to regain his breath. He spat the water he swallowed by accident.

"The king came to see you, low-class, get the fuck up!" the guard barked and kicked Goten in the ribs, making him lose his balance.

"Leave us," king Vegeta said raising a hand. The guard nodded quickly and stepped out of the cell. The king slowly made a few steps forward, looking down at the low-class that was trying to support his body up. He had his head bowed down. His arms were shaking.

The king got right in front of him and then –surprisingly- squat down. He was examining the low-class as if he were some interesting extinct specimen of something. He reached out his hand and brushed away the wet bangs from the low-class' eyes. He was not looking at him. He had his eyes closed and he seemed like he tried really hard not to cry in front of him.

Then the king did something very uncharacteristic. He reached out his hand again and lifted Goten's chin up.

"Look at me, boy," king Vegeta spoke in a low voice. Goten opened his eyes and because everything around him was still fuzzy, he had for a split moment the impression that it was actually the prince that was in front of him. But as his vision got clearer, a shiver ran through his body. The prince's intense blue eyes were replaced by the king's fiery dark ones.

"How did you acquire such strength?" the king asked still holding Goten's chin up. His voice was cold as he tried to hide his fascination with this creature that was in front of him. This kid was the mighty low-class that drove his son nuts? He had to admit that he was expecting something more impressive...

Goten didn't speak. He closed his eyes again and frowned as he tried to regulate his breath. The king was very close to him.

"Speak!"

"I...I t-trained, y-your Majesty," Goten stammered trying hard not to cry.

"Did Trunks train you?" the king asked quietly. Goten hesitated. "Oh, there's no need to protect him. I know what he's been up to. So, I'm asking again, did he train you?"

Goten nodded.

"Did he talk to you first? Did he find you and talk to you?"

Goten shook his head resigned with his situation. The king raised his eyebrows.

"You talked to him first? He saw you and you just talked to him. And he liked you and he decided to train you? Why?"

"...stronger..." Goten mumbled, his lips trembling. He was terrified in that moment. He could not stand this close interrogation and it was as if he could feel the piercing gaze the king was throwing him. He didn't want to get hurt anymore...no more pain...please...

"D'aww," the king said with an undertone of mockery. " The little low-class only wanted to get stronger and have the prince as his teacher. How noble. I probably would have just let you go with only a small punishment if it were only that...but you...- he cupped Goten's bruised right cheek- you fascinate and disgust me in the same time. You're a little rebel, aren't you? The laws don't apply for you too, right? Oh, don't cry..."

Goten broke down finally. The king's voice was like a dagger. He wanted him to shut up...

"...you knew what you were getting yourself into," the king said in a stern voice. "And although I admire my bastard's ability to teach a worthless low-class how to fight, I'm afraid it doesn't mean shit now. You messed with the wrong people and now you have to pay. And this is what brought me here, low-class...You see, I _am_ a merciful king and thus, I'm offering you the possibility to choose _your_ own death."

He grinned.

XXXX

The king rose to his feet and turned his back on the now sobbing low-class. He stepped out of the cell and as he walked away, he took off his gloves. They were covered in the low-class' blood. He tossed them away and turned his head at the guard.

"Have them write to his family. Invite them tomorrow morning to see the show. Make it cheerful," the king said with an evil smirk on his face. The guard nodded and walked away.

Trunks rose to his feet and walked to the gate of his cell. "Father! Father, talk to me!"

"Ah, my bastard son," king Vegeta said cheerfully. He walked over to Trunks' prison cell and stopped in front of the gate, crossing his arms to his chest.

"Father, you have to stop this!" the prince hissed gripping the bars of the gate.

"You might want to be careful with those," the king said, pointing at the arm-cuffs.

"What have you done to him?" Trunks sneered throwing his father a hateful glance.

"To whom? Your whore?"

"Why? Why are you doing this to him?"

"He broke the law."

"I broke the law! This has nothing to do with him!"

"That's not what he said..."

Trunks stopped and stared at his father confused.

"Yes, he confessed."

"It's not true! He didn't do anything! It was me. Father... please, why must it go this way?"

"Why do you cling to this low-class like this? What's so special about him? What is he to you?"

"He's a very talented Saiyan and you might need him in your missions! He trained because you told them to train!"

The king puffed. "I don't remember telling them that the royal family will teach them."

"Why are you so against these people? Aren't they your subjects too? Why don't you help them? What is it for you to kill him?"

"Oh, it's not about him in particular...it's just about sending the message." The king said and got dangerously close to the prince's face between the bared gate. "I _don't_ tolerate such gross behavior in my kingdom. And _you_ should've known better!"

"Everybody else is doing this! And yet you are set on killing him and only him!"

"Oh, there will be others, mind you... This behavior will be rooted out, now that you two have been so kind to draw my attention to it."

"How could you be so heartless, you sad little man! Did you tell them to torture him? I bet you gave him a pair of these too, shows how fair you are!"

" For your information, bastard, your whore had lost his battle fair and square. I congratulate you, though...you have the skill to teach. Too bad you didn't use it on the right person."

"He could've become an elite!"

"As if I were ever going to allow filthy low-classes to become elites!" the king said ironically. Trunks gave him an incredulous look.

"You lied to them! You sadistic piece of..."

"Watch whom you're talking to!" the king snapped and grabbed Trunks by his armor though the bars of the gate. He sneered."It's your fucking attitude that brought you here, you bastard! If only you had listened to me and what I taught you about being worthy of your name none of this would have happened!"

"Fuck your name and _fuck_ you! I don't need your fucking title or your fucking rules," Trunks sneered in his father's face which was only inches away from his. "You are going to destroy your own planet and ruin your society. Instead of ascending, your fucking warriors will fall and it will be because of_ you_. You are the plague of your people, you and those narrow-minded maggots that think like you!"

"How fucking dare you?! I actually had in mind to give you another chance after you come back from your exile..."

"As if I'd ever stay under your rule again. _I'd rather die_ than have you as a king or father. I wish you had died in your fucking mission."

The king pulled away suddenly. He gave his son a shocked look. "So that you could what? _Take my throne_?"

He actually sounded shocked and scared rather than sarcastic.

"I would have made a better king than you anyway!" Trunks shouted and gripped the bars tightly. The bracelets shocked him. But he didn't let go, nor did he calm down.

The king continued to stare at him as if in a trance, until he realized how the situation actually was. He smiled cunningly. "Interesting. I'm glad you told me this. But unfortunately for you, _I_ still have the power while _you_ are locked up and soon to be dispatched of." He turned his back on the prince and started walking away. "You are still invited to the show tomorrow. It will be fun. His family will be there. Aren't you proud? _You_ brought him in that situation anyway, right? Isn't that what you said?"

He threw his son one last glance over his shoulder and then started laughing.

"What? No! NO! Don't you fucking do that! YOU CRUEL FUCKING MANIAC!" Trunks shouted after him. He gripped the bars so tight that the metal started bending and the bracelets to shock him with more power. Little sparks flew out of the cuffs and Trunks finally let go. He fell backwards and he was silent for a long, long while.

XXXX

"Something has happened to him, Raditz!" Kakarot despaired gripping his brother by his upper-arms. "He's nowhere to be found. I tried...I searched everywhere for him...I can't find him through the scouter, I don't know what to do!"

"You tell him he's paranoid, 'cause he won't listen to me!" Gohan said crossing his arms to his chest and giving his father an angry look.

"I'M NOT PARANOID!" Kakarot shouted. "Why won't anyone believe me when I tell you that he's in trouble?"

"Calm down, Kakarot," Raditz said putting his hands on his brother's shoulders and pushing him to sit down on the couch. He had just come back from the healing station and he found his brother in the strangest disposition ever. He tried to understand what had happened, but all he heard were some hysterical unconnected sentences.

"I'm not crazy, Raditz, you'll have to believe me," Kakarot pleaded in a calmer voice, although his eyes were still blazing. "I'd never react like this if I weren't certain that something was not right."

"He has been like this all day. Ever since Goten left..." Gohan commented in an irritated tone. He learnt from his grandfather to despise such displays, as it wasn't the first time when his father acted like this. Just that this time, he seemed more desperate than ever. It was like he had gone insane all of a sudden.

"He never does this...he always comes back, even for five minutes..." Kakarot said holding his face in his hands. "I can't take it anymore."

"Dad, you should be worried if he doesn't show up tomorrow. I bet he's in some bar getting hitched and not giving a fuck about your worries," Gohan said spitefully.

"Then why can't I trace him with the scouter?" Kakarot jumped , showing his canines at his son.

"Calm down, already!" Raditz interfered. "Like Gohan said, he must be somewhere, unaware of all this. He probably turned his scouter off...Don't you think you're overreacting with this?"

Of course they didn't believe him. That's because _they_ didn't know how it felt to be in his situation. This happened before and it was always when something bad happened to his sons, just that now it was stronger than ever.

But...maybe he _was_ overreacting. He looked at Gohan and then at Raditz. One gave him a disgusted glance while the other just looked concerned. He looked down at his fingers. If his father were there he would've made him snap out of it in a jiffy. He felt ashamed...Maybe Goten was somewhere with _someone_ and his rampage just made him look like a desperate overprotective maniac rather than the cool father he had always tried to be.

"Come on, I'm sure he will show up tomorrow, or later tonight. And then you can scold him for making you worry like this...but seriously now, Kakarot, he's a grown up! Dad never acted like this when you were gone for one night. Hell, I bet he said 'good riddance' and started doing a victory dance on the table."

Kakarot sketched a smile imagining that. Raditz was right...but despite that, the feeling remained. It was there at the back of his head and fear was pressing on his chest. But he tried to ignore it.

There was a knock at the door. Gohan got up to answer, wondering who would visit them at that hour. It better be Goten...

Kakarot thought the same. He heard Gohan open the door, someone speaking and then the door closing. His son didn't come in the living-room immediately.

"Oh...fuck..."

Kakarot shot up to his feet. He was alert again and the pain was back. "Gohan? What is it? Who was it?"

Gohan slowly walked in the living-room. He looked at Raditz first. And by the way his eyes shifted quickly from his father back to him, Raditz understood that he had to get to him before Kakarot.

"What? What was it? Gohan!" Kakarot demanded seeing that he was being ignored. Raditz walked to his nephew and gave him an inquiring glance. Gohan raised a small rolled up paper and gave it to him. He then walked to the first armchair and plopped in it, covering his face with his hands.

"Oh, fuck..." he repeated. Anger started boiling inside of him.

Raditz saw that the roll came with a purple ribbon. That was the royal color. Having a bad feeling about this, he rolled out the piece of paper.

"Raditz!" Kakarot said annoyed, walking up to his brother. "What is it? What's that?"

Raditz gave him a terrified glance. Kakarot froze.

"Raditz..." he said slowly. His body and voice started shaking. "Let me see that."

Gohan looked over his shoulder at his uncle. They locked eyes and then they both looked at Kakarot, who tried to snatch the paper from his brother's hands, but the older one held it higher up.

"What the fuck is it with you two? Who was it? ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!" Kakarot bellowed.

Raditz lowered his hand. "Oh, Kakarot..." he said as he let his brother take the piece of paper.

Kakarot finally took the paper that made both his son and brother simply turn pale as a sheet. He rolled it out and read. There wasn't much written.

_The low-class Goten, son of Kakarot, _

_has been accused of high treason and gross behavior_

_and by the King's personal orders he has been sentenced_

_to death by execution. _

_You are thus invited to take part to the event which will_

_take place tomorrow at dawn in the court's backyard._

_Long live the King!_

Raditz and Gohan were both following Kakarot's reactions. By the time he reached the bottom of the letter, he started shaking his head in disbelief and despair. He looked up once he was done.

"Please tell me this is a joke," he said in a choked voice. Raditz showed him the purple ribbon that came along with the letter. Kakarot took a deep breath and tried to contain himself, but it was useless.

"Gross behavior?" he asked confused, his voice trembling and so was his hand in which he held the letter. "High treason? What does this even mean?"

"What do you think this means, dad?" Gohan snapped. "His elite snitched on him, that's what happened!"

"His elite?" Raditz asked "You mean the guy he's been training with?"

Kakarot shook his head not wanting to accept what was going on. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Executed?!" he shrieked all of a sudden, making both Raditz and Gohan startle. "Executed...this has to be a joke...it has to...I..."

He burst into a violent round of sobs.

"No..."he sobbed. Raditz put an arm around his shoulders, trying to keep him standing up. Kakarot tried to push him away. "You didn't believe me! I told you something happened to him..."

Gohan got up from the armchair. He gritted his teeth and stormed outside of the house, as he knew that his father would have a breakdown again.

_High treason...gross behavior..._

He walked into the night. _Gross behavior... executed... tomorrow..._

Executed...

He pulled on his hair. Damn it, Goten! Fucking damn it!


	19. These Tears You Cry Have Come Too Late

_**This is it, people. This is the grand finale...that ain't so grand. You know, after reading all the reviews and all your expectations I was actually a bit afraid to even post this last chapter, because none of those expectations will be met. This was not intended to be a happy story, nor have a happy ending. No one wins. Everything fails. I know you'll feel disappointed, but this is my story. And I know I lingered on some parts to the point of macabre, but...This is how I wanted it to be.I tried several times to think of other 'happier' endings, but everything seemed just not right, for me.  
**_

_**Anyway, thank you for reading. I still have an Epilogue which I will add tomorrow and then this is all over. I have illustrations on my deviantart channel, LarslovesJames.**_

_**The name of the chapter is from Gollum's Song, a.k.a the ending of LOTR 2. **_

_**These Tears You Cry Have Come Too Late**_

Dawn.

The gate opened.

"Hey, wake up!" a voice demanded and someone shook his shoulder. Trunks opened his eyes immediately. He stood up and for a split second, he thought that everything that happened had been a dream. His hopes violently came crushing down when he saw that he was still in his prison cell. He looked at the guard that was next to him.

"Did it happen?" he asked.

"Nope; I came here to take you there," the guard said plainly and pulled up Trunks by his arm. The prince staggered, but then he yanked his arm out of the guard's grasp. He then noticed that although the bracelets shocked him for using force, it didn't hurt him that much.

He was pushed to walk forward. He did so, but continued looking at his metal cuffs. He passed out after his encounter with his father because of the electric shock. He clenched his fists and again noticed that the shock wasn't powerful enough. Could this mean that they were malfunctioning…or that he had just become stronger that the shock didn't affect him that much anymore?

He looked over his shoulder. "Where's Goten?"

"Oh, you'll see him soon," the guard smirked as they walked on.

XXXX

It wasn't that windy anymore that morning. The sun was barely waking up, but he had been there for much longer. He had his arms crossed to his chest and was staring at the back exit gate of the palace. All night nothing stirred in the court garden. All lights were turned on, but not even a sound penetrated through those thick walls. The small windows from the dungeons were dark, however.

He waited. All night he had waited, not moving a muscle from that spot. He knew his father would be there soon too. There was no need in wondering how _he_ had coped with everything, because he was sure his father went through the longest and roughest night of his life. At least he was in good hands. Raditz knew how to handle things…at least temporarily.

It was a good thing he left the previous night. He felt so enraged, he knew he would've just rub salt on the wound for his father if he had stayed there just to be unsupportive. He had walked the entire night. He raided the city in a wild rampage, cursing himself for not knowing even up to that day whom Goten's elite friend was. He would've found him…he would've found him even if he were hiding under ten feet of dirt. He had never felt such a powerful impulse to kill someone like in that night. It drove him crazy that he didn't even have a fixed power level that would give that motherfucker away.

_Gross behavior_… After tricking his naïve brother into doing something like that, he snitched on him. He knew something like this would happen! He fucking knew it and he told Goten countless times, but he never listened. And because of the elitist society there were living in, the former elite was clear of all charges and Goten, the low-class was punished for everything.

_Executed_. That he didn't understand. Why executed? There must be a chance for an appeal. He was hoping Raditz told his father about this option…because it wouldn't make sense why such accusations would lead to this sentence. Yes, high treason –interacting with elites being against the law- but… he had read about other, worse offenses that this.

He covered his eyes and pressed on them. He wasn't feeling anything in that moment. His rage had faded away, his revolt too and now he was waiting. He was actually hoping that things were just a mistake and that there could still be something to be done.

His scouter beeped. He read the two power-levels that were approaching and sighed deeply.

He landed a few feet away from a tall figure, which he only noticed then. He walked up to him like in a trance.

"Have you been here all night?" he asked with a hoarse voice. Gohan threw him a quick glance over his shoulder and shuddered when he saw how terrible his father looked. His eyes were puffy and he looked just like he had aged ten years in just a few hours. Raditz came next to him and gripped his brother's shoulder. He looked almost as gloomy as Kakarot.

"Almost," Gohan replied and turned his attention back to the palace's gate.

"Did…anything…" Kakarot said in a low voice and seemed to be afraid of finding out the answer.

"No." Gohan replied. A muscle twitched on his jaw. He wished his father didn't have to see this…

Movement.

The trio looked up at the first floor's balcony of the palace where someone appeared. It was the king! He briskly advanced to the rail and scanned the horizon. He took a deep breath and seemed to be in high spirits that morning. Then he looked at the palace gates. Ah, there were the spectators. He made sign to a guard to open the gate…to let the guests in.

Gohan boldly walked in first. He had never been inside the court's garden before. But he wasn't happy about the circumstances in which the opportunity arose now. He looked behind his shoulder. His father advanced hesitantly. He looked ahead again and glared at the king.

King Vegeta raised his head in defiance, as he saw the dark and hateful glance that young low-class was throwing him. But he kept his smirk.

The guard made them a sign to stop after a while. They reached the half of the yard. Gohan crossed his arms to his chest and continued his stare down with the king. Kakarot looked around his whereabouts. Everything was so massive and cold…unwelcoming. He wondered how many Saiyans had been executed here before…and in which way…He shuddered and looked at his brother expectantly. Raditz had told him about the possibility of an appeal and that was the only thing that still gave him hope…the despair of realizing that there was nothing he could do to help his son faded a little when he heard about it. He wasn't sure how it would work though…

"Raditz…" Kakarot said hesitantly, "how are we…I don't know what to say…"

"I'll do it, don't worry," Raditz said reassuringly. He squeezed his brother's shoulder and gave king Vegeta a quick glance. He had always found the king- prince when he was still an elite- really obnoxious and pretty much a spoilt brat…a very sadistic spoilt brat. The former king wasn't like that. He didn't seem to have that macabre look in his eyes. And he didn't understand why king Vegeta was like this…Raditz had known the brat since he was just starting out as an elite at the court and the kid was five at that time and he could say for sure that the kid was simply born with a more sinister personality, because the former king surely hadn't been like that.

And he was his king now. He ruled the Saiyan race and so far he had made a huge mistake by engaging in a risky mission on the Frost Planet. He could have learnt from his father's mistakes…but now open war was upon them.

The door behind the king got opened and prince Trunks was brought out on the balcony by the guard. The king looked over his shoulder and his smirk widened.

"Ah, you've come. Look, we have company," king Vegeta said and made a sign with his head towards the group of low-classes that were waiting in the middle of the court. Although at first, Trunks gave his father a resentful glance, when his attention focused on the trio, he felt a jolt in his chest. There was Raditz, the former elite, whom he knew from the court; then there was Goten's father who looked very much like a zombie that morning, with a pale face, hallow looking eyes and a general miserable air about him. Trunks simply couldn't bear looking at him for too long. And then there was Goten's brother. Trunks couldn't believe how much the two looked alike, just that Gohan had his hair tied back and his face didn't bear the same youthful innocence that Goten's did. And by the way he was looking at him in that moment, Trunks felt incredibly ashamed of himself. He looked away, although he wasn't really sure if they actually knew that it was him who messed up their family, but by the way the brother was looking at him, he sure had the feeling that they knew. Now he understood why his father wanted him to see everything…and why he 'invited' Goten's family to his own death.

"Father, this is absurd, even for you!" he said in a low voice so that only Vegeta could hear. "I beg you to stop this. It doesn't make any sense."

"Beg me?" king Vegeta asked in his typical manner of clinging only to the parts he wanted. "Don't be ridiculous, boy! Saiyans don't beg…"

" I'm not a Saiyan!" Trunks snapped suddenly, drawing all attention on him. Gohan narrowed his eyes. Why was the prince wearing arm-cuffs?

"Indeed, you are not," king Vegeta said, his smirk fading away. "You know nothing about being a Saiyan. I though you picked up some stuff on the way, but I was wrong. Once a low-class always a low-class. You just didn't want to listen."

"I can't listen to bullshit!" Trunks stung and clenched his fists tight. The shock wasn't powerful. He could take it.

Gohan's eyes shifted from the king to the prince. There were hostilities between the two. He wondered why…and why was the prince there in the first place? He didn't seem happy to be there either…

Kakarot was biting his lips and threw his brother another glance. "Raditz…"he pleaded.

The brother nodded and cleared his voice. He made a step forward. Gohan raised an eyebrow at him but then quickly looked back at the king to see his every reaction.

"Your Majesty," Raditz spoke loudly and looked the king in the eye. "In the light of the events that are due to happen this morning, I evoke the right for an appeal."

"Appeal?" king Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow. "You appeal to me for my own decision? Are you trying to say that I misjudged?"

"No, your Majesty," Raditz added quickly. "I seek the right for a second judgment…"

"I don't remember if low-classes even have the right for appeal," king Vegeta said arrogantly and leaned with his hands on the balcony's railing.

"They do," Gohan heard himself say. He knew he read about something like this in one of his old books, but the accusation wasn't of high treason. Plus, this was in the time of the former king. He seemed to be more malleable than the current one. "It's in the Law of Fundamental Rights…your Majesty."

King Vegeta narrowed his eyes when he looked at Gohan. Yes, he had seen it in his eyes that there was something special about this low-class. He seemed to show some intelligence that wasn't really characteristic to low-classes. He even knew what the Law of Fundamental Rights was.

"Yes…that," he said and straightened his back. Trunks looked at him from the corner of his eyes, thinking that maybe this new situation would make him reconsider his decision. He was facing the law after all. "I remember now. It was there from the time of my father…never really agreed to it. Therefore, I deny your request and further announce that low-classes have from this day forth lost their right for appeal."

"No!" Kakarot yelped putting his hands on his forehead.

"What?" Trunks snapped and instantly turned to his father. "Are you insane? That is the law! You can't just deny it like that! You're the king!"

"Exactly! The king takes what he wants, that's why he's the king!"

"If you don't respect the law how do you expect others to?"

"I am above the law!" king Vegeta barked.

"You're mad!" Trunks spat. "Don't you understand you can't just do that? You're playing with people's lives not with mere puppets! Take back your counselors, you need them! You can't just rule by yourself!"

"Can't I? I'm the king, no one is above me and my ruling!" the king sneered and made a step closer to Trunks.

But just then the massive doors from below got opened. Out came two massive Saiyan guards that advanced almost to where the trio of low-classes was standing. Kakarot gripped Raditz's upper arm tightly, as once again the pain and despair overcame him.

A person got pushed outside. He had his arms tied behind his back, his clothes were ripped and he had a black cloak over his head.

Trunks' attention moved from his father's threatening look to the new arrival. His knees gave in for a moment so he gripped the railing.

This person was shoved forward by one of the guards that came along with him. The prisoner fell on his knees and just bowed his head.

Raditz's arm went numb from his brother's grip. Gohan gritted his teeth tight.

The black cover was taken off the prisoner's head.

Goten squinted from the sudden change. He blinked several times to adjust to the light and then saw who was standing in front of him a few meters away, giving him the most horrified glances he had ever seen.

"Oh…no…" he whimpered and bowed his head deeply, too ashamed to look them in the eye. Why…why were they there? Why couldn't this be over quick as he had settled it? He couldn't bear it…not like this.

"Goten…?!" Kakarot gasped and quickly moved forward, but the guards got in front of him to stop him. "No! Let me go to him! Goten!"

"Let him!" king Vegeta said from the balcony and the smirk reappeared on his face. He looked at his son. Trunks' eyes were wide opened and he covered his mouth with his hand. He couldn't believe it.

The guards moved aside and Kakarot ran to his son. He skidded on his knees on the stone ground as he got next to his son. He put his hands on Goten's face and raised it up so he could look at him. He brushed the boy's bangs out of his eyes.

"Oh, Goten…Goten…my boy!" Kakarot whimpered, his voice breaking at the end. "What have they done to you, my boy…?"

Goten was looking down not wanting to face his father. He couldn't bear it…he couldn't. He pursed his lips tightly and tried to hold back his tears.

"Oh, Goten…" Kakarot moaned as he quickly looked all over Goten's face and saw the multiple bruises and cuts. His clothes were tattered…his back was bare and destroyed. "Oh, my poor boy…what happened to you, Goten?"

Goten finally looked up at his father and his tears fell down his face. "I fucked up, daddy…"

"No…" Kakarot said and clutched his son's head to his chest. Goten started sobbing. Kakarot tried to sooth him, by gently patting his disheveled hair and trying not to touch the wounds on his back. His son's body was terribly shaking. He was scared.

"I fucked up really bad…" Goten whined, unable to stop anymore. "I'm-I'm…"

"No, you didn't, you didn't!" Kakarot whispered and his eyes filled with tears too. He couldn't help his son. He was useless to him. His chances have disappeared completely. He was going to be killed…and he couldn't do anything about it. Nothing!

"I'm sorry!" Goten despaired. "I'm so sorry, daddy!"

"Schhh, there's nothing to be sorry about," Kakarot whispered and closed his eyes tightly, his tears streaming down his cheeks as his son's pain transferred on to him too.

"I-I only w-wanted to be…s-stronger!" Goten sobbed convulsively.

"I know, schhh…" Kakarot said. His son was crying and there was nothing he could do. Not this time.

"Forgive me…!"

"I forgive you…I forgive you…"

"Please…"

Oh, what they have done to him. How they destroyed his little boy. How they cruelly hit him and…whipped him. Kakarot looked above at the balcony.

"Low-classes…" king Vegeta said, but not spitefully. He threw his son a quick glance. " Even yet, low-class _families_. Look at them…how they manifest themselves. Moments like these make me feel proud of being king."

Trunks threw him an incredulous look. "You like watching this?"

"I do," the king said and his eyes blazed with cruelty and interest. "Look at that low-class father…he has forgotten all about his pride. He's weeping like _he's_ about to die, not his son. But even better, look at the other two. Those two are real Saiyans. They don't even flinch even though he is family. They know the boy is done for and they don't even try anymore. That's how a true Saiyan should act in moments like these..."

"SHUT UP!" Trunks bellowed his voice breaking. A muscle twitched on his jaw. Goten…what have they done to him? He had been whipped, his back was almost cut to shreds, they cut off his tail to humiliate him even further…and they brought him in front of his family to feel the final humiliation and ultimate torture. And what was he doing to help him?

"I congratulate you, boy," king Vegeta said. "You helped this happen. I'm sure the family will thank you later too. Fewer mouths to feed…"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up, you maniacal pervert!" Trunks shouted and then gritted his teeth to stop himself from tearing up in front of his father.

"Yes, yes, that's the spirit! You're just like them! Low-class scum…look, you're even crying now! You pathetic excuse of a Saiyan…" his father mocked and laughed.

Trunks clenched his fists so tight he felt his fingernails digging into his skin. His muscles twitched from the electrical shock of the bracelets. He didn't know why he was crying…of the sheer terror of seeing Goten into this deplorable condition or because of his own helplessness. He didn't know what to do…Think, Trunks, think!

Gohan examined the scenes carefully…the prince's reactions in particular. He seemed distressed…was this a punishment for him? What has he done that the king made him assist this? But he then noticed that a certain point, the prince's mouth formed the word 'Goten' and the look he gave his brother meant more than a prince would give to his subject. And he even looked like he was about to cry...like he cared, like…And because Gohan had an excellent mind when it came to creating logical relations between events, he raised his eyebrows high when he put two and two together. The elite…the huge fluctuating power level…the exquisite new techniques Goten learned…the king's relentless decision to execute his brother…the prince's arm-cuffs…the dispute between the king and the prince…why Goten couldn't tell them the elite's name...

Gohan sighed exasperated and threw his hands in his hair. "Oh, fuck me…" he said between his gritted teeth. "Oh, damn it, Goten, you fucking idiot!"

Raditz snapped out of his trance of having seen his nephew in the worst of conditions and looked at Gohan. " What happened?"

"Goten's elite…oh, fucking damn it!"

"What about him?"

"It's the prince!" Gohan spat and threw Trunks the most spiteful look he could. "Goten got involved with him! Him of all people…Goten!"

Why hasn't he even thought about this? Because it was absurd! No wonder the king wanted to kill him so badly! He, a fucking low-class, to fool around with the prince of all Saiyans? His brother was mad to think that he would never get caught!

_Serves him right…_

Gohan crossed his arms to his chest and shook his head slowly. He fucking told him not to do it…but he never listened. Maybe he deserved his punishment. But his eyes lingered on the prince and a justified hate overcame him. So, he was the one who snitched…he had probably been forced by the circumstances to do so, but he still hated him for destroying his brother. He could have lied...he...damn it! He wished he were strong enough to go up there and smash his face. Fuck the fact that he was royalty! _He_ was the one who fucked up his brother like this!

His father better get up…he was degrading himself even further…after what Goten had done to their family. It was obvious that even after this would be over, the king would not simply forget about them. Gohan was sure the king would cook up something for them too. The humiliation of the royal house was simply unacceptable.

"Your Highness," Kakarot spoke out, still holding Goten tightly to his chest, "please, your Highness, you are kind and just... please, reconsider the decision...he's just a kid...!"

"Oh, his Highness can't help you anymore," king Vegeta said with a wide sadistic smile on his face and grabbed one of Trunks' wrists and raised it up, "he can't even help himself now!"

He laughed. Trunks yanked his arm from his father's grasp and looked down at Goten's father. The poor man was desperately pleading to save his son's live...he was begging _him_...he who has brought Goten in this state to begin with...He lowered his gaze. What could he do?

When king Vegeta was done with all his laughing, he became serious.

"Okay, that's enough. Do it!"

A chill ran down Trunks' spine. Kakarot almost immediately felt two sets of hands pulling him away from his son.

"What? No! NO!" he screamed as he was being dragged further away from Goten. "Please don't do it! I beg you!"

"Contain your worthless brother, Raditz!" the king bellowed. Raditz felt thunderstruck when the king shouted at him. The guards threw Kakarot into his arms. The younger brother wheeled around and wanted to go back, but Raditz had to wrap his arms around Kakarot's waist to keep him in place.

"Raditz, no! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Kakarot shouted as he struggled to free himself.

"Kakarot, there's nothing you can do..." Raditz hissed in his brother's ear.

"But I can't just…"

"You can't do anything to help him!"

Footsteps came from behind him. Someone stopped right next to him in his right. Goten slowly moved his eyes to the guy's boots. Then he heard a metallic swishing sound as a sword was taken out of its sheath.

Terror ran through him. This wasn't supposed to be like this. This had to happen quick before he realized what hit him. Oh, he could see the blade shining in the dawning sun. He gulped. He didn't want to die anymore...there had to be a salvation...someone _had_ to save him...

He looked up. Oh, how he wished his father would stop screaming...he wasn't supposed to be there...he couldn't help him anymore. The painful look in his eyes...the despair of realizing that for the first time in his life he couldn't do anything for his son.

Gohan wasn't looking at him. He was looking somewhere above, at the royalties probably, ignoring him on purpose. He was disappointed in him... He probably figured it all out by now. Gohan was that way. He was very smart. But by ignoring him like that in those last moments he gave him one of the worst punishments he had received recently.

He slowly looked over his shoulder. Trunks was leaning over the balcony's railing, his hair falling messily over his face. He was scared…or shocked? Goten couldn't really accuse him of all this...it was _his_ fault from the beginning. He never should have set foot in the palace. He basically asked for it…He sketched a smile.

No one to save him now.

The executioner took a step closer to him. Goten held his breath. His teeth were chattering. Kakarot stopped struggling. His eyes were fixed on the blade. The king smirked.

The executioner grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his throat. Raditz's hands were shaking. Gohan quickly turned his back on the scene and closed his eyes tightly. He gritted his teeth and tried to recite a passage from an essay he knew by heart, just to keep his mind off the events that were about to take place.

Trunks clenched his fists tightly and shouted suddenly: "I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET SOME PIECES OF METAL HOLD ME BACK!"

He suddenly powered up to his maximum with a ground shaking roar, the arm-cuffs flying off his forearms. He instantly formed an energy attack and threw it precisely at the executioner's face, sending him flying into one of the palace's walls and beyond.

The king's jaw dropped opened and shot his son with a stunned glance.

Kakarot blinked quickly and for a slight second felt the warm rays of hope reappearing in his mind. Gohan opened his eyes and turned his head over his shoulder, confused by the commotion. Raditz had let go of Kakarot and was also gaping at the prince.

Goten was shocked and didn't know how to react. Was he free? What happened?

Hope?

Trunks smiled down at the low-class. He did it. He had pushed himself beyond his limits and it worked! Goten was...

The king growled frustrated. He stretched out his hand and from his index and middle fingers shot a bright pink laser like blast. A quick wind blew the hair off Trunks' face.

It happened in a fraction of a second. The attack pierced right through his heart. Goten spat out blood and simply remained hunched forward for a few moments.

Gohan wasn't fast enough to turn back around on time. He had seen it pierce out through his chest, the blood splattering all over the ground around him. He dug his hands in his hair and turned around. He pulled on his hair and tried to erase that image from his mind. Fuck!

Kakarot froze, his eyes bulging out of his skull. Goten raised his glance and looked into his father's eyes. Pain...this had to happen quickly...he asked for it to happen quickly...not like this….

The blood was choking him. He retched. The thick warm liquid was dripping from his lips and down his chin.

His vision got blurry. The last thing he saw was his father falling down to his knees and opening his mouth. He fell forward.

Gohan heard his father take a breath in. He closed his eyes tightly as he then heard the thud from behind his back.

"GOTEEEN!" Kakarot howled from the depths of his heart, tears streaming down his face once again.

"I don't have time for this all morning," the king said spitefully and let his hand down. He turned to his son. The boy was thunderstruck, his mouth still hanging open. "I hope you're proud of yourself. One last act of redemption, huh? What a joke. Your time on this planet is over. Guards!"

"NOOO!" Kakarot agonized and hunched down to the ground, sobbing. They killed him...

The guards tried to put their hands on him, but Trunks growled and powered up once again, pushing their hands off. "NO! Damn you if you think I'm going to leave quietly!" he shouted enraged and pointed at his father. The king frowned at him. His scouter started doing a reading of his son's power level. It was constantly growing.

90.000...95.000...97.000...It seemed as if the whole planet was shaking, the dust was shaking off the palace's walls, Trunks' hair was menacingly flying up in the air as the boy continued to power up.

100.000! The scouter glitched and then exploded at his ear. The king gave Trunks an awed look. His power level matched his! How was that possible? But even he could still feel that that power was growing constantly.

"Fight me!" Trunks growled in a changed voice, revealing his canines. The king looked down at the low-classes, who were all for a moment also captivated by the intensity of the prince's power level. Vegeta sneered and nodded, shooting up into the air. Trunks did the same, but he looked down at the low-classes for one last time.

'_Forgive me, Goten...I will avenge you! I promise.'_

He took off after his father.

Gohan could not believe what a destructive power the prince had in him. He was sure he surpassed even the king in that moment. Both of them had ran off somewhere...what would the outcome of this be? He wished he could witness such a battle...

His eyes gradually turned back down to the palace's courtyard. A thick red puddle of blood was slowly getting bigger right in the middle of it. He looked in his left at his uncle who was simply looking ahead at his father. He looked like stone statue.

Kakarot had slowly advanced to his son's corpse and fell to his knees next to him. Sniffing, he untied his son's hands. He then turned him with his face up. Pursing his lips tightly, he moved the hair off his forehead. His hand covered the gushing hole in his chest and pressed on it. The blood was still warm...it prickled between his fingers. Goten was turning pale.

Kakarot burst into another round of heart melting tears. "Goten...!" he sobbed and raised his son's torso and clutched it to his chest, slowly rocking back and forth. "My son...MY SON! They killed my son...they killed my poor boy...my poor little boy..."

His heart ached terribly. His son would never wake up again. The life was slowly draining out of him. He would never see him again smiling...laughing...he would never hear his voice again...twenty years...twenty years ended in just a second...

"Raditz...get him away from..." Gohan said but the words got stuck in his throat. He wasn't looking at his dead brother. Raditz frowned at him, not understanding how Gohan could remain so composed in a moment like that. But he understood what the boy meant. He slowly walked to his brother. He squat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kakarot...Kakarot, come on, you know you can't..." Raditz said in a choked voice and tried to push his brother off Goten's body.

"No!" Kakarot pleaded. "Not yet! Please, l-let me...hold him...don't take him away from me...!"

"No one's going to take him away from you...but you know what we must do..." Raditz said and remembered how he felt when their father died earlier that year. He had been in the same situation...he understood how Kakarot felt in that moment. He left him in silence for a few minutes.

Kakarot poured his soul out. It was like a part of him was also being torn apart from him. All those happy moments when he was teaching Goten new things...his son's wide and gleeful smiles...the countless hours spend beside him, waiting for him to fall asleep...waiting for him learn how to walk...to fly...to fight...

All had to be ripped apart from his memory and heart. He had to forget that he ever had another son...The pain was unbearable and he felt like he couldn't stop himself from crying. He had to let it out somehow.

"Kakarot..."

He looked over Goten's head at his brother's sad face. It was obvious that he didn't like being the constant reminder either. It was hard for him to watch this too. In that moment, Kakarot looked over at Gohan. The boy was standing facing them, but he was looking somewhere else in the distance. He had his arms crossed to his chest and a muscle was constantly twitching on his jaw.

"You can't bring him back, Kakarot...as much as you or I would like to," Raditz said.

"But...I-I...I can't..."

"You have to."

Kakarot sniffed and winced. He put his arm under the back of Goten's knees and lifted him up. Raditz rose to his feet too.

"I can..." he tried to say, but Kakarot cut him off.

"I'll do it."

Raditz nodded. Kakarot slowly got up into the air. His brother followed him. Gohan saw the movement and like in a trance, he went after them after a few moments of hesitation.

XXX

He wished he never had to come back there that soon. History was repeating itself, just that now it was Kakarot who was in the position he had been a few months ago. He however, was still in shock, that's why he couldn't react properly to the scene before his eyes.

Goten looked so creepy in that moment. Just like Bardock, his skin became sallow, but unlike his father, the boy did not look peaceful…he looked like he was having a troubled dream. And the purple bruises from his face did not contrast nicely with the whiteness of his skin. Once or twice, he had a gag reflex and had to look elsewhere.

His poor brother. His heart ached for him, for he knew how it felt…He made a step closer to Kakarot and put his hand on the back of his neck, massaging him.

Kakarot was silently trying to clean up his son's wounds. From time to time he took fast convulsive breaths and sniffed constantly. His tears were falling on Goten's ripped shirt as he wiped off the blood with a soaked cloth.

He was done. Once again he looked at his son's face, still expecting to see signs of life…a flutter of his lashes…a twitch of a muscle…something…anything…!

He still had to take his gloves and boots off because they didn't burn that easily. He put his hands on Goten's right hand, wanting to take off the weights from his wrists, but his eyes got flooded with tears.

"I can't do it…" he whimpered and burst into sobs. He held Goten's hand and rested his forehead on his son's inert chest. "I don't want to d-do it!"

"Kakarot…" Raditz said and tried to lift his brother's shoulders. Surprisingly, his brother got up easily. "I'll do it."

Kakarot nodded and stepped aside, running his hands through his hair and trying to breathe normally. He started walking up and down the room.

Raditz leaned over and took the weights off Goten's wrists. He then proceeded on taking the gloves off. His skin was so cold already. He repeated the process to the other hand. Raditz looked over at the boy's face and felt a painful jab in his chest. His vision got blurry, but he moved on to remove the boots. It was the same as a few months ago…the same process, a different person. He pursed his lips.

He was done. He looked back at his nephew's face. He reached out his hand and gently stroked his cold pale cheek. He had been such a good and adorable kid. He loved him the most of Kakarot's kids, especially when he was a baby. The way his eyes gleamed whenever the little kid saw him enter their house…it reminded him exactly of his brother Kakarot whenever he came to visit him and his father.

"Goodbye, Goten…" he whispered and leaned over to give him a kiss on the forehead. He sniffed and quickly wiped the tears that fell down his face. He made a step back, as Gohan advanced to them from one corner of the room.

He simply stared at his little brother. For quite a few years after Goten had been brought home from the nursery, he wished something would happen to him and he would die. But as he matured more, he started appreciating…or more like get used to the idea of having a brother, even if he was ten years younger and very annoying and spoilt by everyone in that family, except for their grandfather. Bardock still preferred him over Goten. And that gave him a feeling of superiority over his brother. Goten could keep his father and uncle's affection…he had the best from his grandfather, the only one who counted. He always used to say that Bardock was his daddy while Kakarot was Goten's.

But look at him now. He would never wake up again. They won't go back home…they won't share the room anymore…he simply won't be there at the morning table to tease him about whatever…Gohan frowned. They would have to leave him there…Goten was not going back with them…. It dawned on him finally.

_Goten was dead_.

_Dead. Gone. Forever._

They will cremate him. Just like they did to his grandfather. What a cruel ritual that was…Unconsciously, he took off Goten's headband and held it tight in his fist. He never understood why Goten wore it…it belonged to his grandfather...but now, in that moment it represented something…_the only evidence that his brother ever existed_.

His eyes immediately filled with tears. Fuck that! He suddenly turned his back to him and walked away, past his father and uncle. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to hear his father's sobs anymore, it made him feel uneasy…but he didn't want to go home either. Once outside of the Crematory he took off in the air.

Kakarot watched Gohan storm out. His son must have felt utterly disgusted by him…he knew that, but what could he do? He couldn't control himself… He sighed and got closer to Goten again. However, one of the Crematory's workers came over to them and told them that everything was set.

That made Kakarot lose it again. He instantly got back next to Goten's side and put his hands on his son's cold face. "Goten….Goten, wake up! Goten, please wake up, baby! Goten!"

He leaned his forehead against his son's and mumbled things that only he could hear. "Goten, please…they're going to take you away from me…please don't leave your daddy like this…please…"

Raditz sighed loudly and again put his hands on his brother's shoulders. He pulled him off. "Come on, Kakarot...it's time…leave him…"

"No!" Kakarot shouted and as Raditz had anticipated- he thus wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's torso- he began to struggle. "No! I changed my mind, don't take him away from me…don't burn…no! Raditz let me go! LET ME GO!"

"Kakarot, pull yourself together and act your age, for Mercy's sake!" Raditz hissed and dragged his brother further away from the metal stretcher Goten was laid on.

The creature that was in charge of the cremation looked carefully at Raditz to see if he had his approval. Raditz nodded briefly. The worker moved Goten's stretcher closer to what seemed to be a metallic wall. He pressed a button and a trap door opened up, revealing the flaming pit.

Kakarot stopped struggling. Seeing the flames at Goten's feet made the hairs on his arms stand on end and the blood to simply drain from his veins. He suddenly turned his back on the scene and hid his face in Raditz's chest. "I don't want to see it…I can't bear to see it…I'm sorry…I just…can't…"

"It's alright," Raditz said and also looked away when the worker pushed the body inside. He and Kakarot remained wrapped in each other's arms, trying to breathe normally and come to peace with what just happened to their family that morning.

Goten was gone.

Kakarot suddenly burst into yet another round of sobs. "I-I can't…stop! It's...like…I-I can't b-breathe…"

"Cry it out, Kakarot," Raditz said calmly. "It's the only way to get it out. You won't get rid of it otherwise…trust me…I know…"

Kakarot took his brother's advice and they just stood there for a few good minutes until he started coughing. He finally pulled away from Raditz and hesitantly looked over his shoulder.

"Come home, Kakarot. You want me to give you a shot?" Raditz asked and put his arm around his brother's shoulders. You see, Saiyans did not have painkillers or sedatives in the form of drugs, but they had however, certain dosages of tranquilizer that they could inject depending on how big the need was. This was the home alternative to spending a whole healing credit at the medical station.

Kakarot nodded quietly. He had enough…he was completely exhausted both physically and mentally and he was sure that if he tried to sleep unaided he wouldn't succeed because of his overdriven nerves. He hesitated before he stepped outside the Crematory, but once outside he felt the warmth of the now fully risen sun. How weird it was…how weird it was that the sun still rose! It seemed like a regular morning…Oh, look at the world now that he's dead! It was as if nature didn't perceive this latest loss and it kept going on by its own set laws.

Kakarot took a deep breath.

'_Come pain, feed on me…bury your fangs in my flesh. Tear me apart.…'_

XXX

After Gohan stormed out of the Crematory, he took off to…who knew where. He just wanted to get away from all that tension, drama and tragedy. He found that the top of a mountain was the prefect place for a moment like that. Rough, cold…and yet calm. He landed and simply sat down. He stared at the view. The sun had risen and began to get off heat.

Gohan looked down at the reddish piece of material that he still held tightly in his hand. He opened his fist. Suddenly, Gohan burst into laughter.

What have twenty years of life come to…a dirty piece of material! _That_ was the only proof that his brother existed? He chuckled nervously as he looked at the headband like he was hypnotized. That and the bad name he gave to the royal house. Yes,…that's what his brother would be called from now on…_the royal whore_…He wondered if anyone else knew about this…probably everybody from the court…great! Everyone knows how news travels from the court to the ears of the low-classes.

Gohan laughed full-heartedly now. He covered his eyes, but didn't contain himself. He was laughing! It was funny for some reason…or maybe because it wasn't supposed to be funny at all made him laugh even harder.

The fucking prince of all fucking Saiyans…out of all the retrograded elites or why not, elites, his brother chose the cream of the crop. He had to admit…Goten had exquisite tastes.

He was hunched over from laughter. He laughed so hard that he now had tears in his eyes…but after a few more moments spent like this, one could not tell anymore if Gohan was laughing or sobbing.

He rubbed his forehead and with the hallow of the hand, he wiped his eyes. He sniffed. He never wanted it to end like that…he understood why the king was angry, but…they shouldn't have gone that far…it was ridiculous. And humiliating for his family.

He had lost his brother. Little Goten was dead…

'_You know I would've killed that son of a bitch with my bare hands for what he did to you if he weren't…'_

His breath got stuck in his throat.

'_No one messes around with my little brother and gets away with it…if only it weren't him…'_

For a fleeting moment he wondered how his father was taking things back at the Crematory…He shook his head as he tried to think of something else.

He wondered whatever happened with the prince and the king. Would the prince be exiled for his behavior? He wondered how they could tame such a destructive power the prince seemed to have hidden within.

He looked into the distance. He wished he had his scouter with him…

XXX

After taking off from the palace's balcony, king Vegeta was determined to settle things once and for all with his bastard son. He had in mind to fight him somewhere far away from the city and that was why he was leading the way. Trunks however had other plans.

They barely reached the middle of the central square when the king felt an elbow right in between his shoulder blades. It took him completely by surprise and he violently crashed to the ground. Trunks landed next to him in the very next second.

The Saiyans who either got woken up by the violent earthquake or were simply intrigued by the huge power level coming from the court were curiously looking outside the windows of their apartments or soon gathered on the streets. Imagine their surprise when they saw that their king had crashed right in the midst of them and then the prince landing near him too.

For some of them it was almost a shock to see the prince. They only saw him at speeches or lately before they took off for the mission on the Frost Planet, and now he was there! They'd never seen him in the city…or outside of the palace for that matter. Some however, did see the prince fly off over the city once or twice, but no one had been crazy enough to follow him.

"Where were you going? Let's do it here, for everyone to see!" Trunks growled. His rage didn't fade away, it actually continued to build up and he felt that that gave him power. He _knew_ he could kill his father in that moment. He _could kill_ in that moment.

The king got up to his feet and for a split second seemed embarrassed for being among his low-class subjects. But then he fixed his gaze on Trunks.

"We are NOT doing this here!" he demanded and was about to take off in the air, but Trunks instantly appeared in his face and gave him a firm punch in the jaw. The crowd gasped. They had no idea what was going on. The king skidded backwards and then staggered. He wiped his mouth and sneered. Fine then, if the kid wanted to make a fool of himself…

He got in a fighting stance. Trunks raised his chin up in defiance and gave his father a spiteful glance. The king however found time to smirk.

"What's the matter, bastard son? Sad that I killed your little whore?" he goaded.

He ignored the fact that he was surrounded by low-classes and that they were actually paying attention to what they were saying.

Trunks powered up in rage, making the earth shake again. "Don't you fucking call him like that!" he bellowed and launched into an attack. His father was ready and he was dodging his son's every attack to the head at an impressive speed. However, Trunks found a breech in Vegeta's attention and managed to plant his knee right in his stomach, making the king bend forward. Trunks then elbowed him hard in the back. The king fell, but landed on his hands. He anticipated his son's next move and got out of the way just in time before Trunks' foot would hit him in the back. The king flew up. Trunks made a crater in the street, but then glared up at his father. He shot up in the air too. They stared at each other, the king's long red cape fluttering in the wind. Although he was the one that took most of the hits, the king still kept his grin.

"Why the fuck did you do it?" Trunks inquired, breathing heavily as it was hard for him to contain both his madness and power. "Was it to hit at me?"

"At you and his family. I _love_ toying with low-classes' emotions," the king leered and then his smile turned upside down. "Such behavior will not be tolerated in my kingdom!"

"Behavior? How the fuck do you expect them to act when you forbid them from…"

"My kingdom needs dedicated men and women that don't waste their time like that!"

"You don't fucking understand, do you?"

"Since when did you become the expert on social interactions? Did your low-class bitch teach you well?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Trunks cried and advanced towards his father, determined to hit him with his knee, but the king blocked him this time, also with his knee. "Leaving me aside, how dare you do that to his family?"

"I love public executions. Brings the best in the families…the despair in their eyes and voices! They simply lose their minds when they see a family member being killed. It's fascinating!" the king replied with a gleam in his eyes as he continued to dodge Trunks' attacks. He caught both of Trunks' fists and stared him down. "Wasn't it funny for you too?"

"NO, you sick monster!" Trunks shouted in an incredulous tone and caught his father by surprise when he hit him square in the face with his head. The king backed away.

"To think that I taught you how to fight, you ungrateful son of a bitch…" king Vegeta growled, but Trunks was back with a fast paced attack to his abdomen. However, the king seemed to get the prince's rhythm and once again caught his fists in his hands. It was his time to attack.

He kneed his son in the stomach and then in the chin. Trunks flew a few inches up in the air until Vegeta gave him a roundhouse kick with his foot. The prince shot to the ground. People gasped again, terrified by their leaders' display of power. They quickly got out of the way and Trunks hit the ground. He blacked out for a moment and desperately hoped that his power would not fail him that soon. Although he sensed that he was stronger than his father, he still got the impression that the king had the upper hand. He gritted his teeth and raised his glance. He saw the low-classes watching him in awe. He had to fight…for them, to rid them of this sadistic dictator…_for Goten_… His anger started building up again.

"Look out, my prince!" a Saiyan woman shouted pointing up at the sky. Trunks turned his head around and saw that his father had formed an energy ball in his palm. He grinned and threw the attack.

"Are you insane?!" Trunks shouted as he saw that the attack was a little off course and it seemed to head towards the group of low-classes that were near him. Trunks leaped to his feet and got in front if the low-classes. He stretched his hands out and caught the energy blast just in time. The force of it was incredible! It was destructive. Trunks was in difficulty. His feet started skidding backwards. He gritted his teeth tightly and tried to fight the immense pressure.

He couldn't hold it.

"Get out of the way! Now!" he shouted and the people quickly scattered. He tried to use most of his power to deviate the attack, but it was useless! He had to jump aside. The attack hit an apartment building. People screamed, as they got caught in the attack. Trunks put his hands in his hair and pulled on its roots. This wasn't supposed to happen! He bought the fight in the city, thinking that he had a clear advantage in front of his father and that things would be settled soon. He didn't want people to get hurt.

"FUCKING SHIT!" he despaired and turned around at his father, who was still hovering in the air. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!"

"You have no power here, bastard!" King Vegeta laughed. "So what, a few low-classes less. There are still many more…"

Some Saiyans decided to get the hell out of the royal battle ground. Some continued to stare at the two, still bewildered by such impressive showdown. However, some have turned their eyes to the king. They did not like how he talked about them…plus, he tried to freaking kill them! Just for the sake of it! The king probably though that the low-classes were too stupid to care about that aspect, but he was wrong. The low-classes were observing very clearly, what was going on.

Trunks appeared in front of his father. "How could you be so cruel?!"

"It's called being a Saiyan, something you clearly don't understand."

"No normal Saiyan would act like that!" Trunks spat back, but in that moment he had a flashback at the time he was about to blow up the city just because he felt challenged to do it…_because Saiyans acted that way_.

The king shot unexpectedly at his throat. "You think you know better what makes a Saiyan be _a true Saiyan ?_ I think you're disillusioning yourself." He squeezed tighter. "You're just a filthy half-breed! You're worthless…with your pathetic _sentiments and feelings_! Look at where that has brought you!"

Trunks put his hands on his father's wrist. He managed to chuckle even. "It's because I'm a half-breed that gave me this power."

He powered up to his maximum, blowing his father away. "It is because of my _emotions_ that I have acquired such strength. Here's something _you_'ll never understand."

Vegeta sneered at him. He outstretched his arm again, but this time Trunks was ready. They both formed energy attacks in their palms and after a quick glare at each other, they both shot in the same time.

The attacks met halfway.

The Saiyans bellow got blinded by the brightness. Finally some wondered why they were fighting and why there in the middle of the city. Despite this however, none of them fled. They were just standing there in the middle of the street, watching the fight bewildered, although they were in great danger.

Trunks began to advance towards Vegeta. The king, seeing that the brat could handle such power, growled and put his other arm in the attack. The added power pushed Trunks backwards. He used his second arm too. He gritted his teeth tightly and pushed forward. The king did the same. The closer they got to each other the greater the energy ball got between them. If that thing were to explode, it would wipe out the entire city. Trunks had to use more power to blow his father away…at least farther away from the city. But he was already using his maximum power and his arms began to shake.

'_No! More, more power! You have more power than him! Do it for them…for him! Avenge him! This killer took everything you had, everything that made you happy! You won't leave without a fight!' _

Trunks screamed from the top of his lungs and the energy erupted from him. His energy blast became bigger and it quickly swallowed the one his father had formed. The king's eyes widened in shock, as he saw the immense energy ball shooting right at him. He instantly crossed his arms in front of his face and ducked his head.

He got caught in the attack.

The explosion of the attack swept people off their feet and some buildings crumbled.

Gohan shot up to his feet, as even he felt that something huge was going on in the city. He wrapped his brother's headband around his left bicep –he had no idea why he did that- and took off towards the city.

Trunks panted and let his arms down. He looked around him, but everything was smoky. Damn it…they definitely shouldn't have taken the fight here. Such error.

As the smoke cleared away, the king's silhouette faded in. His red cape was in tatters, his royal garments were cut. He slowly let down his arms that have protected him. He had cuts and bruises all over his arms and even some on his face.

Now he looked enraged. Trunks had seen that face before, but he didn't back down.

"When did you become so strong?" the king grunted. Although he wanted to mask it, he was actually very impressed by his son's power. It had indeed surpassed his. But that made him angry. He was the king! He was supposed to be the strongest on that planet, not some half-breed bastard! What would the people say if they saw their king humiliated by someone of the likes of him?

"You know what they say about Saiyans," Trunks said with a smirk. "we get stronger every time we get a good beating."

"You're not a Saiyan," the king said spitefully. "You'd never be able to kill someone…let alone your father!"

Trunks frowned at him.

"Yeah…that's why you didn't make your attack deadly. You _can't_ kill me!" the king grinned maliciously as he slowly hovered closer to Trunks.

Trunks clenched his fists. "Shut up!" he shouted and flew straight at his father and elbowed him in the face. The king fell to the ground.

Not that speech again! No! He could do this! He plunged down as he powered up for an attack. _A deadly attack_.

The king staggered on his feet and greeted his son's attack with a grin. He dodged his every hit and seized the opportunity to grab Trunks by one of his arms and spin him around and then slam him in a building. It was his turn to attack. The prince however got away right in time, making the king ram his fist right through the building's wall.

For his surprise, the prince attacked him from behind, his foot making the king fly right through the building he had just hit. The Saiyan woman that was living in that apartment screamed when she saw that the king of all Saiyans landed right in her living room.

"Are you okay, your Majesty?" she asked as the king wobbled back up. He gave her a spiteful glance, but just then, Trunks burst into the living room too. The Saiyan woman stuck her back against a wall.

"Oh, you want to fight me here?" the king asked defiantly. "What if she gets caught in the act?"

He made a sign with his head to the Saiyan woman. Trunks quickly looked at her and then for a moment let his guard down. The king seized the opportunity.

"Weak!" he shouted as he shot an energy blast at him, making Trunks fly through another one of the walls. The king flew after him outside.

The prince hit the street and bounced off a couple of times. He was now face down on the rough asphalt. His body was shaking and it was difficult for him to breathe.

'_I've got to keep fighting…must stop him…he killed Goten…'_

He finally got up, but his body ached terribly. The king stopped next to him. He crossed his arms to his chest.

"Did you really think you could push me away that easily? I think you're forgetting whom you're dealing with." he said.

"I think you're forgetting whom _you're_ dealing with!" Trunks shouted. The king wanted to give him another roundhouse kick, but Trunks stopped his knee with his forearm. He pushed Vegeta off. The king was about to fall backwards, but he landed on his hands and tried to kick Trunks in the face with his feet. The prince dodged and kicked his father in the back. The king stumbled backwards. The prince shot up in the air and then plunged down. He joined his fists and kicked his father in the head. The king lay flat on the asphalt.

The Saiyans gasped, terrified by the prince's power.

But Trunks fell in Vegeta's trap. He got closer to the king, but Vegeta suddenly grabbed him by one of his ankles. He got up, raised Trunks in the air too and then slammed him like a rag doll on the street. He was about to squish his face with his boot, but the prince flew aside.

"Enough of this shit!" the king bellowed and formed an energy attack in his palm. He threw it at Trunks, but the prince kicked it off with the back of his hand. The king made a step backwards, feeling for a slight moment that he might not win this fight. But he cleared out his mind again. He knew how to handle Trunks…

The prince vanished. The crowd was amazed. The king waited. And indeed the prince reappeared right in his face. Trunks put his palm over his father's mouth and pushed him backwards until he got slammed against a building. The prince then put his forearm across Vegeta's throat and began to press.

"You don't want to kill me…" the king choked, but kept a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't!" Trunks hissed between his gritted teeth.

"You…you said you'd like to protect them…" the king said made a feeble sign to the crowd of Saiyans that were watching the scene in awe. Trunks frowned. "We're at war, Trunks…with the Frost daemons!"

The prince hesitated for just a second, but he quickly resumed his task of choking his father. "This is your fault!" he sneered and pressed harder.

"Listen to me…if you kill me…wh-who will lead them through the war? Think about it!" the king said trying hard to catch his breath. He could escape the prince's grasp any minute, but he waited. He knew his plan would work. Trunks' arm was shaking. He stared in his father's eyes.

"You can't lead them…you're too inexperienced…" the king said in a husky voice. His face was getting really red and the veins on his forehead became prominent. But his tone did not seem mean…it sounded more like a wise advice.

"There's no one s-stronger on this planet…but me…I…have to…build up my army…"

But Trunks didn't stop pressing. He heard everything his father said and he was pondering. What made him mad was that Vegeta was right. If he were to kill the king, the Saiyans would still be at war and he would actually doom them even more. But…the king was wrong! He was a tyrant! A psychopath, a…

_A Saiyan._

Maybe that was the definition of a Saiyan. He wouldn't know. He wasn't one. So then, who was he to come here and act like the savior when maybe some didn't actually want to be saved? Saved from what? Something they've been used to since the dawn of time?

But, Goten told him about the low-classes' frustrations…how something needed to be changed…But then again he remembered what Nappa once told him:

'_If you were to go outside right now and expose your ideas to the common low-class, he would laugh in your face. Low-classes are not intelligent, your Highness and they don't have high aspirations...'_

What could he do?

Without noticing it, he had loosened his power for a moment. The king had been waiting for that. He clenched his fist and planted it hard and firmly in Trunks' stomach.

Silence.

The crowd was frozen. Trunks simply paralyzed from the power of the attack. He had let his guard down in the worst of moments. The king's fist was still digging in his stomach, as if it wanted to come out through the other side. He spat out blood and his vision finally got blurry.

The king retracted his fist and Trunks blacked out. He almost fell forward, but Vegeta grabbed him by his jaw and held his inert body hanging in an awkward position. His smile widened.

"Thought you'd fuck with me, _the king of all Saiyans_?" he said in a low voice and then looked around him. People were simply staring, unable to react, unable to think. "What the fuck are you all looking at? Shouldn't you filthy low-classes be training for that damned war? I'll take care of you, alright…"

He looked at Trunks again. It had been quite a fight…and the boy was a machinery of destruction…he had never seen such power…if only he weren't so easily fooled by words and feelings. That was why he wasn't fit for the job.

The king then held his son in his arms and flew off. He was still sending Trunks away on the prison planet. His behavior was still condemnable, and he feared that if Trunks were to fight on their side, mutiny would always be an option for him. Because that was how he was. Vegeta just hoped that the war wouldn't begin too soon…maybe Trunks could be 'fixed' after some time spent in exile.

He reached the palace and was greeted by the elites, who were concerned for the prince's health, but the king barked at them that he was alright and that they should prepare his space pod, because the prince was still leaving for an undetermined period of time.

King Vegeta left his son on the hands of the elites and left for the healing cabinet himself. He smirked cunningly.

'_The king always takes what he wants. That's why he's the king.'_

XXX

It was early in the morning when Raditz woke up on the couch. He wiped off the drool from the corner of his mouth and winced as the awkward position in which he had fallen asleep was now taking its toll on his neck muscles. He looked around confused for a few moments, until he finally realized that it was already morning. He immediately shot up on his feet and walked in the kitchen, where for his surprise, he found Kakarot.

"You're awake," he said in a husky voice. Kakarot didn't reply. He was holding his head in his hands, while holding a smoking cigarette between his fingers. Raditz frowned and walked over to the table. He sat down next to his brother.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"Since today," Kakarot said raising his head and took a drag from the cigarette.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Where do you think?" Kakarot retorted and finished his cigarette. He blew out the smoke though his mouth and nose and then smashed the cigarette butt in the ashtray in front of him.

"Dad..."Raditz said nodding. He raised his eyebrow seeing that the ashtray was already overflowing. "Did you sleep, Kakarot?"

Kakarot shook his head. "I couldn't. I had only nightmares." He reached for the cigarette pack and drew out another one. He placed it between his dry lips and tried lighting the lighter. It didn't want to work anymore. "Fucking shit!" Kakarot shouted and threw the lighter away. He ran his shaky hands through his hair.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it?" Raditz said, feeling a bit perturbed by how much his brother reminded him of their father in that moment. "Smoking doesn't bring-"

"It's the only fucking way I could keep my mind off..." Kakarot grunted but then his voice broke off. "The tranquillizer didn't work. My body was out, but my mind kept replaying that scene on and on...and I couldn't wake up. It was agonizing."

Raditz didn't say anything. He looked at his brother and noticed how sudden signs of age appeared on his face. He sighed and got up from the table, went to one of the cupboards and took out something from there. He got back at the table and pushed a matchbox over at Kakarot. The brother shot him a quick glance and then eagerly reached out to take the box. His hands were shaking as he lit a match and then his cigarette. He inhaled hungrily and kept the smoke in for a while. He supported his head in his hands again and exhaled.

"I still don't understand what exactly happened..."he said in a low voice after a few good moments. "I don't understand why the king was so angry...so determined to kill him..."

Raditz instantly remembered what Gohan had told him the other day about Goten being involved with the prince of all Saiyans. He didn't know what actually made Gohan think that...but it would actually make sense if that were true. But how? How did Goten even get in touch with Trunks? The prince was never allowed outside and Goten never set foot ins-

"Fuck!" Raditz whispered for himself as he remembered that one occasion when he met Goten just 'hanging around' in the courtyard the day he was retrograded to the rank of low-class. That was probably it...because then Goten got his power boost from fighting with someone, and that someone surely hadn't been someone from their family. But who knew what else actually happened while he was gone in the mission...

Kakarot sniffed and then raised his head to wipe his nose with the back of his hand. He threw Raditz a quick glance and then looked back down at his shaky hand in which he held the cigarette. He stared at it for a couple of minutes after which he smiled sadly. "It will be so weird without him around..."

"Yeah..."Raditz said quietly. Kakarot nodded slowly and took another drag from his cigarette. His thoughts got darker again, as the events from the previous day rushed towards him like an angry wave during a storm.

"Oh, how they played with him like he was their little dispute toy... that poor kid, the prince actually tried to save him, but the king..._he_ simply wanted him dead. What has he actually done to offend him that badly? I don't get it..."

Raditz avoided looking at his brother. He didn't want to tell him about what Gohan thought about all this. He was still in shock, so it was probably better not to bother Kakarot with these things...at least not now.

"You know what I never actually understood?" Kakarot asked after yet another few minutes spent in silence. Raditz raised his eyebrows. "Your reaction when you saw dad dead. I always thought you of all people hated him..."

Raditz leaned in his chair, making it screech. This subject always irritated him as it struck a sensitive chord. "It wasn't about hate or love, Kakarot...It's just that, when I saw dad dead, I realized that there were no more chances for closure. He died still holding that grudge for me leaving...more than forty years ago. For fuck's sake, he never stopped treating me like shit since that day. You know that whenever I came to visit, he didn't even look at me. He fucking ignored me no matter how much I tried to get in touch with him. Calling me a traitor for leaving him to be 'with my elites'...psch! He was the one being unreasonable! I couldn't stay with you two even if I wanted to!"

Kakarot looked at his brother while he talked and then turned his attention to his own hands again. "Right." He said shortly. Raditz sure liked to explain himself a lot. To him, it seemed that Raditz still had a childish admiration for his father, although that cold bastard treated him like the last piece of trash. Bardock had messed both of them up really good, he thought and inhaled some more smoke.

Just then the front door opened and after a few moments, Gohan appeared in the kitchen's doorway. He looked really tired, but there was a certain spark in his eyes that showed that his mind was still alert.

"Gohan?" Kakarot asked frowning. Gohan leaned in the door frame. He looked at his father and almost had a shock to see how much he looked like his grandpa Bardock in that moment, especially because of that cigarette in his hand. He then looked at Raditz and back again at his father.

"You haven't come home all night, where were you?" Raditz asked in a cold voice. Gohan puffed.

"How could I go back home when the city was literally boiling yesterday? Don't you know what happened?" he asked eagerly seeing that his father and uncle only looked at him confused. "Right, you two were too distracted to care about the faith of the world now that Goten is dead."

Kakarot threw his son a spiteful glance. He suddenly got up from the table, snatched the pack of cigarettes and the matches and then walked up to Gohan. He stopped right in front of him. They had a stare down, until Kakarot's glance moved down to Gohan's left bicep. He had wrapped around it the bandana Goten kept wearing around his head. He looked back up at his son's eyes and pursed his lips in what seemed to be disappointment. He left the room and then the house. Gohan looked over his shoulder and then turned his attention at his uncle.

"What the fuck, Gohan?" Raditz sneered.

"What? What did I do?"

"Stop acting like a jerk, for mercy's sake! Your dad's already messed up by what happened yesterday, he doesn't need you to rub salt on the wound! And what the fuck is up with that attitude?"

"Wh-"

"You're acting like you're actually glad that Goten's dead! Your brother fucking died, what the fuck is up with you?"

"I can't mope around all day because of that! Besides...Goten sure stirred up some really big shit at the court for what he has done..."

"Gohan, you have no proof that your theory is true, stop acting like a smartass."

"Oh, my theory is true. Everything matches, Raditz. You have no idea... Anyway, do you have any idea what just happened yesterday? There was this huge fight between the king and the prince right in the middle of the street!"

Raditz looked at him incredulously. Sure, he felt those earthquakes after they had gotten home, but he was too distracted by his brother's condition to further question it.

"When I got there the prince was choking the king to death, but somehow king Vegeta slithered his way out of the prince's grasp and fucking punched his lights out, making him unconscious. But later that day I found out the whole thing...the prince was sent on exile on the prison planet. Apparently he has done something really bad that angered the king greatly. Rings a bell? Why do you think king Vegeta was so eager to execute Goten, no matter what? Those two have been through some weird stuff together and the king could not let that go unpunished, even if that meant sending his own son away..."

"These are only your suppositions, Gohan. You'll never find out the real reason behind the king's behavoiur...other than he's a lunatic who hates low-classes..."

Gohan gave his uncle a defiant look. Of course, _he_ would rather not bother his head with things like these. He was just like his father, it was so obvious that they were brothers. They liked to just accept everything without questioning anything.

He crossed his arms to his chest and moved from the door frame. He walked to the window and then turned to his uncle. "You know what the king called Goten?" he asked between his teeth, as even for him, this wasn't a reason to be proud of. "The Saiyans I talked to said that the king made him the 'prince's whore'...his bitch. Of course, they have no idea whom the king was talking about, but I wonder how long until that happens... It wasn't a comforting feeling, Raditz...people calling your brother 'the prince's bitch'...That's why I can't be too sympathetic with whatever you're going through... Goten brought this upon himself...and I told him not to do it..."

"He was your brother, Gohan. Do you understand what that means? Bitch or not, black sheep or not...he was your brother. Have you forgotten that? How could accusations and false suppositions cloud your thoughts like that? Have you never cared about him? Do you really love your king more than your brother?"

Gohan shut his mouth and looked down.

"Look at him, Gohan," Raditz continued in a cold voice. Gohan looked over his shoulder at his father who was outside, sitting on one two swings he and Goten used to play with when they were kids. "You probably think that his behavior is a disgrace for _your status_, but put yourself in his shoes for a minute. He's just lost one of his sons, do you have any idea how that must feel like? No, you don't, but _he_ does right now. Do you think he wants to feel the way he feels right now? No, but you know why he feels like that? Because he fucking loved the both of you and now that Goten is dead, he has to get used to that idea...and that hurts. It fucking hurts, Gohan. So, just...cut him some slack, will you? He doesn't need shit coming from you too..."

Gohan was frowning the entire time Raditz spoke and couldn't help but feel ashamed for his behavior. He turned around and put his hands on the edge of the sink which was in front of the window.

"You know, I think it would help if he knew that you were still there for him... or at least give him this impression, if you don't actually feel that way." Raditz said quietly. Gohan shot him with an uneasy glance. "It would help..."

Gohan sighed and left the room. He got out of the house and lazily walked over to his father. He quietly sat on the swing from his left and threw him a glance. Kakarot was simply staring down at his boots, from time to time taking another drag from his cigarette. Only by looking at him, one would themselves feel depressed.

But there was something about him that gave Gohan a familiar feeling. It was probably that smell of nicotine...or that tired, meditative look his father had that made Gohan remember his grandfather. He had always admired Bardock. He was his talk buddy when it came to discussing the new books he was receiving from Raditz. Bardock was very intelligent and he knew so many things about almost everyone on that planet and that simply made Gohan like him even more. They used to engage into long political-philosophic talks that would last for hours on end in which they debated the past, the present and the future of planet Vegeta.

Gohan loved his grandfather very much.

When he saw him dead a few months ago he was extremely shocked and simply didn't know what to do for the next few days...but he never reacted like his uncle or father. He had his own way of dealing with situations like these.

Just when he opened his mouth to tell his father that, Kakarot spoke first:

"I'm sorry you had to see that yesterday...It...it was sudden, I have no idea what got into me...but I simply couldn't control myself anymore and-"

"Dad, it's alright." Gohan cut in, "you don't need to explain yourself. It was just your way of dealing with the situation...everyone reacts differently to shocks." He hesitated, but then decided to continue. "For instance...do you know what I did when I left you guys yesterday? I laughed..."

Kakarot cringed and smashed the cigarette butt with his foot.

"Not because I enjoyed it, dad..." Gohan explained, "...it was my way of reacting to this shock...I guess acting like a jerk is how I cope with uncomfortable situations...That's why I'm...Sorry for earlier."

"That's how your grandfather did too," Kakarot commented quietly. "You're so much like him, it's as if you were actually his son..."

Gohan sensed that there was an undertone of reproach in his father's voice. If other were the circumstances, Gohan would've talked back at him, but...he decided that this time it would've been better if he didn't. For him, being compared with his grandfather was an honor, but the rest of his family did not think it that way.

"I don't understand why the king killed Goten..." Kakarot said after a while. He had been repeating this statement to whoever was there to listen to him. "If it's because his elite snitched on him...I still don't get it...Goten wasn't the first or the last to do something like that, and yet...why him?"

Gohan tried really hard to hold his tongue and not tell his father his theory, which he was almost 100% certain was true. It had to be true, because then the prince's departure wouldn't make any sense.

"You know the king hates low-classes..." he said. "One in minus meant nothing for him. I think he actually enjoyed..." Gohan decided to change the subject quickly. "Did you know that the king and the prince had a massive fight right in the middle of the city?"

For once Kakarot threw a glance his way.

"I was told it was incredible...some say that the prince even surpassed the king in power, but it didn't last long. But you know what was somehow unnerving? The king didn't even seem to care if he blew up the city along with its people...At a point it seemed like that was actually his intention. I was told that the prince stood up for the low-classes...he tried to protect them as much as he could..."

"...just like with Goten..." Kakarot whispered and then gritted his teeth as if a sudden pain struck him. He bent forward and took the pack of cigarettes that he left on the ground next to him.

"How many of those have you smoked?" Gohan asked, watching his father place yet another cigarette between his lips. He gave Gohan a look and then checked inside the pack.

"I have two more." Kakarot said and lit up a match.

"Out of 20..." Gohan noted. "You do know that these things are bad for your lungs, right? If you keep it up you'll end up having shortness of breath, terrible coughs and..."

"I don't care." Kakarot cut shot and blew out the freshly inhaled smoke. Gohan pursed his lips.

"Do...they at least work?"

Kakarot stared ahead of him at the trees that surrounded their yard. "I make believe that they do..."

Gohan nodded and looked down at his fingernails. The adrenaline was finally leaving his system and he was now beginning to show signs of fatigue. He heard his father sniff loudly and he turned his head at him. Kakarot quickly wiped his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"W-Why did the king fight the prince?" Kakarot asked trying to sound casually, although his voice turned rather husky.

Gohan hesitated again. "I don't know...No one actually knows..." he sighed. "Hard times are coming..."

"Gohan?"

Gohan raised his eyebrows. His father was looking at him. His eyes were bloodshot and he simply looked old in that moment.

"Please stay out of trouble..."

Gohan sketched a smile. "We're at war, dad...that will be a little difficult to-"

"...because if something happens to you or Raditz...if I lose either of you I'm going to kill myself."

He put his hands on his forehead. He could not take this state anymore! He wished there was some way in which this depression...this angst would just leave, because it exhausted him. In a brief selfish moment he wished he had been more like his father and simply not give a damn about anything, at least then things would've been easier for him.

Gohan frowned. It must have really sucked to be Kakarot in that moment. Maybe...maybe that was the moment to do something. He hesitated a few times before he finally got up to his feet and got in front of his father. Kakarot looked up at him with teary eyes. He was sure Gohan would say something nasty or how much he disgusted him. But for his utter surprise, his son just stood there with his arms opened.

"Come," Gohan said. Kakarot got up from the swing and pulled his son in a tight hug, something so unusual for the two of them, but they both understood that from that moment on their relationship had to improve...They only had each other, after all.

* * *

**A.N:**

**_-Trunks didn't go Super. He was more of a 'mock Super Saiyan' like Gohan used to go in the Namek Saga._**

**_-Gohan isn't inconsiderate. He just doesn't realize it completely that his brother died. It will fully dawn on him sometime._**

**_-This is an AU and I needed Vegeta to be the way he is. Also, to add to his attitude was his failure in the war and getting back on his planet and seeing that his councilors couldn't do shit to keep everything under control and now he had to clean up all the mess he thinks Trunks did. Sorry if he was just too nasty for you..._**

**_-before you call Kakarot a wuss...try to think what he's going through. That is all._**


	20. Epilogue

_**Thank you very much for reading. This is really the end, no more after this. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story here and on deviantart. I'm glad some of you really enjoyed it. It makes me feel like I've accomplished something. Right now I don't have an idea for another epic fanfiction. Maybe I'll write some one shots, but we'll see. **_

_**Sketchdump now on my deviantart channel, LarslovesJames. **_

_**Epilogue:**_

The war did break out, but the Saiyans had to wait a full year for that to happen. Until then, king Vegeta had implemented major changes. For starters, being somewhat influenced by his son's actions, he decided that the low-classes _needed_ to be trained immediately. He gathered them all one day and after having consulted with Nappa about this- being the sole ruler wasn't actually that easy, he discovered- he designated one elite for each group of three low-classes, so that this way the whole population could at least learn some valuable tricks for combat. Although at first the idea was greeted with enthusiasm, soon this became rather a big problem, because of the open elitism the trainer showed. Some low-classes did not greet their trainers kindly either. Some groups ended up teaming up to kill their elites rather than learn how to fight.

Soon the population was on the verge of a civil war, but the king had to threaten them with hot vengeance if they continued their antisocial behavior.

Antisocial behavior...even the lowest of the low-classes began to be aware of the king's hypocrisy and racism. They were beginning to be fed up with his treatment towards them. Sure, the former king did not like the low-classes either, but no one really complained. Now, there were even some mini-groups that would gather late at night and plot against the king and his regime. They wanted him to go down! But first they needed to 'convert' the population to join their cause.

One of the prime members of these groups was of course Gohan. He became an active anti-propaganda writer and he was secretly distributing 'eye-opening' pamphlets around the city. Some of them even reached the eyes of the king. He was not pleased at all. He ordered that this person if found to be publicly executed. But Gohan now lived for the chase. The bigger the threat, the harsher his pamphlets were. He never got caught.

Not long after Goten's death and the installment of an elite as a trainer for them, Gohan left home. He came only for the training sessions and then left again. He got into several bad arguments with Raditz who accused him of inciting the masses to anarchy just when open war was upon them, but Gohan denied every accusation with a big shit eating grin on his face.

Raditz did not enjoy the idea of being trained by some elite stranger, when he had been an elite his entire life. The fact that the king didn't even consider to give the retrograded elites a chance to help in this process made Raditz feel very unappreciated and worthless. He too would get into arguments with their trainer, insolently telling him that he already knew everything that he was showing them.

Kakarot slowly recovered from his shock, but it was now Gohan's attitude that really angered him. Although he swore to be nothing like his father, in certain situations he had to react...violently, hoping that maybe that would stop Gohan, but that only made Gohan fiercer. He even blurt out the secret about Goten and the prince, just to piss his father off even more. Kakarot did not believe a word he said at the beginning, but with time, this idea haunted him. He regretted not having been harsher on Goten when he had the chance. Maybe then things wouldn't have ended up the way they did.

Now, Kakarot and Goahn didn't even speak to each other anymore, not even during the training sessions. History was repeating itself, just that this time instead of Bardock and Raditz, it was Kakarot and Gohan.

No one actually found out the reasons behind the prince's banishment. Only the elites that were once councilors knew the real deal and because of that there were some small leaks of information here and there, but nothing too revealing. The general idea was that the prince had messed around with some low-class (many still thought that it was about a girl) and also because his behavior was simply not fit for the royal house to which he belonged.

As for the prince, he indeed got on the prison planet, but not for long. The king must have thought that the guards and security measures there were enough to tame him, but he was wrong. He broke out of prison, stole a space pod and simply set off into space.

Hearing this, the king was enraged. He set out for him to be tracked down, but Trunks outsmarted him there. He discovered how to turn off- more like destroy- the space pod's transmitter and because he could hide his power level, they never found him again. Rumor has it that he settled on some far away planet and lived there peacefully...at least this was what people liked to believe.

They wished the prince would come back and actually rid them this time of their tyrant just like he intended on that memorable day , but no one ever heard of the prince again.

The war broke out at the end of this tumultuous year and the prospects were grim for the Saiyans. What was once the mighty warrior race that everyone feared now easily got enslaved by the Frost daemons and their allies.

Nowadays, some still look up to the skies, waiting for their prince to come and release them from the shackles of slavery...

But the prince never came back.

THE END


End file.
